El Comienzo del Imperio
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: "Comenzó con una carta en una noche lluviosa, donde perdí el amor de mi vida, siendo rechazado. Pero supe que ese día, iba a nacer de nuevo. Como el Ave Fénix". Palabras de mi OC Leopoldo Vladimir de Rosas. No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes y de las canciones que aparecerán en esta historia llena de crímenes, venganzas, atentados y lazos familiares entre las Mafias en Bs As
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Pasado **Siguiendo la historia de** ** _"Medianoche de Plata"_** **, se tomará los hechos que ocurrirán tras el epílogo triste, donde Chun-li, después de que Leopoldo le mostrara sus sentimientos hacia ella y que lo rechazara por su depresión, ataques de ira e intentos de suicidio, ella vuelve a China, mientras que el joven de cabellos negros se queda en su país natal, Buenos Aires, tras haberla llevado hasta su amigo Charlie y que fueran al Aeropuerto Internacional de Ezeiza, Leopoldo consigue vengarse de todos los que lo habían olvidado, tratado mal y de haberle despreciado la figura de su abuelo Vincenzo, Don de la Mafia de la Cosa Nostra, Sicilia, Italia.**

 **Una vez finalizada su vendetta, regresa a su casa y celebra la muerte de sus enemigos, pero por su pasión por Chun-li, él sufre más y entonces, mientras se encontraba deprimido, recibe ese mismo día una carta de alguien misterioso que desea verlo en la Biblioteca Nacional en la noche.**

 **¿Quién será? Esa era la pregunta del joven, mientras que sabía que estaba por dar un gran salto hacia su futuro.**

 **No soy dueño de los diversos personajes de anime, manga, caricaturas, videojuegos y de series como Breaking Bad y Padre Coraje, cada una de estas mismas pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y grupos. Tampoco soy dueño de las canciones que aparecerán a lo largo de la misma.**

 **Antes de comenzar, mando saludos para AARA941, este fanfiction es en homenaje a las películas y series mafiosas :D.**

 **Comencemos:**

POV de Leopoldo: _\- "Me encontraba en la terraza de mi casa en una bella tarde de Otoño, comienzos de Marzo, aún era Verano, pido perdón por el error, estaba un tanto enfocado en lo que tendría que llevar a adelante: Esa reunión a las 23:00 PM en la Biblioteca Nacional, allí iba a estar, traté de buscar a ese sujeto, pero no me aparecía en ningún lado, ni siquiera la Compañía Telefónica de Telecom no sabía quién era el destinatario de esa carta, por lo cual, opté por esperar. Como decía, estaba recostado en una de las sillas que había sacado a la terraza, era de las de playa, sí, cuando todos éramos unidos, ahora estoy solo en este cruel Mundo y vago sin razón, solo me salvé de no matarme porque la gente que aún sigue conmigo se pondría mal por mi desaparición. Volviendo a la terraza, sí, la terraza estaba despejada, daba a todo el lugar de mi calle, podía observar las casas de los vecinos, el humo del cigarrillo que tenía entre mis labios mostraba que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, estaba a la espera, miraba mi reloj virtual de mi celular, eran las 16:50 PM. Aún tenía tiempo para irme preparando, pero, ¿estaría todo lo que quedaba de la tarde y la noche rondando por la Capital Federal hasta que fueran las 23:00 PM? No, iba a estar en casa, me haría la cena temprano, antes me ducharía, vería la televisión o alguna película, tanto por la primera como por Internet y luego, iría a cenar para después ir saliendo antes de que el Subterráneo cerrara a las 22:45 PM, donde corría el último tren hasta las 5:00 AM, cuando volvían a funcionar todas las líneas, no quería arriesgarme con sacar mi coche a esas horas de la noche._

 _En la televisión allí estaban esos malditos políticos corruptos, malditos Montoneros* y del ERP*, todos ellos, allí, haciéndose los buenitos con el pueblo, mientras que se muere de hambre la gente en el Norte del país, las Comunidades Indígenas mueren por falta de ayuda de estos Gobernadores, todos ellos, son unos Señores Feudales, solo les importa esa gente a la hora de las elecciones, les quitan sus documentos de identidad, falsifican los padrones, si protestan, les mandan matones para que les disparen con armas de fuego, lo he visto, sobre todo en la colonia Qom "La Primavera"*, donde años atrás mandaron a gente armada para dispersar una marcha pacífica de indígenas que reclamaban por sus tierras, robadas por los corruptos del Gobierno Provincial de Formosa._

 _Sí, allí están esos "Demócratas" que para ganar votos de los pobres, le dan bolsones de comida, a cambio de sus votos, o les dan dinero, ¿y luego? Luego te morís de hambre o de alguna enfermedad y ellos, los políticos, se atienden en hospitales caros. Toda una mentira, jamás estuvieron con el pueblo, se hacen los Indigenistas, pero matan de hambre a los Pueblos Originarios, destruyen nuestra historia hispana-aborigen, no me hagan_ _reír. Alguien tendría que darles su merecido"_ Pensé, mientras que cambiaba de canal y ponía una película en el TCM, _"El Padrino"_.

Fin del POV de Leopoldo: Leopoldo había pasado el peor de los cuadros de depresión, tras haber sido rechazado por Chun-li, él trató de dejar el camino del suicidio y optó por seguir las recomendaciones de su psicóloga y su psiquiatra.

 **Pensamientos Pasados de Leopoldo:** \- _¿Por qué aún te lastimas cuando piensas en esa chica que te dejó? Le preguntó su psicóloga a Leopoldo._

 _\- No lo sé, vivo una especie de pesadilla, de la cual no puedo despertar, solo quiero estar con ella, tenerla en mis brazos, esos ojos y esos labios que tiene, Dios, me volvían loco, en un momento casi la besaba de improvisto, solo quería sentir esa corriente eléctrica, unirla conmigo, pero me dejó._ _Le relató el chico, mientras que la doctora tomaba notas._

 _"Ese día, me recetaron varias pastillas para la depresión y hasta me dijeron que escuchara música reiki"_

 **Terminan los Pensamientos Pasados de Leopoldo:** El joven de cabellos negros prefirió esperar a cenar para más tarde, así que cuando fueron las 21:30 PM, salió de su casa con rumbo a la Estación de Trenes de Tropezón, allí abordó una de las formaciones que lo llevó hacia la Estación Central de Federico Lacroze, en el barrio porteño de La Chacarita, luego tomó el Subterráneo de la Línea B hasta Callao y de ahí, caminó unas cuadras por la transitada y concurrida calles de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires.

Después de estar caminando, llegó hacia el límite entre la Avenida Callao y la Avenida Córdoba, donde allí pasaba la Línea 37 de colectivos (o autobús) que lo llevaría hacia su destino.

Al llegar la formación, vio desde la parada, que no había mucha gente, iba casi vacío, por lo cual, se podría sentar tranquilo y sin que hubieran problemas, solo esperaba que nadie lo reconociera por el atentado cometido anteriormente ( _"Medianoche de Plata"_ ).

Al abrirse las puertas, Leopoldo subió hacia la formación y sacó su Tarjeta SUBE, con la cual se pagó el boleto.

\- ¿Para dónde, joven? Preguntó el colectivero.

\- Biblioteca Nacional, Agüero 2502, por favor. Pidió, mientras que establecía la dirección y luego, se marcaba la luz verde en el aparato, donde se cobraba el viaje.

El chofer miró sorprendido la vestimenta del pasajero: Vestía pantalones color gris, junto con una camisa blanca, saco gris con corbata negra, zapatos negros y sombrero del mismo color, el mismo gris, pero llevaba una banda negra en su centro y de color negro.

Se puso en marcha el vehículo y en pocos minutos estaría llegando hacia la Biblioteca Nacional.

Leopoldo miró por la ventana de su asiento la noche estrellada y de finales de Verano, podía sentirse el aire fresco entrar por las ventanas de aquella formación, la cual ingresó en la Avenida Coronel Díaz y de ahí, Leopoldo esperó hasta que llegara a la Avenida General Las Heras y Agüero, se preguntaba quién podía citarlo para esas horas en la Biblioteca Nacional y cuáles eran sus motivos.

¿Quién querría conocerlo? Esas preguntas lo estaban molestando y llegaban a irritarlo, algo que Leopoldo no soportaba era que la gente le tomara el pelo, por lo cual, tuvo que hacer terapias de música reiki para calmar sus ataques de ira.

Inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse mareado, odiaba viajar en colectivo, por lo cual, justo llegaron a destino, se bajó rápido y tomó aire, mientras que se aferraba de un farol para evitar caerse al suelo por los problemas de presión sanguínea.

\- _"Malditos mareos, como los odio"_ Insultó por lo bajo el chico, mientras que se recuperaba y caminaba con rumbo a la Biblioteca Nacional.

(Música Crimen de Gustavo Cerati)

\- _"Últimamente los días y las noches se han vuelto largas para mí. Si algo aprendí de mi abuelo y la familia, es que nadie se apiada de ti, ni siquiera la rama opositora de tu propia gente. Todo podría terminar realmente mal si no atabas esos cabos. Pero aún, mi tristeza sigue siendo la herida en mi corazón"_ Se dijo para sus adentros Leopoldo, mientras que subía las escaleras de piedra y entraba en el parque de la biblioteca, para luego dirigirse hacia la entrada.

(Música Theme Music del Soundtrack Mafia)

El joven de cabellos negros ingresó en el edificio, pero se sorprendió que en la entrada y en la recepción no estaba el Personal de Seguridad, solo había un hombre calvo, con algunos cabellos canosos, vestía todo un conjunto de color negro, el cual iba desde el saco hasta los zapatos y se encontraba leyendo el diario en una silla.

\- Vengo para ver una reunión en este sitio a las 23:00 PM. Le dijo Leopoldo tras acercarse hacia ese hombre.

\- Quinto piso. Le respondió sin dejar de leer el periódico que tenía en sus manos.

Leopoldo obedeció, parecía preocupado por la poca atención de ese hombre, ¿sería parte del Personal de Seguridad? ¿O había una huelga en el lugar?.

 **(En mi otro fanfic, me olvidé de mencionar los personajes que estaban con el asterisco:**

 ***"Restaurador de las Leyes": Fue la denominación hacia el Brigadier General Don Juan Manuel de Rosas, quien logró imponer el orden en Buenos Aires, convulsionada por el enfrentamiento civil entre Unitarios y Federales.**

 ***Mariscal Erwin Rommel: Fue un militar y el más famoso Mariscal de Campo alemán (en alemán Generalfeldmarschall), durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Recibió el apodo de _"Zorro del Desierto"_ (Wüstenfuchs) a raíz de su habilidad como Comandante del "Deutsches Afrika Korps" durante las campañas militares militares de dicho Cuerpo en África del Norte, entre 1941 y 1943.**

 *** Represión a la colonia Qom "La Primavera": Fue una serie de disturbios ocurridos en la Provincia de Formosa en el año 2010, cuando durante un reclamo de los Qom, quienes estaban pidiendo por sus tierras, arrebatadas por la Familia Insfrán, quien uno de ellos ejerce el poder de Gobernador de Formosa, mandaron a reprimir a los manifestantes, se denuncio el uso de armas de fuego con municiones y hubo dos muertos durante los disturbios. Aún sigue impune las muertes de Roberto López y Mario López.**

 *** Montoneros: Fue una organización guerrillera, de operaciones urbanas y con presencia en Buenos Aires, Paraná, Córdoba y Santa Fe, Pablo Guissani explica que ellos pertenecieron a la Derecha, eran fervientes Católicos y contaban con una Cúpula y una estructura militar. Entre sus filas pasaron Mario Firmenich, Fernando Abal Medina (muerto en 1970, poco después del secuestro y fusilamiento del Teniente General y ex-Presidente de la Nación durante la "Revolución Libertadora", Pedro Eugenio Aramburu) y Esther Norma Arrostito (Capturada, juzgada y fusilada por el Gobierno Militar en 1978). Desde 1970 a 1978 cometieron secuestros, atentados contra fuerzas militares, políticas y policiales, asesinaron a gremialistas, sindicalistas como José Alonso en 1970 y a José Ignacio Rucci en 1973, militares, policías, civiles inocentes, coparon bases y cuarteles militares importantes, ametrallaron edificios, cometieron atentados explosivos e incendiarios y tomaron localidades. Incluso trataron de asesinar al Teniente General Juan Domingo Perón cuando regresó oficialmente en 1973, en la triste "Masacre de Ezeiza".**

 *** ERP: "Ejército Revolucionario del Pueblo", fue un grupo guerrillero argentino de orientación Marxista y la estructura militar del "Partido Revolucionario de los Trabajadores" (PRT), liderado por Mario Roberto Santucho durante la década del 70, su modelo era la guerrillera china de Mao Tse Tung, operando en las zonas rurales, sobre todo en la Provincia de Tucuman y en todo el Norte Argentino. En 1977, el ERP es desarticulado por las Fuerzas Armadas durante el "Proceso de Reorganización Nacional", donde la guerrilla pierde el Norte Argentino por el "Operativo Independencia" y las muertes de los Hermanos Santucho y Rodolfo Walsh. Los crímenes que aún siguen impunes, cometidos por el ERP, se encuentran: El robo al Banco Provincia de Belén Escobar en 1969, El ataque al Batallón de Arsenales "Fray Luís Beltran" en Santa Fe, el fallido intento de atacar a las fuerzas militares en Capilla del Señor, Catamarca, el Asalto al Comando de Sanidad del Ejército, el Asalto a la Guarnición de Azul, donde secuestran y más tarde fusilan al Coronel Ibarzábal, el Copamiento a la Fábrica de Pólvora y Municiones en Villa María, Córdoba, donde secuestraron y mantuvieron cautivo por un año al Coronel Argentino del Valle Larrabure, en 1972 secuestran y asesinan al empresario ítalo-argentino Oberdan Sallustro, entre otros actos criminales).**

Leopoldo siguió mirando al hombre que estaba ahora sentado en uno de los sillones de la recepción, las puertas estaban cerradas y del ascensor que él pidió, vio que bajaron dos misterios hombres jóvenes, vestían trajes grises, lo mismo los pantalones y botas marrón, ambos eran calvos y en la punta de sus botas, se podía apreciar, en cada una, una calavera.

\- _"Algo está pasando"_ Se dijo el joven, mientras que los dos hombres se quedaban montando guardia en la entrada.

Pronto llegó el ascensor y Leopoldo ingresó en él, se dirigió al Quinto Piso, como le había dicho el "guardia de Seguridad" y de ahí, esperó saber qué estaba pasando en la Biblioteca Nacional.

En muy poco tiempo llegaría al lugar de la reunión y descubriría quién o quiénes eran los interesados en querer hablar con él en una reunión, en el Quinto Piso de la Biblioteca Nacional a las 23:00 PM, en una noche de finales de Verano y comienzos del Otoño en el Mes de Marzo.

 **:D Primer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten :3. Saludos para Mailimon, AARA941 y GT4RSR. Dejen reviews :D. Se despide MontanaHatsune92 :D Paz para todos.**

 **Feliz Viernes para todos :D. Y también feliz futuro Sábado para el Oriente XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Reunión (Música The Bunker, OST Soundtrack del WatchDogs)

El ascensor iba subiendo por el edificio hacia el piso en el que Leopoldo había sido instruido por aquel hombre que estaba de vigilancia en la entrada, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Esto era una trampa para atraparlo y juzgarlo por el _"Bombardeo de Avellaneda"_? No sabía en lo que estaba metido en esos momentos.

Leopoldo miraba para todas partes, mientras que esperaba a que llegara al piso quinto, fue entonces que el ascensor se abrió y vio que había llegado a destino.

\- " _¿Qué estará pasando? Este sitio es todo iluminado pero no hay nadie en este lugar, ¿dónde estarán los que me querían ver? Hay algo raro que no me gusta"_ Pensó el joven, mientras que salía del ascensor y entraba en el quinto piso.

 _"Entré en el lugar, no había nadie, ¿qué estaba pasando? me volví a repetir, esto era raro, ¿quién me citaría a estas horas para hablar de negocios? ¿y de qué negocios? Esto debía ser una broma de mal gusto"_ Pensó Leopoldo, mientras que iba caminando por el lugar y tras revisar todo el perímetro, en ese momento, sintió pasos, por lo cual, sacó su Pistola Luger.

\- ¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?! Preguntó asustado y molesto, mientras que apuntaba a todas las direcciones de aquel sitio iluminado.

\- Shhh, por favor, esto es una biblioteca, guarde el arma, Señor. Se escuchó una voz, causando que Leopoldo se diera la vuelta.

\- Jajaja, Río una voz femenina y Leopoldo estuvo buscando a las responsables de todo ese escándalo.

\- ¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ? Preguntó el joven, mientras que buscaba por cada rincón de lugar, hasta que en ese momento, alguien lo detuvo.

\- Hey, Hey, tranquilo, relájate, tómate un trago de una de nuestras tantas bebidas y calma esos nervios. Le dijo una voz, bastante persuasiva y tranquilizadora.

Leopoldo se fijó en aquel misterioso personaje y fue entonces que lo descubrió y con ese hombre de cabellos rubios, aparecieron los demás.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? Se preguntó, mientras que el misterioso rubio lo calmaba, puso su mano en el hombre del joven, como si fuera amigos saliendo de un bar emborrachados.

\- Esto, Mi Amigo, es el futuro. Le dijo, mientras que hacía una seña de que las puertas del futuro estaban abiertas a los proyectos que iban a discutir.

\- ¿El futuro? Para este país no la hay. Dijo con un tono de voz apagado Leopoldo, cuando en ese momento, vio que en el ascensor que subía, apareció el mismo hombre calvo y de una pequeña barba candado color blanca, el mismo que estaba leyendo un diario de "La Nación" en la entrada a la biblioteca.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo, para empezar, este país lo tendrá el futuro en sus manos, te lo puedo garantizar y baja esa arma, que pones a todos en estado de tiroteo, ese hombre de ahí, es parte del equipo. -Le calmó los nervios el rubio, mientras que Leopoldo guardaba su arma- Joven, te presento a Mike Ehrmantraut. Le presentó al hombre de la entrada.

\- Un placer y perdón por la confusión. Se disculpó el joven, mientras que estrechaba su mano, sintiendo que esa gente era de confiar, no había ningún peligro.

\- Igualmente, bienvenido al grupo. Le agradeció Mike, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de su seriedad todo el tiempo.

\- Veo que ya se están haciendo amigos, oh, ¿y dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es James "Jimmy" Morgan McGill, mejor conocido como Saul Goodman y bienvenido, Leopoldo: Bienvenido al "Club de los Caballeros Mafiosos". Se presentó el rubio abogado de Nuevo México, Albuquerque.

\- ¿"Los Caballeros Mafiosos"? Se preguntó Leopoldo.

\- El mismo. Respondió Lautaro Costa, quien era el hijo mayor de Manuel Costa, junto con Horacio, ellos eran los Hermanos Costa, hijos del Intendente del pueblo La Cruz, en la Provincia de Buenos Aires.

\- Wow, todos están aquí. Se quedó asombrado Leopoldo, quien conocía a la Familia Costa, férreos enemigos del gobierno nacional.

\- Todos queremos eliminar al gobierno corrupto que tenemos aquí. Nos viven destruyendo todo, corrompen a los jóvenes, dejan que entre la droga, los Derechos Humanos son para los malditos guerrilleros y los delincuentes, no hay justicia, ¿qué democracia es la que nos vienen a hablar? Habló Horacio, mientras miraba por la ventana y contemplaba la belleza de la Argentina.

\- No hay Democracia. Respondió Leopoldo.

\- Esa es una buena respuesta: Un pueblo regido por corruptos no es libre, es Cuba, es Venezuela, es China. Respondió Rumia, quien estaba con Cirno, Daiyousei, Wriggle y Mystia.

\- Las democracias jamás sirvieron en los países árabes. Como ejemplo. Señaló Montana, quien estaba con su querida y hermosa novia, Kazami Yuuka, la Youkai de las Flores y de las Cuatro Estaciones.

\- En eso es cierto. Mencionó Alice Margatroid, quien estaba con sus muñecas y su novio Juan.

\- No sabía que esto era una reunión de magos y Youkais. Alegó Leopoldo, quien estaba a punto de irse, pero las Tres Hadas Traviesas lo frenaron.

\- De los negocios, mi amigo, los negocios que quieres imponer en este sitio. Le recordó Saul Goodman, cuando en ese momento, una corriente fría se sintió en los alrededores y unas manos se apoyaban en la espalda del joven.

\- Uhhh, Dios, siento como si alguien me estuviera masajeando la espalda. Dijo de golpe Leopoldo, mientras que sentía unas manos femeninas sobre su espalda.

\- Yukari. Le llamó Alice a la Youkai de las Portales.

\- Jejeje, ¿qué? Me estaba divirtiendo. Se defendió ella, mientras que salía de uno de sus portales.

Allí, al salir de uno de los Portales, Leopoldo contempló a la bella e inmortal Youkai de los Límites, Yakumo Yukari, sus ojos eran de color violeta, púrpura, sus cabellos rubios y largos, vestía un vestido púrpura, sombrero rosa inflado y una cinta roja atada en cada uno de sus accesorios. El chico de cabellos negros no podía creerlo, la Youkai de los Límites había tenido un contacto con él.

\- Así que eres el nieto del Don de la Cosa Nostra, un placer en conocerlo. Yakumo, Yukari. Se presentó ella, mientras que Leopoldo hacía una reverencia.

\- De Rosas, Vladimir Leopoldo. Se presentó el joven ante la hermosa Youkai.

Intercambiaron miradas y fue entonces que llamó a la mesa de reuniones, en la zona de lecturas, Manuel Costa con Tuco Salamanca y Don Héctor, el tío del mexicano del Cartel de Ciudad Juarez.

La reunión estaba por empezar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Negocios El reloj de Leopoldo marcó las 23:30 PM, estaban todos sentados en una de las mesas de lectura de la biblioteca, donde las ventanas daban hacia el Horizonte de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires y el Río de La Plata.

\- _"Ellos quieren hablar de algo muy importante, no me extrañaría que trajeron a los famosos socios del difunto Walter White, alias "Heisenberg""_ Se quedó pensativo Leopoldo, mientras que los minutos iban corriendo y nadie movía un músculo o hablaba algo al respecto, las Youkais y las Hadas estaban bastante en silencio, lo mismo se podía decir de Mike, Gustavo y hasta los Costa.

\- Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan? Quiso saber Saul, mientras que en su voz se notaba un tono de diversión.

\- ¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? Quiso saber Leopoldo, estirando los brazos, en señal de que no sabía nada al respecto para hacer.

\- Claro que sí, hay que tener un plan, quieres armar una Mafia, necesitas una movida, amigo. Respondió el abogado, mientras que le daba un pequeño golpe en el codo izquierdo y Yukari aparecía por detrás, masajeando la espalda del joven.

\- Yo lo que veo acá, Señor Goodman... Comenzó Leopoldo, pero el abogado le hizo un alto con la mano.

\- _"Señor Goodman"_ , pero por favor, amigo, no me trates de "usted", que no soy viejo aún. Llámame Saul, así de simple. Le animó, mientras que Leopoldo volvía a hablar.

\- Bueno...Saul, acá para empezar, debemos iniciar una Red de Crimen Organizado en todo el país, pero me pregunto, ¿qué clase de _"mercaderías y productos"_ vamos a vender? Se preguntó el joven, mientras que sentía aún las cálidas manos de la Youkai de los Portales sobre su cuello.

\- ¿Te gusta? Preguntó Víctor, el guardaespaldas de Gustavo.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó con un tono seco en su boca el joven de cabellos.

\- Ya sabes. Respondió Víctor y Leopoldo cerró los ojos, mientras que esas suaves manos tocaban cada punto de su cuello y el Sistema Nervioso.

\- Es muy buena... _y hermosa._ Mencionó eso último por debajo.

\- Bueno, muchachos, muchachos, vayamos al asunto en cuestión: ¿Qué negocios haremos aquí? Pidió Gustavo que todos se enfocaran en el punto central de la conversación: ¿Qué negocios iban a empezar allí en Buenos Aires?.

\- Bien, la Cosa Nostra siempre ha seguido los clásicos negocios en el narcotráfico, venta de armas, apuestas, lavado de dinero, tráfico de influencias y hasta control político, mi abuelo Vincenzo estaba dedicado a esas actividades. Marcó Leopoldo sobre los posibles medios para contribuir.

\- Sugiero empezar por lo más fácil: La venta de armas. Sugirió Manuel Costa.

\- Lo mismo digo. Le apoyó en su moción Saul Goodman.

\- Y yo. Respondió Mike.

\- Cuenten con mi voto. Añadió Gustavo con Víctor, las Youkais, las Hadas y los demás integrantes en aquella sala.

\- Ok, bien, nos dedicaremos a ese campo, pero -Leopoldo se puso las manos en la cabeza, sacándose antes su sombrero negro- ¿Dónde vamos a sacar las armas? Eh, El RENAR* nos va a estar hinchando las pelotas por las armas que aparecerán en las calles, los delincuentes ya no usan Pistolas 48 MM y Revólveres, ahora usan hasta las FAL, rifles de francotirador (esto es de verdad, una vez, el año pasado, detuvieron en la localidad de San Martín a un delincuente con un rifle de francotirador del Ejército Argentino, este año, en Enero, desapareció de la Base Aérea de Moron un misil Tomahawk, perteneciente a la artillería anti-blindados, en el Regimiento "Fray Luís Beltran", en Rosario, Santa Fe, se robaron más de 400 balas calibre 9 MM, la mitad pudo ser recuperada, esto ocurrió en Julio-Agosto y en Salta, hace una semana atrás, robaron de un cuartel de la Gendarmeria varias Pistolas 9 MM, dicen que hubo participación interna) y hasta explosivos usan y están protegidos por los "Derechos Humanos" y los Jueces Garantistas como Zafaroni. Les mostró Leopoldo su indignación al respecto, ¿cómo se harían cargo de ese negocio? ¿Y de dónde las sacarían?.

\- Con calma, amigo, con calma, un problema a la vez -Le pidió Saul, mientras que calmaba al joven- Bueno, con los delincuentes, estos días ya empiezan a seguir el "negocio" de sus familias a los 9 años o mucho menos, los mayores son un problema, además de que roban para comprar esa droga llamada "Paco" o Pasta Base, pero te digo esto: Con respecto a este punto, hay que "desarmar" a los delincuentes. Le mostró el primer paso el abogado.

\- No quiero escuchar esa palabra nunca más. Pidió Leopoldo, mientras que se agarraba la cabeza al escuchar el concepto de esa palabra, ya que no solo el gobierno había desarmado a las Fuerzas Armadas, sino que también a la Policía y las Fuerzas de Seguridad.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? Se quedó en la incógnita Saul.

Fue ahí que Mike le respondió.

\- El término desarmar aquí, fue una táctica empleada por los grupos guerrilleros de la Argentina en los años 70, sobre todo por los Montoneros y el ERP o _"Ejército Revolucionario del Pueblo",_ los cuales asesinaban a policías para sacarles las armas reglamentarias y lo mismo pasaba con el robo de armamento en las instalaciones militares. Los Montoneros lo hicieron en los inicios de 1970, para entrar, se debía asesinar a un agente de Seguridad y llevar el arma reglamentaria y la placa de identificación y así era la bienvenida a la guerrilla. Respondió el ex-Policía de Filadelfia.

\- Exactamente. Señaló Leopoldo.

Saul se quedó en silencio, buscando una nueva táctica de poder conseguir armamento.

\- Ok, pero este "desarme" será para los delincuentes, cada delincuente que muera, se le debe quitar el arma que consiguió, luego de eso, hay que empezar a ganar terreno, conseguir mercancía pero de la mejor y luego ampliarse en otros horizontes. Señaló Saul, mientras que finalmente, Leopoldo cedía a las pretensiones del abogado.

\- Bien, eso me gusta, adelante. Respondió el joven.

Fue en ese momento, en el que Yukari pidió la palabra.

\- ¿No le hemos contado sobre la historia del famoso Walter White, alias "Heisenberg"? Preguntó la Youkai de cabellos rubios.

\- Lo leí, ese hombre era un capo, pero se dedicó al negocio del narcotráfico para que su familia pudiera sobrevivir económicamente, sí, así es, conozco esa historia. Respondió Leopoldo.

\- Genial, porque aquí habrá también tráfico de metanfetamina, pero eso para después, mi amigo. Alegó Saul, causando que la mandíbula del joven cayera ante semejante sorpresa.

\- No me atrevería a llevar drogas a este país, los Intendentes y muchos miembros importantes del Gobierno como la Familia Fernández* está metida en el tráfico de la Efedrina y en Rosario, está la banda de narcotraficantes de "Los Monos"*. Le advirtió Gustavo de los peligros del tráfico de drogas en el país.

\- El Señor Fring tiene razón, los Gobernadores en el Norte Argentino, en especial los ligados al "Movimiento Túpac Amaru"*, están metidos en este asunto y con la guerrilla de las FARC*. Señaló Manuel Costa, ya que debían tener mucha vigilancia en el Norte.

\- Siempre he soñado con fusilar a esa puta de Milagros Salas y creo que lo cumpliré. Guerrillera de mierda, ella y el apoyo que recibe del gobierno corrupto de Bolivia, Cuba y Venezuela. Mostró su enfado Leopoldo, mientras que cerraba los puños.

\- Perdón, ¿dijiste _"apoyo que recibe del gobierno corrupto de Bolivia, Cuba y Venezuela"_? Quiso saber Ran.

\- Sí, los Presidentes Evo Morales, Fidel Castro y Nicolas Maduro le dan ayuda a estos Neo-Guerrilleros y dominan la Provincia de Jujuy, le han quitado sus casas a los pobres, ya que si no militan con ellas y no llevan las casas dadas por ellos, las banderas de la agrupación, los expulsan a patadas. Les contó Leopoldo de la triste situación de la gente más vulnerable en el Norte.

\- Malditos aprovechadores. Los maldijo Chen.

\- Creo que ya tenemos un "punto de contacto" para el tráfico de armas. Señaló Mike.

\- ¿Cómo? Quiso saber Leopoldo y sintió de vuelta el masaje que le estaba dando Yukari.

\- El Norte Argentino es zona de desierto y montañas, además de que es un nudo de comunicaciones importante por Chile, allí podremos emboscar a los que traigan armamento desde esos países y así nos los apoderaremos. Mostró su plan Gustavo con el ex-Policía.

\- Sí, pero estos no van solos, la Túpac Amaru manda gente para custodiar los caminos. Advirtió Leopoldo.

\- Nos haremos pasar por esos tarados, además, de seguro, los jujeños deben querer desear ver a esa organización destruida para siempre y les haremos realidad su deseo. Alegó Saul, mientras que mostraban en uno de los tantos mapas que trajeron, sobre las rutas de vuelos y los caminos que usaban los camiones para llevar armamento.

Leopoldo seguía sintiendo cómo las suaves manos de Yukari masajeaban su espalda y luego su cuello, cuando ella se acercó hacia sus oídos, por detrás, el nieto de Vincenzo sintió una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo, hasta que...

\- No solo en el Norte traen armas, también aquí: La Cámpora*, una de las fuerzas de choque más importantes del gobierno, tienen armas traídas desde Venezuela y con complicidad de los Altos Mandos Militares, todos corruptos y también bajo el pretexto de que _"defienden la Democracia"_. Mostró Gustavo sobre aquella agrupación política.

\- Tenemos unos lindos enemigos para enfrentarnos, muchachos. Señaló Saul, mientras que tomaba un largo respiro.

\- Deberíamos proponer un plan primero: Primero, iniciar una serie de operaciones de espionaje, descubrir las bases de esta gente, tomar las direcciones, averiguar sus contactos con los políticos, tomar fotografías y finalmente, dar con el golpe. También hay en el Puerto de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires, desembarcos de armas y municiones, muchas de fabricación de EEUU y Rusia. Les mostró Reimu su propuesta.

\- Apoyo su idea. Defendió Marisa Kirisame la postura de su amiga Miko.

\- Yo también. Respondió todo el resto.

No hubo oposición, pero también, se anexó al proyecto, una "cláusula" más.

\- Con el tema de los delincuentes, Leopoldo, ahí entras tú. Le dijo Saul, mientras que apuntaban todos la mirada hacia él.

\- ¿Qué? Se quedó perplejo, mientras que casi sentía que Yukari le iba a hacer algo más, además de los masajes.

\- Hay que "desmoralizarlos". Le respondió el abogado.

\- Quiere que mates a un par, no importa si son los, como dicen ustedes, los "más piolas", no importa, mata a un par y luego, trae sus armas. Añadió Mike.

\- ¿Y para qué todo esto? ¿Qué quieren formar una guerrilla acá? Eso no. Se negó Leopoldo a que se formaran grupos subversivos en su país.

\- Jajajajajajajaja, tranquilo, que eso no va a pasar, queremos ponerte a prueba, Yukari ha visto durante mucho tiempo, que te hicieron la vida imposible en la escuela y muchos de tus compañeros son delincuentes, creo que es una buena idea de que ellos paguen, además, le hacen daño a la sociedad. Alegó Ran, mientras que esas ideas empapaban a Leopoldo en su mente.

\- ¿Cuándo empiezo? Quiso saber el joven.

\- Esa es la actitud. Señaló Saul, mientras que terminaban con la reunión, unos aplausos y un apretón fuerte de manos, fueron los "sellos" del contrato.

Una Mafia muy poderosa se iba a formar en la Argentina y nadie los iba a detener en su avance.

* * *

Después de haber sellado el pacto, Reimu se acercó hacia Leopoldo.

\- Oye, ¿has comido antes de venir? Le preguntó ella.

\- No. Negó Leopoldo.

\- Entonces, ven, únete que vamos a celebrarlo, vamos a comer afuera, Saul ya pagó todo. Le dijo la Miko, mientras que iban tomando sus pertenencias y maletines, para luego prepararse para salir del edificio.

* * *

Salieron de la sala de lectura por el ascensor y de ahí, se dirigieron hacia la salida, donde los Primos Salamanca estaban cuidando la entrada, Tuco les hizo la señal de retirada para que vinieran con ellos y de ahí, bajaron por la escalera empinada hacia las calles y de ahí, iban a comer a algún lugar que estuviera abierto.

El reloj de Leopoldo marcó las 2:00 AM, de una noche estrellada y fresca de verano, finales de esa estación y comienzos del Otoño.

* * *

 *** RENAR: Registro Nacional de Armas.**

 *** Asociación Túpac Amaru: La Organización Barrial Túpac Amaru es una organización social en Argentina, principalmente en la Provincia de Jujuy, aunque tiene sedes en otras 23 Provincias argentinas. Fue fundada por la dirigente Milagros Salas y posee alrededor de 700.000 afiliados y alrededor de 4500 trabajando. Nunca se confíen de esta gente, son muy violentos con los pobres y les sacan lo poco que tienen, además de que han tenido denuncias por maltratos contra la población indígena de Jujuy.**

 *** Familia Fernández: La Familia Fernández, incluyendo al que es ahora el Jefe de Gabinete del Gobierno Nacional Argentino, Anibal Fernández, se lo ha acusado de dirigir una organización narcotraficante durante los tiempos en los que este hombre fue Intendente de Quilmes, además de estar relacionado con el "Triple Crimen de General Rodríguez", el alias de Anibal Fernández es _"La Morsa"_ y es por el tráfico de Efedrina. Esta denuncia se dio el 2 de Agosto del 2015 durante el programa de Jorge Lanata, "Periodismo para todos", donde uno de los sobrevivientes de la masacre, acusaron de Anibal Fernández de ordenar la masacre de los tres empresarios.**

 *** FARC: Fuerzas Armadas Revolucionarias Colombianas.**

 *** La Cámpora: Agrupación política del Kirchnerismo, que vive del dinero de la gente, sin trabajar y que usan la violencia. El apellido es por el ex-Presidente de la Nación, quien gobernó por 49 días durante el año 1973, hasta que asume su tercer mandato el Teniente General Juan Domingo Perón, el nombre del presidente anterior a Perón es Héctor J. Cámpora.**

 **Que tengan un buen Viernes, saludos para Mailmon, Tommiboy, AARA941 y Silvermist Wattson :D, de parte de su amigo, MontanaHatsune92 :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Sangre y Plomo Después de haberse reunido y cerrado las puertas del edificio de la Biblioteca Nacional, el recién formado "Club de los Caballeros Mafiosos", se dirigió hacia un restaurante para comer, a pesar de que eran las 2:00 AM y se preguntaba Leopoldo en qué sitio iban a cenar, si todo ya estaba casi cerrado a esas horas de la madrugada.

\- ¿Adónde iremos a cenar a estas horas de la noche? Quiso saber el joven.

\- De eso no te preocupes, lo más importante es que te preocupes por tu misión que llevarás a cabo. Le dijo Montana, mientras que se le acercaba al joven con Yuuka Kazami.

\- Sí, esta es una misión de suma importancia para probar tu fidelidad y si eres digno de dirigir esta futura Mafia, hay que ser responsable y tener las orejas y los ojos bien abiertos y en alerta. Dijo Yuuka, mientras que se dirigían hacia los coches, dos coches Emperor y de color negro, esperaban en el vacío estacionamiento de la biblioteca.

Una vez subidos a los coches, Leopoldo viajó en el auto Emperador de Montana y en el que iban también Yukari Yakumo, Yuuka Kazami, Chen y Ran.

Salieron del estacionamiento, dejando atrás la Biblioteca Nacional y se internaron por la Avenida General Las Heras.

Leopoldo viajaba con Yukari en el lado derecho del asiento y a la izquierda estaban Ran y Chen, las Ayudantes de la Youkai de cabellos rubios, Montana manejaba y Yuuka estaba con él, ella también manejaba el vehículo de su novio y a su vez, ellos seguían el coche de Tuco Salamanca.

\- Ok. Dijo Leopoldo, llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Ran, mientras que Chen dirigía la mirada hacia el joven y Yuuka lo observaba con Montana desde el espejo retrovisor.

\- Lo haré, mañana les traeré las armas que pidieron. Respondió le chico de Tres de Febrero.

\- Eso está genial, pero que no te vean las cámaras de Seguridad de las Municipalidades. Le aconsejó Yuuka, mientras que Mike les hacía una seña: Había una pizzería "Kentucky" abierta aún.

Bajaron de los coches y se dirigieron a comer en el local, el cual ya estaba casi vacío, pero les abrieron la puerta y allí cenaron pizza y empanadas esa noche, mientras que en la mente de Leopoldo, había mucho de qué idear en la semana para conseguir armas de delincuentes del Conurbano Bonaerense.

\- Muy buena la pizza. Dijo el joven, mientras que Saul pedía otra, sobre todo para Rumia, quien tenía mucha hambre, además de que querían evitar que la Youkai de la Oscuridad no causara ninguna masacre.

Después de cenar en el "Kentucky", se dirigieron hacia Tres de Febrero, en donde vive Leopoldo.

\- Suerte, amigo. Le deseó Saul.

\- Gracias, mañana traeré lo que me pidieron. Les prometió Leopoldo, mientras que se despedía de cada uno de los integrantes y ahora, amigos suyos, especialmente de Yukari, quien le besó la mano a la hermosa Youkai rubia y luego, se dirigió hacia la puerta de su domicilio.

\- ¡Hey!, pon unas cámaras de Seguridad en tu casa, por el barrio hay, pero es una opción. Si te gusta, pon unas tres o cuatro. Le aconsejó Marisa, mientras que el joven asentía con la cabeza y luego se despedía de ellos, cerrando la puerta con llave.

* * *

Subió hacia la planta alta, sacándose su ropa y poniéndose una remera negra para irse a dormir, no sin antes, poner en su equipo de sonido, música Reiki, con la cual él dormía mejor y estaría más relajado.

Y de ahí, se acostó en su cama, para luego tirarse a dormir un buen rato.

* * *

Finalmente, pasó el tiempo y a las 7:00 AM, Leopoldo escuchó la alarma de su celular que le avisaba siempre del horario para levantarse, se dirigió al baño y se lavó la cara y los dientes, supo que ese día era el momento de hacerse valer y respetar: Ese día se iba a imponer sobre aquellos que robaban, mataban y violaban, él iba a tomar el papel de Juez y Fiscal del Distrito. Él iba a cumplir su "Prueba de Fuego", asesinando a varios delincuentes que deambulaban por las zonas más peligrosas del GBA y robaría sus armas, una vez que los haya eliminado.

Mientras que desayunaba un café con tostadas de pan de centeno, vio que en su celular había un nuevo mensaje, cosa que no se había enterado, tras haberse despertado, ya que su celular estaba en silenciador.

Después de desayunar y lavar los platos, se fue a buscar sus prendas para salir a cumplir esa "tarea".

Se vistió con una camisa negra de mangas cortas, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color, agarró un saco negro también, ligero, de los de Otoño y luego, buscó en su armario (o placard), en las filas ordenadas de ropa, encontró en una caja color azul, su Pistola Luger Parabellum P08, agarró dos cartuchos, ya que tenía algunas municiones para él y defenderse de los peligros de las calles, todo gracias a su abuelo Vincenzo y a su tío Aldo.

Acto seguido, tomó las llaves de su Emperor negro, activó el portón automático, salió, bajó el portón negro y de ahí, se dirigió a cumplir con la misión dada por sus amigos.

* * *

Recordaba aquellos malditos recuerdos del bullying que le habían hecho en la escuela, recordó el mensaje que le habían mandado, era de parte de Yukari Yakumo, se preguntaba cómo esa Youkai podía usar tecnología de estos tiempos, ya que ella tenía 1200 años de edad, no le importó y el mensaje que le había mandado ella, era de buena suerte, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Leopoldo, mientras que cruzaba la Avenida San Martín y cruzaba la barrera del Ferrocarril General Urquiza y cruzó hacia el lado de la localidad General San Martín, en donde iba a ir hacia el primer sitio donde siempre deseó poner punto final a esos fantasmas del pasado: Su antiguo colegio.

Esos ataques de furia que sentía al recordar cuando en su último año de clases y por mucho tiempo, todos le hacían bullying por ser diferente, odiaba la cumbia y el reggaeton, un día se decía que él iba a hacerse respetar y cuando se enteró que varios de sus antiguos compañeros de escuela, ahora iban dedicándose a robar y a cometer delitos, hasta incluso habían casi asesinado a un chico que estaba regresando de jugar al fútbol, pero el joven era más listo que esos delincuentes y pudo salvarse. Ahora era su turno de vengarse y de hacer justicia, ya que los Jueces corruptos no los iban a mandar a la cárcel, ya que los "Derechos Humanos", protegían a los delincuentes.

\- Si llegan a ver pelotudos que defienden a los delincuentes y me quieren denunciar, los mato también. Se dijo Leopoldo, mientras que recorría la calle Triunvirato.

Avanzaba en su coche, vigilando las calles, mientras que se internaba más hacia el Norte, para el lado de Loma Hermosa, donde allí estaban los delincuentes, drogas, asesinatos y políticos corruptos del FPV*.

Se internó en una de las partes alejadas de la zona céntrica de Loma Hermosa, recorriendo despacio por el lugar, hasta que de golpe, vio que un hombre estaba sacando el auto para ir a trabajar, cuando una moto Toyota se detuvo y dos motochorros jóvenes se bajaron del rodado, apuntándole con un revólver calibre 38 al joven.

\- ¡Dale, dale, danos la guita, la guita (plata, dinero)! Le pedía uno de los delincuentes, mientras que el joven obedecía y les daba todo lo que tenía, pero el que el que manejaba la moto se estaba impacientando, preparó su revólver, este era un revólver Colt .38 y le estaba por disparar al hombre del auto, cuando de golpe, entró en acción Leopoldo.

\- ¡CHE, CHE! ¡VILLEROS DE MIERDA, DÉJENLO EN PAZ! Les gritó el chico, mientras que tenía su Luger guardada en la parte de atrás de sus pantalones, por la espalda.

\- ¡¿Qué te metes, guacho?! Le amenazó el que llevaba el Revólver Colt .38, pero antes de que llegara a disparar, Leopoldo desenfundó su Pistola Lugar Parabellum P08 y abatió de tres tiros al primer motochorro, el cual cayó muerto al instante, cerca del joven del auto, quien encendió su vehículo y se escondió en su casa.

El otro delincuente, al ver a su compañero yacer muerto en la vereda, trató de dispararle a Leopoldo, pero el chico apuntó al pecho y jaló tres veces el gatillo, mandando una ráfaga de tres tiros directo al corazón, los cuales mataron al segundo malviviente.

Los dos motochorros yacían muertos, uno sobre la vereda y el otro en plena calle, Leopoldo se dirigió rápido hacia los cuerpos, para sacarles sus armas, revolvió los bolsillos y encontró unas balas de más que tenía el conductor de la moto y su compañero, se apoderó del DNI de ellos y las dos armas, con las cuales puso en el asiento del copiloto de su coche, lo encendió, no sin antes dirigirse hacia el joven que presenció como lo salvó Leopoldo de la inseguridad.

\- Ya no te van a joder más. Le dijo.

\- Gracias, no sé qué hubiera sido, casi me disparaba ese malnacido, ya venían causando una ola de terror en el barrio, pero gracias a tu accionar, ahora estaremos más tranquilos. Le respondió el joven, mientras que le agradecía a Leopoldo y se dirigía hacia su casa.

Una vez fuera del lugar de los hechos, salieron los vecinos a ver lo que había pasado y de ver si el joven estaba bien, cosa que lo encontraron a salvo. Leopoldo ahora se dirigió hacia Hurlingham, en donde buscaría a otros delincuentes por asesinar a sangre fría. Se detuvo en un semáforo y mandó un mensaje de texto para Saul y Compañía.

\- _"Liquidé a dos basuras de mierda que querían robarle a un chico que salía de su casa en Loma Hermosa: Tengo un Revólver 38 MM y otro, pero Colt .38"_ Le informó al abogado, mandó el mensaje y en unos segundos, llegó el mensaje de respuesta.

\- _"Excelente, Mi Amigo. Muy bien. Te felicitamos"_ Decía la respuesta de Saul, mientras que Leopoldo avanzaba por las calles hacia Hurlingham, ¿por qué ir ahí? Bueno, él tenía un asunto pendiente, sabía que allí estaban los que le habían hecho bullying en el colegio.

* * *

Ya en Hurlingham, Leopoldo encontró el domicilio donde los ex-compañeros de su escuela le habían hecho la vida imposible, fue entonces que se estacionó y guardó su arma en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y caminó hacia donde estaban ellos, los cuales al reconocerlo, comenzaron a hablar por lo bajo.

\- Uh, mira quién viene por allá. Señaló Diego.

\- ¡NO! Es el rarito de Leopoldo. Dijo a su vez Brian, mientras que Leopoldo se quedaba de pie frente a ellos a mitad del cordón de la vereda.

\- ¡¿Qué haces acá, tarado?! Le preguntó en modo de burla Gonzalo, quien siempre le había hecho la vida imposible, además de que siempre tenía que tener la palabra en el aula.

\- Hoy vine a saludarlos -Les dice, mientras que hace un gesto de saludos, pero con su mano izquierda, despacio, toma su Luger y les apunta- ¡Y A COBRAR VENGANZA! Gritó y sin darles tiempo a sus rivales, los cuales sacaron sus armas, una Pistola Glock, una Pistola Heckel & Koch USP y una Pistola Colt M1911, Leopoldo primero, asesinó a Gonzalo de varios tiros en la cabeza y en el cuello, con el descargó su furia, luego acribilló de tres tiros a Diego y con dos mató a Brian, mientras que los demás villeros y habitantes de la zona salían, trataron de atacar a Leopoldo, pero él disparó al tanque de un coche estacionado, provocando una explosión, la cual causó heridas a varias personas y destruyó varios autos estacionados y los vidrios de las casas y negocios de la cuadra. Luego de haber cometido su acto, se apoderó de las armas y municiones de los que asesinó, pero vio que un "chusma", un joven, mejor dicho, había estado filmando con su cámara.

\- ¡¿QUÉ FILMAS?! ¡TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA, HIJO DE PUTA, ABORTO DE ÑANDÚ! ¡¿QUÉ FILMAS?! Le preguntó, gritando de una forma violenta y disparó contra la cámara, destruyendo toda la evidencia y causando la fuga del joven, al cual lo alcanzó.

\- ¡NO, NO ME LASTIMES! Le pidió, mientras que Leopoldo le apuntaba a la cabeza con su Luger.

\- Llegas a decir algo de esto y vos y tu familia son boleta (están muertos), ¿te queda claro? Le preguntó, amenazándolo, mientras que el muchacho asentía y luego, Leopoldo lo dejó irse.

(Música Gullard o Golden Age, de Burzum, perteneciente a la banda de Varg Vikernes.) **( Nota: Me gustan sus canciones, pero no comparto las ideas del Black Metal de las posturas anti-Cristianas y la quema de Iglesias. Respeto los gustos de los que les guste este tipo de música n.n)**

Leopoldo se dirigió hacia Caseros, donde vio que tres delincuentes le estaban robando a una chica que había sacado dinero de un banco, por lo cual, el muchacho realizó varios disparos desde el auto en movimiento, Drive-by*, matando a los tres malvivientes y salvando a la chica, quien no resultó herida.

(Música Keelhauled, Allestorm)

Al bajarse, se encontró que los primeros dos delincuentes no tenían armas, eran de _"campana"_ , para avisar si la Policía venía en camino, pero en el tercero, que aún estaba vivo, primero el chico se fijó si la chica estaba bien.

\- ¿Está herida? Le preguntó el muchacho.

\- Sí, sí, gracias, mátalos a estos hijos de puta. Le respondió y pidió la chica y Leopoldo ejecutó al ladrón que aún estaba vivo.

Acto seguido, vio que en sus manos, el delincuente tenía una escopeta Remington M870 calibre 12, se apoderó del arma y el DNI, la chica se fue del lugar, agradeciéndole al joven por haberlo salvado y después, el chico se puso unos lentes oscuros.

(Música Jijijiji, Patricio Rey y los Redonditos de Ricota)

Una vez dentro del auto, recibió un mensaje de Saul.

\- _"¿Todo bien?"_ Decía el mensaje en forma de pregunta.

\- _"Terminé con mi deber, tengo varias armas y DNI de delincuentes que asesiné"_ Le respondió Leopoldo.

\- _"Perfecto, lleva las armas al estacionamiento del Centro de Caseros, es antes de llegar al MacDonalds, ahí te esperan Mike y Tuco"._ Decía el mensaje, mientras que Leopoldo se puso en marcha hacia esa dirección.

* * *

Leopoldo llegó hacia el lugar de encuentro, bajó del coche y sin ser visto por nadie, se dirigió hacia el fondo del estacionamiento, donde lo esperaban Mike y Tuco.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? Le preguntó el ex-Policía, cosa que Leopoldo respondió, abriendo el baúl del coche suyo, mostrando el botín.

\- Ahí está mi respuesta. Respondió, mientras que tomaban las armas y las guardaban en el coche de Mike.

\- Perfecto, Saul te va a llamar para que se inicien las primeras operaciones. Estate atento. Le aconsejó Tuco, mientras que se despedían de Leopoldo y el joven, luego de verlos irse, se dirigió hacia su coche, para volver a su barrio.

* * *

 **Aquí termina este capítulo, todos van a ser largos :D. Saludos para Mailmon, me muero por ver los nuevos capítulos de tus fanfics de "¿Quién soy yo?" y "El Militar", los cuales son muy buenos :D. Saludos de MontanaHatsune92.**

 **Que tengan un buen Martes para todos ustedes.**

 *** FPV: "Frente para la Victoria", partido del Kirchnerismo.**

 *** Drive-by: Técnica empleada por las pandillas, utilizando armas y coches en movimiento, disparar y luego escapar.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Fantasmas del Pasado Después de haber cumplido su prueba, Leopoldo esperó en su casa la llamada de Saul para informarle sobre cómo serían las próximas movidas del grupo, al conseguir esas armas y de una manera tan rápida y sin ser visto, al asesinar a los delincuentes, el chico se empezó a ganar el respeto en la organización.

Justo en ese momento, sonó el teléfono de la casa y Leopoldo fue a atender.

\- Diga. Saludó.

\- _Excelente trabajo, chico, ya eres de los nuestros. Ahora, aquí vienen las siguientes instrucciones: Reúnete conmigo en la confitería "9 Reinas", allí en tu barrio de Santos Lugares, en Lourdes, tenemos que hablar._ Le dijo Saul, mientras que el joven anotaba todo en una libreta, colgaban ambos y luego se dirigió a buscar las llaves de su Mafia Sentinel.

Se dirigió a ese bar tan conocido, en el cual iba con su abuelo de España, allí charlaban sobre la política y la historia, ahora él estaba con sus primas, leales a Vincenzo, se encontraban en Galicia.

Fue un viaje rápido, donde estacionó su coche a una cuadra y caminó hacia la Avenida La Plata, donde ingresó en la confitería y se sentó en una mesa del segundo piso, no había mucha gente, por lo cual, fue atendido rápidamente.

\- Buenos días, ¿qué desea pedir, Señor? Le preguntó una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños, la cual le sonreía al chico.

\- Buenos días para usted también y para pedir, un café irlandés y tostadas de jamón y queso. Pidió el joven amablemente, mientras que la chica anotaba en su libreta y bajaba para dar el pedido del cliente.

Mientras que esperaba, miró por la televisión sobre los recientes asesinatos acontecidos hace una hora en varias localidades del GBA, el temor de los vecinos por las venganzas de los grupos narcos y las dudas de la Policía sobre quién fue el tirador.

Justo en ese momento, Leopoldo escuchó que alguien se sentaba en el otro banco, era Saul, quien había llegado para conversar sobre el asunto que tenían en mente.

\- Excelente trabajo, Mi Amigo, has dado un golpe muy fuerte contra esos delincuentes, encima sin ser visto, wow, eres como uno de esos personajes de anime que ven hoy los jóvenes. Le felicitó Saul por su trabajo.

\- Jaja, gracias, Saul, la Mafia nuestra necesitará mucha influencia y deben ganarse así el sustento y el respeto los que entren. Le agradeció por los elogios y luego se pusieron a discutir de las próximas operaciones.

En ese momento, llegó el pedido de Leopoldo y Saul le pidió a la chica un café con crema.

\- Enseguida se lo traigo. Le respondió positivamente la joven, mientras que ambos comenzaban con el asunto.

\- Bueno, ¿hay algo que quieres compartir? Le preguntó Leopoldo al abogado y en ese momento, llegó el pedido del rubio.

\- Sí, justo quería hablar sobre una cosa muy importante -Contó Saul- Hace poco, trataron de asaltar a Mike en una estación de servicio de Flores, en el Sur de la Capital Federal, un delincuente le disparó, pero él está bien. Le contó el abogado de lo ocurrido.

\- ¿No le pasó nada? Quiso saber el joven.

\- No, ¿sabes por qué? Porque el disparo no lo mato -Saul se le acerco más a Leopoldo, en carácter de secreto- Porque Mike, Gustavo, Víctor y los Salamanca son inmortales, ellos fueron asesinados por... Le estaba por contar el irlandés, cuando la boca de Leopoldo se cayó ante la sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede ser que estén vivos? No entiendo. Le dispararon a Mike y murió, Víctor fue degollado por el propio Fring, a Gustavo le pusieron una bomba y murió junto a Don Héctor Salamanca en el geriátrico (o Asilo de Ancianos, Casa de Retiro) _"Casa Tranquila"_ , a Tuco y sus primos, Leonel y Marco, los mató el cuñado de Heisenberg, el agente de la DEA Hank Schrader, ¿qué mierda está pasando? ¿Cómo es posible? Quiso saber Leopoldo sobre todo lo que estaba contándole Saul.

El abogado le hizo un gesto de alto y le sonrió.

\- ¿Recuerdas a la Youkai rubia, Yukari Yakumo? -El joven afirmó con la cabeza- Bueno, ella los trajo a la vida, los encontró en el Más Allá y los devolvió a sus cuerpos originales, menos Don Héctor Salamanca, quien recuperó su cuerpo cuando tenía 40 años. Ella les dio sus cuerpos de regreso para que sus almas se instalaran y luego, les dio la inmortalidad -Le contó todo Saul- Cuando volvieron a la vida, me buscaron en Nebreska, donde estaba trabajando en una tienda de un shopping, llegaron a mi casa y entonces, me encontré con ellos y Mike me dijo _"ya es hora: Envía la carta a ese chico. La primera fase de la operación está completa"_ , así me dijo y empezó todo como estamos ahora. Dio toda su historia Saul, Leopoldo no lo podía creer y más aún sobre la inmortalidad, pero bueno, eso era importante para la futura organización de crimen organizado.

\- Wow, y volviendo con Mike, ¿qué pasó con el chorro? Quiso saber del intento de robo en Flores.

\- Fácil: Mike lo acribilló de seis disparos en todo el cuerpo y luego le sacó el arma que llevaba y su DNI, tenemos una nueva pistola, una Browing. Respondió Saul, mientras que desayunaban y conversaban, en ese momento, apareció el mismísimo Mike Ehrmantraut.

\- Hola, Leopoldo. Le saludó el ex-Policía, mientras que el joven hacía una seña al estilo japonés, en señal de respeto.

\- Hola, Mike. Le devolvió el saludo al hombre calvo, mientras que se le acercaba a Saul.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Mike? Quiso saber el abogado y el ex-Policía se le acercó al oído.

\- _Tenemos un problema, está relacionado con el "Bombardeo de Avellaneda"_. Les dijo a los dos, cosa que Leopoldo recordó sobre el coche-bomba que había utilizado para eliminar a toda su familia que lo odiaba y desprestigiaba; y también a los traidores.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó el nieto de Vincenzo.

\- _¿Conoces a alguien llamado Jorge Álvarez, alias "Cacho"?_ Le preguntó Mike y los ojos de Leopoldo se quedaron agrandaron ante la sorpresa.

Jorge Álvarez, alías "Cacho", era el hijo mayor de la familia vecina, la cual siempre odió también a Leopoldo, sobre todo el padre de Jorge, Ramos, quien siempre desprestigió la figura del abuelo Vincenzo, además de que Jorge siempre le había dado muchos golpes duros al nieto del Don de la Mafia Cosa Nostra. Cuando se produjo su vendetta, Leopoldo creyó que todos habían muerto en la explosión.

\- _¡¿Está vivo ese hijo de puta?!_ Quiso saber.

\- _Sí, lo está, se encuentra internado en el Hospital Santa Lucía, en San Cristobal. Dice que tiene información al respecto de Leopoldo y que va a hablar con la Policía Metropolitana y la Policía Federal._ Informó Mike al respecto.

Inmediatamente, Saul sacó su celular.

\- _Eirin, te necesitamos, urgente. ¿Te acordas de esos frascos con veneno de las serpientes Yarara? Sí, las de Entre Ríos y el Litoral, esa misma, bueno, las necesitamos._ Le pidió el abogado, quien estaba preocupado, al ver a Leopoldo bastante furioso.

\- _¡Hijo de re mil puta, ni con una bomba te morís, ahora vas a morir, vas a ver el mismo Infierno cuando me veas!_ Gritó por lo bajo el joven.

\- Calma, Saul tiene muchos contactos y apoyo. Le calmó Mike, mientras que les hacía una seña el abogado de que se levantaran, Leopoldo pagó el desayuno, pagó justo y dejó propina para los del lugar, luego se fueron bajando las escaleras de la segunda planta rápidamente.

\- _Encontranos en Humberto Primo y San José, lleva todo el veneno necesario, máximo 9 frascos. Gracias, Eirin, muchas gracias. Le mando saludos a Kaguya e Israel, lo mismo a Tewi y Reisen, cuídate, gracias._ Le agradeció Saul, mientras que se despedía de la doctora de Gensokyo, salieron por la puerta de entrada y corrieron con rumbo al Mafia Sentinel de Leopoldo.

\- Yo manejo. Pidió Mike, mientras que el joven le daba las llaves y entraban en el coche, al cual encendieron y pusieron rumbo hacia ese barrio porteño.

* * *

Avanzaron por el camino hacia el barrio Sáenz Peña, evitando cualquier contacto con las cámaras de vigilancia, las cuales estaban conectadas al CPC*.

\- Capital está llena de cámaras y domos de vigilancia. Les informó Leopoldo a Saul y Mike.

\- Iremos por las calles secundarias, tranquilo, en muy poco tiempo estaremos allí. Le calmó el abogado, mientras que ponían en marcha por las calles secundaria, ya dentro de los límites de la Capital Federal.

* * *

Fueron llegando hacia el barrio de San Cristobal y justo por donde se tenían que reunir con Eirin, allí estaba ella, portando el pedido de Saul.

\- Me alegra verlos, pero, ¿qué pasó? Preguntó la doctora.

\- Un hijo de puta que me odiaba sobrevivió al atentado con bombas que hice hace unos días atrás. Le respondió Leopoldo, mientras que ingresaban en el Hospital Santa Lucía y sin ser vistos, se hicieron pasar por familiares de Cacho.

\- Disculpe, ¿dónde se encuentra la habitación de Jorge Álvarez? Preguntó Mike.

\- Tercer piso, habitación 30. Le dijo una de las enfermeras, así fue como abordaron el ascensor y subieron hasta ese piso.

* * *

Al salir del ascensor, encontraron la habitación de Cacho, a la cual entraron, justo en el momento, en el que se iba una de las enfermeras. Allí se encontraba Jorge Álvarez, aquel chico que le había hecho la vida imposible a Leopoldo, estaba conectado a un aparato que controlaba su ritmo cardíaco y se recuperaba de las heridas de la bomba.

\- _"Es increíble que hayas sobrevivido, hijo de puta, pero ahora me las vas a pagar"_ Se dijo pensativo el joven de cabellos negros, mientras que se despertaba Cacho.

\- ¡Leopoldo, hijo de puta! ¡¿Cómo pudiste matar a tu propia familia?! ¡Parricida! ¡Asesino! Le gritó Cacho, pero Leopoldo le tapó la boca con su mano derecha.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Cachito? Parece que viste un fantasma. Le habló cara a cara.

\- Vas a pagar, Gonzalo, Brian y Diego van a ir tras de vos. Amenazó su rival y entonces, Leopoldo tomó el control remoto de la tv.

\- Creo que un poco de tv te vendrá muy bien. Respondió el joven de cabellos negros, mientras que ponía las noticias.

En la pantalla estaban varios canales de noticias hablando de lo ocurrido una hora atrás en Hurlingham.

\- Vamos en vivo con Dominique Metzger a la localidad de Hurlingham, donde se ha reportado un posible acto mafioso. Dominique, ¿me escuchas? Dio la entrada el periodista de TN.

 _\- "Te escucho, Fernando, sí, acá estamos en vivo en Hurlingham, donde tres chicos han sido asesinados a sangre fría por un misterioso tirador, del cual nadie sabe nada. La Policía está tomando huellas y llevando a cabo la investigación, vamos a ir a hablar con ellos"_ Dijo la chica, mientras que se acercaba hacia el lugar de los hechos.

\- No, no pueden pasar. Por favor, retírense. Les pidió uno de los policías.

\- Bueno, nos están pidiendo de que nos retiremos, vamos a hablar con los vecinos. Dijo Dominique, mientras que Cacho no caía aún en lo que había ocurrido.

La periodista y su grupo se acercaron a los vecinos, allí estaban los familiares de las víctimas, mientras que los iban a idenfiticar.

\- Disculpe, señor, ¿qué nos puede decir de lo ocurrido? Preguntó la periodista.

\- Yo estaba por salir a trabajar, cuando de golpe, escuché unos insultos, luego veo a alguien, al cual no pude distinguir y disparó a quemarropa, luego escapó, no sin antes hacer estallar un auto, el cual tuvo una explosión en cadena y destruyó varios autos y vidrios a la redonda, eso fue para dispersar a los familiares de esos chicos. Habló uno de los vecinos.

\- Lo de la explosión es cierto, además, yo estaba por salir con los chicos al colegio, cuando veo a toda una muchedumbre que quería atacar al tirador, pero éste, disparó contra un auto y ahí todo el resto. No sabemos quién fue, todo fue rápido. Habló otra de las vecinas.

Justo en ese momento, el Jefe de la Policía de esa localidad se acercó para dar los nombres de los tres chicos asesinados, los cuales, aparecieron en la pantalla: Eran Brian, Gonzalo y Diego, los tres amigos de Cacho, asesinados por Leopoldo.

\- ¡No, no! ¡No puede ser cierto! Gritó, mientras que el joven lo callaba y Eirin sacaba la bolsa plástica con la intravenosa, colocando el veneno de Yarara en reemplazo de la medicación.

\- Los fantasmas vuelven, Cachito, los fantasmas volvemos y juramos venganza, vos serás un vago recuerdo, del cual nadie te va a recordar -Se le acerca más a la cara- Fue un placer conocerte, Jorge, que tengas buen viaje al Infierno. Ah, mandales saludos a Diego, Gonzalo y Brian y también a Nestor Kirchner y a Hugo Chávez, de mi parte, a dos corruptos, que ardan allí abajo por siempre, lo mismo a tus amigos, que no estarán tristes ahora, vas vos allá también. Se despidió Leopoldo, no sin antes darle a su enemigo, el "Beso de la muerte", después, se fue con Eirin, Saul y Mike de la habitación, dejándolo morir a su enemigo.

\- ¡Leopoldo! ¡LEOPOLDO! Gritó con sus últimas fuerzas Cacho y su cuerpo comenzó a experimentar los efectos del veneno en el torrente sanguíneo.

Al momento de entrar las enfermeras, no pudieron hacer nada por salvar a Cacho, quien murió.

\- Hora de defunción: 8:25 AM. Dio el doctor a cargo el parte de fallecimiento.

A su vez, afuera, Leopoldo con Mike, Saul y Eirin se subieron al coche del primero y dejaron el barrio porteño, con rumbo a la celebración por la desaparición de aquel enemigo del joven.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Tablero de Ajedrez Después de la muerte de Jorge "Cacho" Álvarez, Leopoldo con Saul, Mike, Eirin y, tras haber recogido cerca de Flores a la Princesa Yuyuko y a su Jardinera Youmu, decidieron ir a festejar a algún lugar, para celebrar por la muerte del némesis del chico, además para poder planear las próximas operaciones contra la delincuencia y empezar con el tráfico de armas.

\- Deberíamos detenernos. Sugirió Saul y Mike obedeció, ya que fueron a desayunar, estaban por la Avenida Santa Fe, en las cercanías de la Plaza Italia* y la Sociedad Rural Argentina*, donde había una pizzería "Kentucky" en la zona.

\- Che, no me gusta esto, chicos, nos pudieron haber grabado las Cámaras de Seguridad del Distrito de San Cristobal. Temía Leopoldo, ya que toda la Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires, había sido llenada de vigilancia, por orden del Jefe del Gobierno de la Ciudad, Mauricio Macri*.

\- Tranquilo, no te preocupes, no nos vieron, tenemos una agente sobre el terreno, muy pronto la conocerás. Así que vayamos a celebrar y desayunar a la vez, además por aquí están dando vueltas la Princesa Yuyuko y su Jardinera Youmu. Le calmó Saul los nervios, mientras que se detenían en Castex, en el Parque donde estaba la estatua en homenaje al Gobernador de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, Carlos Tejedor*.

 **(* CPC: Comando de Prevención Comunitaria.**

 *** Jefe de Gobierno Mauricio Macri: Es un ingeniero civil, político, empresario y dirigente deportivo. Es el actual Jefe de Gobierno de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires y candidato a la presidencia de la Nación :D.**

 *** Gobernador Carlos Tejedor: Fue un juriconsulto y político argentino, gobernador de la Provincia de Buenos Aires entre 1878 y 1880. Fue una de las más intransigentes figuras del Centralismo Porteño.**

 *** Sociedad Rural Argentina: Es una asociación patronal que representa al sector más tradicional de propietarios de tierras, dedicadas a la agricultura y la ganadería en la Argentina, fue fundada en 1866, por lo que es la organización gremial más antigua del país. Tiene como lema "Cultivar el suelo, es servir a la Patria".**

 *** Plaza Italia: Se encuentra ubicada en la Avenida Santa Fe al 4000, del barrio de Palermo, marcando el lugar donde la Avenida Sarmiento finaliza.)**

Se detuvieron frente al Jardín Japones, donde estaban las dos chicas y se subieron al auto.

\- Muy linda esta ciudad, sobre todo el Jardín Japones, es bastante cómoda para vivir y tener una nueva Gensokyo. Dijo sorprendida por la belleza de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires y de toda la Argentina, la Princesa Fantasma.

\- Usted lo ha dicho, Señorita Yuyuko. Respondió Youmu.

Después de que se subieran, se dirigieron a la pizzería "Kentucky", donde fueron a desayunar algo, Leopoldo no tenía, pero unas buenas empanadas no hacían mal en plena mañana.

Las empanadas que pidieron, también hubo que pedir más de una docena, estas eran para Yuyuko y Youmu, ya que ellas, bueno, especialmente la Princesa Fantasma, siempre estaba con hambre y debían evitar que ella cometiera algún incidente, como devorarse a algún humano por las calles.

En ese momento, las puerta de entrada se abrieron y entró Gustavo Fring, quien venía solo, ya que afuera estaba su coche estacionado y sin escolta.

\- Eh, Gustavo, por aquí. Le invitó a pasar Saul, mientras que tenía una empanada nuevo en su plato.

\- ¿Cómo están? Dice que es muy buena esta pizza. Les saludó el empresario de Chile, mientras que le ofrecían unas porciones de pizza, pero él se negó.

\- Gracias, ya desayuné. Les agradeció por la comida.

\- Oh, bueno, la próxima llevamos para la casa de Leopoldo. Sugirió Eirin, mientras que tomaba un poco de su gaseosa "Sprite".

\- Jaja, así será -Señaló Gustavo, mientras que se aclaraba la garganta y agachaba la cabeza- _Tenemos que hablar sobre los negocios_. Les dijo a todos ellos, sin ser escuchados y en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué es? Quiso saber Leopoldo.

\- Víctor se encuentra en los puertos, dice que hay barcos con banderas de Venezuela y Bolivia que llegan: Traen armas para La Cámpora y los movimientos del Kirchnerismo. Les contó al respecto.

\- Dentro de poco, reunión en mi casa, en las cercanías de Puerto Madero: Leandro N. Alem al 900. Les dio la dirección, mientras que se retiraba del lugar.

* * *

Después de que Gustavo se retirara, Saul se dirigió hacia el grupo.

\- _Debemos establecer en media hora una reunión en el domicilio de Fring, llamen a todos._ Pidió el abogado.

\- _Bien, allí estaremos._ Respondió Youmu, mientras que pagaban todo y se iban de la pizzería.

Estuvieron manejando bastante por las calles de la Capital Federal, hasta que cruzaron la Autopista General Paz y de ahí, se internaron en el GBA, donde debieron dejar a Leopoldo y su coche.

Al llegar a Santos Lugares, Saul recogió su coche y se despidió hasta la tarde, se despidió de Leopoldo.

\- Cuídate, amigo, y recuerda, pon Cámaras de Seguridad en tu casa, te vendrán bien. Le aconsejó el abogado, mientras que el joven de cabellos negros asentía con la cabeza.

\- Lo haré, conozco de esta clase de elementos. Respondió el muchacho, mientras que se despedía de sus amigos y colegas, para luego entrar a su casa.

 _"Hasta ahora hemos llevado a cabo pequeños golpes contra la delincuencia, pero aún queda mucho por hacer, hasta el momento, solo debemos permanecer en las sombras y atacar por sorpresa, darles duro a los delincuentes y a los Organismos de Derechos Humanos, para luego, cumplir con nuestra operación"_ Se dijo pensativo Leopoldo, mientras que encendía un cigarrillo y comenzaba a fumarlo, mientras que miraba desde la terraza, todo el barrio en el que él vivía.

\- Muy pronto, muy pronto este lugar y todo el país, serán un perfecto sitio para vivir. Se dijo con total seguridad, mientras que continuaba fumando, al mejor estilo de la Mafia.

* * *

 **Capítulo que viene:** **Se llamará "Reunión en Puerto Madero", Leopoldo y su gente se reúnen en el domicilio de Gustavo Fring y comienzan con las operaciones de espionaje e inteligencia en sus negocios, sobre todo, con el tráfico de armas.**

 **Saludos para Mailmon, AARA941, axeman 64, Tommiboy y Dante Watterson, nos vemos :D.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Inteligencia Leopoldo ingresó en su casa, tras haber guardado su coche en el garage y de ahí, se dirigió hacia la planta alta, donde se sirvió una copa de vino, en honor a su progreso, además de que estaba más mejor que nunca. Quería seguir con las operaciones y los asesinatos, lo hacía sentir bien, en especial, esperaba la reunión en el domicilio de Fring, para discutir de las próximas movidas que harían.

Recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Jorge "Cacho" Álvarez, sentía él ese placer que le recorría el cuerpo y su alma, ese veneno que le causó ver morir a su peor enemigo, sintió esa risa interior que deseaba ver a su némesis arder en el Infierno, en especial cuando lo envenenaron a "Cacho".

\- Qué placer, ¡Qué placer! Río Leopoldo, mientras que brindaba por la futura Organización Criminal de la Mafia.

Llevó la copa a sus labios y bebió el vino, dulce victoria, dulce momento para festejar y brindar por la muerte de los enemigos.

(Música One girl in the World, Rihanna, Radio Non-Stop-Pop-FM, GTA V)

Pensaba el joven en la hermosa Yukari Yakumo, Saul le había dicho que ella era muy buena, sobre todo con la magia y en lo privado, Leopoldo sentía muchos sentimientos encontrados hacia aquella Youkai de cabellos rubios, en especial, tal vez, se recuperaría de lo de Chun-li, él sabía que ella necesitaba ser feliz, a pesar de que la amaba aún a la china, sabía que ella ya tenía a alguien más en su corazón.

\- _"Las veces que he estado en el psiquiatra, tratando de evitar que me suicide"._ Pensó Leopoldo, mientras que bebía otro sorbo de su copa.

POV de Leopoldo:

\- _¿Por qué vives siempre con esos deseos de suicida? ¿Aún la extrañas?_ Le preguntó su psiquiatra.

\- _Lamentablemente sí, la extraño._ Respondió Leopoldo, mientras que la doctora tomaba nota.

\- _¿Cómo era tu relación con ella?_ Inquirió.

\- _Hermosa, ojos y cabellos color café, labios finos. No podía dejar de admirarla. Era mi Mundo, pero, la tuve que dejar ir: Alguien como yo, quien vive dañado por dentro, no puede estar a mi lado._ Contó el joven, mientras que la sesión terminaba y le recetaban unas pastillas para la ansiedad y encima, ese día, la Bipolaridad de Leopoldo había empeorado.

Termina el POV de Leopoldo:

Pero ahora, la Bipolaridad del joven había mejorado muchísimo, además con Yukari, tal vez, muy pronto, ella o el se declararían.

Justo en ese momento, sonó el teléfono.

\- _"Ven para Avenida Leandro N. Alem al 736, Puerto Madero. Tenemos una reunión"._ Le dijo la voz de Gustavo Fring, mientras que Leopoldo asentía y colgaban.

* * *

Leopoldo llegó a la dirección dada por Fring, estacionó su coche y se dispuso a avanzar por las calles de aquel céntrico barrio que daba al Río de La Plata, se sentía una fresca brisa que venía de aquella zona, pero eso no podía distraer a Leopoldo, aunque era bastante confortante.

Se acercó hacia el domicilio y tocó el timbre.

Inmediatamente, vio a Gustavo en la entrada, quien le abrió y le dio la bienvenida.

\- Adelante, pasa. Le dio la bienvenida Gustavo, mientras que el joven subía las escaleras y llegaban a la planta alta.

* * *

Ya en aquel sitio, se encontraban reunidos Saul, Mike, Gustavo, Víctor, los Salamanca, Yukari Yakumo, Ran, Chen, Reisen, Tewi, Israel y Kaguya.

\- ¿Y Yuuka y Montana? Preguntó Víctor al dueño de "Los Pollos Hermanos".

\- Están en camino. Le respondió el chileno, mientras que en ese momento, sonó el timbre y Gustavo volvió a bajar las escaleras.

Ya con toda la gente reunida, cosa que aún Leopoldo no había conocido a las demás Youkais, Hadas y demás Seres de Gensokyo, se dio por iniciada la reunión, con la cual debían poner varios puntos en su sitio.

\- Muy bien, he estado en Chile hace unas horas atrás, sobrevolando por la zona Norte de la Argentina, en especial las Provincias de Salta y Jujuy, logrando tomar fotografías gracias a este programa que tengo en mi computadora y he descubierto esto. Les contó Gustavo al respecto.

\- ¿Qué es? Preguntó Montana.

\- Lo pondré en el proyector. Respondió el chileno y encendió el aparato, mostrando las diapositivas.

En aquellas escenas, se podía apreciar imágenes de camiones del Ejército de Bolivia sobre la zona de las fronteras, descargando cajas con banderas de aquella nación, siendo recibidas por los militantes de la Agrupación "Tupac Amaru", liderada por Milagros Salas.

\- Esos son los Coroneles Willy Garreca y Gerardo Soriano, causaron problemas en la zona de fronteras entre Salta-Bolivia. Señaló Leopoldo a los dos militares responsables.

\- Son los dos hombres más leales al Presidente Evo Morales, si logramos apoderarnos de esas cajas, les daríamos su merecido y los expulsaríamos de aquí. Sostuvo su idea Montana.

\- Hay más, vean. Les mostró Gustavo y puso más diapositivas.

En la nueva ronda de diapositivas, Gustavo mostró la frontera entre Clorinda, en la Provincia de Formosa y el Paraguay, allí se podía apreciar un convoy de camiones, los supuestos "militares" tenían algo extraño en sus uniformes.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se puede ampliar? Quiso saber Kaguya y el chileno obedeció.

\- Sí, miren, ahí: Esos no son militares de mi país: Son guerrilleros del EPP* y las FARC (Fuerzas Armadas Revolucionarias de Colombia). Señaló Israel, quien era militar en Paraguay.

\- Y esos hijos de puta están haciendo tratos con la Gendarmería, Dios Santo. Se dijo Leopoldo, llevándose las manos a la boca.

\- Por lo que se llama la "Triple Frontera", la cual une Argentina, Brasil-Paraguay, hay tráfico de armas, narcotráfico, actividad guerrillera y hasta trata de personas. Esa zona del Noreste Argentino vamos a tener que atacar al EPP, estos tendrán que desaparecer inmediatamente. Remarcó Gustavo sobre aquella región.

\- No me extrañaría por qué siempre el Litoral tuvo mucho que ver con los malditos narcos de Brasil. Refutó Leopoldo.

\- Y hay más -Señaló Gustavo y puso más diapositivas- Estas de aquí son del Sur, la Patagonia, donde los Mapuches, siguiendo las órdenes de Inglaterra y EEUU, han causado destrucción sobre los pueblos de su país, Señor Leopoldo, las armas vienen directamente desde las Malvinas, al no haber control del espacio aéreo, esto es lo que pasa. Le mostró el chileno lo que ocurría.

\- Esos malditos Mapuches son el cáncer de los pueblos indígenas de mi país, Cristina habla de "Derechos" para los pueblos indígenas, pero ella manda a reprimir y matar a los VERDADEROS PUEBLOS ORIGINARIOS y saca la estatua de Colón, ¿para qué? Todo porque el mono, con perdón a los monos de la selva, que son inteligentes, pero gracias al mono de Evo Morales y Nicolás Maduro que metieron el "relato" de España y sus "barbaridades". Sería bueno hacerlo desaparecer a esa estúpido de Morales y a Maduro. Mencionó indignado.

\- Lo que tenemos pensado es, primero, expandirnos por estas regiones, luego ir atacando paso a paso cada lugar, acabaremos con el enemigo y de ahí, destruiremos a este gobierno corrupto. Mostró el plan Montana.

\- Genial, ¿y ahora? Quiso saber Leopoldo, interesado en el tema.

\- Ahora...Nos vamos al Puerto de Buenos Aires, allí vamos a empezar con la Inteligencia. Dijo Gustavo, mientras que tomaban cámaras de foto y filmadoras, dirigiéndose hacia sus coches y de ahí, poniendo rumbo a aquella dirección.

* * *

En pocos minutos se encontraban sobre la posición del edificio de Aduanas y el Puerto.

\- ¿Ven algo? Preguntó Ran, quien llevaba binoculares.

\- Nada. Respondió Mike, quien estaba afuera junto con Gustavo y Saul.

\- Los barcos que Mystia y Aya vieron desde el aire, llevan las banderas de Cuba y Venezuela, pero además de eso, dicen que vieron a miembros y Oficiales de la "Guardia Nacional Bolivariana"*. Dio los detalles de los barcos Mike.

\- Deberemos tener cuidado, creo que La Cámpora puede estar rondando por acá también. Alegó Leopoldo.

\- Estaremos todos atentos, no hay de qué preocuparse. Dijo Ran, mientras que en ese momento, desde los puertos, observaban la llegada de aquellos barcos.

\- Son ellos. Señaló Gustavo, mientras que volvían a los autos y se ponían marcha, para poder filmarlos y tener pruebas de sus ubicaciones.

Los barcos comenzaron a desembarcar y con la ayuda de Yuyuko y Youmu, ellas se metieron dentro de las cajas, para averiguar su contenido.

\- Todas tienen armas y municiones, provienen de Venezuela y Cuba. Dijo la Princesa Fantasma.

\- Lo que más temía: El gobierno busca perpetuarse en el poder, armando a los delincuentes, tenemos que apoderarnos de este sitio. Dijo Leopoldo.

\- Primero, trazaremos un plan, luego entraremos a la acción. Pidió Youmu, mientras que se subían a los coches y volvían a la casa de Gustavo.

 **(* EPP: "Ejército del Pueblo Paraguayo".**

 *** "Guardia Nacional Bolivariana": Es uno de los componentes que conforman la Fuerza Armada Nacional Bolivariana. Fue fundada el 4 de Agosto de 1937 por el entonces Presidente de la República, General en Jefe (Ejército) Eleazar Lópéz Contreras)).**

* * *

Una vez vueltos al domicilio de Fring, se pusieron a trazar los planes para iniciar el asalto contra los barcos extranjeros.

\- Propongo que lancemos algún gas que los deje dormidos. Sugirió Tuco.

\- No poseemos de eso, además, no queremos causar un conflicto externo. Sugirió Mike, de no usar la violencia por esos momentos.

\- Lo que deberemos hacer, será atacar de día, pero sin ser vistos, necesitaremos de unos camiones, de los cuales, Marisa nos puede suministrar y con la ayuda de Leopoldo. Mostró su idea Víctor.

\- Sí, los puedo conseguir. Mencionó la bruja de cabellos rubios.

\- Genial. Remarcó Leopoldo.

* * *

El plan iba a salir a la perfección, pero, por las calles de Floresta, una Kappa de cabellos azules se encontraba corriendo hacia una cabina telefónica de un ciber-café.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarla, Señorita? Preguntó el dueño del lugar amablemente.

\- Una cabina de teléfono, pronto. Pidió la Kappa.

\- Número 5. Le dijo el hombre, mientras que le mostraba la cabina para hablar.

La peli azul entró y telefoneó a cierta persona que conocía.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Gustavo, en ese momento, el teléfono de Mike sonó de improvisto, mientras que preparaban todo para el golpe al puerto.

\- ¿Diga? Nitori, ey, ¿cómo andas?, ey, ey, tranquila, tranquila. ¿Qué pasó? Le pidió el ex-Policía de que se calmara y entonces...

\- _Tenemos problemas: La SIDE ha abierto una investigación sobre todos nosotros._ Le dijo ella del otro lado del teléfono.

(Música Quiet before storm, Soundtrack del juego Mafia)

Al oír la noticia de la SIDE, Mike colgó y se dirigió a todos, quienes lo miraron con una cara de espanto al escuchar su voz preocupada.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Mike? Preguntó Saul.

\- Tenemos un gran problema. Les dijo ante todos ellos, mientras que esperaban a que llegara Nitori al departamento.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Los protagonistas deberán borrar sus huellas de los registros de la SIDE y a su vez, finalizar con los preparativos para el Golpe al Puerto de Buenos Aires.**

 **Saludos para Mailmon :D.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Problemas con la SIDE (Música Quiet before the storm, OST del Mafia)

En el capítulo anterior: \- " _¿Qué pasó, Mike?"_ Le preguntó Leopoldo.

- _"Tenemos un problema con la SIDE, me lo acaba de informar Nitori"._ Le respondió el ex-Policía.

Ahora: Mike colgó su celular y miró a todos los presentes, estaba bastante callado y no decía nada al respecto, parecía que lo hubieran descubierto, él temía de que la operación saliera mal, por lo cual, se dirigió a todos.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Mike? Preguntó de vuelta Leopoldo.

\- La SIDE ha empezado una investigación sobre todos nosotros. Les anunció.

Nadie dijo nada.

\- ¿Cómo? Quiso saber Tewi.

\- La SIDE, la Secretario de Inteligencia del Estado, inició una investigación sobre nuestra presencia en esta región, además de que tienen pruebas suficientes como hundirnos y hasta enjuiciar a Leopoldo por el "Bombardeo de Avellaneda". Les contó Mike a todos ellos de los planes de aquel organismo del estado.

¿Qué podían hacer en ese entonces? Alguien debía tener la llave para solucionar el problema.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? Preguntó Reisen, rompiendo el hielo de la tensión.

\- Estamos hablando de enfrentarnos a una agencia federal y del gobierno. Señaló Kaguya.

\- No será fácil esto. Alegó Montana.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Central de la SIDE, los agentes y sus superiores estaban reunidos en la sala de conferencias, en donde tenían pensado lanzar ya una orden de captura nacional para cierto grupo de sospechosos que rondaban por las calles de la Capital argentina.

\- Caballeros, muchas gracias por venir hoy, ya que tenemos una crisis en nuestras manos: El gobierno de la Nación nos ha pedido que nos ocupemos de detener a estas personas, que según creemos, están involucrados con el narcotráfico, la venta de armas y municiones y hasta un intento de espionaje por querer desestabilizar el orden y querer averiguar sobre la muerte del Fiscal Alberto Nisman*. Ahora mismo, Sebastian les mostrará las fotos de nuestros sospechosos. Les contó el jefe de sección, mientras que su adjunto ponía las diapositivas.

En la pantalla, se vieron las fotos y nombres de los sospechosos.

\- Pero esos son los antiguos colegas del difunto Heisenberg. Señaló uno de los agentes.

\- En efecto, parece ser que no han muerto después de todo y los tenemos aquí, no sabemos aún el por qué ni los motivos, solo sabemos quiénes son: Gustavo Fring, empresario chileno y dueño de la cadena de comida "Los Pollos Hermanos" en varios estados del Oeste de EEUU, Michael "Mike" Ehrmantraut, ex-Policía del Estado de Filadelfia y Jefe de la Seguridad de Fring, Víctor, guardaespaldas del primero de arriba de todo, James McGill, alias "Saul Goodman", abogado de Walter White, alias "Heisenberg" y por última, la Familia Salamanca, integrada por Don Héctor Salamanca, perteneciente al Cartel de Juarez y sus sobrinos Tuco, Marco y Leonel, el primero de sus sobrinos, dedicado a la distribución de metanfetamina y los otros dos, poderosos sicarios de la familia. Señaló el Jefe de Sección a cargo de la investigación, su nombre era Ramón Ceballos y era el que estaba a cargo de toda la inteligencia del país.

\- ¿Ya se ha informado al MI-6* y a las agencias federales de EEUU? Quiso saber otro de los agentes.

\- Sí y el gobierno ha lanzado la orden de que se imponga la Alerta Nacional para capturarlos y extraditarlos a EEUU. Mencionó Ceballos, mientras que salían de allí, pero no se dieron cuenta, de que Youmu, la Jardinera de la Princesa Yuyuko los estaba vigilando y tomando notas en su cabeza, sobre las posiciones que deberían ir sus amigos.

\- _Es hora._ Se dijo ella y se fue volando con rumbo a la casa de Fring.

* * *

Ya en la casa de Gustavo Fring, ella apareció con las noticias, las cuales, no eran para nada buenas.

\- Tenemos problemas. Les anunció la chica.

\- ¿Cuáles son? Quiso saber Víctor.

\- Han lanzado la orden de Alerta Nacional, los tienen a todos identificados y hasta a nosotras. Contó Youmu.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Esto es una locura. Se mostró molesta Yuyuko.

En medio de las discusiones, Leopoldo pidió a los gritos calma, había que trazar un plan para poder destruir esa evidencia.

\- Tenemos que planear algo. Sugirió.

\- ¿Cómo? Quiso saber Cirno.

\- Oigan, si Leopoldo mató a toda su familia y enemigos, los cuales lo odiaban y lo dejaron de lado, no estaría mal tener otro coche-bomba. Optó Víctor.

\- Lamentablemente, esa pólvora me la dejó mi abuelo antes de morir, no me queda mucha para causar una explosión tan fuerte. Si quieren pólvora, tendrán que ir hasta el Sur de Córdoba, en Villa María, allí está la Fábrica Militar de Pólvora y Explosivos de la región, perteneciente al Ejército, aunque dudo que funcione aún, ya que los gobiernos desde Alfonsin, arruinaron toda la estructura de las Fuerzas Armadas. Contó el problema Leopoldo de la pólvora.

\- Un momento. Pidió la palabra Nitori.

\- ¿Tienes una idea? Preguntó Montana.

\- Por supuesto, sé como crear una pólvora casera, la cual será más potente y nos dará todo el tiempo posible para borrar esas pruebas. Les contó Nitori, mientras que ahora, ya empezaron a organizarse.

Fueron uniendo todos los elementos, hasta que finalmente, decidieron preparar el golpe contra la SIDE.

\- Escuchen -Pidió la atención de todos los presentes Leopoldo, todos lo escucharon- Muy bien, vean, por favor, aquí tenemos todas las fotos del recorrido que hizo Youmu sobre la Central de la SIDE, la sala de computadoras está en el lado Oriental del edificio. Afuera hay tres entradas:

* Entrada de enfrente.

* Entrada trasera.

* Y el estacionamiento subterráneo.

Nosotros vamos a tener que conseguir tres o cuatro coches de los agentes de la SIDE para que así podamos movernos tranquilamente, debemos causar una distracción, primero en la entrada de enfrente, en el estacionamiento subterráneo, no hay que ponerlo cerca de una instalación de gas, porque sino, volamos todo. El último coche-bomba, estará cerca de la entrada trasera. Marcó los primeros movimientos Leopoldo.

\- Perfecto, yo conseguiré todo el material posible para armar explosivos caseros, usaré Nitrato de Potasio, alcohol y pastillas de cloro, escuché que son muy potentes para la fabricación de bombas. Dijo Nitori.

\- Genial, nos harán falta una buena cantidad de bombas, así que ya tenemos una cosa lista. -Muestra los planos- Ahora, necesitaremos un conductor, un hacker y tres pistoleros. Señaló el joven.

\- Soy muy buena conduciendo, cuenten conmigo. Dijo Fujiwara no Mokou, mientras que se unía.

\- Jajaja. Río Kaguya y la peli blanca la miró mal.

\- Si Mokou va, yo también iré. Dijo Keine.

\- Perfecto, bienvenidas abordo. Les dio la bienvenida Leopoldo.

\- Yo seré la hacker, soy experta en computadoras y todo tipo de tecnología. Se unió Nitori.

\- Conmigo cuenten para la tarea de pistoleros. Se agregó Mike.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Mike? Le preguntó Gustavo.

\- Por supuesto, he matado a tantos estúpidos antes de trabajar con ustedes. -Dijo- Pero con las armas, no se preocupen, en Albuquerque, tengo un sitio donde las he dejado. Les contó.

\- Te acompaño. Respondió Yukari, abriendo un portal y entrando junto con Mike para ir hacia ese lugar.

\- Muy bien, nos queda un tirador más, yo me agrego. Dijo Leopoldo.

\- Reisen, tú puedes. Le animó Kaguya.

\- ¿Está segura, Kaguya-Sama? Preguntó la guerrera.

\- Claro que sí, tú eres muy buena, además, ¿habrá Luna Llena? Preguntó Kaguya.

\- En el diario que leía Mike, dice que mañana habrá Luna Llena, ¿por qué? Quiso saber Leopoldo.

\- Con la Luna Llena, Reisen entra en fase Lunática y es muy letal. Les contó Kaguya al respecto.

\- Bien, entonces, ya estamos: Tenemos 24 horas para preparar todo y dar el golpe. Alegó el muchacho, mientras que se iban preparando todos para atacar.

* * *

Y así fue que se pusieron a trabajar para poder iniciar el operativo contra la SIDE, mientras que Reisen y Tewi traían los materias químicos que había pedido Nitori, Eirin y Aya fueron a buscar los tres coches de los agentes, para así utilizarlos como coches-bombas, por su parte, Youmu y Saul habían conseguido unos micrófonos portátiles para los oídos, así estarían en contacto y que con la ayuda de la Kappa, iban a hackear el Sistema de Seguridad, para así guiarlos más.

Por otro lado, Mike había llegado al lugar donde había dejado las armas en un pozo de agua, en medio del Desierto de Nuevo México.

\- Listo. Dijo el ex-Policía, mientras que tenía las armas, las cuales eran varias escopetas Beretta, una Kalashnikov o AK-47, varios revólveres S&W K.22, tres Pistolas Colt M1911 y algunas municiones suficientes como para iniciar una guerra en las calles.

\- Perfecto, andando. Dijo Yukari, cuando en ese momento, Mike se giró para ver el horizonte: Allí estaba la ciudad. Yukari se le acercó.

\- ¿Quieres ir a verla, no? Preguntó la Youkai.

\- Sí, ha pasado el tiempo y la extraño mucho. Dijo con un tono triste el ex-Policía.

\- Lo sé, Mike, lo sé, vamos, vamos a verla al parque. Le dijo Yukari, mientras que abría un portal y aparecían en uno de los tantos parques, a los cuales, Mike y su nieta Kaylee habían ido.

* * *

Allí estaba el ex-Policía, sentado en una banca, mientras que observaba jugar a su nieta, estaba acompañada de su madre, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, él estaba sentada en aquella banca de madera, leía su diario y resolvía los crucigramas, pero en ese momento, él decidió tratar de acercarse y saludarla a Kaylee, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia donde estaba su nieta, quería saludarla y abrazarla.

Pero cuando dio los primeros pasos, alguien lo detuvo, Mike se dio la vuelta y vio que aquella persona que le frenaba su avance, era la misma Youkai que le había devuelto la vida y la inmortalidad junto con Gustavo, Víctor y los Salamanca.

\- Entiéndelo, Mike, ellas no saben, no puedes acercarte y decirles, _"hola, aquí estoy"_. Lo siento, pero así son las reglas, hasta que podamos destruir a los enemigos nuestros que tenemos, no puedes arriesgarte, además, recuerda, la Policía y la DEA te siguen buscando. Le dijo Yukari, mientras que el hombre bajaba la cabeza, sintiéndose atrapado.

\- Lo sé, pero es que no puedo más, la quiero abrazar, quiero que sepa que su abuelo siempre estará de su lado y que nunca le pasará nada. Dijo Mike, Yukari lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras que sentía las lágrimas del ex-Policía caer sobre su vestido.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, Mike, es como una prisión, pero eres libre, pero a la vez, debemos vencer a ese gobierno, el de los Kirchner y el de los EEUU y sus aliados, así podrás volver con ellos, como todos los demás. Le dio ánimos Yukari, mientras que el hombre se volvía a sentir nuevo.

\- Tienes razón, aún tenemos una misión que cumplir. Mencionó, mientras que tomaba el bolsón con armas y de ahí, Yukari abría otro portal y volvían a Buenos Aires.

Justo en ese momento, Kaylee se había dado la vuelta, como si hubiera sentido la presencia de su abuelo, lo mismo su madre, ambas se quedaron atónitas, pensando que lo habían visto allí.

* * *

Volviendo a Buenos Aires, Mike y Yukari había llegado con las armas.

\- No se preocupen por mí: Yo ya tengo las mías. Dijo Reisen, mientras que sacaba su dos Pistolas Desert Eagle.

\- Y yo con mi Pistola Luger. Mostró Leopoldo su arma.

\- Pido la escopeta Beretta. Pidió Kaguya.

\- Y yo me quedo con esta belleza. Dijo Keine, mientras que Mike le daba un M-16, uno de los pocos que había conseguido.

\- Perfecto y cuenten conmigo, necesitarán a alguien que detenga el tiempo y lo adelante, además de poder lanzar cuchillos. Dijo Sakuya, quien a petición de Remilla Scarlet, se terminó uniendo y lo mismo Yukari, necesitarían por las dudas utilizar los portales para poder escapar.

\- Sepan que vamos a bombardear un edificio del gobierno federal, nos va a caer hasta el Ejército, en una probabilidad del 75%. Les recordó Leopoldo.

\- Sí, pero de algo hay que divertirse. Añadió Gustavo, mientras que el equipo estaba listo, los demás también cooperarían, coordinando los ataques y además de que saldrían a las calles para atacar a los agentes del gobierno.

* * *

Después de haber preparado todo para el gobierno, ellos brindaron.

\- Caballeros, por un buen golpe que vamos a hacer mañana. Pidió Saul.

\- ¡SALUD! Gritaron ellos, mientras que chocaban sus copas con vino y brindaban por el éxito de la operación.

Pronto, el reloj marcó las 00:00 AM, en ocho horas iba a producirse el ataque contra el edificio central de la SIDE.

\- Esta es la dirección: Avenida 25 de Mayo al 11. Les dio la dirección Gustavo, mientras que ellos se quedaron en su domicilio, salvo Leopoldo, quien tuvo que volver a su casa en Santos Lugares, pero él iba a estar a las 4:00 AM en el lugar de los hechos, para dar por iniciada la operación.

\- Mucha suerte. Deseó el muchacho, mientras que se iba a descansar.

* * *

 *** MI-6: Servicio de Inteligencia del Estado, también conocido como MI-6 o SIS, es la agencia de inteligencia del Reino Unido.**

 **Saludos para Mailmon, el tráfico de armas y muchas actividades más verán en los próximos capítulos :D.**

 **Que tengan un buen Lunes.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: El Golpe a la SIDE Después de muchos ensayos y prácticas, terminaron con los preparativos para el ataque contra la SIDE, debían desactivar o más bien, destruir las pruebas que tenían contra ellos, había "limpiar" el terreno para iniciar las "operaciones especiales", el tráfico de armas ahora debía esperar, lo mismo los otros negocios, ahora debían ocuparse de atar y silenciar esos cabos sueltos, para que pudieran actuar.

Eran las 4:00 AM y Leopoldo había dormido muy poco, había llegado a su domicilio alrededor de la 1:00 AM y durmió un par de horas, ya que tuvo que madrugar e ir a Puerto Madero de nuevo.

Ya estaban todos reunidos, ambos equipos estaban listos para dar el golpe contra la SIDE, para que así pudieran ponerse en marcha con la futura operación en los puertos del Río de La Plata y las aduanas.

\- Disculpen por la demora, pero necesitaba tomarme un café y mis pastillas contra la bipolaridad. Pidió disculpas el muchacho, mientras que se acercaba al grupo.

\- Tranquilo, ya estamos todos. Le dijo Gustavo, mientras que salían del garage de su domicilio los tres coches que iban a utilizar como distracción.

\- Perfecto, ¿lo resumimos por última vez el plan? Sugirió Saul, quien salió de la casa del chileno.

\- Sí, será mejor que lo hagamos, por las dudas y para cerrar todas las dudas. Alegó Keine.

* * *

El plan consistía en colocar un coche-bomba en la entrada del frente del edificio, sin causar víctimas, el siguiente iría en el estacionamiento subterráneo y un último más, sería para en caso de emergencias, sabían bien que los agentes estarían armados y que hasta tendrían a las Unidades de Élite de la Policía Federal sobre las calles, así que Yukari les ayudaría a escaparse de allí y sin ser vistos. Dentro de la Central de la SIDE, destruirían toda evidencia que incriminara a ellos con los delitos y además, tratarían de encontrar las armerías, donde podrían tener un poco de armas para traficar y para iniciar nuevas operaciones.

\- Escuchen, la SIDE cuenta con un buen sistema de Seguridad y alarmas, en cuanto llegue la orden, tendremos a toda la Policía y al Servicio Secreto de acá, nos van a encajonar, deberemos ser muy cuidadosos y no perder de vista nada. Dijo Leopoldo.

\- No te preocupes, que ni sabrán qué los golpeó -Le dijo Mike, mientras que preparaba su AK-47 y sincronizaban los relojes: Tenían 70 minutos para entrar y salir, habría resistencia de parte de los agentes que estarían dentro.

Después de haber repasado el plan cuatro a cinco veces, decidieron ponerse en marcha, se subieron a los coches y condujeron un buen rato, desde Puerto Madero hasta Montserrat, donde allí se encontraba el edificio de la SIDE.

\- Las calles adjuntas se convertirán en un campo de batalla, los coches de fuga estarán esperando en las cercanías de el "Gran Hotel Argentino", entre las calles Suipacha, Bartolomé Mitre y la Avenida Rivadavia. Mostró Gustavo la posición de los coches, que esperarían a la señal para escaparse de las persecuciones.

\- Muy bien, ya tenemos todo: Los coches-bomba para las distracciones, armas, municiones, son escasas, así que deberemos tomar las armas y municiones que tiren los agentes de la SIDE. Les informó Sakuya a todos ellos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Habrá enfrentamiento? Quiso saber Keine.

\- Máximo un 90% de probabilidad. Anunció Leopoldo, dando la estadística de combate.

Después de haber dado la probabilidad, se dirigieron con rumbo hacia los coches, en los cuales se subieron, el reloj de pulsera de Mike marcó las 6:45 AM, la SIDE ya estaba por empezar a abrir sus puertas, debían esperar hasta las 7:30 AM para poder empezar con la operación.

(Música Una nueva noche fría en el barrio, Callejeros)

Se pusieron en marcha, mientras que iban llegando hacia la Avenida de Mayo.

\- Allí. Señaló Yukari.

\- Perfecto, todo el Mundo a sus posiciones. Pidió Mike, mientras que iban guardando las armas cargadas y de ahí, estacionaron los coches de fuga en las cercanías del hotel, allí, en un estacionamiento subterráneo, guardaron los tres coches-bomba para el atentado.

* * *

Una vez encontrados los coches, se pusieron en marcha hacia la SIDE, allí, desde el primer vehículo, Leopoldo observó la entrada.

\- Ya está muy lleno el edificio. Señaló.

\- Youmu tenía razón, están reuniéndose para darnos caza. Advirtió Yukari.

\- Entonces, en marcha. Ordenó Sakuya, mientras que estacionaban el primer coche en la entrada del edificio.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el domicilio de Gustavo, Nitori estaba ingresando en el sistema de vigilancia del edificio, Youmu y Gustavo guiaban a los que estaban en el frente para infiltrarse y buscar la sala de conferencias y los archivos, allí tendrían que colocar dos bombas más, estas eran pequeñas pero muy potentes, estaba todo listo para iniciarse el asalto.

A su vez, en la entrada del edificio, Mike estacionó el primer coche-bomba, por suerte aún era temprano y no había mucha gente rondando por las calles, la prioridad principal era no causar víctimas civiles inocentes.

\- _Bien, adelante._ Les dio la señal Mike, ya que Youmu había dado la señal de ingresar en el edificio.

\- _Tengan cuidado con ingresar el segundo coche-bomba al estacionamiento subterráneo, hay mucha vigilancia y dos cámaras están allí presentes._ Les señaló Gustavo, quien seguía todo desde su computadora.

\- _Interrúmpanlas._ Pidió Sakuya, mientras que ingresaba el coche al estacionamiento y las cámaras se quedaron a oscuras.

\- _Listo._ Informó Yuyuko, mientras que saboteaban las cámaras.

\- _Genial, vamos para allá._ Respondió Mike, mientras que Sakuya entraba con Meiling, quien se les había unido antes de que se fueran.

Ambas chicas avanzaron despacio, vestidas de negro y sin ser vistas por las cámaras, estacionaron el vehículo en la zona asignada.

\- Bien, todo listo. Activemos el sistema de señal y nos vamos. Pidió la china, activando el mecanismo y de ahí, salieron de allí.

\- ¿Quién tiene el control? Quiso saber Sakuya.

\- Yo. Respondió Meiling, sacando el dispositivo.

* * *

Mientras que salían de allí, Mike vio que mucha comenzaba a llenar las calles, había que hacer algo al respecto, pero lo peor, fue que en ese momento, dos agentes que custodiaban la entrada, se fueron acercando hacia él.

\- _Tenemos compañía._ Les alertó el ex-Policía.

\- Che, alto. Dio la señal uno de los encargados de la SIDE, mientras que desenfundaban sus armas, dando la señal de alto, Leopoldo se encontraba en el coche, viendo cómo Mike empezaba a hacerse el detenido, pero en el momento en el que lo pusieron contra el capo del auto, él decidió sacar su truco bajo la manga.

\- Lo tenemos, tenemos a uno de los ex-colegas de Heisenberg. Dijo el agente a su compañero.

\- Alertemos al jefe. Pidió, pero cuando sacó su celular, se escucharon un par de disparos, pero con silenciador, sin ser vistos, los dos agentes fueron abatidos por Meiling, quien llevaba una Pistola Silenciador, con la cual, eliminó al peligro.

Escondieron los dos cuerpos en pequeño callejón.

\- ¿Listo? Preguntó Mike, mientras que Sakuya asentía con la cabeza.

\- Perfecto, ahora. Pidió la china Meiling y activó el detonador, con el cual, hizo estallar el primer coche-bomba.

El vehículo estacionado frente a la entrada, causó una fuerte explosión, destruyendo la puerta de ingreso, varios coches explotaron por los aires, mientras que la onda expansiva se sentía por varias cuadras a la redonda.

La gente que pasaba, comenzó a correr y estallaba el pánico, los agentes en el primer tramo del edificio comenzaron a salir, esa fue la señal para infiltrarse en medio del caos.

Ingresaron a la entrada y luego al vestíbulo, donde pasaron a avanzar con la misión de obtener las pruebas y destruirlas a toda costa.

Pero en la mente de Leopoldo, él recordaba todos esos momentos deprimentes, cuando lo habían abandonado, su familia le había dado la espalda, la gente que una vez estuvo con él, la mitad se fue y luego...Chun-li.

Flashbacks: _\- Lamento mucho lo que dije, pero no quiero que te pase nada. Eres muy lindo, pero._ Le pidió disculpas la chica.

\- _No digas más, mi corazón ya ha sufrido y ahora se hunde conmigo. Tú eres libre, eliges tu vida. Pero, por lo menos, antes de irte, quisiera algo._ Le pidió.

\- _Dime_. Quiso saber ella.

\- _Quiero una foto contigo, abrazados._ Le pidió, Chun-li no se negó y aceptó tomarse varias fotos con él, Leopoldo pedía que el tiempo se hiciera lento para esos momentos, pero no pudo, solo pudo tomarse las fotos suficientes y podía sentir que su invitada no quería soltarlo, ella también sufría por su familia asesinada, pero no podía dejar atrás esa lucha, lo mismo Leopoldo.

Después de eso, Leopoldo llevó siempre una foto de Chun-li y él, abrazados, en su reloj de bolsillos.

Fin del flashbacks: \- Leopoldo, Leopoldo. Le llamó su atención Meiling.

\- ¿Sí? Disculpen. Se disculpó el muchacho.

\- Tranquilo, hemos ingresado ya al vestíbulo, pero Gustavo y Youmu dicen que ya nos han visto los agentes, informan de que hay varios por estas zonas. Debemos tener cuidado. Les dijo a todos Yukari, mientras que estaban avanzando por los pasillos.

* * *

Afuera, habían llegado los periodistas, los cuales comenzaban con la noticia, titulando " _Misteriosa Explosión en la SIDE"_.

\- ¿Se sabe algo de esto? Preguntó uno de "Noticiero América".

\- Aún no, pero creemos que haya sido una fuga de gas accidental. Dijo Ceballos a la prensa.

En el interior, Mike extrajo el detonador del segundo coche-bomba.

\- Que empiece el show. Dijo el ex-Policía y activó la bomba en el estacionamiento, causando daños en aquella zona.

La segundo explosión, causó que la versión de Ceballos cayera y ya estaban hablando de un posible atentado terrorista.

Las calles comenzaron a llenarse de personas que corrían por doquier.

\- Muchachos, rápido, que con esa explosión, se nos viene encima todo. Les pidió que se apresuraran Yukari con Sakuya.

Fueron corriendo por los pasillos, pero cuando llegaron al piso alto, fueron descubiertos por un grupo de agentes que había quedado en el lugar para verificar si habían más explosivos.

\- ¡LOS TENEMOS, LOS TENEMOS, ALERTA A TODOS, RAÚL! Pidió el compañero de uno de los agentes, pero en ese momento, una lluvia de cuchillos y dagas impactaron sobre sus cuerpos, por obra de Sakuya, la Jefa de las Maids.

\- ¡José, Raúl! ¿Qué pasó...? Preguntó un tercero, pero Mike y Mokou lo abatieron a tiros, pero éstos, fueron vistos por los que estaban afuera.

* * *

Inmediatamente comenzó un serio tiroteo, donde Mike disparaba con su AK-47 contra los atacantes, dándoles tiempo a los demás para que se infiltraran dentro de los servidores.

\- Es aquí. Señaló Keine, mientras que arrojaba una bomba adhesiva y luego lo hizo Leopoldo.

\- ¡Atrás, atrás! Pidió Sakuya, haciendo el explotar los artefactos y de ahí, provocaron que se activara el sistema anti-incendios por las densas columnas de humo.

Ya afuera, la conmoción se volvió muy fuerte y las personas huían despavoridas, era tiempo de hacer estallar el último coche-bomba, estacionado cerca de una sede de La Cámpora y el edificio de la SIDE.

\- ¡AHORA! Ordenó Mike, mientras que Leopoldo activaba la bomba y ésta explotaba, causando más pánico por las calles.

\- ¡LO ENCONTRAMOS! Señaló Meiling la zona de los archiveros, allí procedieron al robo y pillaje de todos los materiales, incluyendo los secretos sobre el supuesto "suicido" del Fiscal Alberto Natalio Nisman, quien había presentado una denuncia contra la Presidencia de la Nación y el Canciller Timmerman.

Después de capturar toda información y los vídeos de las Cámaras de Seguridad, despojaron de los agentes abatidos de sus armas y de ahí, asaltaron uno de los arsenales, llevándose armas y municiones, incluyendo de grueso calibre.

\- Ahora empiezo lo más jodido: Nos vamos a tener que abrir paso por las calles, por medidas de Seguridad, tendremos hasta a la Mossad sobre nosotros, mucho cuidado. Pidió Mokou, mientras que escapaban por las salidas de emergencia, no sin antes, haber luchado contra varios agentes más y con la ayuda de Reisen y su "Fase Lunática", pudieron escapar de allí y con más armas.

Cerca de la salida, se detuvieron para tomar aire y recargar las armas, no tenían muchas municiones, por lo cuales, debían tener el sumo cuidado de que nadie viera a las Youkais y los demás seres mágicos de Gensokyo con utilizar sus poderes, mientras que se iban preparando, Gustavo les dio la señal para escapar de ahí y dirigirse hacia los coches, los cuales esperaban a unas pocas cuadras del sitio de batalla.

\- Allí vamos, ¿listos? Quiso saber Reisen.

\- ¡Sí! Gritaron todos a la vez, como guerreros y salieron a las calles.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** **Batalla en las calles del Centro.**

 **Saludos para Mailmon :D.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Batalla en las calles del Centro Al salir de la SIDE, cruzaron por el lado opuesto, sin vigilancia, para de ahí, ir avanzando por las calles del Centro Porteño, sabían que se les iba a venir encima todas las fuerzas de Seguridad, esto era un atentado terrorista, habían causado varias bajas dentro del edificio y hasta habían asaltado el arsenal del lugar.

\- Recemos para llegar hasta los coches. Pidió Leopoldo.

\- Tenemos tiempo, no nos habrán visto. Le dijo Mike, cuando en ese momento, dos coches negros se detuvieron cerca de ellos y cuatro agentes de negro sacaron sus armas, apuntándoles.

\- ¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS, ALTO! ¡NO SE MUEVAN! Les ordenó el líder a cargo.

\- ¡JEFE, MATEMOS A ESTOS HIJOS DE PUTA! Sugirió Ramiro, uno de los agentes.

\- ¡VÁYANSE A LA MIERDA! Les gritó Mike y le sacó el seguro a su AK-47, disparando toda una ráfaga de ametralladora contra los vehículos, los cuales, aunque tenían blindaje, el arma del ex-Policía tenía municiones perforadoras.

En un segundo, los cuatro agentes cayeron abatidos, mientras que les sacaban sus armas y municiones, escucharon por la radio las conversaciones.

\- _¡DIEGO, DIEGO, RESPONDE, CARAJO!. ¡DIEGO, MIERDA...MANDEN REFUERZOS PARA LA POSICIÓN DEL GRUPO DE SOLAR!_ Se escuchó la voz de uno de los agentes de máximo rango.

\- Se nos vienen encima. Dijo Sakuya, pero ella sacó su arma secreta, su preciado reloj de bolsillo, con el cual, podía congelar el tiempo y adelantarlo, para así poder atacar a los enemigos con sus letales armas blancas.

* * *

Por otro lado, desde el frente de la SIDE, aún podía verse las densas columnas de humo elevarse por los pisos más altos del edificio, el fuego de los coches que habían sido usados para explotar, distraer y atacar y los vidrios destruidos, como gran parte del piso. Allí se encontraba el Jefe Ceballos, hablando por celular con los responsables del Ministerio de Defensa.

\- Sí, sí, no, no es mi culpa, ¿qué se robaron? Dicen mis muchachos que mataron a nueve agentes en los pisos de arriba, les despojaron de sus armas, se llevaron las pruebas de ese grupo que investigábamos, sí, el del grupo de "Heisenberg" y hasta asaltaron el arsenal. Ah, también se llevaron todos los archivos y evidencias por el caso del Fiscal Nisman, ¡¿QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE HAGA?! ¡ATENTARON RE-CONTRA TEMPRANO! Le daba sus explicaciones al Ministro de Defensa.

Ceballos colgó inmediatamente, para que luego se le acercará uno de sus subordinados.

\- Señor, tenemos un problema. Le dijo.

\- ¿Qué pasó ahora? Quiso saber.

\- El grupo dirigido por Benigno Diego fue asesinado por los atacantes. Informó el agente.

\- Lancen toda una orden de captura, si es necesario, caguenlos a tiros. Le dio sus instrucciones, mientras que se retiraba del lugar en un coche negro, con rumbo hacia el Ministerio de Defensa, debían ocultar cualquier evidencia de ese atentado.

\- Sí, Señor. Respondió el agente, mientras que mandaba la señal a todos los demás que estaban por las calles patrullando.

* * *

A unas cinco cuadras alejadas de la SIDE, Leopoldo y su grupo tenían serios problemas, ya que habían interceptado, gracias a Mystia y Aya, la señal de perseguirlos por todas las calles de la Capital Federal, por lo cual, debieron prepararse para momentos de tensión extrema.

\- Necesitamos llegar hasta esta posición, aquí nos esperan los vehículos, el problema es que de seguro, con todo el escándalo que hicimos, ya nos debe estar esperando hasta el FBI y la CIA. Les señaló Mike en el mapa que llevaba sobre los peligros que acechaban por las calles.

\- ¿Qué aconsejas? Preguntó Keine, mientras que recargaba su escopeta.

\- Debemos ir por la calle Lima, donde está una de las estaciones del subterráneo de la Línea A, de ahí iremos por San José, subiremos hasta las intersecciones de Uruguay y la Avenida Rivadavia, justo por donde se encuentra la Universidad John F. Kennedy y de ahí, giraremos por la derecha, en Bartolomé Mitre y estaremos en "El Gran Hotel Argentino", donde dejamos los coches de escape. Dio su plan de fuga Leopoldo, mientras que todos aprobaban esa idea.

\- Me parece perfecto, chico, andando. Dijo Mike, recargando la AK-47 y de ahí, se pusieron en marcha.

Fueron dejando su escondite y comenzaron a ir por las calles con rumbo hacia la posición de escape.

* * *

Lo que no sabían, era que los estaban espiando los de la Mossad* y los agentes de la SIDE.

\- Daniel. Le alertó a su compañero.

\- En la mira, vamos. Ordenó, mientras que mandaba la alerta hacia los que estaban por las calles, pero, en ese momento...

\- ¡NOS VIERON, ALERTA! Alertó Sakuya, mientras que lanzaba sus cuchillos y dagas contra los dos agentes de la Mossad, los cuales cayeron muertos desde la terraza del inmueble en donde estaban apostados.

(Música Opening Theme, OST del Resident Evil 3: Nemesis)

\- _"Acá Tango 01, los tenemos, tenemos a los terroristas, pero tenemos dos bajas, confirmo dos bajas, eran Daniel y Jeremías, agentes de la Mossad"._ Alertó, a su vez, uno de los coches que estaban por Talcahuano.

\- _"El jefe ha ordenado que tiren a matar, Procedan"_ Ordenó el subalterno de Ceballos y comenzaron con la cacería por las calles de la Capital.

* * *

El grupo de Leopoldo iba avanzando por las calles, pero cuando cruzaban por la 9 de Julio, un grupo de coches se detuvo en medio de la calle, cerrándoles el paso y de ahí, salieron varios agentes armados.

\- ¡ALTO, ALTO! Dio la voz de alerta uno de los hombres, pero ellos se ocultaron tras los edificios y negocios.

\- ¡VAMOS A CAGARLOS A TIROS! Ordenó Reisen, mientras que salía ella detrás de uno de los negocios y avanzaba hacia ellos.

(Música Lunatic Eyes, OST Theme de Reisen Inaba Udongein, Invisible Full Moon, Touhou SWR Soundtrack)

La chica de orejas de conejo comenzó a moverse en medio del tiroteo, sin recibir ningún disparo, ella empuñó sus dos Pistolas Desert Eagle y apuntó hacia los agentes.

\- ¡CHE, ALTO, PARA, ALTO! Le pidió uno de ellos.

\- _"¡CEBALLOS, TENEMOS UN QUILOMBO ACÁ, MANDEN A CERRAR LA 9 DE JULIO NORTE, AHORA!"_ Ordenó otro de los agentes de negro, pero cuando pidió por radio, fueron neutralizados por una lluvia de disparos, los vidrios de las ventanas de los coches explotaron, quedando desparramados por doquier, algunos que estaban heridos fatalmente seguían disparando, pero cuando miraron a los ojos de la chica de Kaguya, ésta los atrajo hacia el miedo y la desesperación y terminaron muertos a balazos.

\- _"C, CE, CEBALLOS, URGENTE: TODOS MUERTOS, YO ESTOY AL BORDE DE..."_ Alertó uno de los agentes heridos, había sido alcanzado en las piernas, pero cuando miró a Reisen, quien estaba a punto de darle el tiro de gracia, ella se dio la vuelta, no sin antes reclamar algo.

\- Su arma, Agente López. Le ordenó ella y el joven accedió dando su arma, mientras que sus compañeros tomaban las demás de los caídos junto con las municiones.

Mientras que la gente por estaba pasando por esa zona huía despavorida, algunos comenzaron a filmar a aquella chica de ojos rojos, cola y orejas de conejo, mientras que liquidaba a todos los agentes de aquella calle.

\- ¡Listo, vamos, vamos! Pidió Mokou y con Reisen escaparon de aquel sitio y fueron por la 9 de Julio para arriba.

El Agente López se quedó allí, herido, pero se había salvado de morir como el resto de sus compañeros, Reisen, antes de irse con los demás, llamó una ambulancia, cambiando la frecuencia de la radio del coche y los médicos llegaron justo a tiempo para curarle las heridas.

(Sigan escuchando Lunatic Eyes)

\- ¡LÓPEZ, SANTILLÁN, MARTÍN, RESPONDAN, CARAJO! Pidió Ceballos, pero no había forma de contactarse.

* * *

 **(*Mossad: "Instituto de Inteligencia y Operaciones Especiales", es una de las agencias de Inteligencia de Israel, responsable de la recopilación de información de inteligencia, acción encubierta, espionaje y contra-terrorismo, cuyo ámbito es todo el Mundo).**

 **-** ¡VAMOS, POR ACÁ, DE PRISA! Pidió Mokou, cuando estaban cruzando por las calles hacia el Obelisco, más coches de la SIDE aparecieron, pero también se agregaron los de los Servicios Secretos Extranjeros.

\- ¡STOP RIGHT THERE! Ordenó un grupo de agentes de la CIA de EEUU.

\- ¡VÁYANSE AL CARAJO! Les gritó Mokou, dejando a un lado la escopeta y utilizando sus poderes de fuego, con el cual, lanzó un poderoso ataque, causando la explosión de varios coches enemigos, pero sin eliminar a los agentes, aunque les dio la oportunidad de refugiarse, mientras que comenzaban los disparos.

\- ¡YO ME ENCARGO! Pidió Reisen, mientras que salía del refugio y empezaba a disparar contra los agentes de la CIA y el FBI.

\- ¡TE VAMOS A AYUDAR! Gritó Sakuya y cuando los demás enemigos les apuntaron, ella detuvo el tiempo y con ello, lanzó todo un bombardeo de cuchillos y dagas contra los enemigos.

Reisen se dirigió hacia el centro de donde estaban los enemigos, empuñando sus dos armas de fuego.

\- ¡USTEDES, LOS SERVICIOS DE INTELIGENCIA DEL ESTADO, MALDITOS TERRORISTAS, ASESINOS, ¿SE CREEN QUE ES UN JUEGO ESPIAR A CIVILES INOCENTES?! ¡AHORA LES LLEGÓ LA HORA DE PAGAR! Les gritó ella, disparando a diestra y siniestra con los enemigos que bloqueaban el paso.

\- ¡NO, MIRA, MIRA! Señaló un joven que pasaba por allí en bicicleta con su amigo, mirando la masacre que ocurría allí.

\- ¿Quién será esa chica? Se preguntó su amigo.

\- Ni idea, pero filma, que nos vamos a hacer famosos. Le pidió su colega, mientras que filmaba sin detenerse, pero por los disparos cercanos, debieron irse de allí rápidamente.

El tiroteo por el Obelisco seguía, mientras que Reisen recargaba sus armas de fuego, Leopoldo salió de la protegiendo, armado con una escopeta Beretta que Mike le pasó y disparó a diestra y siniestra contra varios agentes de la CIA.

\- ¡FUCKING YANKEES, GO BACK TO WASHINGTON, MERCENARIES! Les gritó Leopoldo, mientras que Reisen le tomaba de la mano.

\- Siente mi poder conmigo. Le dijo ella, mientras que le daba también un poco de sus "Lunatic Eyes" al joven y ambos comenzaron a disparar contra todo enemigo vivo.

Mike salió de la protección con Keine, Mokou, Sakuya y Meiling, comenzaron a disparar contra los atacantes, las personas que pasaban por allí salían corriendo y se refugiaban en los locales y negocios que habían allí, mientras que los automovilistas se cubrían de los disparos y otros escapaban para ponerse a resguardo.

\- ¡ACÁ, ACÁ! Señaló Meiling, mientras que lanzó un gigantesco Dragón de Fuego contra varios coches, los cuales, sus ocupantes, se escaparon y los vehículos cayeron y explotaron al impactar contra el suelo, sobre todo, cerca del Obelisco.

Leopoldo seguía con Reisen disparando a más no poder y recargaba su Pistola Parabellum, pero al llegar más refuerzos, ya que habían eliminado a casi todos los atacantes, tuvieron que ponerse a resguardo de los coches de la gente por la 9 de Julio.

Los agentes pertenecían al FBI y la CIA, sumado al MI-6 de Inglaterra.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Preguntó Keine.

\- Necesitamos una distracción. Sugirió Sakuya.

\- Sí, pero ¿dónde? Se preguntó Meiling, cuando en ese momento, Mokou tenía ya la solución.

\- Les lanzaré esto: Es Niebla Marina, no sabrán hacia dónde fuimos, pero necesitaremos hacerlo rápido, el efecto es muy corto, además de que hacia la zona de los teatros está toda cerrada a nuestro paso. Les dijo Mokou, mientras que preparaba su hechizo y con ello, invocó toda una cortina de niebla, que cubrió toda esa parte de la zona de combate, lo que les permitió escabullirse y sin ser vistos, además de que pudieron juntar más armas y municiones de los agentes caídos.

\- ¿Para dónde? Preguntó Mike.

\- Hacia acá, de prisa: Vamos para el Norte. Les señaló el camino Reisen, pero en ese momento, la niebla desapareció.

\- ¡AHÍ VAN, FUEGO! Ordenó uno de los agentes de la SIDE y empezó otro tiroteo, cerca del McDonalds de la 9 de Julio.

\- ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! Les gritó Mokou y lanzó otro ataque de fuego, evitando el paso del enemigo.

\- ¡Vamos, nos vamos por esta calle! Pidió Keine y se fueron escapando de las fuerzas enemigas, disparando contra ellos y despejando el camino.

* * *

Luego de haber estado varias horas combatiendo por las calles del Centro Porteño y por la 9 de Julio, finalmente llegaron a los coches, los cuales esperaban en "El Gran Hotel Argentino", se subieron y con la ayuda de Yukari Yakumo, escaparon todos vía portales, hacia Puerto Madero, donde las demás Youkais, Hadas, Marisa, Reimu, Gustavo, Víctor y Nitori con las Fantasmas, los estaban esperando para ver el éxito de la operación.

* * *

 **Saludos para Mailmon y para GT4RSR, este capítulo fue un homenaje al GTA IV y al GTA V :D, el que viene, que se llamará:**

 **"Asalto al Puerto", será un homenaje a los golpes en el GTA V, así que, no vayan a perdérselo :D.**

 **Saludos de mi parte y que tengan un buen Martes para todos ustedes, les desea MontanaHatsune92 :D.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Asalto al Puerto I Después de sacarse de encima el problema de la SIDE, ya todo estaba listo para poner en marcha el plan de asalto al Puerto de Buenos Aires, el operativo de inteligencia había sido un éxito, pero ahora, utilizando la ayuda de Cirno, Daiyousei, Koakuma, las Tres Hadas Traviesas, Mystia y Aya, pudieron descubrir los muelles donde los barcos de Venezuela y Cuba habían anclado. Mientras que Saul conseguía unos camiones de parte de un amigo suyo que estaba de paseo por Buenos Aires, Leopoldo tenía que cargar aún con lo que había hecho en Avellaneda tiempo atrás.

\- Sí, ¡Sí! Perfecto, gracias, Pepe, muchas gracias, quédate tranquilo, te llegará la recompensa en unos días, después de dar el golpe, te prometo que te enviaré el dinero para tu familia y para ti. Le dijo Saul, mientras que le agradecía a su amigo de España, cuyo nombre verdadero era Rafael Castillo del Río, un importante hombre de negocios de Madrid y con vínculos con Saul por los negocios pasados.

Atendiendo varios asuntos a la vez, el abogado vio que Leopoldo seguía afuera de la sala de conferencias que tenían en la casa de Gustavo Fring, quien recibía las imágenes de las cámaras que llevaban Cirno y compañía.

\- ¿Y si llevamos a Flandre también? Sugirió Víctor.

\- Por ahora no, no está preparada para hacer una misión de semejante magnitud, su locura nos podría llevar al hundimiento, además, Remilla pidió que su hermanita se acostumbrara para que no le entraran ganas de masacrar a nadie. Le recordó el problema de que si ponían a Flandre Scarlet en el juego.

\- Sí, me había olvidado de eso. Recordó Víctor, cuando en ese momento, Saul salió de la sala y se dirigió para seguir a Leopoldo, el cual fue hacia la terraza del inmueble.

* * *

Saul se dirigió hacia la terraza donde se encontraba Leopoldo mirando hacia el horizonte, la operación estaba por comenzar cuando el Sol se ocultara, así no tendrían problemas con la vigilancia, además de que Nitori los ayudaría, hackeando las cámaras de Seguridad y guiándose con los videos de Aya, Cirno, Daiyousei, Mystia y Lily White.

\- Hey, ¿estás bien? Le preguntó Saul, mientras que cerraba la puerta de la terraza.

\- Sí, tranquilo. Respondió Leopoldo.

El abogado se acercó hacia el joven, mientras que el segundo miraba hacia el horizonte, ¿qué estaría pensando en esos momentos? No lo sabría hasta que él preguntara.

\- Oye, ¿alguna vez has sentido remordimientos por matar a algunas basuras que se interponían en tu camino? Le preguntó el irlandés.

\- ¿Yo? No, nunca. Respondió frío Leopoldo.

\- Yo conocía a un hombre, el gran Heisenberg, Walter White, cuando al final de su vida decidió hacer las paces con todos los que una vez confiaron en él, liquidó a todos los integrantes de una banda de neonazis, responsables de las muerte del cuñado de Heisenberg, Hank Schrader, Steve Gómez y de la ex-novia de Jesse Pinkman, Andrea, los liquidó a todos con una ametralladora M60 escondida en el baúl del coche y a su vez, envenenó a Lydia Rodarte-Qualey, pero él no sintió culpa, hizo un bien para él y su familia, a pesar de que ellos lo odiaran por los incidentes ocurridos. Hasta hizo las paces de Pinkman. Incluso su propio hijo le deseó la muerte. Le contó Saul la historia de Heisenberg.

\- Tiene suerte, yo he sufrido muchísimo, ya que mi propia familia me deseó la muerte tantas veces. Y las emociones al estar tan juntas, terminan explotando y...Iba a finalizar su oración Leopoldo.

\- Pero no tienes de qué culparte, oye, matar a 500 personas con un coche-bomba y encima en esa fiesta, lástima que "Cacho" quedó vivo, hasta que nos hicimos cargo. Le felicitó Saul al joven.

\- A ese hijo de puta lo quería ver en llamas y acercándose a una fuga de gas para que volara por los aires. Sentenció su odio hacia el hijo del vecino que Leopoldo odiaba.

\- Te entiendo, pero ese infeliz sobrevivió a tu bombardeo, ya que estaba en el baño. Le dijo Saul, Leopoldo cerró los puños, mientras que sentía esas ganas de volver a matar a todos los que le hicieron su vida un infierno, en especial a "Cacho".

\- Hijo de puta era ese, me alegro mucho de que haya muerto. Se dijo el joven, disfrutando la muerte de sus enemigos.

\- Lo sé, pero, hey, mira, tenemos un golpe que dar. Le recordó Saul, mientras que iban dirigiéndose hacia la planta baja, era hora de empezar con la operación.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron abajo, se dirigieron a la mesa de operaciones, donde allí se dividieron los planes.

\- Che, ¿dónde están Israel, Kaguya, Reisen, Eirin y Tewi? Preguntó Leopoldo.

\- Tuvieron que ir a Paraguay, están investigando la ruta de armas que llevan los narcotraficantes y el EPP que cruzan la frontera, nos dirán cómo atacarlos. Le dijo Gustavo, centrado en el mapa.

\- Ok, ok, bueno, este es el plan: El Puerto de Buenos Aires estará hoy con una gala de artistas juntando dinero para una beneficencia, así que nos vamos a escabullir en los embarcaderos donde estén los barcos anclados para así apoderarnos de los cargamentos, se sabe de antemano que los han puesto en varios contenedores marcados con las banderas de Cuba y Venezuela, por lo cual, debemos estar atentos, las chicas hablan de que vieron a miembros de la "Guardia Nacional Bolivariana" y de las "Avispas Negras"*. Así que deberemos tener mucho cuidado, nada de tiroteos si es necesario, las cajas con armas y municiones deberán ir para los camiones que nos esperan en la entrada a Puerto Madero y de ahí, nos retiramos para acá. Dijo Leopoldo, mostrando los planos del asalto, una vez acatada las órdenes, comenzaron los preparativos para ir hacia la zona marcada.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: "Asalto al Puerto II". Saludos para Mailmon :D. No se lo vayan a perder, pronto habrá un capítulo dedicado para Mailmon con su OC Israel junto con Kaguya, Eirin, Reisen y Tewi en el Paraguay, donde buscaran al EPP y a los narcotraficantes para así poder descubrir sus rutas de tráfico hacia el Noreste Argentino.**

 **Que tengan todos un buen Viernes :D.**

 *** "Avispas Negras": Es el nombre con el que se conoce a las Fuerzas de Élite de las Fuerzas Armadas Revolucionarias de Cuba (FAR, ojo, no confundir con las FAR [Fuerzas Armadas Revolucionarias, una guerrilla argentina de los años 70])**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Asalto al Puerto II Pero antes de iniciar el asalto al Puerto de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires, Gustavo necesitaba averiguar sobre las rutas de tráfico y comercio de armas y municiones en el Noreste Argentino, en la zona del Litoral, comprendido con las Provincias de Entre Ríos, Santa Fe, Corrientes, Formosa, Chacho y Misiones y la famosa y tensa "Triple Frontera", donde se unían las tres Naciones del Cono Sur: Argentina, Brasil y Paraguay. Allí habían ido Israel, Kaguya, Reisen, Tewi y Eirin, ya que necesitaban averiguar si eran ciertas las versiones que había estado escuchando Fring sobre una posible unión entre los Gobiernos Provincias de Formosa de la Familia Insfran y los Capitanich del Chaco con los políticos corruptos en Paraguay y las guerrillas las FARC de Colombia y el EPP del Paraguay con los narcos.

El joven militar tenía su equipo de espionaje, lo mismo Kaguya con Tewi, mientras que también tenían las armas para protegerse de cualquier intento de ataque.

\- Allí, miren, en esos galpones. Señaló Israel unos galpones donde ingresaban varios camiones militares, habían camiones Navistar 7000MV, esos pertenecían a las Fuerzas Armadas y al Ejército de Colombia.

\- Esto es una locura, pero también los usan los guerrilleros de las FARC, Fring va a necesitar de este material. Refutó Eirin, mientras que grababa con su cámara los movimientos en los galpones.

\- Allí hay varios jefes de la guerrilla colombiana y los narcos, en especial, veo al criminal más buscado en todo el Mundo: Narciso Abigael Esteche, perteneciente al Cartel de Cali en Colombia; como también está presente el Comandante en Jefe del "Ejército del Pueblo Paraguayo", Alcides Oviedo. Fotografió Israel a los presentes.

\- Dios, cuantos que hay, solo espero que no nos vean. Pidió Tewi.

\- Necesitamos esos mapas, ya que tienen las rutas de tráfico, debemos hacer un ataque rápido y acabar con esos malditos, en caso de emergencia. Ordenó Reisen, mientras que preparaba sus dos Pistolas Desert Eagle e Israel tenía su fusil de asalto T65.

\- Ahora. Ordenó Kaguya y se infiltraron en los galpones, en silencio fueron noqueando a los guerrilleros que montaban guardia, mientras que Kaguya se deslizó en silencio y tomó los mapas y bitácoras de viaje de los guerrilleros y narcos.

\- _"Malditos terroristas, cuando tengamos la oportunidad, los destruiremos"_ Juró venganza Israel, quería disparar o utilizar sus poderes contra los enemigos, pero no era buena idea, además, estaban con el tiempo justo para volver a Buenos Aires e iniciar el asalto al puerto.

Fueron tomado las fotografías y videos necesarios para Fring y el grupo, sin ser vistos, escaparon y regresaron hacia Buenos Aires.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Tres de Febrero, Leopoldo se encontraba en la terraza de su domicilio, mirando cómo iban las instalaciones de las Cámaras de Seguridad, sugeridas por Saul y el grupo, ya que era necesario vigilar bien el sitio, en caso de una venganza de los amigos y familiares de los delincuentes que él asesinó días atrás en varias localidades del GBA.

Justo en ese momento, vio que ingresaron a su domicilio, a través de un Portal, Saul, Yukari, Ran y Chen.

\- Hola. Les dio la bienvenida Leopoldo.

\- Hola, ¿cómo andas? Linda casa, por cierto, me hiciste caso con las Cámaras, jeje. Le recordó Saul aquel asunto.

\- Por supuesto, ordené poner dos acá arriba en la terraza, una en la puerta del garage, cerca de la casa de mis abuelos en la planta baja y otra en el lado del portón hacia el parque de la casa de mis abuelos. Señaló Leopoldo los lugares donde estaban poniendo aquellas cámaras.

\- Mejor, hemos visto que hay muchas cámaras de Seguridad por este barrio. Le contó Yukari, quien llevaba un mapa del partido.

\- Así es. Respondió Saul, mientras que señalaban los lugares donde habían y buscaban un sitio para poner a los camiones a salvo, después del asalto al puerto.

\- ¿Qué les parece ese sitio? Señaló Chen, indicando hacia la fábrica de papel, la cual había sido vendida hace mucho tiempo y era usada como depósito ahora.

\- Me parece genial, es el sitio perfecto para esconder las armas y municiones. Alegó Yukari.

\- ¿Quiénes están a favor? Preguntó Ran.

Y todos votaron por el "Sí".

\- Perfecto, oigan, Damas, Caballeros -Pidió Leopoldo su atención y todos miraron hacia el mapa que había traído Yukari- No podemos pasar por los barrios y distritos donde hayan cámaras de Seguridad, acá, por la Calle Williams, hay dos cámaras, una sobre un farol, cerca de la heladería y el colegio y la otra sobre unos postes-soportes, en la parada del Colectivo 101, luego, pasando la barrera de Kilómetro 9, hay otra sobre un farol, acá, justo donde está la gomería (taller de autos), en Lourdes hay un par, en especial en la cercanía con la Estación de Trenes de Lourdes, la Avenida La Plata, donde está la "Panadería Party". De vuelta por la estación de trenes, en un colegio importante de la zona, hay una gran fábrica que tiene como 9 Cámaras por todo el lugar y luego, viene Caseros, donde todas las Cámaras de Seguridad están conectada a la Municipalidad y el CPC, ah, me faltó esta cámara, que está bajando la Calle Torquinst, en dirección para Tropezón. Les mostró en el mapa los sitios a evitar para no ser detectados.

\- No habrá de qué preocuparse, ya que Nitori, quien vendrá con nosotros, se hará cargo de hackear todas las cámaras de Seguridad en esta zona y en el Puerto, para luego, también desconectar la electricidad de la misma, así evitamos causar un tiroteo con los extranjeros. Contó del plan Saul, cosa que fue buena idea, tenían municiones limitadas después del Asalto a la SIDE y no querrían causar un gran tiroteo.

\- Genial, ¿y a qué hora empezamos? Preguntó Ran.

\- Al Anochecer, iniciaremos el "Operativo Mikado". Respondió Leopoldo, dando el nombre a la misión que harían en Puerto Madero.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y finalmente llegó el Atardecer, reunidos en la puerta del domicilio de Leopoldo, allí esperaban Saul, Montana, Yuka, Yuyuko, Youmu, Cirno, Wriggle, Mystia, las Hermanas Scarlet, Sakuya, Meiling, los Salamanca, los Costa, Mike, Gustavo y Víctor junto con Israel, Kaguya, Reisen, Tewi y Eirin.

\- Perfecto, los equipos están todos reunidos. Anunció el joven.

\- Nos faltan Nitori y Yukari con Ran y Chen. Dijo Sakuya, mientras que los esperaban, llegaron rápido y de ahí, se dirigieron a los Puertos.

* * *

Allí estaba el lugar donde se iba a dar el asalto, los Puertos de Buenos Aires albergaban una gran cantidad de historias desde la Época de la Colonia, allí estaban las Aduanas que tanto habían causado guerras civiles, el Bloqueo Anglo-Francés y luego la federalización de Buenos Aires tras la Revolución de 1880.

(Música Hood Took me Over de Compton Most Wanted, Radio Los Santos, GTA: San Andreas)

Se bajaron de los coches y fueron preparando las armas para el asalto.

\- Muy bien, mi amigo José nos está esperando en la Entrada Norte del Puerto con los camiones, hay que llevarse la mayor cantidad posible de cajas y de ahí, nos iremos todos hacia Santos Lugares, sin detenerse, ¿sí? Preguntó Saul con Leopoldo.

\- Todo listo, Nitori se hará cargo de hackear todos los Sistemas de Seguridad y la Electricidad del lugar, si la desconectamos por unos minutos o una hora, podremos hacer el trabajo más rápido. Alegó Hong Meiling.

\- Esa es la idea, andando. Respondió Remilla y cruzaron las calles hasta llegar a los muelles.

Había muy poca vigilancia, ¿quién se atrevería a robarse cajas con armas? Encima a dos países metidos aún en el Comunismo.

\- Esperemos hasta que Nitori haga lo suyo. -Pidió Mike y ella hizo los "honores"-. Ahora. Pidió el ex-Policía y ella desconectó el sistema eléctrico y la Seguridad.

Todo quedó sumergido en la oscuridad.

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué pasó? Preguntó uno de los militares cubanos.

\- ¡Gaspar, Camilo, verifiquen qué ha sucedido con las luces, todo el Puerto está a oscuras! Ordenó el Capitán de las Avispas Negras, Marcelino Cabrera.

Los dos subordinados se dirigieron a verificar qué estaba pasando, esa fue la señal para Yukari con Ran y Chen los noquearan, lo mismo hizo Israel con Kaguya, Reisen, Tewi y Eirin, quienes noquearon al Capitán Cabrera y a su vez, Tuco con sus Primos y Don Héctor, dejaron inconsciente al Coronel Gregorio Reverol Torres, ahijado del Mayor General Néstor Luís Reverol Torres, hombre máximo de la Guardia Nacional Bolivariana en Venezuela.

\- Ahora. Ordenó Yuka y con Montana tomaron el control de la zona de desembarcos.

Una vez asegurada la zona, empezaron a buscar los contenedores, fue tarea fácil, ya que los contenedores tenían las banderas de los dos países responsables: Cuba y Venezuela.

\- Listo, preparen todo, porque se viene una re-explosión. Pidió Montana que todos se hicieran a un lado y con ello, hicieron explotar las puertas que tenían esos contenedores, en su interior, habían cientos de cajas.

\- Rápido, revisemos todo y nos largamos. Pidió Gustavo y con una barreta abrió la primera caja.

\- Hay AK-47 y fusiles FAL. Señaló Víctor al ver la caja señalada.

\- Tenemos municiones para escopetas y granadas de mano. Informó Yuka con Montana.

\- Repuestos de armas y más municiones para fusiles de asalto. Alegó Kaguya con Israel, Reisen, Tewi y Eirin.

\- Tengo en estas cajas fusiles M-16 y hasta escopetas A10. Alertó Mike.

\- Municiones para Pistolas de diversos calibres y chalecos anti-balas. Alegó Yuyuko con Youmu.

\- ¿Hay algo más? Esto es un botín. Dijo Manuel Costa, mientras que comenzaban a sacar las cajas y las subían a los camiones, los cuales estaban cerca y tuvieron vía libre para ingresar al lugar.

\- Sí, he encontrado equipos de comunicaciones y más municiones. Mostró más cosas Ran con Chen.

\- Estos quieren armar guerrillas en el país. Sentenció Leopoldo, reconociendo que el gobierno no olvidaba su pasado guerrillero.

\- No cabe duda, encima si tienen relaciones con países con dictaduras disfrazadas de Democracia, es obvio que van a recurrir a estos personajes. Mencionó Yukari, no habían más pruebas para determinar la culpabilidad del gobierno, las tenían todas.

Una vez puesto todas las cajas en los camiones, Saul dio la señal para salir de allí, pero cuando se fueron subiendo a los autos.

\- ¡HEY, ¿QUIÉNES SON USTEDES?! ¡CAPITÁN, CAPITÁN CABRERA! Dio la voz uno de los políticos metidos en el gobierno y en la corrupción.

\- ¡QUE NO DE LA VOZ DE ALARMA! Ordenó Mike y Mokou, en ese momento, salió del coche y armada con una Pistola con Silenciador, disparó contra el político joven, el cual cayó herido en ambas piernas.

\- ¡VOLVES A DECIR ALGO DE NOSOTROS Y DESPÍDETE DE TU VIDA, HUMANO! Le advirtió la peli blanca y se volvió al auto.

En ese momento, cuando Mokou estaba por ejecutar al político, apareció Leopoldo para ver quién era.

\- ¿Conoces a este hijo de puta? Le preguntó la Princesa del Fuego.

El joven se puso de cuclillas y agarró al que estaba en el suelo del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó hacia su rostro.

\- ¿Para quién trabajas? ¡Decilo! Le ordenó Leopoldo y el joven tuvo que ceder.

\- ¡Pertenezco a La Cámpora, Zona San Martín! Le dijo, revelando toda la información.

\- ¡¿Qué relación tiene La Cámpora con las armas que trajeron los venezolanos y los cubanos?! Quiso sus respuestas Mokou.

\- No se los diré y será mejor que se larguen: Se les vienen encima todos los militantes. Les advirtió el joven, riéndose de lo que les podría pasar.

\- ¿Lo mato? Preguntó Mokou sin importarle nada, esta era una situación de emergencia.

\- Hazlo. Ordenó Mike y la peli blanca disparó en la cabeza del joven militante de La Cámpora, matándolo al instante.

Justo en el momento en el que estaban por irse, vieron dos coches de cuatro puertas, de color negro, dirigirse hacia su posición.

\- ¡CHE, EL PELOTUDO ESE TENÍA RAZÓN: SE NOS VIENEN LOS MILITANTES! Alertó Kaguya, mientras que empezaban a bajar de los coches los militantes, quienes iban armados.

\- ¡DETENGAN A LOS GOLPISTAS! Ordenó uno de ellos y empezó a dispararles con un fusil FAL, cosa que se le fue acercando las balas a Sakuya, pero ella tenía sus trucos bajo la manga.

\- Chupate esta. Le respondió en un tono de burla la Jefa de las Maids a los primeros militantes, sacó su reloj mágico, paralizó el tiempo y de ahí, lanzó un bombardeo de dagas y cuchillos contra los enemigos, los cuales fueron todos abatidos.

\- ¡RÁPIDO, TOMEN SUS ARMAS Y MUNICIONES, NO TENEMOS TODO EL DÍA! Pidió Tewi, quien le sacó la FAL al militante muerto y Reisen se apoderó de una poderosa Carabina M4.

Del lado opuesto, también venían varios enemigos armados, cosa que Mike y Gustavo se encargaron de derribarlos, pero cuando llegaron los refuerzos, esa fue tarea de Mokou.

(Música Prohibido de Callejeros)

\- _No escucho y sigo, porque mucho de lo que está prohibido me hace vivir, no me persigo, porque mucho de lo que está prohibido, me hace vivir. Lo reprimido cuando está cautivo, te pide salir_ Cantó la Princesa del Fuego y lanzó una violenta llamarada hacia los galpones, los cuales estar vacíos, se incendiaron y bloquearon el paso.

\- _Me escucho y sigo porque mucho de lo que esta prohibido me hace_ vivir. Agrego Leopoldo y salieron de alli, con rumbo a los autos.

\- ¡GILES SON LOS QUE SOBRAN! Agregó Hina Kagiyama, quien apareció de la nada y con sus poderes, arrojó a los militantes al Río de La Plata.

\- ¡CUANTO TARADO QUE NO LA ENTIENDE Y TE LA QUIERE CONTAR! Finalizó Reisen y finalmente, escaparon de allí.

* * *

Ya en los coches, pusieron rumbo hacia Tres de Febrero, habría que pasar un largo viaje, en medio de posibles persecuciones y tiroteos contra las fuerzas del gobierno y posiblemente, contra la SIDE y demás agencias secretas.

Cuando fueron corriendo hacia los coches, pasaron por el lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo el encuentro de los Presidentes de América Latina, Leopoldo supo que allí estaba Evo Morales, quien era el culpable de las situaciones que tenían que soportar las Provincias de Salta y Jujuy, además de que proveía de armas y municiones a la Tupac Amaru.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Preguntó Marisa, cuando en ese momento, Leopoldo sacó su Pistola Parabellum y corrió para atacar al Presidente de Bolivia.

\- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, MIS BALAS CASTIGARÁN A TODOS LOS TRAIDORES! Gritó el joven, mientras que disparaba contra el mandatario de aquel país, quien salía con los demás Presidentes.

\- ¡ALLÍ! ¡VAMOS! Pidió Alice y entonces, comenzaron a disparar contra varios militantes y los guardaespaldas de los presidentes, Keine con sus poderes mató a tres enemigos que querían detener a Mokou, la cual iba armada con una AK-47 que le había sacado a uno de los militares venezolanos.

\- ¡VAMOS, VAMOS, MUERAN, PERRAS, MUERAN, MUERAN! Animó Tuco al grupo, él cual no paraba de acribillar a los representantes de los Derechos Humanos y luego, arrojó una de las granadas que Nitori había fabricado, la cual cayó en medio de los autos, explotando y destruyendo varios vehículos estacionados y matando a los Presidentes de Ecuador, Venezuela y Nicaragua, Leopoldo logró acorralar a la Familia Morales y entonces...

\- Trajeron droga a mi país, convirtieron el Norte en territorio de nadie, nos quitaron tierras en la frontera, ahora, es momento de la venganza -Les dice serio y apunta su Pistola Parabellum, ejecutando a los integrantes de la familia y luego, dispara varias veces contra el Presidente de Bolivia- Esto es por Cristobal Colón -Un disparo- Esto es por los indígenas que fueron asesinados en Santa Cruz de la Sierra y Potosí, por culpa de ustedes y de las minerías, encima te haces llamar "1*Primer Presidente Indígena", asesino -Dos disparos ahora- Y esto...Esto es por la gente que perdió sus hogares y tierras en la zona de fronteras -Último, el cual acaba con el Mandatario-.

Después de semejante atentado, las alarmas soltaron.

\- ¡QUEDA LA "ABOGADA EXITOSA"! Gritó Hina, pero Sanae la detuvo.

\- No, a estos últimos les haremos pagar caro. Respondió la peli verde y se escaparon de allí, en medio de todo el caos desatado.

(Música How I could just kill a man, Cypress Hill, Radio Los Santos, GTA: San Andreas)

\- Nos debemos largar ya, los militantes de La Cámpora y la Policía deben ya estar en alerta. Pidió Gustavo y le hicieron caso, escaparon de allí, subiéndose a sus vehículos e iniciaron el escape, pero cuando los camiones y el primer coche se fueron poniendo en marcha, aparecieron otros autos, pero estos eran de color negro y varias camionetas "Rancher" con el símbolo del FBI y la SIDE.

\- ¡FBI, MANOS ARRIBA! Ordenó el Jefe de División Stanley Wilson.

\- Váyanse a la mierda. Les dijo Leopoldo y pisó a fondo el acelerador, en el coche suyo viajaban Mike, Montana, Yuka Kazami y Yukari.

\- ¡CARGUEN LAS ARMAS, QUE ACÁ HABRÁ UN TIROTEO! Ordenó Yukari y tomó un M-16, con el cual comenzó a disparar contra los agentes de negro.

(Música The Long Stretch Gunfight, OST Music, GTA V)

Yukari bajó los vidrios y desde el lado derecho del auto comenzó a disparar con su M-16 contra los coches que venían tras ellos, haciendo Drive-By.

\- ¡¿Alguien tiene granadas?! Preguntó Leopoldo, el cual conducía y manejaba.

\- ¡Gasté las últimas en el atentado contra la "Patria Grande"! Gritó Montana.

\- ¡AL CARAJO, USARÉ MI PARAGUAS! Respondió Yuka y disparó su paraguas una ráfaga de Danmaku contra los autos que venían en dirección hacia ellos, los cuales, dos terminaron estrellándose contra un farol, otro contra la entrada de un edificio y el tercero, volcó en Plena Avenida Corrientes.

\- ¡TRES MENOS, VAMOS! ¡MUY BIEN! Les felicitó Mike, cuando en ese momento, vieron que venían varios coches de color rojo y pertenecientes a La Cámpora.

\- Me hartaron esos subnormales. Dijo Yukari y lanzó varios Portales, de los cuales, cayeron todos los militantes.

\- ¡TÍRENSE A UN POZO, CAMPORISTAS, TÍRENSE A UN POZO! **(XD, Parodia a Los Simpsons, _"El Limón de Troya"_ ) **Les gritó Yuka, la cual no paraba de bombardear con su paraguas.

Los coches eliminaron tanto al FBI como la SIDE y La Cámpora, pero Leopoldo vio que otros coches iban hacia donde estaban los camiones y los tres autos en los que viajaban los Costa, Saul, Gustavo Fring, Víctor, Tuco con sus Primos y Don Héctor con las Youkai y Hadas.

\- _"Gente, se les viene la compañía"._ Alertó Mike.

\- _"Recibido"._ Respondió Saul y bajaron la persiana del camión y de ahí empezaron a disparar contra los coches.

\- ¿Hago los honores? Preguntó Cirno.

\- Por supuesto. Respondió Saul y la Hada de Hielo lanzó un ataque que congeló la Avenida Corrientes, provocando que tres coches enemigos tuvieran que detenerse.

(Música Señor Cobranza, La Bersuit)

\- _Tienen el poder y lo van a perder, tienen el poder y lo van a perder: ¡TIENEN EL PODER Y LO VAN A_ PERDER!. Cantó Youmu, la cual bajó con sus espadas samurai y con un ataque rápido, destruyó los otros vehículos que iban tras ellos.

 _\- En la Selva, se escuchan tiros, son las armas de los pobres, son los gritos del Latino. En la Selva, se escuchan tiros, son las armas de los pobres, son los gritos del Latino_ Cantó, a su vez, la Princesa Yuyuko.

Fue en ese momento, en el que vieron llegar el coche de Leopoldo, con el pudieron destruir a los últimos enemigos, los cuales debieron cancelar su operación de recuperar las armas, ya tendrían otro momento.

* * *

Finalmente, después de toda una larga travesía, donde tuvieron que evitar la General Paz, donde habían dos puestos de la Policía, debieron cruzar cuidadosamente, lograron hacerlo y finalmente, a la 1:50 AM, llegaron a Santos Lugares.

\- Miren. Señaló Sanae, al ver que la zona de la fábrica estaba iluminada.

\- Los dueños se hicieron cargo de poner faroles que llegaran a iluminar todo el lugar, es perfecto esto, además, eran muy amigos de mi abuelo Vincenzo. Les dijo Leopoldo.

Una vez que llevaron los camiones a la fábrica y los escondieron allí, Saul les pegó, tanto a los camioneros como a José "Pepe" de la Torre por sus labores, como también a los dueños de la fábrica.

\- Mañana organizaremos todo esto en un inventario, ahora, vayamos a dormir. Pidió Yukari.

\- Che, ¿por qué no se quedan esta noche en mi casa? Hay mucho espacio. Les dijo el joven.

\- Me parece genial, gracias. Le agradeció Yukari, la cual entró con Ran y Chen, luego ingresaron todos los demás, por un momento, Leopoldo pudo sentir que ella estaba mostrando sus sentimientos hacia él.

Decidieron dormir un buen rato, ya a la mañana siguiente, iban a tener mucho labor y trabajo con el gran botín que habían logrado capturar a las fuerzas enemigas de la Patria.

Y además, habían otros planes en mente.

* * *

 **Capítulo largo, ¿no? Bueno :D, disfrútenlo y dejen reviews. Este fue un homenaje al GTA V y al WatchDogs. Saludos para Mailmon, Tommiboy, AARA941 y GT4RSR.**

 **Nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene :D. Que tengan un buen Miércoles y...Buen comienzo de Diciembre para todos :D.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Guerra de Territorios Había sido una de las noches más largas y una de las más inolvidables, Leopoldo con su grupo habían logrado dar el mayor golpe contra el gobierno: El asalto al Puerto de Buenos Aires permitió conseguir una gran cantidad de armas y municiones, de las cuales intentarían vender a los contrabandistas de armas, los vecinos y hasta para la Policía y las Fuerzas Armadas.

Después de ese operativo que habían armado, decidieron descansar en su casa, para así poder recuperar fuerzas, desde Saul hasta Yukari estaban dormidos en las dos habitaciones de la planta alta y hasta en el altillo, incluyendo en la mesa de la sala.

Leopoldo seguía dormido en su cama y cuando él se movió para taparse del frío, sintió que alguien más estaba en la misma, abrió los ojos despacio y ante él se encontraba cierta Youkai de cabellos rubios.

No lo podía creer, Yukari Yakumo se encontraba durmiendo con él en su cama, se quedó sorprendido al saber que esa Youkai tenía algún motivo de estar cierta cerca de él, además de que esos masajes que le había dado en la Biblioteca Nacional, parecía que habría un nudo de conexión bastante importante en sus vidas.

La rubia se encontraba dormida y abrazada al cuerpo de Leopoldo, el cual, pensando aún que era un sueño, volvió a quedarse dormido, pero tal vez, en su mente, se estaba diciendo que ese no era un sueño.

* * *

Pasado un buen rato de descanso, el joven de cabellos negros se levantó y vio que Yukari ya no estaba durmiendo a su lado, ¿cómo lo había hecho entonces? ¿Y por qué quería acostarse con él?. Aprovechando el momento de despertarse, se lavó la cara y subió a la terraza para ver el Amanecer.

Allí se encontraban ya despiertos, Saul, Mike, Montana, Yuka, Yukari y Sakuya.

\- Ah, buenos días, Leopoldo, bonito Amanecer, ¿no? Le saludó Saul.

\- Los Amanecer acá son muy hermosos. Señaló Leopoldo.

\- Me alegra mucho oír eso, porque tenemos que hablar. Respondió Mike.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Quiso saber el joven.

Y fue el momento de Saul:

\- Hemos visto que este partido tiene mucho interés, sobre todo por su posición estratégica y hemos hablado mucho, donde decidimos poner esto: Convertiremos este sitio en nuestra base de operaciones, será nuestro territorio central para la Mafia que vamos a fundar. Respondió Saul, mostrando el proyecto.

\- ¿Hablan de hacer una guerra de territorios? Se interesó Leopoldo.

\- Eso mismo, aquí, en Tres de Febrero hay muchas villas que nos causarían demasiados problemas, es obvio que tanto los vecinos como la Policía les gustarían ver fuera de juego esos lugares, así que lo vamos a hacer. Agregó Montana.

\- Bien, bueno, de villas tenemos aquí una de las más terribles y es la "Villa Carlos Gardel", creo que si la destruimos, nos podremos apoderar de las armas que esconden esos malditos. Señaló Leopoldo en un mapa.

\- Perfecto, entonces, andando, hoy vamos a hacer historia. Pidió Yuka y fueron despertando a los demás, para reunirlos en la entrada de la casa de Leopoldo, había un buen plan en marcha.

* * *

Ya estaban todos reunidos, mientras que Gustavo y Víctor con Clowpiece y las Hermanas Aki organizaban un inventario de todo lo que habían conseguido en el golpe anterior, Montana fue con Yuka y Melancholy Medicine y las Tres Hadas Traviesas con la misión de convocar a los vecinos y gente experta en armas de fuego, además de tener el apoyo de la Policía.

\- Tenemos suficiente material. Finalizó Víctor para Gustavo.

\- Bien, será mejor que nos pongamos con los demás al corriente, hoy haremos historia. Agregó el chileno y se reunieron con los demás afuera, allí afuera habían logrado reunir a más de 20 vecinos y los policías necesarios para iniciar el asalto.

\- Son muy pocos. Dijo Leopoldo a Montana.

\- Muchos andan dormidos aún, así que reclutamos a los que estaban afuera. Respondió el joven de traje.

\- Bueno, algo es algo, en el camino se nos sumará más gente a nuestra causa. Alegó Leopoldo y se subió a una pequeña plataforma que tenía allí afuera de su domicilio, donde iba a dar un discurso.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Guerra de territorios II. Saludos para Mailmon :D. Que tengan una buena semana.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Guerra de Territorios II Leopoldo se subió a la pequeña plataforma que tenía y empezó a dar su discurso, este iba a ser muy importante, ya que motivaría a los vecinos y los policías en un mismo objetivo: Eliminar la delincuencia y las drogas del partido.

\- Muy bien, para empezar, buenos días. -Dio su saludo cordial-.

\- Buenos días. Respondieron en eco todos los presentes.

\- Gracias a todos por venir, este día nos hemos reunido para llevar a cabo una misión en la que todos hemos estado esperando. Los políticos no piensan hacer nada, los Derechos Humanos están a favor de los que nos viven robando, matando, violando a nuestras hijas y seres queridos y hasta traficando y vendiendo drogas a nuestros hijos: Pero este día será conocido como el día en el que dijimos todos "Basta" y expulsamos a estas plagas que viven de nuestro dinero de los impuestos que pagamos y ellos, en su mayoría no trabajan, salvo muy pocos que viven en las villas y trabajan como pueden, pero el gobierno los quiere arrastrar a donde están los demás. Pero eso no va a suceder más, este día venceremos a esta gente en una guerra de territorios, los haremos salir y caerán en la trampa, para luego, asaltar el bastión principal de acá: La Villa "Carlos Gardel", ese será nuestra misión principal. Dio sus primeras palabras ante la gente del barrio.

\- ¿Y cómo nos vamos a defender de ellos? Preguntó una chica, la cual trabajaba en la pizzería, que estaba a pocos metros del domicilio.

\- Hemos dado un golpe con mi gente, asaltamos el Puerto de Buenos Aires y descubrimos que el gobierno recibe armamento de los gobiernos de Venezuela y Cuba, además de que hay entradas también por el Noreste, la zona del Litoral, en el Norte y en el Sur. Señaló Gustavo Fring,

La gente se quedó sorprendida por lo dicho.

\- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? Preguntó otro de los vecinos, Romero, quien con su esposa ya estaban hartos de los que molestaban con la droga.

\- Vayan a tomar unas armas y municiones y traigan sus coches, que vamos a ir a atacar Caseros y a la "Carlos Gardel" hoy mismo. Dio Montana las órdenes y los vecinos se fueron armando.

* * *

Después de varios minutos de espera, finalmente los veinte vecinos con la Policía se fueron armado y con sus vehículos y patrullas, fueron preparando todo para el ataque.

\- Ok, escuchen todos: Nuestro primer lugar para atacar será la Plaza de Caseros, allí está la Municipalidad, la estación del tren General San Martín, aseguren el perímetro y empiecen a disparar, allí se reúnen los delincuentes jóvenes para recibir su dinero por los servicios que hacen al aterrorizar a los opositores. Dio las indicaciones Leopoldo.

\- Acto seguido, desaten la guerra. Pidió Saul y todos comprendieron el mensaje: Había que desgastar a los delincuentes hasta que se rindieran y tomaran toda la zona.

Una vez impartidas las órdenes, se pusieron en marcha, el grupo de Leopoldo iba ir directamente hacia Caseros, movilizados en sus coches y armados con lo que tenían, se dispusieron en atacar a los delincuentes.

\- Estemos atentos, no sabemos si La Cámpora va a estar presente. Pidió el joven.

Subidos a los coches, se dirigieron hacia Caseros, en donde cruzaron la Avenida General San Martín y allí estaba el primer lugar para atacar: La Plaza de Caseros y la Municipalidad, allí estaban reunidos muchos jóvenes que venían de las villas y en donde planeaban robarle a la gente durante las noches.

\- Mira a ese gato cheto. Señaló uno de ellos, pero fue entonces, en el que Leopoldo sacó su Pistola Parabellum.

\- ¡Mueran! Gritó y empezó el tiroteo contra los delincuentes de aquella zona, en la cual, ya tres habían caído abatidos por Mike y Saul.

\- ¡VAMOS, VAMOS, TOMEMOS LA PLAZA! Animó Leopoldo, mientras que iban corriendo hacia el edificio de la Municipalidad de Tres de Febrero.

La "Operación Sol de Mayo" había entrado en funcionamiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo que viene: La última parte de "Guerra de Territorios", pero esto sigue, no se asusten D:. Saludos para Mailmon, Tommiboy y AARA941 :D.**

 **Ya iré terminando también con "Primavera en Ciudad Playa" y "El Misterio de la Sangre Real", no vayan a perdérselo :D. Saludos a todos de mi parte.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Guerra de Territorios III Desde la Municipalidad, nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando, parecía todo un acto de insurgencia, pero hasta los propios policías que estaban allí, se habían rebelado junto con el Personal de Seguridad.

\- ¡Vamos, que estamos cerca! Alentó Leopoldo, quien dirigía a los vecinos hacia el edificio de la Municipalidad de Tres de Febrero.

Al ingresar allí, vieron que el lugar estaba lleno de gente.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Un acto de insurgencia?! Preguntó el Intendente de la localidad, hasta que el propio Leopoldo se le acercó.

\- Señor Intendente Hugo Curto, por la situación de emergencia que el Conurbano Bonaerense está sufriendo por la inseguridad, los vecinos y la Policía formaran equipos y unidades de apoyo para poder defender a sus familias y propiedades, esto no es ningún acto de insurgencia ni de rebeldía, queremos solo lo mejor de lo mejor para el pueblo y nuestras Fuerzas Armadas y de Seguridad. Habló el joven y estallaron los aplausos.

Curto no dijo nada al respeto, sabiendo que lo que decía parecía una locura, pero también, serviría bastante.

\- Tienen todo mi apoyo: Abandono al FPV y me uno a la causa junto con los Nacionalistas. Dijo el hombre y emitió una orden para que los demás Partidos del GBA copiaran el ejemplo.

* * *

Una vez que la revolución funcionó, empezó el combate verdadero: El asalto a la Villa Carlos Gardel y a Fuerte Apache.

\- ¡Rodeen el área! Pidió uno de los vecinos, mientras que los delincuentes, en su mayoría se rendían, había sido fácil capturar la zona entera, en pocos minutos asaltaron toda la villa y luego el Fuerte Apache, donde accedieron a las zonas donde guardaban las armas y municiones, las cuales, en su mayoría, eran por tratos con policías corruptos y con el gobierno.

El asalto terminó a las 12 del mediodía, con la toma de toda la zona, que iba desde Santos Lugares hasta los límites con San Martín, inclusive, Leopoldo movilizó a los vecinos y ex-militares con la misión de asegurar los puestos de control, los cuales estaban posicionados en su barrio y en Caseros.

Los medios se habían enterado de esa revolución, pero, a pedido de los integrantes del Partido Nacionalista "Bandera Vecinal", se hicieron cargo de que nadie transmitiera una noticia semejante, sino, habría una guerra civil.

* * *

 **Acá termina esta tercera y última parte de "Guerra de territorios", dejen reviews y los próximos capítulos volverán a ser más largos y con más acción. Saludos para Mailmon, Tommiboy y AARA941. Nos estamos viendo la próxima y buen comienzo de semana para todos :D.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Encuentro con Kantaris  Después de semejante triunfo sobre el Kirchnerismo en Tres de Febrero, Leopoldo se dirigió a su casa, donde aprovechó para celebrar con sus colegas, ahora ellos dominaban la política del distrito y tenían pensado expandir su "Revolución Nacionalista" por todo el país.

\- Hoy hemos hecho historia. Dijo Saul, mientras que brindaban entre todos, la victoria en Tres de Febrero abrió las puertas a las demás localidades para apoderarse, además de que Montana tenía en mente de crear una Milicia Barrial en cada punto que ellos conquistaran y hasta pedirle entrenamiento al Ejército, ya que contaban con varias bases militares dentro del círculo de control.

\- Así es, muchachos, hoy hicimos historia y esto va a continuar. Va a continuar. Dijo Leopoldo, mientras que brindaban por su victoria.

Por otra parte, aún tenían grandes cantidades de armas y municiones dentro de los galpones de la fábrica del barrio y necesitaban poder vender gran parte y así juntar el dinero suficiente para empezar con su Mafia.

\- En total tenemos acumulados más de 900 toneladas de armas y municiones, vamos a necesitar venderlas, la mitad. Dijo Mike, quien con Yuyuko y Youmu estaban haciendo las cuentas al respecto.

\- Necesitamos contratos con los vendedores y traficantes de armas. Mencionó Nitori.

\- Eso y que aún no contamos con suficiente apoyo, necesitamos gente para esto, traslado y hasta rutas, nos faltan las rutas del Norte, Noreste y la Patagonia, ya el Puerto de Buenos Aires va a estar todo vigilado después del golpe que hicimos al gobierno, a pesar de que podemos hacer algún que otro asalto. Señaló Montana, mientras que las ideas iban llegando a la mente de Leopoldo.

\- He escuchado que en el Sur hay mucho terrorismo separatista, llevado a cabo por los Mapuches. Señaló Mike, Leopoldo al escuchar esa noticia, sabía que detestaba a esa gente, no eran indios de Argentina, eran invasores, asesinos, ellos debían irse, por las buenas o por las malas.

\- A esas lacras vamos a borrar de la faz de la Tierra, pero también, necesito que todas las familias de Italia se unan a nosotros, como en Nueva York y Chicago. Señaló el chico.

\- ¿Quién dirige a todos? Quiso saber Chen, quien estaba muy interesada.

\- Don Giovanni Mazzarino, tiene 17 años y es el sucesor de su padre en la jerarquía de la Mafia. Respondió a la pregunta de la ayudante de Yukari.

\- ¿Ese no fue quién atentó contra su abuelo? Preguntó Saul.

\- Los mismos hijos de puta, sí, le tendieron una emboscada y lo asesinaron a disparos junto con tres guardaespaldas suyos, los cuales eran mis primos, dos de ellos. Volvió a responder Leopoldo.

\- Ya podrás vengarte, solo tienes que esperar. Le dio su apoyo Yukari, mientras que entraba Saul para darles una noticia.

\- ¿Adivinen qué? Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Quisieron saber los presentes.

\- He conseguido un encuentro con una importa vendedora de armas. Nos espera este atardecer en el Hotel 5 "América" en la zona de la "Manzana de las Luces", cerca de la Iglesia Presbiteriana del San Andres. Informó Saul al respecto sobre aquel encuentro.

\- Wow, la primera oportunidad de vender armas y conseguir una primera fuente de ingresos, perfecto. Allí estaremos. Confirmó Leopoldo el encuentro.

\- Hay que estar bien vestidos. Añadió Ran.

Fue entonces que Leopoldo decidió irse a vestirse formalmente, se puso una camisa blanca con corbata plateada, un traje negro con franjas del mismo color que la corbata, zapatos negros y su sombrero negro, debían ir con una pequeña escolta, por lo cual, eligieron a Mike, Víctor, los Primos Salamanca, Alice y Sakuya.

\- Andando. Pidió Mike, mientras que se dirigían en dos coches hacia el Hotel "América", ese era el sitio donde esperaban para la reunión.

* * *

En el coche de Leopoldo, Mike era el conductor, en él iban Reisen, Montana, Yuuka, Yukari y Leopoldo, mientras que en el otro vehículo, el cual era un Sentinel gris niebla, iban los Salamanca con Víctor, Alice, Juan Cramoes, el novio de la Maestra de Muñecas y Sakuya, quien tuvo el permiso de Remilla de asistir a la reunión.

\- Pregunta. Quiso saber Héctor Salamanca.

\- Dime. Pidió respuestas Víctor, el cual iba al volante.

\- ¿Por qué estamos vestidos a la moda oriental? Preguntó el tío de Tuco.

\- La Señorita Kantaris es una gran admiradora de la moda oriental, por eso ha pedido a nosotros que vayamos de este estilo. Respondió Víctor.

* * *

Pero a su vez, ellos no estaban solos, ya que una agencia de Inteligencia, la V.S.S.E., había enviado a un agente para hacerse cargo de neutralizar la reunión, además de que también, la SIDE con la CIA y la Mossad preparaban un asalto masivo contra los responsables de los atentados contra el Cuartel General de la Secretaria de Inteligencia de la Nación, la muerte de más de 50 agentes, el robo de armas y municiones de los arsenales y el magnicidio de tres mandatarios de América Latina.

(Música Special Mission, OST del Time Crisis)

\- _Richard, ha pasado un largo tiempo. Espero que estés listo, aquí está tu nuevo objetivo: Tu misión consistirá en desbaratar los planes de la Organización Kantaris, este es su Cuartel General. El hotel es solo el frente de su fábrica de armas. Y aquí está su líder, también conocida como Kantaris, no tenemos ni un nombre y apellido correspondiente, pero de una cosa que estamos seguros, es que ellos son los proveedores de armas de "Wild-Dog". Buena suerte, Richard"_ Decía el mensaje de la V.S.S.E.

Con la SIDE y sus agencias aliadas:

\- Caballeros, el asalto contra nuestra Central ha dejado una destrucción indescriptible, sumado a la pérdida de agentes en el campo de batalla y el robo de armas, es claro que estos terroristas, antiguos secuaces de "Heisenberg" se unieron a una especie de Mafia Internacional o que desea echar raíces aquí. La muerte de un importante militante de La Cámpora y la de los Presidentes de Venezuela, Ecuador y Bolivia, significan que estos atentados van a ir en aumento. Pero no vamos a caer, en este lugar, como dice la grabación de voz, es donde se está llevando a cabo la reunión: Vamos a atacarlos y a no dejar supervivientes. Dio sus instrucciones el Jefe Carcano, mientras que sus agentes se iban armando para el asalto.

* * *

\- Es acá. Señaló Montana, mientras que entraban en el lugar.

\- Alto. Pidió uno de los hombres de aquella misteriosa mujer, el cual les pidió los papeles secretos, estos eran la invitación mandada por Kantaris, Mike dio un vistazo al lugar: Todo esta bajo una extrema vigilancia, parecía que temían a un asalto de parte del gobierno.

\- Todo en orden, pueden pasar: La Señorita Kantaris les está esperando. Dijo otro de los hombres de ella, todos vestían uniformes azules, trajes marrones con corbatas rojas y hasta habían algunos con uniformes rojos y pasamontañas para ocultar sus rostros.

Estacionaron los coches y entraron al hall de aquel hotel cinco estrellas.

Allí los estaba esperando una hermosa mujer de cabellos plateados, recogidos al estilo oriental, llevaba un vestido chino rojo y con un dragón bordado en negro, largas medias blancas con unos zapatos del mismo color, guantes blancos y un abanico, sus ojos eran azules y sus bellos labios, estaban pintados con una tonalidad roja fuerte.

\- _"¿Chun-li?"_ Recordó el joven a aquella bella china.

 **Flashbacks:** \- _Quiero que sepas que no estoy siendo mala contigo, soy sincera, tu vida ha sufrido muchos golpes, tienes que cambiar solamente._ Recordó las palabras de cuando ella no lo pudo aceptar. No lo aceptó porque era diferente, no la podía culpar, él era un pobre joven que sufría y bastante por la culpa de la gente que lo abandonó.

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Montana, Montana, ¿estás bien? Le preguntó por lo bajo Saul.

\- ¿Qué? Sí, sí, estoy bien. Respondió, mientras que caminaban hacia donde estaba la bella líder de la organización, en medio de las presentaciones, desde Saul, Mike, Juan, Alice, Sakuya, Víctor, Yukari, Montana, Yuuka y los Salamanca, llegó el turno de Leopoldo.

\- Encantado de conocerlo, Señor De Rosas. Su abuelo Vincenzo y yo fuimos grandes amigos en el pasado. Le dios sus respetos Kantaris.

\- Igualmente, Señorita Kantaris, sea bienvenida a la futura Patria Nacionalista y que Dios bendiga a mi querido abuelo Vincenzo, que muy pronto surgirá la futura Mafia. Le agradeció Leopoldo a la bella peli plateada.

Ella se sonrojó, mientras que Yukari se le acercaba.

\- _Tienes mucho poder para las chicas._ Le dijo al oído la rubia, causando una reacción eléctrica en el cuerpo del joven.

Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Yukari abrazó con un poco de fuerza al chico de cabellos negros, sintiendo como el calor corporal de él llegaba a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué está? ¿Qué? Se preguntaba Leopoldo, mientras que ella le hablaba al oído.

\- _No es un sueño, no estás soñando ni nada, estas despierto, conmigo, solos, en un tiempo congelado._ Le habló ella, en una voz baja y dulce.

* * *

Mientras tanto, por las calles de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires, avanzaba un Ferrari color rojo, en el cual, el agente Richard Miller se dirigía para sabotear los planes de la Organización Kantaris.

Y por su parte, los agentes de la SIDE y sus aliados, iban dirigiéndose en varios coches hacia el punto de ataque.

* * *

Ya reunidos en la suite de Kantaris, en ella se reunieron para discutir sobre los planes para el tráfico de armas.

\- Bueno, bueno, veo que están interesados en tener un primer contrato de armas. Habló Kantaris, sentada en su escritorio.

\- Sí, necesitamos rearmar a las Fuerzas Armadas, a la Policía y a los civiles. Pidió Leopoldo.

\- Calma, calma, para empezar, quisiera ver las cajas que me tienen con armamento. Pidió Kantaris.

Mike y Víctor le mostraron las fotos y ella las examinó.

\- ¿Qué tal? Preguntó Leopoldo.

\- Perfecto, justo de las que necesitaba, los malditos de Corea del Norte han estado bastante insoportables, quieren que las armas que les mando son truchas, los haría yo misma desaparecer. Les contó sobre la calidad de las AK-47.

\- Bueno, les puede servir, ya que son fabricadas en Venezuela y Cuba. Contó Saul.

\- Perfecto: Con esto, ya estamos a mano. Firmemos. Pidió Kantaris y sus hombres llevaron los documentos.

Ese acuerdo de tráfico de armas era importante: El grupo de los "Caballeros Mafiosos" pagaban las armas que Kantaris les mandaría, pero no de cualquier calidad, sino de las mejores y hasta desconocidas.

Pero una vez que firmaron los papeles, se escucharon disparos en la entrada del hotel.

\- _¡Señorita Kantaris, estamos bajo ataque, es un agente de la V.S.S.E!_ Le alertó uno de sus hombres.

\- No estamos solos. Dijo Mike.

\- ¿Por qué? Preguntó Tuco.

\- Nos cayó la SIDE y sus aliados. Respondió a su pregunta y en ese momento, sacaron las armas.

\- Creí que nos habíamos liberado de esos malditos. Dijo indignado Leopoldo, Kantaris se dirigió hacia el salón de reunión, donde ordenó a sus muchachos de frenar a Miller y de que eliminaran a todos los agentes del Gobierno Nacional.

* * *

Se dirigieron al helipuerto, donde estaba esperando dos helicópteros V-22 Bell Boeing Osprey, con el cual lograron escapar de allí, pero de golpe, apareció Richard Miller.

\- Es una lástima que haya terminado temprano la fiesta, pero no te preocupes, Richard, muy pronto nos volveremos a ver. Se despidió de una manera "cordial" Kantaris, mientras que escapaban en los helicópteros: Miller había logrado destruir los arsenales de la organización, aunque no había podido eliminar a la responsable de toda esa maquinaria, sabía que otro día habría una oportunidad para terminar con esa misión.

La SIDE ingresó al Hotel "América", pero no encontraron nada, solo destrucción por las explosiones y cuerpos de los caídos, no había quedado ni una pista sobre las armas secretas de la misteriosa mujer, la cual había establecido su alianza con el grupo de Leopoldo.

\- Los encontraremos, inicien todo un rastreo. Ordenó Carcano, mientras que empezaban con el operativo "cerrojo", cerrarles todas las vías de escape posible.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Street Fighter. Guerreros Urbanos  La Batalla del "Hotel América", había demostrado que ellos tenían todas las riendas para poder sostener su Imperio naciente, pero aún así, debían demostrarle a todos sus rivales, que la localidad de Tres de Febrero iba a estar separada del poder central de la Provincia de Buenos Aires y de las autoridades corruptas de la Capital Provincial, La Plata, esto no era una secesión, sino que era para demostrar que la Patria estaba en peligro y necesitaban protegerla, los civiles y los militares debían volver a unirse y enfrentar a todos los rivales.

\- Bueno, el trato con Kantaris fue bastante bueno, tenemos una primera fuente de ingresos. Dijo Mike, bastante optimista para él, ya que ahora, podrían conseguir armas y a la vez, recibir mucho dinero a cambio de todas esas capacidades bélicas.

\- Sí, pero aún, así, el RENAR nos está molestando y mucho, vean. Les pidió su atención Saul Goodman, quien mostró unas cartas que venían de aquella organización a favor del desarme.

\- No vamos a ceder ni nada, Polonia por confiar mucho en el Pacifismo, terminó atacada, destruida y repartida en dos sectores. Remarcó una lección del pasado Leopoldo, mientras que pensaba en qué plan tomar el enemigo.

Nadie dijo nada, al principio pensaban en dejarlo todo como estaba, por esos momentos, hasta que pudieran atacar al gobierno desde otro ángulo, solo necesitaban poder consolidar su poder.

\- ¿Qué hay de los grupos que trabajan para el gobierno? Hablo de La Cámpora y demás organizaciones. Preguntó Yuyuko.

\- Están muy ocupados lavando el cerebro a los chicos en las escuelas. ¿Por qué? Quiso saber Saul.

\- Tengo una idea, pero debemos prepararnos para el combate. Les dijo la Princesa Fantasma y con Youmu, fueron a prepararse para entablar una batalla campal.

* * *

En pocos minutos, se fueron cambiando de atuendos, iban a salir a las calles, como míticos luchadores callejeros urbanos, a disputarse territorios y poder contra las bandas más peligrosas de todo el GBA o Conurbano Bonaerense.

Saul seguía utilizando su traje negro con corbata azul marino y sus zapatos mocasines, Mokou había pasado a utilizar unos jeans azules con una hebilla color plata y una remera negra con un Ave Fénix bordado en el centro, además de que llevaba dos manoplas de hierro en sus nudillos, Mike eligió ir con su atuendo negro, en especial con su Pistola 48 MM y una con Silenciador, Gustavo Fring fue vestido con una camisa marrón y a cuadrados, pantalones café y zapatos del mismo color, su arma era su conocimiento y sus técnicas de Tai-Chi, Reisen se sacó su traje negro y se dejó la camisa blanca con la corbata roja y la falda violeta, además de llevar sus dos Pistolas Glock, Tuco fue vestido elegante junto con sus Primos y el Tío Don Héctor, Víctor fue al estilo pandilla de las "Mara Salvatrucha". en especial que llevaba varios tatuajes con la imagen de la Virgen de Guadalupe y La Catrina en su brazo derecho, Montana preparó su mejor traje de gangster mafioso, de color blanco, como Francesco Raffaele Nitto o Frank "The Enforcer" Nitti junto con su poderosa ametralladora Thompson y junto con él, venía Yuuka Kazami, quien llevaba su letal sombrilla de color amarillo, Israel llevó su uniforme militar del Ejército del Paraguay y su arma era el sable de combate que les entregaban al cumplir el Servicio Militar, su novia Kaguya fue vestida con una mini-falda negra con botas del mismo color y una remera polo sin mangas y de color celeste, Eddy, el novio de Mokou, fue vestido con su remera amarilla y con línea roja al medio, sus pantalones celeste y las zapatillas rojas, marca "Nike", Yuyuko y Youmu fueron con sus prendas habituales y sus armas, la Princesa de cabellos lila llevaba su poderoso abanico y su Jardinera, sus espadas de combate, además de que contaban con los Costa, Marisa, Reimu y Yukari con Ran y Chen, ellos iban a demostrar a los que aún estaban con cierto poder en el barrio y en toda la localidad, que ellos ahora eran la autoridad. Pero les faltaba Leopoldo, éste apareció vestido con unos pantalones de Corduroy azules, una remera azul oscura con el emblema del Águila Imperial de Alemania, su Cruz de Hierro atada al cuello con la Cinta Prusiana y sus botas "Merrel" color café.

\- ¿Listos? Preguntó el chico.

\- ¡Sí! Respondieron todos y se dirigieron hacia las calles.

\- Perfecto, andando. Ordenó el joven, mientras que tomaba su bastón con mango dorado.

Se subieron a los dos coches y comenzaron su búsqueda, ¿A qué enemigos iban a vencer ese día? ¿A quién? Sabían que La Cámpora era un problema, lo mismo la Tupac Amaru, con la cual, ellos tenían serios enfrentamientos por el RENAR, lo que más ansiaba Leopoldo era tomar esa institución y rearmar a las Fuerzas Armadas y a los civiles, necesitaban todo el apoyo necesario.

(Música The Stand Up, Apartment 26, del juego para PS1, Gekido: Urban Fighters)

\- ¿Algo? Preguntó Mike, cuando en ese momento, por la zona del Partido de General San Martín, vieron a muchos enemigos de Leopoldo, cuando él iba al colegio, este era el momento perfecto para otra venganza contra los que le hicieron la vida imposible.

\- ¿Los reconoces? Preguntó Víctor.

\- Cómo no voy a olvidar a esos hijos de puta, malnacidos, me destruyeron la vida en la escuela. Ahora, es tiempo de reclamar el territorio, San Martín respondía a mi abuelo Vincenzo, así que, es hora de declararles la guerra. Dijo Leopoldo, desenfundando su Pistola Parabellum y comenzó a disparar al aire, causando pánico por donde pasaban.

\- ¡EH, ESE ES LEOPOLDO, EL HIJO DE PUTA QUE MATÓ A NUESTROS AMIGOS, VAMOS A LINCHARLO! Ordenaron varios familiares y amigos de los delincuentes que fueron asesinados, pero en ese entonces, comenzó la batalla campal.

(Ahora escuchen The Stand Up, Apartment 26, del juego para PS1, Gekido: Urban Fighters)

\- ¡VENGAN, VENGAN POR MÍ, MANGA DE VAGOS, LACRAS, NO TIENEN HUEVOS! Les desafió el chico, cuando en ese momento, dos de los amigos de "Cacho" sacaron dos revólveres Colt, pero el nieto de Vincenzo tiró a matar, de dos tiros en la cabeza, los liquidó y estos cayeron muertos en el cordón de la vereda, empapando el lugar con su sangre.

\- ¡ASESINO! Gritó otro de la villa, pero cuando iba a atacar a Leopoldo por la espalda, Mike se le apareció y lo dejó fuera de combate, golpeándolo en la garganta, sacándole todo el aire.

\- A traición jamás. Le advirtió el ex-Policía de Filadelfia.

El muchacho que intentó atacar por la espalda a Leopoldo se quedó inconsciente por el golpe recibido, mientras que por la vereda, en donde estaba un lavadero de coches, los dueños habían cerrado las puertas y permanecían adentro con los empleados y los clientes, para evitar que esa pelea no ingresara en su propiedad, un impacto muy fuerte mandó a volar a otro de los enemigos del nieto de Vincenzo, se llamaba el que fue tumbado, sus amigos le decían "El Camello", ya que trabajaba vendiendo drogas cerca de la escuela, la persona que lo mandó a volar contra la reja de metal, fue Marisa Kirisame.

\- Volves a hacerte el piola y te mando de una a la cárcel. Le advirtió la Bruja de cabellos rubios, mientras que Reimu neutralizaba a varias wachiturras con sus Sellos Mágicos.

\- ¡EL QUE ME VUELVE A METER LA MANO EN EL BOLSILLO, LO CONVIERTO EN COMIDA PARA LAS AVES! Les advirtió la Miko, mientras que Yuyuko y Youmu mandaban a volar a varios enemigos más por los aires.

\- Esto es muy divertido, jajaja, no me había divertido hace cientos de años. Dijo la Princesa Fantasma, muy feliz por la pelea que había.

\- ¡SÍ, QUE VENGAN TODOS LOS PUTOS, VAMOS, SOLO TUMBAMOS A UNOS POCOS, QUE VENGAN MÁS! Les desafió la Jardinera de cabellos blancos.

Ante el desafío que pedía la Jardinera, se le unieron los demás.

\- ¡SÍ, QUE VENGAN MÁS! Pidió, también desafiante, Leopoldo.

Inmediatamente, los familiares de los delincuentes que el joven había asesinado días atrás se retiraron, llevándose a los que estaban heridos e inconscientes, para luego, llamar a los refuerzos. También se llevaron a los dos muertos que había eliminado Leopoldo anteriormente, despojándoles de sus armas.

Luego de la espera, aparecieron varios coches Duna color rojo, éstos se detuvieron en medio de la Avenida Presidente Juan Domingo Perón, los cuales bloquearon el paso, los vehículos tuvieron que desviarse por otras partes de aquella zona y la gente escapaba por los disparos de antes.

\- ¿Quiénes son los guachos que mataron a El Johnny y El Kevin? Preguntó uno de los villeros.

\- Yo. Respondió Leopoldo, sin importarle nada.

\- ¡ESTÁS MUERTO, GATO! Le dijo uno de los acompañantes de aquel grupo, quien sacó una cadena y se preparó para atacar, pero Saul lo agarró por sorpresa y con una tubería, derribó al atacante, además de sacarle varios dientes.

\- Maten a esos chetos. Ordenó el jefe de aquella banda, llamado "El Joa", sus muchachos obedecieron y comenzaron a pelear contra el grupo de Leopoldo, pero, en ese momento, el Cielo se nubló.

\- Jajaja, llegó la Artillería Pesada. Río Mike y vieron que apareció Hina Kagiyama, la Diosa de la Mala Fortuna.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién es esa? Preguntó El Joa, cuando en ese momento, se despertó la ira de la peli verde.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE DE MÍ, HUMANO DE MIERDA! Gritó la Diosa de la Mala Fortuna y comenzó a atacar, absorbiendo toda la mala suerte de los enemigos, los cuales cayeron debilitados, esa fue la oportunidad para eliminar al Joa y sus "Lugartenientes".

Leopoldo preparó su arma y mató a tiros a los dos guardaespaldas de Joa y luego, le apuntó a él.

\- Si me matas, La Cámpora y los Derechos Humanos irán tras de vos. Le advirtió.

\- Me chupa un huevo. Le respondió Leopoldo y disparó justo a la cabeza, matando al "Joa", quien cayó muerto sobre el capó del auto y empapó el mismo con su sangre.

* * *

Pasado unos momentos, el grupo se apoderó de los vehículos de los enemigos muertos, de las armas y hasta del dinero que tenían en sus billeteras.

\- Bueno, ¿y ahora? Preguntó entusiasmado Eddy.

\- A la villa de este lugar. Señaló Montana con Leopoldo y se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

Se pusieron en marcha y de ahí, llegaron hacia la Villa "La Rana", en la cual, allí estaba La Cámpora con los "Punteros", gente encargada de recibir dinero y comida, a cambio de votos para el FPV.

\- ¡SALGAN! Les desafió Leopoldo y al escuchar ese desafío se presentaron.

\- Recuerden: _"Todos unidos triunfaremos"_. Les recordó Montana con la frase del Teniente General Juan Domingo Perón y se fueron preparando para la siguiente batalla campal.

\- ¡NO TIENEN HUEVOS! Les gritó Hina, quien en ese momento, tomó una bomba molotov y la arrojó contra un búnker de drogas, el fuego comenzó a expandirse por los productos inflamables que habían allí y provocó varias explosiones, de ahí, salieron por uno de los corredores, aparecieron varios narcos y jefes de la villa, armados, desde armas de fuego hasta palos.

\- ¿Quiénes son, gatos? Les preguntó el jefe narco de la villa, llamado Julian Navarro.

\- Somos "El Club de los Caballeros Mafiosos" y este territorio será nuestro, tienen tres opciones: Se van de acá, pagan protección o mueren. Les dio las alternativas Leopoldo, pero los villeros se empezaron a reír y a burlarse de ellos.

\- Un grupito de boludos como ustedes, jaja, no son más que desestabilizadores, chetos de San Isidro. Les dijo el jefe narco.

\- ¿Un "grupito" así llevaría bombas molotov y palos? Preguntó Montana, quien sacó su ametralladora Thompson e hizo explotar varios coches estacionados, provocando una reacción en cadena, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

\- ¡MATEN A LOS CHETOS! Ordenó uno de los delincuentes, mientras que por las calles paralelas, incluyendo la zona del Cementerio de General San Martín y la calle General Mont, venían militantes de La Cámpora.

\- ¡SIN MIEDO! Pidió Ran, mientras que preparaba sus Danmaku.

\- Jaja, póngase a correr, chetitos. Se burló el líder de aquella banda de delincuentes.

\- Jajaja, ¿enserio? Le preguntó Chen y en ese momento, ella lanzó todo un ataque de vientos fuertes, los cuales causaron mucho revuelo y confusión a plena luz del día.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?! Se preguntaron varios militantes de La Cámpora, pero sin esperar una orden, empezaron a atacar.

\- ¡A BATALLAR! Ordenó Reisen y ella disparó sus dos armas contra los enemigos enviados por el gobierno.

(Sigan escuchando The Stand Up, Apartment 26, Gekido: Urban Fighters)

En ese momento, comenzó otra gran batalla campal, en donde los habitantes de la villa, los que tenía trabajo se auto-evacuaban y los que eran delincuentes, drogadictos y demás con antecedentes en la Justicia, trataban de defender la posición, algunos llevaban sus armas de fuego y cuchillos, Hina con sus poderes causó que varios delincuentes mataran a sus propios colegas y otros que se suicidaban.

\- ¡Toma! Gritó Meiling, la cual se les unió al combate, pero detrás de ella, quien estaba ocupada con varios pandilleros, uno de ellos iba con una escopeta de doble cañón, lista para dispararle por la espalda, pero sin que fuera visto, alguien apostado en la terraza de la Comisaría que estaba pegada a la villa, había un joven de cabellos negros y ojos marrones, este apuntó su rifle de francotirador Dragunov y disparó contra el atacante que iba a atacar por detrás.

Meiling se dio la vuelta y miró a su salvador, el chico bajó de la terraza y se dirigió hacia la Guardiana.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? Le preguntó el joven.

\- _"Awww, que tierno"_ Sí, sí, estoy bien. Le dijo, mientras que suspiraba para sus adentros.

\- Bien, nunca baje la guardia, Señorita... Quiso saber su nombre.

\- Soy Hong Meiling, Guardiana y Portera de la Mansión Scarlet Devil. Se presentó la China.

\- Un placer, mi nombre es Ludovico Falcón, descendiente del Jefe de la Policía, Coronel Ramón Lorenzo Falcón. Estoy a las órdenes de Leopoldo Vladimir de Rosas. Se presentó el chico.

\- Él se encuentra ocupado, pero únete a nuestra lucha. Le pidió Meiling, quien sentía una serie de emociones por el joven.

\- Será un placer, con mis vecinos en Caseros formamos una Milicia Barrial, somos el "Batallón Defensores de Caseros", con el rifle de mi tío, me hago cargo de proteger tanto a los civiles, como a los policías que van a los allanamientos en las villas. Le contó sobre su arma y sobre él.

\- Genial, necesitamos un francotirador, por cierto, ¿sabes pelear cuerpo a cuerpo? Quiso saber Meiling emocionada.

\- Por supuesto. Respondió Ludovico y se lanzó al ataque contra tres villeros.

Leopoldo le dio un puñetazo a uno que llevaba una cadena que trataba de ahorcarlo y luego atacó con su bastón a varios de La Cámpora, mientras que Eddy trataba de llegar hacia Mokou, la cual estaba rodeada de varias Feministas y por wachiturras.

\- ¡NO ME TOQUEN, FEAS DEL ORTO, NO ME TOQUEN! Les gritó la Princesa del Fuego, su novio se empezó a abrir paso a los golpes y usando su tubería pero cuando estaba por llegar, dos chicos enemigos la arrojaron a la peli blanca al suelo y trataron de manosearla y abusar de la Princesa del Fuego.

\- Ahora vas a ver, blanca. Le dijo uno de los enemigos, mientras que en su interior, Mokou comenzaba a sentir el fuego que corría por su cuerpo.

Agarró del cuello a uno de los violadores y lo estampó contra el suelo y al otro le dio un golpe en los bajos, mientras que sus ojos se iluminaban con el color rojo de las llamas.

\- ¡LES DIJE QUE NO ME TOCARAN, AHORA, MUERAN, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas y expulsó un gran ataque de fuego, el cual incendió a los violadores, a las Feministas y a las wachiturras.

\- Wow. Se quedó asombrado Saul con los demás.

\- ¡LOS VOY A INCENDIAR A TODOS! Gritó Mokou y con su poder al máximo, empezó a derribar a todos los enemigos, los cuales no podía hacer nada al respecto, a su lucha, se le unió su novio Eddy Cobberplot.

\- ¡DÉJENLA EN PAZ, VILLEROS DE MIERDA: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó, a su vez, el muchacho de Peach Creek, lanzando un ataque de rayos azules, los cuales paralizó a los enemigos.

(Música Backwards, Apartment 26, Gekido: Urban Fighters)

Mike atacó con una gran severidad, noqueando a varios camporistas con sus puños, Víctor degolló a tres delincuentes jóvenes con sus cuchillos y Saul utilizando su golpes de Tai-Chi y Kung Fu, llegó hasta incrustarle la cabeza al líder de La Cámpora del Partido de General San Martín, en un auto, dejándolo herido e inconsciente.

\- _"Loco, manden refuerzos, nos están garchando a todos"_ Pidió uno de La Cámpora, mientras que aparecía un vehículo estilo militar y de él, bajaron los refuerzos.

\- El RENAR está cerca, muchachos, si dominamos este lugar, le daremos un gran golpe a la Tupac Amaru. Informó Leopoldo.

\- Afirmativo, jajaja, suerte, Camaradas. Deseó Saul y entonces volvieron a pelear, Montana corrió por las paredes de los edificios de las fábricas y de la "Cooperativa General San Martín" y disparó varias ráfagas de ametralladora contra los atacantes, los Salamanca, en especial Tuco y sus Primos con Don Héctor, ejecutaban a todos los que trataban de escapar, en especial a los militantes del gobierno, los asesinaban al mejor estilo de los Carteles de México, sobre todo el suyo, el "Cartel de Ciudad Juarez"

Yuuka con Montana y los Costa ejecutaban a tiros a todos los drogadictos e Indigenistas, con éstos últimos, la Youkai de cabellos verdes utilizaba su letal sombrilla, con el cual provocaba fuertes explosiones en toda la zona de los alrededores.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó Mokou de nuevo, lanzando sus llamaradas de fuego y atacaba con una fuerza severa contra los enemigos.

Ran y Chen invocaron sus poderes fatales, los cuales provocaron una serie de tormentas de rayos, las cuales cayeron sobre varios enemigos, la Princesa Yuyuko y su Guardiana Youmu, utilizaron sus armas que llevaban, la peli lila invocó una poderosa ráfaga de viento con su abanico y Youmu se abalanzó sobre varios militantes del gobierno y de los DDHH, atacando con sus espadas samurai y en el acto, mató a todos los enemigos.

\- Jajaja, pan comido. Dijo Youmu.

\- Eso me dio hambre, jeje. Recordó Yuyuko, quien aprovechó para comprarse unos panchos o hot-dogs en un quiosco de la zona.

Yukari, utilizando sus poderes dimensionales, lanzó a muchos enemigos, incluyendo a los delincuentes, hacia los portales.

\- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SU GOBERNADOR Y SU PRESIDENTA NACIONAL Y POPULAR!? Se burló Leopoldo, mientras que le bajaba todos los dientes al máximo jefe de La Cámpora con su bastón.

\- ¡Jajaja, este sitio ya es casi nuestro, sigamos, que me gusta mucho ejercitar los músculos! Pidió Ludovico, mientras que La Cámpora evacuaba a sus heridos y los de la villa escapaban, el sitio fue incendiado por completo.

Israel con Kaguya unieron sus fuerzas y lanzaron un feroz ataque contra los remanentes que aún seguían defendiendo las puertas del RENAR, el sitio estaba por caer, ya el gobierno había tenido que sacar a todos sus matones, punteros y a los militantes de San Martín, sabían que debían defender su bastión y las armas que habían confiscado, era obvio que Leopoldo tenía un gran motivo para utilizarlas contra los enemigos.

\- Atrás -Pidió Mokou- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó ella y las puertas del edificio cedieron, mientras que los responsables se escapaban del sitio.

Con los máximos jefes de La Cámpora y los de los DDHH, se hicieron cargo de encerrarlos, pero a otros, los condenaron a muerte por sus crímenes contra Dios y la Patria.

\- Muchachos, tengan. Les dio Saul a Mokou y su novio Eddy dos fusiles de asalto AK-47.

\- Genial. Dijeron ambos asombrados, mientras que miraban aquel gran regalo.

\- Es hora de devolver la defensa a la gente. Dijo Leopoldo, mientras que repartían las armas a los vecinos y a la Policía, aún necesitaban dominar toda la localidad de San Martín y así poder tener nuevos territorios para el tráfico de armas.

* * *

Una vez con las armas repartidas y con la bajo control de ellos, empezaría el siguiente paso: El asalto al centro de la localidad y de la Municipalidad de San Martín, pero para eso, el grupo debía reponer fuerzas, por ahora se conformaron con todo la mitad de la zona bajo su control, la cual ahora iba hasta unas casi 20 cuadras, en donde se encontraba la última zona del gobierno provincial y nacional, si la tomaban, se aseguraban toda una zona estratégica para sus negocios, en especial, los tratos con la "Organización Kantaris", luego planearían nuevos ataques y conquistas de territorios.

* * *

 **Buen homenaje al juego para la PS1 "Gekido: Urban Fighters", amaba jugarlo, lástima que la PS1 que teníamos explotó cuando la queríamos volver a usar en el 2009, creo que ese fue el año en el que "murió" u.u. Pero bueno, fueron lindos recuerdos que aún conservo en mi mente XD jeje.**

 **Ok, gente, aquí tienen otro capítulo para entretenerse :D, no olviden de dejar reviews y comentar. Saludos a Mailmon, AARA941 y Tommiboy, también para aletuki01, quien ha regresado a Fanfiction :3, saludos a todos ustedes y Felices Fiestas, de parte de MontanaHatsune92.**

 **Nos estamos viendo :D.**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Operación Masacre Leopoldo estaba completamente dormido en su cama, pero siempre, en sus sueños, tenía esas visiones y recuerdos horribles del pasado atroz que había tenido con su familia, la muerte de Vincenzo a manos de sus enemigos y el desprecio que la gente le arrojaba al pobre chico, recordaba cuando lo habían golpeado por una pelea que él tuvo, al defender la memoria de su abuelo, había golpeado a un chico que siempre le estaba robando el dinero suyo para el colegio. Ese día al volver a casa, sus propios padres le habían dado una paliza, los golpes más serios le habían fracturado el tabique de la nariz y tras recuperarse, inició acciones legales contra ellos y toda la familia.

Con sus antiguos amigos, ahora enemigos, con los que lo abandonaron, hasta los padres de ellos lo golpeaban a Alexander, incluso si estaba en silencio, leyendo, lo atacaban, ¿Qué podía hacer? Sentía en su corazón esa corriente que quiere que uno llore, primero iba del corazón hasta el sistema nervioso, de ahí, estallabas. Sentía como si todos esos recuerdos horribles volvieran a su vida entera.

Le habían arruinado su vida, incluso recordaba cómo lo habían expulsado a patadas de la casa, en plena Nochebuena y tuvo que pasar la Navidad solo en las calles. Pero el día en el que tomó cartas en el asunto, el día en el que Chun-li no pudo aceptarlo por su condición inestable de locura, ese día supo que tendría su venganza contra las personas que lo habían lastimado.

El día del "Bombardeo de Avellaneda", se sintió totalmente libre de todas las cadenas que lo aprisionaban, quería gritar de la emoción, se había sacado de encima un enorme peso y quería celebrarlo, pero, ¿con quién? No había nadie. Ahora estaba solo, la bomba con la que usó para eliminar a toda su "familia" lo había dejado sin nadie.

No se sintió culpable ni nada, estaba libre de toda culpa.

Nunca sintió ni un gramo de culpabilidad o responsabilidad por el propio atentado que había creado, quería sacarse de encima esas cadenas de dolor y odio que tenía, pero mientras dormía, sentía que antiguos recuerdos del pasado lo venían a ver, para acosarlo, asustarlo.

Se movía mucho en la cama, cosa que sin darse cuenta, se abrió un portal en su habitación, la cual estaba helada, debido al aire acondicionado, ya que era una noche cálida, a pesar de que estaba cerca el otoño, era común, que uno o dos días hubiera algo de calor, para que luego descendiera, producto de las lluvias de "El Niño".

Estaba temblando mucho de frío, producto de que por los movimientos en su cama, se había caído las sábanas, del portal salió Yukari Yakumo, la hermosa Youkai de cabellos rubios, ella siempre se metía en cualquier lugar, sea donde sea, incluso si los dueños dormían, ella se infiltraba y husmeaba a sus alrededores, pero en esta ocasión, notó que había en la cama de Leopoldo, notó que aquel joven estaba teniendo un mal sueño, unos recuerdos que para él, eran las pesadillas que había vivido en el pasado, ahora él estaba luchando contra ellas, para que lo dejaran en paz.

\- _"Pobre, Leopoldo-kun, debe estar muy solo aquí"_ Pensó para sus adentros, mientras que dejaba se acomodaba sus largos cabellos, para que después, tomara las sábanas de la cama y tapara al chico del frío que traía el aire acondicionado. Ella pasó sus manos por la cabeza y los cabellos del joven, sintiendo deseos de estar junto a él, pero, ¿qué pasaría si se llegaba a despertar? Era obvio que lo asustaría y mucho, pero qué importaba, ella deseaba estar de su lado.

Inmediatamente, se fue preparando para acostarse, la joven inmortal se acostó al lado de Leopoldo, mientras que lo abrazaba suavemente, apoyando su cabeza en sus pechos y luego, vio que las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, empapaban la cama y las ropas de ella, en silencio, Yukari secó las lágrimas de Leopoldo.

\- _Shhhh, no llores, no llores, que yo estoy aquí. Tranquilo, ya pasó. Ya pasó._ Le consoló ella, acariciando los cabellos negros del nieto de Vincenzo y, tal vez mágicamente, Leopoldo dejó de llorar mientras que dormía.

Luego de haber consolado al joven, ella cerró sus ojos también, total, ¿qué importaba si llegaba a despertarse el chico de Leopoldo y se asustaba?. No importaba, ella quería estar con él esa noche.

Inmediatamente, antes de dormirse, besó en la frente al chico.

\- _Eres lindo._ Le habló a los oídos, mientras que el sueño la vencía y también se dormía a su lado.

* * *

Pronto llegó el Amanecer, Leopoldo aún seguía dormido y sin percatarse de que Yukari dormía a su lado, por su parte, Tuco y sus Primos hablaban con Mike de la próxima operación, la cual le iba a interesar bastante a todo el grupo.

\- Si queremos reclutar gente, debemos conseguir en llamar su atención. Dijo el mexicano.

\- ¿Y qué piensan hacer? Quiso saber Mike.

\- Hace poco, nos enteramos de que hay un lugar donde van todos los delincuentes, violadores, asesinos y demás basuras amparadas por la ley, se lo llama "Pasión de Sábado", estábamos pensando en que tal vez, deberíamos lanzar un ataque coordinado contra el gobierno, así la gente se nos unirá a nuestra Mafia. Sostuvo su idea Don Héctor.

Allí se encontraban presentes los Costa, entre ellos el abogado Guzmán y el sicario de la familia, Pedro Olmos Rey, ellos discutían sobre el plan que los Salamanca tenían pensado, pero, ¿daría resultado? Necesitaban hacer un ataque coordinado, llevar armas, municiones y hasta explosivos.

\- Es obvio que esa idea es muy buena, además, Leopoldo la tenía en mente desde hace mucho: Atacar "Pasión de Sábado" y acto seguido, cometer una serie de atentados contra el gobierno populista. Sostuvo Saul la idea de hacer una operación.

\- Perfecto, en cuanto se levante, ahí nos preparamos. Aya y Mystia se encuentran en misión de reconocimiento por la Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires, donde están siguiendo una manifestación de la Tupac Amarú y de Feministas con Defensores de los DDHH. Respondió por su parte, Manuel Costa.

* * *

Por su parte, Leopoldo seguía aún dormido en su cama, cuando supo que ya era hora de levantarse, por obra de su mente, abrió los ojos despacio y se sintió de vuelta frío, se refregó los ojos y apagó el aire acondicionado, ¿Había sido real eso? ¿Yukari había dormido en su cama con él? No lo sabía, pero en su interior, tal vez eso iba a convertirse en verdad.

Tras levantarse, vio que ya todos estaban reunidos en el living.

\- Buenos días. Saludó Leopoldo.

\- Buenos días, amigo, ¿cómo has dormido? Le saludó Tuco.

\- Por suerte bien, ¿y esta reunión? Quiso saber el chico.

\- Justo íbamos a decírtelo: Estamos planeando una serie de atentados coordinados. Contó del proyecto Saul.

\- Genial, ¿cuándo lo hacemos? Propuso Leopoldo.

\- ¿Ahora? Sugirió Nitori, la cual había armado varios explosivos caseros y hasta bombas molotov, ya tenían las armas y municiones y solo necesitaban un sitio perfecto para cometer ataques.

\- He estado pensado en atacar la mierda de "Pasión de Sábado", la cual se encuentra en Palermo, además de que la Tupac Amarú y sus dirigentes se encuentran marchando por el Centro Porteño con los DDHH y finalmente, tenemos una marcha de Feministas cerca de la Catedral. Contó Horacio Costa.

\- Con esta misión, la gente se nos va a unir y de a montones. Llamaré a Ludovico. Dijo Leopoldo, mientras que iba hacia el teléfono para llamar al chico de Caseros y de ahí, se iban preparando para iniciar el ataque.

Mientras que se iban preparando para los atentados, decidieron llevar a pocos esta vez, entre los que fueron estaban Mokou, Eddy, Keine, Mike. Saul, Víctor, Gustavo, Montana, Yuuka, Yukari, Ran, Chen, los Salamanca y los Costa, además de que contaban con el apoyo de Cirno, Wriggle, Mystia, Daiyousei y Rumia con Aya, para la misión de reconocimiento y avistaje.

Ya reunidos en la sala de la casa de Leopoldo, allí prepararon el plan de ataque contra el gobierno.

\- Muy bien, gracias, en primer lugar, para Aya, Mystia, Wriggle, Rumia, Daiyousei y Cirno por proporcionarnos las fotos con respecto a las posiciones enemigas -Agradeció Leopoldo, mientras que iban pegándolas en un pizarron- Bien, acá tenemos a los de "Pasión de Sábado", acá se reúnen todos los delincuentes para escuchar a sus ídolos de la cumbia, vamos a atacar el lugar por completo. Incluso pondremos bombas en el edificio, así no nos joderán los DDHH, siguiente sitio de ataque, el Centro Porteño, la 9 de Julio está la marcha de la Tupac Amaru con los Indigenistas Mapuches y el Partido Obrero, a estos infelices los vamos a hacer desaparecer, recuerden, tiene que ser rápido, pero mejor, causemos toda una oleada de atentados, así les dejamos nuestro sello mafioso. Ataquemos las bases de La Cámpora, la central de "Las Rojas" y de las Feministas, arrasemos el acampe Mapuche y de todos esos anti-España, quiero ver mucha sangre hoy. Contó Leopoldo de los planes de ataque, para engrosar las filas, se unieron Kaguya, Reisen, Tewi, Eirin e Israel, el chico sabía que miembros y jefes de la guerrilla EPP estaban reunidos con los integrantes de la Tupac Amaru y Milagros Salas, los cuales estaban bastante molestos por la caída del RENAR a manos de los misteriosos mafiosos.

\- ¿Pueden haber ejecuciones masivas? Propuso Tuco.

\- Por supuesto, vamos a teñir las calles de esta Capital, de la sangre de nuestros enemigos. Respondió Leopoldo, mientras que el mexicano celebraba.

\- ¿Todo entendido? Preguntó Mokou, quien no aguantaba más la espera.

\- Todo listo, andando. Ordenó Montana y se fueron a los coches.

* * *

Se subieron a los coches negros de ellos, antes de ir a la operación, fueron a buscar a Ludovico, el cual se les unió con su vehículo y con el apoyo de su tío Ramiro, sus primos Pedro y Sofía junto con su padrino Casimiro.

\- Nosotros vamos atacar la entrada de "Pasión de Sábado", los cubriremos. Contó del plan de ellos Ludovico.

\- Perfecto, nos vemos allí. Respondió Mike y volvieron a los coches.

En el viaje...

\- ¡Vamos, Vamos, hace mucho que no hacía una masacre! Festejó Tuco.

\- Ni yo. Respondió Yuuka con Montana.

\- Pongan la radio, busquen algún tema que nos inspire. Pidió el mexicano de Ciudad Juarez.

Mike encendió la radio:

(Welcome to Tijuana, Manu Chao)

\- ¡SÍ, ESA CANCIÓN, DÉJENLA! Pidió Don Héctor, mientras que subían el volumen de las radios en sus coches.

Welcome to Tijuana  
Welcome to Tijuana  
Welcome to Tijuana  
Tequila, sexo y marihuana  
Welcome to Tijuana  
Donde el coyote no hay aduana.

Bienvenido a Tijuana  
Bienvenido mi amor  
De noche a la mañana  
Bienvenido a Tijuana

Bienvenido a mi suerte  
A mi me gusta verte  
Bienvenido a Tijuana  
Bienvenido a Tijuana

Bienvenido mi amor  
Bienvenido a Tijuana  
Bienvenido a tu pena  
Bienvenido a la cena

Sopita de camarón  
Bienvenido a Tijuana  
Bienvenido a mi suerte  
Bienvenido a la muerte

Por la Panamericana  
Welcome to Tijuana  
Tequila, sexo y marihuana  
Welcome to Tijuana  
Donde el coyote no hay aduana.

\- Cuando empecemos con el tráfico de drogas, en especial con la metanfetamina, los llevaré de viaje a Tijuana. Es un lugar muy hermoso, además, el Cartel de Tijuana puede que nos ofrezca vías de suministro. Les dijo Tuco.

\- Genial, porque quiero llevar la metanfetamina a Nuevo México, a los yanquis quiero mantener a raya y fuera del negocio. Mencionó Leopoldo.

Por fin llegaron hacia la zona de Palermo, lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo el programa de "Pasión de Sábado", el lugar estaba repleto de gente, todos venían de las zonas más peligrosas y cuando iban allí, era para causar problemas a los vecinos.

\- Tengan, nos vamos a tirotear con todo el Mundo. Dijo Montana, mientras que preparaban las armas, en un estacionamiento, se robaron varios coches para utilizarlos como bombarderos, además de que el grupo familiar de Ludovico atacaría por el frente del edificio.

(Música Bombopolis, OST del juego Wild 9)

Nitori tenía los detonadores, ingresaron al edificio, haciéndose pasar por empleados del mismo, la gente no notó que habían armas en los estuches que llevaban ellos, pero no le dieron importancia, por su parte, el grupo de Ludovico recibió uno de los detonadores de las bombas.

\- Estamos dentro. Informó Montana.

\- _Perfecto, empecemos._ Ordenó Ludovico y activó uno de las bombas en los coches, el cual explotó, causando una reacción en cadena, los delincuentes en la puerta salieron corriendo y otros sacaron las armas.

Afuera se desencadenó una feroz batalla campal, donde los delincuentes eran abatidos, ya que el grupo de Ludovico llevaba fusiles FAL y rifles de francotirador.

* * *

Dentro del lugar, mientras que tocaba una banda llamada "Pibes Chorros", Mokou y Eddy fueron los primeros en tumbar la puerta de entrada, la cual cayó e ingresaron ellos, aunque con la música bien alto, se empezaron a escuchar disparos de las AK-47 contra el escenario, en la cual, mataron a los miembros de la banda de cumbia.

\- ¡DIOS, PATRIA O MUERTE, HIJOS DE PUTA! Gritó Mokou y lanzó una granada casera a la multitud, la cual explotó y siguieron disparando un largo rato más.

Acto seguido, se fueron de allí, en el lugar, habían muerto muchos de los que fueron a ver el recital y en la entrada también, todo era un caos, habían autos en llamas y la fachada del edificio había sido dañada por la explosión de las bombas.

\- Andando. Vamos. Pidió Montana, el primer ataque había sido un éxito, ahora seguirían con los demás.

* * *

En el lugar del primer atentado, Daniel Santillan, mejor conocido como "La Tota", estaba atendiendo a los heridos, muchos estaban graves y habían muertos por doquier, inmediatamente, fue a llamar a Emergencias.

\- ¡URGENTE CON LA POLICÍA, HABLA DANIEL SANTILLAN: ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE TERRORISTA! ¡ATACARON "PASIÓN DE SÁBADO", MANDEN AYUDA ACÁ, HAY MUERTOS POR DOQUIER. Y PARECE QUE HUBO UNA SERIE DE EXPLOSIONES AFUERA DEL EDIFICIO, POR FAVOR, MANDEN AYUDA! Pidió desesperado, mientras que colgaba el teléfono y trataba de ayudar en como podía.

* * *

Con el primer ataque completo, prosiguieron con los demás atentados. querían reclutar gente, necesitaban a todo tipo de personas para la Mafia, además de que también, debían seguir con el negocio de las armas y seguir agregando más, para llenar las arcas con dinero.

\- Para el Centro Porteño, a la 9 de Julio. Pidió Leopoldo y pusieron en marcha los coches hacia la Capital.

* * *

El siguiente ataque iba a ser con bombarderos suicidas, para eso, Leopoldo había conseguido a los candidatos para los ataques.

Abrieron el baúl de uno de los coches y habían varios delincuentes de entre 14 a 20 años amordazados y vigilados por Montana y Yuuka, los cuales les colocaron los explosivos.

\- Ahora van a servir de algo. Dijo Leopoldo, mientras que se burlaba de ellos, de los delincuentes capturados y llegaban hacia la Capital rápidamente y sin ser vistos por la Policía.

Se estacionaron cerca del acampe de la Tupac Amaru y bajaron las AK-47 y los fusiles FAL, sabían que también, los DDHH tenían una reunión en una importante sala del "Ateneo Buenos Aires", allí iban a atacar también.

\- Tengo a los Mapuches e Indigenistas Hippies por allá. Señaló Reisen.

\- Bien, justo en la mira. Llevemos a los chicos. Pidió Mokou, mientras que subían a los delincuentes capturados y los ponían en marcha los coches con rumbo hacia los Indigenistas y los Mapuches.

\- Buen viaje, tarados. Les deseó Leopoldo y lanzaron dos coches, los cuales fueron calle abajo hacia la posición enemiga.

(Vuelvan a escuchar Lunatic Eyes, Invisible Full Moon, OST de Reisen Udongein Inaba, Touhou Project, S&W Soundtrack)

Reisen contempló como los dos coches explotaban por control remoto, causando toda una confusión en la manifestación, para acto seguido, iniciar toda una masacre.

\- ¡MUERAN, HIPPIES DE MIERDA! Gritó la guerrera de la Luna, disparando con dos Pistolas-Ametralladora, abatiendo a una gran cantidad de enemigos, Mokou incendió varias tiendas de campaña con la ayuda de Eddy, mientras que Yuyuko atacaba con Youmu, la chica aprovechaba para comerse toda la comida que dejaban los enemigos y masacraba a los ingleses y norteamericanos.

* * *

Desde las terrazas de los edificios, la gente iba filmando aquellos enfrentamientos, otra explosión de un coche-bomba se hizo sentir, más disparos y gente que caía muerta. En el "Ateneo de Buenos Aires", entraron por la puerta principal y subieron por las escaleras, los tiradores con AK-47 eran Mokou y Eddy de nuevo, junto con Leopoldo y Yukari, los cuales estaban por colocar explosivos en todo el edificio, así iban a causar una gran sensación de terror a los defensores de los DDHH, también para conseguir todo el apoyo posible.

Por la 9 de Julio, dos coches-bomba explotaron cerca de la carpa de Milagros Salas, la cual se encontraba en una reunión con militantes de La Cámpora, ella había sobrevivido a la explosión, pero no cuando se topó cara a cara con Montana.

\- Esto es por la Comunidad Italiana, puta. Le dijo y la asesinó de un disparo en la cabeza, lo mismo a los sucesores de ella.

A su vez, en el "Ateneo", en medio de la conferencia que había sobre Derechos Humanos, por la parte superior, ingresaron a los tiros Mokou y Eddy, los cuales asesinaban a todo el se interpusiera, querían llegar hasta el escenario, donde estaban las responsables de la reunión, segundos después, dos fuertes explosiones sacudieron el edificio. Una tercera se dio la parte de atrás del mismo.

* * *

Las calles de Buenos Aires estaban cubiertas de cadáveres y sangre, además de que los tiroteos seguían produciéndose, era todo un ataque coordinado tras otro, había mucho temor en las calles y ya llegaban mensajes y videos a las redes sociales con el título de _"Buenos Aires bajo fuego"_.

\- ¡ESTE ES UN MENSAJE PARA EL GOBIERNO NACIONAL Y POPULAR: SEGUIREMOS CON ESTOS ATAQUES HASTA QUE SE CUMPLAN NUESTRAS DEMANDAS. O DETIENEN A LOS DELINCUENTES O NOSOTROS NOS HAREMOS CARGO DE IMPONER LA JUSTICIA EN ESTE PAÍS! ¡QUE QUEDE CLARO: NO SOMOS TERRORISTAS, SOMOS GENTE QUE BUSCA LA PAZ Y LA SEGURIDAD, NO QUEREMOS MÁS CIVILES Y POLICÍAS MUERTOS, QUEREMOS A LOS DELINCUENTES PRESOS, SI NO LO CUMPLEN, NOSOTROS MISMOS LES HAREMOS SABER DE NUESTRA PRESENCIA! Dio su mensaje Leopoldo a las cadenas de televisión, radio e Internet, para luego irse de allí con sus colegas, la misión había terminado.

Y ahora, venía el momento de la llegada de personas interesadas en unirse a la futura Organización Criminal Mafiosa.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos a Mailmon, gracias por la idea de hacer un homenaje a la película _"Bastardos sin gloria"_ , me sirvió bastante :3. También saludos a AARA941 por su regreso al Fanfiction, axeman 64, espero que estén listos para el final de _"El Misterio de la Sangre Real"_ :D. **

**Este capítulo, en el final, hay un claro homenaje a la serie _"Breaking Bad",_ donde Gustavo Fring consigue venganza sobre el Cartel de Ciudad Juarez. **

**Pero bueno, gente, nos estamos viendo en próximos capítulos de esta historia, cuídense y dejen reviews.**

 **Que tengan un buen comienzo de año 2016 :D.**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Reclutamiento Después de la "Operación Masacre" en el GBA Sur y la Capital, Leopoldo estaba a la espera de las noticias, se fijaba cada tanto en Internet y a la vez, esperaban a que llegaran los diarios para esa mañana.

\- No debimos mandar a Mike solo. Dijo Gustavo con un tono de preocupación.

\- Él sabe cómo enfrentar los problemas. Alegó Saul, llevando la calma al grupo.

\- Es acá a la vuelta, en la zona de Lourdes. Mencionó Mokou, mientras que encendía un cigarrillo.

\- Sí -Eddy sugirió un nuevo operativo- Deberíamos iniciar una nueva ola de ataques contra las villas. Sugirió el canadiense.

\- Por ahora vamos a esperar, necesitamos que nos lleguen también las noticias de la "Organización Kantaris". Le recordó Víctor al muchacho.

Justo en ese momento, escucharon que alguien entraba al domicilio y corría a toda prisa por las escaleras, luego de eso, la reja negra de acceso a la vivienda se abrió.

\- ¡Mike! Gritó Saul al ver al ex-Policía con un diario en las manos, era el "Clarin".

\- ¡Salimos en las noticias, miren! Les mostró el periódico que tenía en su poder.

En la tapa podía apreciarse, con grandes títulos, _"Buenos Aires bajo ataque: La misteriosa organización terrorista"_ y en la foto, se podía apreciar a Leopoldo, vistiendo de negro y con su boina marrón, subido a varios coches que habían explotado como bombarderos, en donde daba su amenaza al gobierno nacional con continuar con los ataques mafiosos contra organizaciones pro-gubernamentales y en donde asumía la autoria de estos atentados: _"Seguiremos con los atentados contra el gobierno hasta que se deroguen las leyes que protegen a los delincuentes, renuncien todos los Jueces corruptos y se permita la defensa con armas para los civiles. No queremos más policías asesinados por estas lacras ni tampoco a La Cámpora en las escuelas"_ y en casi todo el diario, podían apreciarse los lugares atacados con los mapas respectivos, dando un total de más de 200 muertos por los atentados contra "Pasión de Sábado" y la 9 de Julio, además de que se contaba el asalto contra el Partido de San Martín y el copamiento del RENAR.

Ahí mismo se preguntaban todos quiénes eran los de "El Club de los Caballeros Mafiosos", no sabían nada al respecto de sus integrantes, pero el objetivo de ellos se había cumplido, a parte de conseguir armas y dedicarse a ese primer tramo de las operaciones, iban a triunfar en conseguir gente para sus filas.

\- Solo esperemos que se sume gente a esta Mafia. Pidió Kaguya, la cual no dejaba la cama de los padres de Leopoldo y en donde estaba acostada con Israel.

\- Ya vendrán, ya vendrán. Respondió Nitori, cuando en ese momento, sonó el timbre de la entrada.

\- ¿Quién será? Se preguntó Leopoldo y fue a ver quién podía llegar a ser. Al abrir la puerta, allí estaba presente Ludovico Falcón.

\- Señor -Dijo el joven, mientras que hacía una seña- Ludovico Falcón reportándose al servicio. Vengo con refuerzos para la organización. Le dijo el chico, mientras que éste venía acompañado por su tío Rogelio y sus primos Rodolfo y Lucrecia.

Leopoldo se quedó mirándolos a ellos, hasta que...

\- ¿Vos estabas con Meiling en el asalto al Partido de San Martín? Le preguntó el muchacho y Ludovico asintió.

\- Sí, allí estuvimos. Dijo el descendiente del Coronel Falcón.

\- Bienvenidos. Les dio la bienvenida, mientras que Ludovico saludaba a Hong Meiling, quien se sonrojaba al verlo.

* * *

Una vez arriba, Ludovico tenía algo que compartir con esa gente, ya que su tío Rogelio poseía una gran cantidad de contactos en Europa.

\- Escuchen, si van a querer formar una Mafia, necesitan de más gente, en especial de argentinos descendientes de italianos, puede ingresar de otros países, también podríamos incluir a los irlandeses, españoles y hasta húngaros y japoneses. Sugirió Rogelio.

\- No es mala la idea. Dijo Manuel Costa.

\- Necesitaremos enviar el mensaje, pero a su vez, tenemos que unificar a las Familias de Italia, todas ellas enfrentadas. Señaló Montana.

\- Giussepe Mazzani, de 17 años, es el Don de la Familia rival a la de mi abuelo. Dijo Leopoldo.

\- De eso nos tendremos que ocupar más tarde, por ahora, hay que fortalecer a nuestros territorios, aún nos queda San Martín y necesitamos esa zona, por su cercanía con la Capital Federal. Habló en la reunión, Gustavo Fring.

\- Hay mucha que va a querer unirse a nuestra causa, además, la Comunidad Italiana de Buenos Aires le gustaría unirse a la Mafia. Señaló Yuuka.

\- Así es, pero recuerden, que también hay que abrir canales de tráfico de armas con Europa, en especial con Irlanda del Norte, el IRA le va a encantar las armas y municiones que les mandaremos para su lucha contra la Gran Bretaña. Añadió Nitori.

\- Es cierto, es cierto. Asintió Lautaro Costa.

\- Lo mismo con el tráfico de drogas, pero recordemos, que necesitamos las rutas de Santa Fe y el Norte libres, no podemos permitir que se nos copien por la Metanfetamina. Dijo, a su vez, Tuco Salamanca.

\- Con asesinar a los narcos de la banda "Los Monos"* no nos tendremos que preocupar. Ideó su plan Lautaro Costa, sabiendo que un buen enfrentamiento llevaría a la limpieza del territorio del Litoral Argentino.

Esa tarde, con la incorporación de Ludovico y sus parientes, empezaron, con la ayuda periodística de Aya Shameimaru, a difundir la señal de reclutamiento.

\- Necesitaremos una imprenta también para manejar nuestro Imperio. Señaló la periodista de Gensokyo.

\- Y yo voy a necesitar un estudio jurídico. Agregó Saul.

\- Con el estudio jurídico, hay uno aquí cerca de mi casa y con la imprenta, tendremos buscarnos una cerca también del barrio. Respondió Leopoldo a los pedidos de Saul y de Aya.

\- Perfecto, entonces iré a lanzar el mensaje por el barrio y los alrededores. Y tengo una gran idea: El uso de las Redes Sociales. Dijo la periodista de Gensokyo, mientras que iba a realizar junto con Mystia, Rumia, Cirno y Daiyousei, la misión de enviar el mensaje de reclutamiento.

* * *

Y mientras que se llevaba a cabo dicha misión, Yukari no paraba de observar a su querido mafioso, el cual estaba ayudando y trabajando sin descanso todo el día, ella sabía que muy pronto, iba a mostrar sus sentimientos hacia los de ese joven con el corazón hundido en el pasado, pero por ahora, ella debía esperar hasta que llegara la señal para actuar.

\- Chicago, Nueva York y hasta California nos servirán, no solo como territorios que dominaremos, sino también por el apoyo de los inmigrantes europeos y descendientes de los mismos. Dijo Yukari.

\- Excelente, me gusta. La apoyó Leopoldo, causando que ella se sonrojara y mucho.

\- ¿Cuándo llegarán los cargamentos? Quiso saber Horacio Costa.

\- En unos dos días, aproximadamente. Respondió Montana.

\- Bueno, ya de ahí tendremos que ya tener un poco de apoyo, el Puerto no es seguro, hay mucha vigilancia, tendríamos que cambiar hacia La Plata o el Tigre. Sugirió Horacio, al saber que ahora, Puerto Madero estaba muy vigilado.

\- Tienen razón, pero igualmente ya no necesitaremos Puerto Madero, el plan de Horacio es genial, los puertos de La Plata y El Tigre nos serán de mucha ayuda. Alegó Leopoldo con Yukari, la cual sonrió al participar en el debate sobre las armas.

Todo iba por buen camino, ya el reclutamiento estaba empezando y para más tarde, ya la organización tendría a sus primeros "efectivos" en sus filas, luego de eso, empezaría la segunda fase de expansión por el Partido de General San Martín.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: " _La caída del Partido General San Martín"_** _._ **Saludos para Mailmon, espero que regreses pronto al Fanfiction :D.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: La Caída del Partido General San Martín Después de haber enviado cientos de papeles y panfletos por todo el GBA y la Capital Federal, Leopoldo se sentó a esperar la llegada de los futuros efectivos que tendría en sus filas de la Mafia, la cual ya estaba pensando en un nombre bastante llamativo y que atrajera a mucha gente, donde podrían, incluso, tener contactos con las Fuerzas Armadas de la Nación y así proveerles armamento y tecnología de los países de Oriente Próximo, como Japón y hasta de Alemania e Irlanda. Para así tener que alejarse de los EEUU e Inglaterra, que les mandaban chatarra y armamento viejo.

Unos pasos apresurados se hicieron sentir en las escaleras y en la casa, mientras que llegaba Montana con Yuuka con la noticia.

\- ¡Ya están aquí! Le trajo la noticia el muchacho del barrio.

\- Perfecto, vamos a ver. Dijo Leopoldo, mientras que bajaba hacia las calles para ver a los futuros hombres y mujeres que estarían en sus filas.

Al salir, se encontró con un grupo de 14 personas, todos jóvenes de entre 19 a 25 años de edad, los cuales estaban esperando a la llegada de su futuro Don de la Mafia, además de que venían Ludovico y su familia, quien había conseguido la ayuda de varios parientes, los cuales vivían en el Sur de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, incluyendo en la zona de Tres Lomas, Tres Arroyos y Carmen de Patagones.

\- ¡Atención! Pidió Ludovico, mientras que venía llegar a Leopoldo, acompañado de Montana y Yuuka.

\- ¡ATENCIÓN! Respondieron los presentes.

La puerta se abrió salió el muchacho, escoltado por los otros acompañantes, mientras que los 14 presentes formaban una línea militar, esperando la respuesta y la bienvenida al "Club de los Caballeros Mafiosos".

* * *

Allí y ante la mirada de Leopoldo, el muchacho los fue observando uno a uno, buscando reconocer sus orígenes, cada uno de estas 14 personas llevaban sus reportes o CV, ya que el muchacho buscaba todas las habilidades para su Mafia.

\- Bien, muy buen. Dijo Leopoldo, dándoles la bienvenida al grupo.

Hubo silencio.

\- ¿Alguien tiene preguntas por dar? Preguntó Yuuka.

\- Yo: Me llamo Ramiro Canilla, vengo de Garín, Zona Norte del GBA, desciendo de italianos, españoles y húngaros. Mi pregunta es: ¿Tendremos refuerzos? Somos 14 personas y no conocemos bien lo que debemos hacer. Pidió el muchacho.

\- ¡Aya! Pidió Montana y la chica trajo los planes del operativo, apoyándolo en una mesa que ella había improvisado con Mystia, Rumia, Daiyousei, Cirno y Wriggle.

\- La "Operación Granaderos" será tomar por asalto los últimos distritos que quedan en el Partido de San Martín, incluyendo los edificios gubernamentales, el Hospital Diego Thompson, el Banco Provincia y las demás sucursales bancarias, la zona de discotecas bailables, La Peatonal General San Martín y la Comisaría del lugar, la Policía de la zona se va a sublevar, ya tenemos su apoyo y ahora nos falta solamente, preparar todo para el gran asalto final. Les dio la periodista los detalles del operativo que harían.

\- Pregunta: ¿Esperaremos resistencia? Me llamo Gabriel Ángeles de la Torre. Desciendo de españoles, italianos e irlandeses del Sur. Preguntó la chica.

\- Esperaremos resistencia enemiga, es obvio que el Gobierno Nacional tratará de mandar a sus fieles esclavos para recuperar el distrito, ya que si cae esta zona, el GBA Oeste puede colapsar, ya que estamos estrechando el cerco sobre el Partido de La Matanza, un importante bastión K. Contó Leopoldo sobre las posibilidades de enfrentamiento armado por las calles.

\- ¿Contaremos con el apoyo de los obreros? Deseó saber otro de los presentes, un joven de 30 años, llamado Adriano Celestino.

\- Tanto los de la UOCRA* como los de Edenor*, se nos van a unir a la lucha. Especificó Montana.

\- Genial, entonces, ¿listos? Preguntó Leopoldo.

\- ¡A sus órdenes, Mi Señor! Respondieron sus "efectivos", donde fueron a armarse a una de las armerías que se había abierto en el barrio y en donde Nitori, había estado preparando coches-bomba y hasta armaduras resistentes a las balas, para así soportar todo tipo de impactos de balas.

\- ¡Todo listo aquí, Señor! Respondió, por su parte, la Kappa, la cual tenía todo listo para el espectáculo.

\- Perfecto: ¡A los coches! Ordenó Leopoldo.

\- ¡A los coches! Repitió Saul y de ahí, se fueron preparando para el gran asalto.

* * *

Subidos a los vehículos suyos, más tarde, Leopoldo hablaría sobre la vestimenta que usarían, la bandera y el escudo suyos y hasta los coches que tendrían que llevar, incluyendo las camionetas y camiones de traslado y logística.

Pronto fueron dirigiéndose hacia el partido nombrado, donde los miembros del FPV habían desplegado a La Cámpora para proteger el lugar, todo siguiendo un estratégico plan de desviar lo ocurrido en la Capital y en el Sur del GBA, para así seguir manteniendo los votos. Lo que no sabían, era que sus enemigos empleaban un perfecto truco de hacerse pasar por civiles normales, no sabían de que Mokou y Eddy ya estaban en la Plaza San Martín, haciéndose pasar por artistas callejeros, la Princesa Yuyuko con su Jardinera Youmu, se encontraban en la terraza de "La Cultural", una delegación donde los estudiantes rendían el examen de inglés, está respondía a la Embajada del Reino Unido, Suwako con Sanae y Yoshika estaban posicionadas cerca de La Peatonal Belgrano, entreteniendo a la gente con los "Sukusuku", bueno, Sanae estaba todo tiempo fotografiando a cada varón que pasaba cerca suyo y les dejaba su número de teléfono.

Wakasagihime, la cual tomó forma humana, dejando su lado de Sirena oculto, trabajaba junto con Renko Usami, Maribel Hearn y Sumireko Usami, desde la entrada uno de los colegios cercanos a la Plaza.

Por su parte, ya habían llegado los Costa junto con Pedro Olmos Rey, el matón de la familia y el abogado, Enrique Guzmán, quienes habían estado vigilando la zona de los boliches bailables y los Salamanca con Gustavo, Víctor con Satori, Rin Kaenbyou, Utsuho Reiuji y Koishi Komeiji, habían llegado a la Estación General San Martín, donde pasaba el tren con el mismo nombre.

El plan estaba yendo a la perfección.

- _Todo despejado en la Estación de Trenes General San Martín_. Informó Víctor con su celular.

\- _La Peatonal toda tranquila._ Informó, por su parte, Wakasagihime.

\- " _La Cultural", nada._ Informó Youmu, mientras que la Princesa Fantasma estaba comiendo unas facturas que su Jardinera había comprado.

\- _Sin novedad en la Plaza San Martín, pero se está llenando de planeros, villeros y hasta Feministas._ Informó Mokou.

\- _Estén atentos: El "Paquete" llegará dentro de pocos minutos a la Plaza San Martín._ Pidió toda la atención en los grupos, Keine con el Team 09 y terminaron la comunicación, para prepararse para el asalto.

* * *

Por su parte, llegó un primer coche negro, éste era conducido por Ludovico con su tío y primos, los cuales iban a actuar de francotiradores en la terraza del Banco Patagonia, mientras que por otro sector, en el lado Noreste de la Plaza San Martín, Nitori estacionaba uno de los coches-bomba cerca del palco donde iba a darse un discurso de parte de La Cámpora y los Derechos Humanos.

Desde el complejo gubernamental y la Municipalidad, los líderes de la agrupación Kirchnerista estaban a la espera de más gente, pero había mucha tensión: Las enormes pérdidas sufridas en el Puerto Madero y los atentados que hubo varias veces en la Capital y la caída del Partido de Tres de Febrero en manos de esa organización temida, ponía en jaque a todos, en especial a los que mantenían puestos en los cuerpos municipales.

\- Esta mañana es para divertirse, la gente viene y le chupa un huevo lo que haya ocurrido. Dijo uno de los militantes.

\- No estés tan _seguro,_ dicen que esta gente tiene agentes vigilando en todas partes, se camuflan entre los civiles. Advirtió uno de los representantes de la Gobernación de la Provincia.

Afuera, Mike y Saul terminaron de estacionar los últimos coches-bomba cerca del complejo gubernamental, mientras que los 14 que se habían unido, llevaron sus armas y se posicionaron en el lado Sur y Norte de la Plaza San Martín.

* * *

\- _Atención: Todo listo._ Informó Reimu.

\- _Que empiecen los fuegos artificiales._ Ordenó Leopoldo.

- _Aguanta que aún falta la respuesta de la Policía de San Martín, la UOCRA y Edenor._ Pidió Tuco.

 **(*La Banda de "Los Monos": Banda de narcotraficantes que operan en la Provincia de Santa Fe.**

 *** UOCRA: La "Unión Obrera de la Construcción de la República Argentina, es el sindicato que agrupa a los trabajadores de la industria de la construcción en la República Argentina.**

 *** Edenor: "Empresa Distribuidora y Comercializadora Norte Sociedad Anónima", es el distribuidor de energía eléctrica más grande de la Argentina medido en función de la cantidad de clientes, que sumaban 2.353.211 al 31/12/04 y la cantidad de GWh de energía eléctrica vendida.)**

* * *

Tuvieron suerte, ya que al poco tiempo de haber llegado, ya la Policía de San Martín se había revelado y tomado los edificios de las fuerzas de Seguridad, lo mismo hicieron los trabajadores de la UOCRA y Edenor, donde tomar el control de las subestaciones eléctricas y se levantaron barricadas, gracias al apoyo de los vecinos.

\- _Todo._ Informaron los Comisarios del Distrito.

\- _Tenemos bajo nuestro control la Sede Central y las subdelegaciones._ Informaron por su parte los de la UOCRA y Edenor.

\- _Excelente, vayan preparándose con los vecinos, que dentro de poco llegarán los K._ Pidió Montana a todos los involucrados de que se prepararan para el combate.

* * *

Y fue entonces, que llegó el momento de hacer estallar los explosivos diseminados por los alrededores.

\- ¡Ahora! Ordenó Leopoldo y Nitori con Yuyuko, Youmu, Mokou y Eddy, hicieron estallar las bombas en los coches, los cuales explotaron con sincronía, causando pánico en los alrededores, mientras que una segunda ola de coches-bomba estallaban cerca de las puertas de la Municipalidad y el complejo gubernamental.

\- ¡VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS! Dirigió Mokou a su grupo, los cuales tirotearon a todos los militantes, pero la Princesa del Fuego dejó de disparar su AK-47, porque allí estaban las Feministas que se le habían escapado durante el ataque al RENAR.

\- ¡YO TE CUBRO! Le dijo Eddy a su novia, mientras que Yuyuko con Youmu por las calles.

\- ¡¿ME RECUERDAN, PUTAS?! ¡"FUJIMA VOLCANO"! Invocó la peli blanca su ataque e incineró a todas sus rivales.

* * *

Por el lado Norte de la Plaza San Martín, Cirno y sus amigas lanzaron varios ataques mágicos y hasta emplearon a los militantes que habían capturado como bombarderos suicidas, para que se hicieran explotar las cargas explosivas sobre las barricadas de la entrada.

\- ¡TUCO Y SUS PRIMOS YA TIENEN DOMINADO EL LADO OESTE DE LA MUNICIPALIDAD! Informó Saul.

\- Genial, hora de hacer estallar más bombas. Mencionó Yuyuko y lanzó varios Danmakus contra las hordas enemigas, con la ayuda de Youmu y Yukari, las cuales estaban en Estado Lunático.

Otras cargas explosivas causaron pánico y destrucción en los alrededores de la plaza, donde los 14 que se habían unido a Leopoldo, ya dominaban todo el lugar por completo, lo mismo los Costa y los Salamanca, los militantes decidieron escapar, antes de que se cerrara el cerco, mientras que triunfaba la operación, el Partido de General San Martín había sido tomado finalmente por el "Club de los Caballeros Mafiosos".

\- _¡ESTE ES UN AVISO DE ESPERANZA PARA TODO EL GBA: VAMOS A SER LIBRES DE LA CORRUPCIÓN, DE LA DELINCUENCIA, EL NARCOTRÁFICO, LAS MENTIRAS Y LAS PERSECUCIONES! ¡APLASTAREMOS A LOS COMUNISTAS, DESINFECTAREMOS NUESTRA NACIÓN DE PARÁSITOS POPULISTAS, DESTRUIREMOS TODO RASTRO DE SEPARATISMO MAPUCHE Y ASEGURAREMOS NUESTRAS FRONTERAS CON LA AYUDA DE NUESTROS HERMANOS! ¡NO SEREMOS MÁS LA VENEZUELA DEL SUR, ESTE ES NUESTRO MOMENTO DE TOMAR LAS ARMAS Y UNIRNOS JUNTO CON NUESTRAS FUERZAS ARMADAS Y DE SEGURIDAD PARA ENFRENTAR AL ENEMIGO ROJO, ATEO, COMUNISTA, SEPARATISTA Y ANTI-CULTURA QUE ESTÁ EN EL GOBIERNO NACIONAL: VALOR, CAMARADAS, VALOR! ¡DIOS, PATRIA O MUERTE!_ Dio su discurso de apertura Leopoldo ante todos los vecinos, los cuales, comenzaron a unirse a las filas de la futura organización mafiosa, pero aún faltaban muchos caminos por recorrer y batallas por librar, pero con la unión de esta gente, iban a salir victoriosos en esta guerra.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: Negocios El día de la caída del Partido de General San Martín significó un amplio control sobre todo el GBA Oeste, ya que los Kirchneristas se habían replegado para el Partido de La Matanza, donde iban a tratar de mantener su último bastión, el intento de recuperar el distrito fue cancelado a última hora, ya que la Policía y las bases militares se habían sublevado y tomado el control de las calles, rutas y la General Paz, la cual unía a la Provincia con la Capital Federal, mucha gente había comenzado a unirse a la Mafia que Leopoldo comenzaba a formar.

Mientras tanto, en la Plaza San Martín, frente a la recién reconstruida Municipalidad, Leopoldo observaba las reparaciones tras la batalla campal y la toma del lugar, ahora faltaba comenzaba a expandirse más y así tendrían vías y rutas de abastecimiento para todos los Camaradas de esta "Revolución Nacionalista".

\- Linda obra. Le felicitó Manuel Costa, mientras que ambos se encendían unos cigarrillos y fumaban junto con Mokou, Eddy, Montana y hasta Yuuka.

\- La verdad, esta invasión fue perfecta, ahora falta limpiar el Norte, Noreste, Noroeste y el Sur. Dijo Montana, felicitando a Leopoldo por el éxito de la operación.

\- No ha sido nada, pero ahora nos falta prepara grupos paramilitares y hasta militares para enfrentar a los Separatistas Mapuches, esos cobardes huyeron hacia el Sur con el primer disparo. Nosotros les haremos sufrir. Respondió Leopoldo, mientras que lanzaba las cenizas a un cenicero que tenía Mokou.

\- Jajaja, desataremos un verdadero Infierno sobre sus cabezas. Elogió la decisión del chico, Mokou, la cual disfrutaba de esa paz tan tranquila.

\- Sí. Alegó Eddy, besándola a Mokou.

\- Jeje, ustedes no pueden pasar ni un segundo sin besarse. Les dijo Costa en broma.

\- Jajajaja, sí, es cierto, jejeje. Pero así somos. Agradeció Mokou por lo que les dijo el Intendente de "La Cruz".

Por su parte, Leopoldo se encontraba pensando en los siguientes planes que harían.

\- Hoy San Martín, mañana, la Argentina y dentro de poco, Nueva York e Italia. Dijo el chico, feliz de que este proyecto empezara a dar sus frutos.

\- Los tenemos a todos rodeados, no podrán ni siquiera con los que se sumaran a las filas. Mencionó Saul, quien se unió a los festejos en la Plaza San Martín con los demás.

\- Pero necesitaremos negocios para ir consiguiendo dinero. Les señaló Reisen.

\- Tiene razón, no contamos con eso. Alegó Kaguya, mientras que Israel la tenía recostada en sus piernas.

\- Ya pensaremos en un plan económico para GBA y Capital, creo que allí podremos hacer nuestra próxima zona de ocupación. En el especial el Sur de la Capital y Recoleta y el Once. Señaló Horacio Costa.

\- Esas zonas las vamos a reclamar a través de fuego y sangre, se las vamos a quitar a todas las bandas de los que son de Bolivia, especialmente de ese país, también podríamos agregar Constitución. Sugirió Lautaro.

\- Me gusta, me gusta. Sostuvo su voto de apoyo Leopoldo.

\- Pero, ¿Qué negocios podemos tener? Quiso saber Yukari, la cual se recostó en las piernas del chico.

\- Eso ya lo veremos, con calma, iremos hacia el mejor camino. Respondió Leopoldo, mientras que se quedaban festejando la victoria en San Martín esa mañana.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: Negocios en el GBA Oeste Había una visión en el futuro Imperio que Leopoldo y sus Camaradas iban a dirigir, ese proyecto de avanzar y tomar represalias sobre los que habían destruido al GBA y por el abandono de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires hacia los del otro lado de la General Paz, como también castigar a los Separatistas, especialmente a los Mapuches y los Indigenistas, como la Tupac Amaru y La Cámpora, los cuales ahora estaban sin sus líderes y debilitados, ya no podían hacer frente al poder que iba creciendo en Tres de Febrero, muchas personas, incluyendo hijos y nietos descendientes de Italianos y Europeos, como también de los extranjeros de las fronteras, habían jurado lealtad hacia la figura de Leopoldo, como un futuro Don y sus Lugartenientes, los cuales estaban a cargo de los Distritos, éstos eran Ludovico Falcón, Filemón Uriburu y Víctor Domínico, éste último había sido un importante Consejal del Distrito Oeste, pero por las purgas y por su ideología Nacionalista Católica, lo había llevado a su despido y expulsión y ahora venía con todas las energías renovadas para recuperar el control que había tenido en el pasado.

\- Vamos a necesitar un estudio jurídico para nuestra organización, recuerda que el Fisco o la Hacienda de acá, nos van a estar presionando todo el tiempo. Recordó Saul en una reunión que tuvo con Leopoldo en un bar de la Capital Federal.

El muchacho apagó su cigarrillo junto con el de su amigo y respondió.

\- Hay un viejo estudio que dejaron hace años atrás, lo tuvieron desde que era niño y lo cerraron por la Crisis del 2001, luego lo volvieron a re-inaugurar en el 2005, pero a los pocos meses volvió a quebrar, nadie lo reclama. Respondió Leopoldo, dándole la ubicación de ese estudio jurídico a Saul, ese lugar estaba ubicado a pocos metros de su casa.

\- Con la AFIP*, nos quedaremos tranquilos, ya tendremos nuestra venganza sobre esos usureros. Agregó Saul, tras agradecerle a su amigo por haberle dado la dirección de ese inmueble, allí podrían tener apoyo jurídico y hasta sería una de las "Bóvedas de Dinero".

\- ¿Y con los delincuentes? Preguntó Leopoldo.

\- Jeje, ¿Tú los extrañarás?. Le dijo divertido el abogado.

Leopoldo sonrió e hizo un gesto con sus dedos, formando una pistola que hacía una ejecución.

\- Exacto, nadie los va a extrañar, a partir de ahora, la Policía y los nuestros patrullarán las calles de nuestros territorios. Respondió Saul y ambos brindaron.

\- Vamos a tener que ir preparando todo por los negocios, Montana y Yuuka están con Mike, Gustavo y Víctor recorriendo los territorios del GBA Oeste para conseguir una lista de qué negocios les vamos a cobrar protección y demás. Dijo Leopoldo.

\- También, iremos paso a paso, aún necesitamos el primer envío de dinero para nuestras operaciones. Le hizo recordar Saul.

\- Tenes razón en eso, espero que la Organización Kantaris se apresure. Pidió el muchacho y luego de ese encuentro, ambos amigos salieron del bar y pusieron rumbo hacia el Puerto de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Apoyo Aéreo \- Bien, como verán, muchachos, he convocado a esta reunión para aclarar un asunto muy importante. Dijo Montana, quien había sido llamado por Leopoldo para discutir de una herramienta muy importante que ellos iban a necesitar.

\- ¿Qué es? Preguntó Cirno.

\- Necesitamos helicópteros para nuestras operaciones de tráfico de armas y municiones. También necesitaremos aviones, sean avionetas o hasta drones nos vendrían bien. Dijo el chico, respondiendo a la pregunta del Hada del Hielo.

\- Si, es cierto, no podemos fiarnos de utilizar todo el tiempo los camiones, son útiles, pero los K ya nos tienen en la mira. Añadió Mystia.

\- Y peor: "Amnistía Internacional" mandará una delegación para analizar "sanciones" por el tráfico de armas y el armado de Milicias Nacionalistas. Agregó Rumia.

Al escuchar esa palabra, Leopoldo casi estalla como una bomba, "Amnistía Internacional" había arruinado a su país, sobre todo con la "Cuestión Separatista" en el Sur, donde aún tenía pensado atacar y proteger esos territorios, pero sabía que para eso, debía reunir mucha gente para iniciar la ofensiva. El nombre ya estaba y era "Operativo Coronel Héctor Benigno Varela", en homenaje al militar que eliminó a los Socialistas y Anarquistas durante los "Hechos de la Patagonia" en los Años 1919-1920.

\- Genial, ¿y cuándo empezaremos con el operativo? Quiso saber Ludovico.

\- Pronto, pero ahora necesitamos tomar las rutas que quedan, ya tenemos el Puerto y somos dueños de casi todo el GBA Oeste, pero para continuar nuestra expansión territorial, necesitamos de la Costa, en el Sur y Sureste de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, junto con el Noreste y el Norte Argentino. Respondió a la pregunta del chico ítalo-argentino, Leopoldo, por su parte, los Costa discutían en silencio sobre ese proyecto del nieto de Vicente, de expandirse hacia el Sur, por la Patagonia.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: A expandirse hacia el Sur Leopoldo sabía que para iniciar operaciones aéreas, necesitaba del apoyo de helicópteros, aviones, avionetas y hasta drones para poder cumplir los deseos de la Mafia que se estaba conformando.

\- ¿Qué lugares de la Provincia de Buenos Aires tienen aeródromos? Preguntó Montana con Gustavo a los presentes.

\- Conozco varios, cuando iba a la Costa, mi abuelo me contó que tenía uno en el Partido de Tordillo, en la ciudad de General Conesa y otro cerca de la Base Aérea de Mar del Plata. Dijo Leopoldo, mientras que marcaba en un mapa las zonas donde podían obtener aviones.

\- Mmmm, pero son solo dos. Un momento -Gustavo Fring señaló más hacia el límite con el Partido de la Costa- Aquí, en General Madariaga hay un aeródromo, tendríamos tres en total por ahora. Señaló el chileno.

\- No está mal, encima nadie lo ha comprado, es propiedad de la Municipalidad, tan solo debemos conseguirlo y listo. Dijo Leopoldo, mientras que se levantaba y Yukari se quedaba mirándolo un buen rato.

Fue entonces que Montana volvió a marcar en el mapa los aeródromos que habían allí.

\- Ok, entonces nos deja con tres: General Conesa, General Madariaga y Mar del Plata. Dijo Montana, mientras que señalaba en el mapa las posiciones marcadas con marcador amarillo.

\- Así es -Leopoldo toma un respiro-¿A cuál probamos primero? Sugirió el chico.

\- Deberíamos hacer un viaje hacia el Sur y de ahí poder captar la atención de estas zonas de aviones, si tenes suerte, podremos sacarnos una buena tajada en las ganancias y pagarles a los dueños. Sugirió Yuyuko.

\- Nada mal, eso nos daría -Gustavo empieza a hacer los cálculos y llegan los resultados- Mmmm, nos da un 35% para pagarle a los dueños de los aeródromos, pero podemos equipararlo en un 50-50 para ambos. Alegó el empresario.

\- Genial, bueno, entonces hablaremos con esta gente y...¿Alguien conoce o tiene contactos con pilotos y dueños de aeródromos en la Provincia de Buenos Aires? Deseó saber Leopoldo.

\- Yo. Dijo Gustavo.

\- ¿Enserio? Quiso saber Montana.

\- Sí, un colega mío, Agustín Ibarra, es dueño de varios aeródromos en Mar del Plata, Balcarse, Barrow y Bahía Blanca. Contó Gustavo Fring sobre los negocios de su amigo.

\- Perfecto, ¿y posee drones? Mencionó Leopoldo, ya que los drones serían para reconocimiento y vigilancia.

\- Con una llamada puedo asegurar todo un cargamento, solo en 3 horas. Dijo el chileno.

\- Hazlo. Ordenó positivo el nieto de Vincenzo.

* * *

Mientras que Gustavo llamaba a su colega en el Sur de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, Leopoldo pidió preparar todo para un viaje de dos a tres días a esa zona del país, para así asegurarse unos jugosos contratos en el negocio del tráfico de armas.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25: Tratos en el Sur de la Provincia de Buenos Aires Era una nueva mañana en Buenos Aires, pero hacia el Sur de la Provincia, en la zona de Mar del Plata y los tres partidos restantes que visitarían Leopoldo y sus Camaradas, era para iniciar una visita de negocios acerca del costo de los aeródromos para poder trabajar con el tráfico de armas, ya que por los caminos y rutas, era bastante arriesgado por la presencia del gobierno, el cual estaba bastante ocupado en tratar de ganarse el respeto de la gente, vengando las muertes ocurridas los últimos días, provocados por el "Club de los Caballeros Mafiosos" y la pérdida de territorios en el GBA.

\- Tendríamos que haber traído más gente, la SIDE puede estar tras nosotros, desde que salimos de la Capital, no he parado de contar los retenes y controles de la Policía y la Gendarmería en todo el camino. Dijo preocupado Saul, quien iba con Leopoldo, Mike, Gustavo, Víctor, Montana, Yuuka, Yukari, Ran, Chen, Ludovico, Tuco y su familia, los Costa y Meiling.

\- Tranquilo, solo será por unas horas, luego volveremos con unos aviones hacia El Palomar, ya Ramiro nos tiene una pista asegurada, si llegan a haber problemas, nos vamos a dirigir hacia Cañuelas o La Plata, es decisión del grupo. Le calmó Gustavo los temores de Saul por el tema de que llegaran a ser vistos por el gobierno y sus agentes.

\- Vamos a necesitar más de dos aviones o avionetas. Justificó su propuesta Leopoldo.

\- No cabe duda, estos hijos de puta del gobierno ya tienen a Amnistía Internacional cerca de nosotros, nos quieren cagar bien mal estos guachos. Temió Meiling, la cual había recibido entrenamiento por Sakuya de arrojar cuchillos y dagas contra los enemigos.

\- Con el primer tema sobre los refuerzos: Nos están esperando en General Conesa, Partido de Tordillo, Reisen, Tewi, Kaguya, Israel y Eirin, ya están hablando con los dueños del aeródromo. Les contó Gustavo.

\- ¿Cuándo se fueron para allá? Preguntó Mike, quien estaba tomando mate junto con Saul.

\- A la 1 de la mañana se fueron para allá, la familia Ramírez nos está esperando para firmar los papeles, acordamos repartir las ganancias en un 50-50, para que no rompan las pelotas. Les contó cómo había logrado llevar a cabo un cierre de un buen negocio y evitar conflictos.

\- Es perfecto, gracias a Gustavo, podremos ya tener nuestro primer punto aéreo. Le agradeció y felicitó Leopoldo al chileno.

\- No es nada, para eso están los amigos que ayudan en el negocio. Agradeció Fring y se acomodó su corbata negra.

El viaje prosiguió en silencio, mientras que estaban avanzando hacia Chascomus, eran las 7:50 AM, ellos habían salido temprano y debían volver al mismo estilo.

\- ¿Y si paramos en ese lugar? Señaló Marco Salamanca.

\- ¿Cuál? Preguntó Tuco y vieron que estaban llegando al "Atalaya"*.

\- A ese sitio siempre iba con mi abuelo y mis primas. Recordó Leopoldo sobre sus viajes a la Costa.

\- ¿Y hacen buenos desayunos? Quiso saber Rumia, quien salió de su escondite, provocando un susto a los presentes.

\- La puta que lo parió, me cague todo. Dijo Montana asustado.

\- Jejeje, no, en serio, ¿son ricos los desayunos allá? Preguntó la Youkai rubia.

\- Sí, más vale. Respondió a su pregunta Leopoldo, fue entonces que Montana puso el vehículo suyo en dirección hacia "El Atalaya" y lo mismo hicieron los demás.

* * *

Se detuvieron en la zona del "Atalaya", donde Montana con Yuuka, Rumia y Tuco fueron a comprar medialunas y agua para el mate, como también café, ya que este iba a ser un viaje bastante largo y tendrían que descansar de vez en cuando.

\- Que buena que son estas, ¿cómo se llaman? Preguntó Yukari, quien estaba con una medialuna artesanal en sus manos.

\- Se llaman medialunas, Señorita Yukari. Le dijo respondió Leopoldo, quien estaba tomando mate con Mike, Montana, Yuuka y Gustavo Fring.

\- _"Señorita Yukari, por favor, llámame Yukari, ni que fuera una anciana"_ Pensó la bella Youkai de los Portales.

\- _"La Señorita Yukari está muy interesada en Leopoldo, no sería raro de que ella empezara una relación con él. Sería muy bueno"_ Pensó, por su parte, Ran, quien estaba con Chen, disfrutando del aire fresco del campo.

* * *

Después del desayuno allí afuera, volvieron a los vehículos y condujeron un buen rato, hasta llegar al Partido de Tordillo, en donde en el pueblo de General Conesa se encontraba el aeródromo, en donde los estaban esperando los dueños del inmueble, la Familia Ramírez, allí firmaron los papeles y obtuvieron su primera posición aérea, de ahí, recogieron a Israel y compañía, ahora se dirigían más hacia el Sur de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, en donde firmaron los papeles en los otros partidos que habían tenido de misión ir a averiguar sobre los aeródromos, incluyendo el de Mar del Plata y Balcarse.

* * *

Casi al llegar la tarde, emprendieron el vuelo hacia Buenos Aires, pero por vía aérea en dos aeronaves que habían conseguido en Barrow, lamentablemente no pudieron seguir más hacia el Sur, debido a la presencia de tormentas, lo cual ponía en peligro el viaje hacia esas regiones, por lo cual, optaron por volver a casa, ya que las tormentas estaban camino hacia el Noreste, rumbo a la Capital Federal.

En las dos avionetas, tenían en su poder cajas con armas y municiones con el sello de la "Organización Kantaris".

\- ¿Qué hay adentro? Preguntó Mike.

Saul tomó una barreta y abrieron para ver su interior, allí tenían municiones para Pistolas 48 MM y Glock, de las que usan en la Policía Federal, Bonaerense, CPC y Metropolitana. Además contaban con cartuchos de escopeta y rifles de caza, francotirador y fusiles de asalto, en especial para las FAL y tenían M-16 y AK-47, provenientes de EEUU y Rusia.

\- Genial, con esto se va a distribuir entre la población y así nos expandiremos, dentro de poco pensaremos en un plan de ataque contra La Matanza, así nos apoderaremos del último bastión K en el GBA. Dijo Leopoldo, mientras que ellos opinaban que el operativo serviría para debilitar al gobierno y de así, conseguir más territorios.

Pronto, las aeronaves llegaron a Buenos Aires, en donde aterrizaron en El Palomar, GBA Oeste.

Luego del aterrizaje, llegó la lluvia a la ciudad y sus alrededores.

* * *

 **Saludos para Mailmon y Guest :D. Nos vemos.**


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26: Francesco Nitto II El éxito dependía también de la fuerza operacional y de la confianza, como así también de realizar ataques rápidos y sin ser vistos, el enemigo que había que derribar era muy poderoso y extenso, ya que no solo se enfrentaban a las bandas de delincuentes de los barrios más peligrosos del GBA, sino que también se enfrentaban con políticos y familias corruptas, militantes, narco traficantes, periodistas comprados por el gobierno, descendientes de guerrilleros pertenecientes al ERP, FAR, FAL, FAP y Montoneros, sumado a la SIDE, la cual se estaba recuperando del atentado anterior y tras haber engrosado sus filas con nuevos agentes, éstos tuvieron que pedir la ayuda al MI-6, la Mossad, la CIA, el FBI y hasta la NSA.

El tráfico de armas apenas tenía una ruta de comercio y era por el Puerto, ya que todavía no dominaban los Cielos argentinos, lo mismo sucedía con las rutas por el Noreste, el Litoral, el Noroeste, el Norte y el Sur, donde allí estaban diversos factores a enfrentar.

La conquista territorial se había detenido en el Partido General San Martín, ya que necesitaban entrenar a los nuevos integrantes de la Mafia, tenían que ver la vestimenta, los coches que se usarían y hasta los medios de comunicación, para evitar ser detectados por EEUU u otra Nación.

A su vez, el único "matrimonio" que tenía el "Club de los Caballeros Mafiosos", era con la "Organización Kantaris", la cual traficaba armas con ellos. Lo que necesitaban eran más uniones y hasta expandirse en el mercado de las drogas y el lavado de dinero, pero a su vez, buscaban limpiar al país de la influencia de las drogas, cosa que sería muy extensa esa campaña, más que nada por el Norte y Santa Fe, las cuales estaban asediadas por la banda "Los Monos" y por Bolivia.

Y esa mañana, Nitori se encontraba con Saul discutiendo sobre los próximos movimientos, para empezar, necesitar a más de un ente judicial que los ayudara en el lavado de divisas y la falsificación de documentos, en especial para el "Cuerpo de Espías" y los "Agentes" o "Fixers", los cuales iban a trabajar para ellos, cuya misión sería infiltrarse en las filas enemigas y obtener información al respecto.

* * *

Y yendo a esa mañana de finales de Febrero, donde aún seguía el verano, pero en retroceso, en la Capital se hallaban Montana, Yuuka, Eddy, Mokou, los Costa con el abogado Guzmán y Pedro Olmos Rey, el sicario de la familia, quienes estaban observando a varias agrupaciones de Izquierda, las cuales marchaban hacia el Cementerio de la Recoleta, para homenajear a los caídos durante los ataques pasados contra varios puntos de concentración, incluyendo la muerte de Milagro Sala y la masacre en "Pasión de Sábado". Junto a ellos estaban Satori y su hermana Koishi, las cuales vigilaban con Wakasagihime y las Hermanas Shizuka y Minoriko Aki, a las agrupaciones enemigas.

\- Espero que no nos vean los agentes de la SIDE, Saul dijo que éstos están patrullando en todas partes. Dijo Shizuka.

\- Tranquila, aún se están recuperando de los atentados que hicimos hace unos días atrás. Le recordó su hermana gemela Minoriko, la cual tenía los binoculares y vigilaba al enemigo.

\- A la noche he estado viendo sobre el Río de La Plata, la llegada de nuevos cargueros que eran de la "Organización Kantaris", en la cual nos traído piezas de tanques y hasta de artillería, ¿acaso será que Leopoldo quiere armar un Ejército de mafiosos? Se preguntó Wakasagihime. En sí, habían otros motivos, ya que el deseo era armar una Mafia bien al estilo de los años 20-30, pero también tenía otra visión Leopoldo.

\- Él desea armar Milicias y a las Fuerzas Armadas y Policiales. Le contó Minoriko, pero cuando iban a seguir la conversación, vieron que un par de autos negros se detenían cerca de la calle Balcarse.

\- Alerten a Montana y a su grupo. Pidió Shizuka, quien tomó su rifle de francotirador junto a su hermana y la Sirena, posicionándose en el edificio.

* * *

En otro de los edificios administrativos, se encontraban Ludovico con su tío y sus primos, los cuales tenían en su poder poderosos rifles de francotirador y explosivos, los cuales estaban colocados en una obra de construcción abandonada, antes se hicieron cargo de que ningún civil inocente pasara por allí.

\- Recibido, gracias -Les agradeció Ludovico a las Hermanas Aki- Están a solo diez metros de nuestra calle, estemos atentos. Pidió el joven, mientras que verificaban los cables de los explosivos.

\- Todo listo. Dijo el tío del novio de Meiling, mientras que apuntaban hacia el enemigo.

\- Me dijo uno de los vecinos que están llevando armas, planean atacar el Oeste. Informó la prima de Ludovico.

\- Entonces tiraremos hasta que no quede nadie, total, ¿quién los va a extrañar? Sentenció el otro primo.

* * *

Pero justo en ese momento, cuando la columna de manifestantes marchaba por la calle Bolívar hacia abajo, pasaron justo por donde estaban Montana y los suyos, esa no fue buena señal, ya que un grupo de supervivientes de la masacre del Ateneo identificó a los dos tiradores, los cuales eran Mokou y Eddy.

\- ¡Ahí están los asesinos! Gritó una mujer, pero cuando estaban dos manifestantes por atacar con sus armas, se escucharon varios disparos desde las terrazas de los edificios adyacentes.

Mokou desenfundó su AK-47 que tenía guardada en el baúl del auto de Eddy y con su novio empezaron a disparar contra la multitud armada.

\- ¡INFORMEN, URGENTE! ¡¿QUÉ OCURRE?! Preguntó, de forma súbita, uno de los agentes de la SIDE, los cuales se estaban también enfrentando a las Youkais y a los vecinos del GBA Oeste.

\- _¡SEÑOR, ACÁ EL AGENTE NAVARRO, ESTAMOS BAJO FUEGO DE DOS DIRECCIONES DIFERENTES: HEMOS SUFRIDO SERIAS BAJAS, TENGO MÚLTIPLES HERIDOS POR TODA LA CALLE, DESDE EL PALACIO DE TRIBUNALES HASTA LA CALLE BOLÍVAR. SE RUMOREA QUE HAY EXPLOSIVOS CERCA DE UNA OBRA DE CONSTRUCCIÓN ABANDONADA, EN LAS CERCANÍAS DEL CONGRESO DE LA NACIÓN!_ Respondió a su llamado el agente nombrado.

\- Agente Navarro, ¿están bajo fuego de francotiradores? Preguntó su jefe.

\- _¡AFIRMATIVO, CREO QUE SON SIETE, NO PODEMOS VER EN DÓNDE ESTÁN APOSTADOS, PERO ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA HAN MATADO A DIEZ DE MIS COMPAÑEROS, SOLICITO EVACUACIÓN URGENTE!_ Pidió Navarro.

\- Concedido. Respondió el jefe, quien llamó a Emergencias, mientras que se volvía al enfrentamiento en la calle Balcarse.

* * *

En aquella oportunidad, Ludovico bajó empuñando una Pistola PAM (Pistola-Ametralladora), donde se encontró con Montana, el cual fue enviado por Yuuka y el grupo para encontrarse con él cerca del Palacio de Tribunales, ya que tenían un objetivo muy importante: Eliminar a Fernando Esteche, líder del Movimiento "Quebracho"*, el cual había sido empleado por muchos años como fuerza de choque contra el pueblo argentino, además de representar al Comunismo de los años 70.

\- ¿Listo? Preguntó Ludovico.

\- Afirmativo. Respondió Montana, sacándole el seguro a su Parabellum.

Ambos caminaron, abriéndose camino con sus armas de grueso calibre, Ludovico llevaba un fusil FAL y Montana su Ametralladora Thompson, con la cual se abrían camino, liquidando a todo que intentara frenarlos.

Justo en ese momento, Ramiro, el tío de Ludovico, junto con Pedro y Sofía, encendieron un equipo de música conectado a los parlantes que había en las terrazas aledañas, de ellas comenzó a escucharse una bella melodía, sobre todo para los descendientes de europeos del Este.

(Música Himno Nacional de Rusia)

Aquel himno llenaba de alegría a la familia de Ludovico, como a muchos más, ya que ellos tenían tanto descendencia rusa como italiana y era un honor volver a combatir en nombre de su sangre.

\- Hermosa Madre Patria Rusia, nosotros, tus hijos, siempre estaremos listos para tu defensa. Dijo el novio de Meiling con los ojos llorosos de la emoción que le causaba oír ese himno.

* * *

Israel también se encontraba combatiendo al enemigo, utilizando su sable del Ejército del Paraguay y con él siempre estaba su novia, la Princesa Kaguya, junto con Tewi, Reisen y Eirin, las cuales utilizaban sus ataques mágicos y el Danmaku.

\- Que hermoso himno. Dijo alabada la Princesa de la Luna.

\- Todos nos sentimos identificados con nuestras Patria. Alegó Israel, quien abrazó a su novia, mientras que podían sentir el espíritu del Patriotismo correr por sus cuerpos.

* * *

Con aquel himno, Montana y Ludovico avanzaron por las calles, llenándolas de enemigos abatidos y en ese momento, se produjo una explosión en la zona de construcción abandonada: Ramiro y los suyos hicieron estallar las cargas, ya que allí pretendían atrincherarse los de Quebracho.

\- ¡ALLÁ! Señaló Montana, quien localizó a Esteche, escoltado por varios de sus camaradas, pero ambos se encargaron de eliminarlos, antes de matar al líder piquetero.

Ludovico disparó su Revólver Colt contra Esteche, fueron dos disparos, uno el esternón y el otro en el pecho, dejando caer al suelo al joven, éste trató de escapar, a pesar de sus heridas, pero Montana se le acercó caminando, para luego encañonarlo en la cabeza.

\- Saludos a los Santucho y a Rodolfo Walsh. Bueno viaje al Infierno, hijo de puta. Le dijeron ambos amigos y acribillaron a Fernando Esteche, dejando su cuerpo tirado cerca de las puertas del Congreso.

La misión se había cumplido, ambos Camaradas escaparon de allí, mientras que las columnas de manifestantes armados se desbandaban por las distintas calles de la zona gubernamental.

En la calle Balcarse, se reunieron todos los presentes y partieron de allí en sus respectivos coches, para volver a Tres de Febrero.

* * *

Pero lo que no sabían, era que varios militantes de La Cámpora, entre ellos dos jefes importantes de la misma, los habían visto a Ludovico y Montana cuando asesinaban a Esteche, logrando obtener pruebas y presentarlas a la SIDE y la Justicia, para así enviarlos a prisión.

* * *

Al volver a la casa de Leopoldo, estaban por festejar, cuando en ese momento, recibieron la llamada de las Hermanas Aki, las cuales volvían volando junto con Wakasagihime, quienes llevaban noticias alarmantes.

\- ¿Diga? Preguntó Mike.

Hubo silencio en ese momento, la cara del ex-Policía se puso más seria al escuchar la conversación.

\- ¿Cuántos son? -Preguntó- Oh, sí, sí, ya les paso. Respondió Mike y le pasó el teléfono a Leopoldo, quien estaba conversando con Saul y Gustavo Fring.

\- ¿Sí? Habla Leopoldo. Contestó el llamado.

\- _La Cámpora y dos de sus jefes, Larroque y Cabandié tienen fichados a Montana y Ludovico, esto pone en riesgo las operaciones. Debemos actuar en las sombras._ Le informó la Sirena.

\- ¡Carajo! -Leopoldo se puso rojo como un tomate por la furia, hasta que las manos de Yukari lo calmaron, haciendo un masaje en la espalda del joven, logrando bajo el calor de la ira- Tranquilas, vuelvan a Santos Lugares, tengo un plan. Les dijo, agradeciendo su cooperación, para luego colgar.

El joven le devolvió el teléfono a Mike, mientras que todos lo miraban.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? Preguntó Pedro Olmos Rey.

\- Contratar a sicarios para que hagan el trabajo. Dijo el chico.

\- Que buena idea, amigo, ¿pero en dónde conseguirás a esta clase de gente? Le preguntó, tras felicitarlo, Marco Salamanca.

El nieto de Vincenzo se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia su libreta que tenía todos los contactos, en una de las secciones, estaba un nombre escrito en tinta negra, nombre que recordaba a cierto personaje del pasado en la Historia de Chicago.

\- Acá está. Respondió, mostrando el número telefónico de un joven que había encontrado su prontuario en Internet, gracias a Nitori, quien hackeó la red del Registro Civil de los EEUU, en especial la de Nueva York.

En aquella sección, estaba escrito el nombre de un joven llamado Francesco "Frank" Nitto II, un descendiente del famoso sicario de los Al Capone de Chicago, el cual vivía en Nueva York, más que nada en Manhattan. Este chico era un gran genio, un ejemplo en su escuela, pero amante del peligro, en especial de desafiar las leyes sobre no pelear en la escuela y hasta tener armas de fuego en su casa, ya que él vivía solo y estaba por terminar la secundaria. Trabajaba y demás, pero ya la Justicia lo tenía en la mira por una serie de pequeños delitos, como robar una joyería perteneciente a una familia judía en el Bronx y hasta provocar un incendio en varios coches, con el objetivo de borrar pruebas que incriminaran a un miembro de la Mafia de Manhattan.

Inmediatamente Leopoldo tomó el teléfono y marcó el número.

* * *

En Manhattan, Ciudad de Nueva York, se podía apreciar a un joven de cabellos negros, ojos café y vistiendo un elegante traje negro con rayas plateadas, al mejor estilo de las películas de _"El Padrino"_ , este llevaba en su pistolera una Pistola KP-512, de carácter inteligente pero desafiante, ya uno podía verlo en su rostro, de que no era buena idea meterse con aquel muchacho, cuyo nombre era Francesco Raffaele Nitto II, mejor conocido como Nitti por sus amigos del barrio, la mayoría pertenecientes a la Mafia Italiana, ese nombre venía por su bisabuelo, el famoso sicario de los Al Capone, Francesco Raffaele Nitto, mejor como _"El Ejecutor"_ , encargado de asesinar a los deudores y soplones que trataran de derribar a la organización criminal de Chicago.

Este joven estaba escapando de varios pandilleros pertenecientes a las bandas del Norte de Nueva York, los cuales habían tratado varias veces de asesinarlo por los ataques que él lanzaba contra ellos, pero todo el tiempo lo perdían de vista, ya que era muy escurridizo y un experto en escapes.

Después de haberlos perdido, sonó su celular.

\- ¿Quién será? Se preguntó serio y vio que no era ningún conocido, aunque le llamó el apellido del que llamaba.

Fue entonces que atendió la llamada.

\- ¿Diga? Preguntó en modo de saludo.

\- _¿Francesco Raffaele Nitto II?_ Se escuchó una voz detrás de la línea telefónica.

\- Sí, ¿cómo consiguió mi número? Preguntó serio el muchacho.

\- _Jaja, tranquilo, amigo, no soy el FIB o la CIA, he escuchado mucho de usted, su historia dice que asesinó a varios jefes de bandas rivales para proteger a la Mafia, hasta liquidó a testigos. Necesito de su ayuda para lidiar con ciertas cucarachas que tengo en el camino._ Le pidió.

El joven se quedó pensativo.

\- _Le pagaremos bien._ Le dio su palabra de pagarle un salario bastante alto por su rango.

\- Jajaja -Francesco se apoyó en una pared y siguió hablando- ¿A quién quiere que mate? Primero es lo primero: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?. Quiso saber.

\- _Me llamo Leopoldo Vladimir de Rosas, soy el nieto de Vincenzo, el Don de la Mafia de Sicilia, asesinado a traición por mi propia familia, aliándose a los rivales de él. Pero de ellos ya me ocupé. Estábamos deseando conformar nuestro primer grupo de sicarios que nos ayudaran en el camino a construir un gran Imperio, desde la Argentina hasta Nueva York y más allá._ Dio su nombre, el de su abuelo y el proyecto a realizar a futuro.

No había una palabra clara para describir la alegría que sentía Francesco al escuchar eso.

\- ¿A quién debo _"borrar"_? Deseó saber, ya interesado.

\- _Te mandaré los nombres de los objetivos a eliminar, además de que te anexaremos el boleto de viaje y tu estadía aquí. Te conseguiremos un lugar donde puedas alojarte._ Le dijo Leopoldo, quien mandó las fotos de los objetivos que debían ser destruidos, los cuales llegaron al celular de Nitto II.

\- Una semana, deme una semana y allí estaré en Buenos Aires, Argentina. Muchas gracias, Jefe. Le agradeció el ítalo-americano y ambos colgaron tras despedirse.

* * *

Pronto llegaron las fotos con la información sobre cada uno de los blancos a eliminar, los cuales eran de La Cámpora, quienes iban a testificar contra Ludovico y Montana por el asesinato de Esteche.

\- Ahh, los hijitos de la guerrilla Montonera -Dijo, mirando con odio a los enemigos que iba a matar, mientras que fumaba un cigarrillo- Disfruten sus días de libertad y denuncias, idiotas, porque serán las últimas que harán a la Justicia. Finalizó Francesco y se dio la vuelta, caminando con rumbo hacia su casa en el Bajo Manhattan.

* * *

 *** Quebracho: Organización piquetera argentina.**

 **La parte final es un homenaje al capitulo de Los Simpsons cuando Burns contrata a un asesino para matar al Abuelo Simpson y quedarse con las llaves que llevaban al tesoro que habían encontrado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial XD.**

 **Saludos para Tommiboy, Guest y Mailmon, nos vemos en el capítulo que viene :D.**


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27: El comienzo de los asesinatos (Parte I) Leopoldo había mandado a Montana y a Ludovico para el Aeropuerto Internacional de Ezeiza para ir a recoger a Francesco Nitto II, el cual había tomado el primer vuelo hacia Buenos Aires, ya que había aceptado la oferta de trabajar como el primer sicario de la Organización Criminal y con ella, le tenían preparado su primera misión: El asesinato de varios testigos que presenciaron y grabaron el momento de la ejecución de Esteche, a manos de los dos Lugartenientes de Leopoldo y si eso llegaba a la Justicia, habría problemas para el grupo.

* * *

En el avión de clase turista, viajaba Francesco, quien iba a llegar al Aeropuerto Internacional de Ezeiza en pocas horas, ya que en ese momento se hallaba sobrevolando Brasil y el Noreste Argentino.

\- _"Por fin, ya era hora de que me llamaran para trabajar como sicario"_ Se dijo el joven, mientras que una de las azafatas le servía un café con tostadas y queso light, ya que él se cuidaba bastante en su salud, en especial a la hora de desaparecer, él era conocido como _"El Halcón"_ , atacaba rápido y en silencio, nadie lo podía agarrar. Ni siquiera los mejores agentes de la Policía de Nueva York o los experimentados expertos de la CIA, cuyas bases de datos él había hackeado meses atrás, destruyó toda posibilidad de realizar un atentado de bandera falsa en una de sus embajadas, para querer invadir Gambia.

\- Que disfrute su desayuno, Señor Nitto. Le dijo una de las azafatas con buenos modales y regalándole una sonrisa, eso llevó a que Francesco se sacara sus lentes negros "Maui Jim" **(Al estilo de la serie "Los Soprano")** y mirara a la chica.

\- Gracias, Dolcezza **(Dolcezza: Hermosa en italiano)**. Agradeció el joven, quien besó a la mano de la chica, dejándola totalmente ruborizada para luego volver con sus compañeros del grupo, a quienes les contó lo sucedido.

Luego de eso, el muchacho empezó a desayunar, teniendo una buena vista de Brasil, justo cuando estaban pasando por Río de Janeiro, alzó la mano al aire, llamando a la misma azafata.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué necesita, Señor Nitto? Preguntó la chica con amabilidad.

\- Por favor, ¿puede decirle a los pilotos que pasen cerca del Cristo Redentor? Quiero rezar un par de veces el "Padre Nuestro". Pidió el chico.

\- Veré que puedo hacer. Respondió la azafata, mientras que iba hacia la cabina de los pilotos y en pocos segundos, vio Francesco que estaban cerca del "Cristo Redentor" y de ahí empezó a rezar.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Era una tradición que hacían en las bandas y las Mafias, en especial las de Irlanda, Rusia e Italia.

* * *

\- ¿Estás seguro que vendrá solo? Preguntó Ludovico a Montana, quien manejaba su coche Sentinel color negro.

\- Quédate que no va a pasar nada, la SIDE está todavía recuperándose de los golpes que recibió, el gobierno está bastante callado y nosotros estamos en una etapa operacional de primer nivel, falta que hagamos contacto con "Kantaris" y nos llegue las ganancias. Además, Meiling está re contenta de que vos estés con ella. Le calmó los miedos Montana a su amigo, quien temía por si les llegaba a ver los agentes de la Interpol o del Servicio Secreto de EEUU como la CIA y el FBI junto con la Mossad y el M-16.

Para apaciguar esos miedos, encendió la radio.

(Música John The Revelator de Curtis Stieger & The Forest Rangers, de la serie "Sons of Anarchy")

\- Me da temor por Meiling, pero -Cuando iba a seguir hablando, Ludovico se calmó con la música que había puesto su amigo-.

\- No nos van a agarrar, además, este chico, Francesco, nos va a ayudar a despejar el camino de esos infelices del gobierno. Finalizó Montana y vio que estaban cerca del Aeropuerto.

* * *

A su vez, Leopoldo se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, sin saber que Yukari había ingresado a su habitación, ella caminó en silencio hacia el joven y vio que no estaba llorando esta vez. Apoyó sus manos en los cabellos del chico y besó su frente.

\- _Vine_ _a estar contigo esta mañana._ Le dijo ella, mientras que se acostaba a su lado y dormía un buen rato, ya que el joven tendía por levantarse cerca del mediodía o la una los días Viernes y los Domingos.

* * *

\- Bueno, es acá. Dijo Montana deteniéndose en uno de los sitios para estacionarse y de ahí, se bajó con Ludovico para ir a buscar a Francesco, el cual ya estaba por aterrizar.

\- ¿Tenes tus armas? Le preguntó Ludovico, quien sacó una Pistola Luger de la guantera del coche, arma que era de su propiedad.

\- En el baúl tengo la Thompson y en el bolsillo derecho está mi Parabellum. Le respondió a Ludovico, Montana, y ambos salieron hacia la entrada al Aeropuerto.

Los dos entraron allí y buscaron a Francesco, quien había descendido y con pasaportes falsos, ya que tenía pedido de captura por parte de la Policía de Nueva York, se las ingenió para burlar la Seguridad del Aeropuerto John F. Kennedy, para así emprender el vuelo hacia Argentina.

\- ¿En dónde estará? Preguntó Montana.

\- Revisemos los bares, allí puede estar. Según me dijo Leopoldo, Francesco odia los McDonalds, prefiere ir a los café de antes. Comentó sobre los gustos del joven.

\- ¿Qué te parece ese? "Café Martínez". Señaló Montana, ya que ese era uno de los más antiguos del país.

\- Dale, vamos. Respondió Ludovico y entraron allí: Tuvieron suerte y gracias a las fotos, pudieron reconocer a su invitado.

Se acercaron a la mesa aquellos jóvenes vestidos de negro hacia el tercero que vestía igual que los dos mencionados.

\- ¿Vos sos Francesco Nitto II? Quiso saber Ludovico.

El muchacho terminó de beber su café italiano y se limpió los labios con la servilleta.

\- Sí -Afirmó, mientras que hacía un gesto con la mirada hacia su cinturón de los pantalones, donde tenía su Pistola KP-512, demostrando que no veía desarmado.

\- No tenes por qué preocuparte, nosotros también lo estamos. Respondió Montana, mostrando su Pistola Parabellum y Ludovico la Luger que llevaba en su saco.

Francesco no pareció importarle, simplemente se echó a reír.

\- Jajaja, ¿acaso son agentes de negro? ¿FBI, CIA, NSA? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Acaso son esos malditos gringos metidos? Esperaba hace años dejar ese basurero del Bajo Manhattan, donde solo hay pandillas de niñatos tarados de la Clase Alta y fracasados. Comentó con odio hacia su lugar de procedencia, él deseaba estar en los grandes puestos, pero ese deseo tal vez se le haría realidad.

\- Somos de los buenos. Le respondió Montana, mientras que se calmaba la tensión, ya que la gente del café casi llamaba a la Policía porque pensaban que Francesco era un terrorista.

\- Menos mal -Dijo el ítalo-americano, poniéndole el seguro a su arma, sin ser visto y volvió a darle otro sorbo a lo poco que quedaba del café-¿Saben a cuántos agentes de los Servicios Secretos he matado en Nueva York? Les preguntó Francesco, mientras que volvía a limpiarse sus labios.

Ninguno de los dos pudo resolver la pregunta.

\- 20, sí, como lo escucharon: 20 hijos de puta que he mandado a la tumba con sus novias o familias. Respondió con todo orgullo de haber liquidado a esa gente.

\- ¿Y nunca te atraparon? ¿Mataste policías? Preguntó Montana asombrado, igual que Ludovico.

\- Policías, nunca, yo no soy uno, como esos que llaman acá, "chorros", no, yo no mato hombres de familia: Yo mato a la escoria que tiene controlada al Mundo y son los agentes del Servicio Secreto, FBI, CIA, NSA, Mossad, M-16, todas basuras de anglo-sajones. Pero policías nunca mataré, ellos protegen a los civiles y trabajadores, aunque he tenido que asustar a los corruptos para que se fueran de allí y no siguieran dañando a la fuerza. Le respondió Francesco, podía ser un gran asesino, pero él nunca mataría a un agente de la Policía.

En ese momento, Montana le deslizó un sobre color papel madera hacia el extranjero, quien lo tomó, antes de encenderse un cigarrillo que se había comprado.

\- Queremos que matemos a estos...Pidió Montana con Ludovico.

\- Ya los conozco, mis métodos y mi memoria fotográfica nunca me fallan, solo díganme dónde, cuándo y a qué hora; y yo les traeré llevaré las fotos de sus cadáveres ensangrentados y acribillados. Pidió como única orden.

\- Eso lo hablaremos con Leopoldo, nos está esperando. Vamos. Pidió Ludovico y los tres jóvenes vestidos de negro se dirigieron hacia el coche que les estaba esperando afuera, el cual estaba en el estacionamiento. Entraron y Montana puso en marcha el coche suyo con rumbo hacia Tres de Febrero.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28: El comienzo de los asesinatos (Parte II) Una vez que llegaron Montana y Ludovico a Tres de Febrero, Francesco notó el gran cambio que había en el barrio, ya que toda la zona habían puestos de control, retenes y puntos de vigilancia, desde policías con sus patrulleros y camionetas hasta vecinos y milicianos, los cuales estaban apostados en los edificios que daban al límite con la autopista, la cual quedaba en San Martín y marcaba el comienzo de la Capital Federal.

\- ¿Esto es Buenos Aires o Siria? Preguntó en un tono cómico Francesco, aludiendo de la situación que había pasado tristemente ese país del Medio Oriente.

\- Bienvenido al Partido de Tres de Febrero, territorio nuestro junto con el de General San Martín, Francesco. Le respondió serio Montana, quien presentó sus papeles e ingresó con Ludovico y el ítalo-americano al barrio de Santos Lugares.

\- Linda zona, muy linda. Dijo admirado Francesco por la belleza del barrio de Sáenz Peña, donde los vecinos patrullaban con la Policía la zona y allí podían verse a varios jóvenes vistiendo trajes caros de color negro, como lo mismo los pantalones, zapatos, pero llevaban también camisas blancas y corbatas rojas con sombreros negros también.

\- Este fue el primer sitio que se tomó, luego llegó San Martín. Le contó de los avances Ludovico.

* * *

A su vez, en la casa de Leopoldo, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión para definir los próximos ataques, Eddy y Mokou tenían los suyos sobre la mesa de operaciones, pero este iba a contar con el apoyo del nuevo sicario que estaba por llegar al lugar.

\- El Partido Obrero tendrá una juntada en la calle Uruguay para pedir por la liberación de varios de sus integrantes detenidos por una serie de incidentes en Córdoba la semana pasada, lo que haremos será atacarlos, ya que estos también contarán con el apoyo de "Las Rojas", para eso necesitaremos a varios pistoleros armados con ametralladoras. Señaló Mokou los movimientos enemigos.

\- Ustedes dos atacarán a los de la Izquierda. Dijo Leopoldo.

\- ¿Y nosotras? Preguntó Cirno con sus amigas.

\- Ustedes atacarán junto con Mokou y Eddy. Respondió el chico, quien estaba moviendo las fichas.

\- Sí, pero ojo, miren, dicen que mañana iré el Vicepresidente Amado Boudou para los Tribunales, ya que tiene que declarar por los casos de corrupción. Remarcó la foto del objetivo.

Leopoldo cerró los puños con bronca en su interior, por culpa del gobierno, muchos italianos estaban fuera de los negocios que tenían sus familias, en especial en el Once y La Boca, lugares que él buscaba conquistar y expulsar a los ilegales de allí.

\- A este hijo de puta lo vamos a liquidar también. Cerró los operativos de ese día, además atacar a los representantes de Amnistía Internacional, los cuales se alojaba en un hotel 5 estrellas de la Avenida 9 de Julio.

* * *

Justo en ese momento, vieron que se abrieron las puertas de la planta alta y allí estaban Montana con Ludovico y un invitado especial.

\- Ya están aquí. Le comunicó Mike a todos los presentes.

Y allí, en el umbral de acceso, estaba Francesco Nitto II, el descendiente del famoso "El Ejecutor" de los Al Capone, quien iba a unirse a la familia mafiosa, la cual empezaba a reclutar gente para sus filas y de ahí, empezaría la expansión territorial por todo el país.

\- Buenos días, ¿alguien pidió un sicario famoso? Preguntó el muchacho, mientras que eso despertaba unos sentimientos llamativos en Sakuya Izayoi.

\- Así es, así es. Respondió Leopoldo, quien se acercó con Sakuya para darle la bienvenida al ítalo-americano.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29: El Comienzo de los asesinatos (Parte III) (Vuelvan a escuchar Bombopolis del OST Wild 9)

Se dividieron el plan en varias partes, primero atacarían a los manifestantes de los partidos de Izquierda y a su vez, Francesco tendría luz verde para ir asesinando a los testigos que iban a testificar contra Ludovico y Montana por el asesinato de Esteche, a su vez, Nitori y Mike habían colocado varias bombas ocultas en las alcantarillas de la calle Uruguay, donde pasarían los enemigos a eliminar, el objetivo consistía en eliminar a las principales figuras que marcharían al frente de las columnas de manifestantes hacia el Centro de la Capital.

A su vez, Ludovico y sus familiares se harían cargo de atacar como francotiradores en los tejados de los edificios a los miembros del Partido Obrero, cuyos rostros estaban repartidos en las fotos que habían tomado Aya y Mystia.

\- _"En posición"_ Decía el mensaje de texto de Montana hacia Leopoldo y compañía, los cuales iban avanzando por las calles de la Capital Federal en sus respectivos coches, habían llevado a Yukari, Yuuka, Mokou, Eddy, Israel, Kaguya, Reisen y Tewi, ya que también debían eliminar a los de Amnistía Internacional. Lo que el gobierno no sabía era que les había declarado una guerra que no tendría punto final, apenas está comenzaba a sentirse y ese día iban a darse cuenta de que había sido un grave en declararla tan rápido.

\- Están en posición. Dijo Montana, mostrándole el mensaje a Leopoldo de su celular.

\- Perfecto, vamos a bloquearles el paso por Avenida Corrientes, así no llegarán hasta el Microcentro, de ahí haremos todo un tiroteo. Dio las instrucciones Leopoldo, mientras que a su vez, Francesco había sido llevado por Sakuya hasta el primer domicilio de uno de los testigos, cuyo nombre era Andrea Gonzalez, la cual integraba las filas de La Cámpora como militante número uno y tesorera de la agrupación.

* * *

\- Te deseo suerte. Le dijo la peli plateada al joven ítalo-americano, quien se bajó del coche que tenía Sakuya.

Francesco le tendió un beso en las mejillas, dejando sonrojada a la Jefa de las Maids, para luego antes de bajarse, ella vio que había un papel en su mano, justo cuando desaparecía en las calles el joven ítalo-americano.

\- _"Te amo, Mia Dolcezza"_ Decía el mensaje para ella. Sakuya apoyó suavemente aquel mensaje sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, antes de irse hacia donde la esperaba Remilla Scarlet.

* * *

Francesco vestía un traje negro marca "Hugo" junto con pantalones y zapatos del mismo color, en uno de los bolsillos del traje, llevaba oculto su arma y varios cargadores, además de que había recibido varias granadas para acabar con cada uno de los enemigos.

\- _"Castex 1403"_ Leyó la dirección donde vivía Gonzalez, inmediatamente la localizó, ya que estaba por ingresar a su casa, portando varios maletines negros, de los cuales bajaba del coche, siendo ayudada por dos militantes de La Cámpora.

Inmediatamente se ocultó tras unos árboles y sin ser visto por las cámaras de Seguridad de la zona, esperó el momento para atacar: Lo tenía todo calculado en esos momentos, ya que él, tomarse el tiempo era importante, necesitaba saber cuándo, cómo y dónde disparar y matar, sabía que el ataque sorpresa solo serviría para matar delincuentes, jueces o hasta agentes de los Servicios Secretos, organismos que nunca pudieron atraparlo. Recordó aquellos días en los que asesinó a cinco miembros importantes del FBI, los cuales querían detenerlo y hacerlo desaparecer, recordó la trampa que les tendió en su antigua casa, donde había dejado las llaves del gas abiertas para así disparar contra las fugas, provocando una explosión que mató a esos cinco agentes de los Servicios Secretos, destruyó la casa y provocó heridas a otros 16 miembros gubernamentales más.

Los pandilleros que había asesinado a sangre fría, la vez que se quedó sin municiones cuando se enfrentó a "Big G", un peligroso pandillero de las calles del Bronx, éste trató de asesinarlo con sus Pistolas-Ametralladoras, pero Francesco lo inutilizó con una tubería de hierro que estaba tirada en la calle, partiendo el cráneo de su enemigo, para luego quedarse con sus armas. Esos eran sus trofeos, las armas y municiones de los enemigos.

Su reloj lo sacó de sus recuerdos, sabía que estaba en misión y se asomó para ver el cuadro de situación: Gonzalez ya estaba cerrando la puerta, no podía permitir que se encerrara, debía actuar inmediatamente.

Puso el cronómetro a su reloj, le dio unos dos minutos, al llegar a cero, él iba a actuar, lo tenía todo calculado: Primero debía asesinar a Gonzalez, si ella lo descubría debía emplear el uso de las granadas que tenía, sin causar víctimas civiles inocentes, pero si ella alertaba a los dos militantes del coche que estaban ahí venían en su auxilio, él debería liquidarlos también y escapar corriendo o en el coche. Pero, ¿y esos maletines? Tal vez tendrían información o dinero que necesitaría el Club para costear sus primeros ingresos.

\- _"Hora de matar"_ Se dijo, mientras que salía de su escondite y caminó cruzando la calle, sin importarle que los coches que pasaran le tocaran bocina, uno de ellos, un joven que iba en moto se detuvo, casi chocando a un taxi.

\- ¡Che, pelotudo, fijate por dónde vas, tarado! Le gritó el motociclista, pero Francesco le hizo un gesto de advertencia, para luego desenfundar su arma y apuntarla hacia los dos militantes que estaban a punto de partir hacia la sede del distrito, pero cuando vieron que ese joven avanzaba con su arma en las manos, eso no iba a terminar bien.

\- Che, Pascual, mira, ¿quién es ese pibe? Preguntó su compañero Juan.

\- No sé, pero... -No pudo terminar la frase, Francesco les apuntó a ellos-.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Francesco Nitto II, descendiente del famosos Francesco Nitto "El Ejecutor" y este es un mensaje de Leopoldo Vladimir de Rosas! Gritó, dando su nombre y le sacó el seguro a su arma.

Los dos jóvenes militantes trataron de advertir a la chica, pero fueron atacados por una lluvia de balas, las cuales destruyeron el vidrio del coche, matando al instante a Pascual y a Juan, el cuerpo del primero, antes de morir, abrió la puerta y quedó tirado en el piso del cordón de la vereda, envuelto en un charco de su propia sangre.

Luego, Francesco tiró abajo la puerta de entrada al domicilio, empleando su arma, disparó contra los soportes de la misma y un fuerte estallido se escuchó, el sonido clásico de un objeto que cae y golpea el suelo, hizo sentirse por toda el domicilio, dejando espantada a la dueña, quien trató de escaparse de allí.

\- ¡Fuego en la trinchera! ¡Muerte a los Montoneros! Gritó Francesco y arrojó una granada, la cual entró por la ventana que daba a las calles de la planta baja, pasando hacia uno de los salones del hogar. Ésta explotó, provocando una nube de polvo y escombros, destruyendo parte del interior del inmueble.

Francesco ingresó al domicilio, Gonzalez escuchaba los pasos del sicario ítalo-americano, el cual contempló la destrucción causada por la granada.

\- _No puede ser, ¿de dónde habrá venido? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Pascual y Juan?_ Se preguntó al mujer, cuando en ese momento, al tratar de escapar, se tropezó con unas sillas que estaban desparramadas por la explosión de la granada, llamando la atención de Francesco.

Al caer su cuerpo al suelo, cuando trató de levantarse, sintió un extraño frío en su cuerpo y un tacto algo extraño sobre su cabeza: Le estaban apuntando con un arma en la cabeza.

\- ¿Adónde crees que vas? Le preguntó el joven, cuando en ese momento, al momento de disparar, la mujer lo arrojó a Francesco al suelo y empezó a escapar por las calles, pero no iba a llegar tan lejos.

La mujer escapó hacia las calles, pero Francesco se recuperó del golpe, recuperó su arma y salió hacia la salida.

\- ¡Eh, ¿Qué haces ahí en la casa de Gonzalez?! Preguntó otro joven militante, el cual era otro de los testigos a eliminar, Francesco no respondió y jaló el gatillo de su arma, matando a su objetivo de un balazo en el cráneo, cayendo cerca de donde pasaba una mujer con sus hijos que iban al colegio.

\- Por favor, Señorita, tape los ojos a sus hijos, todavía son muy pequeños para ver algo como esto. Le pidió el ítalo-americano, la madre obedeció y tapó los ojos a sus hijos para que no vieran lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Francesco siguió caminando, no le importaba los tres muertos que estaban en el suelo o la destrucción que había llevado a cabo en aquella casa, donde se produjo una explosión en la planta alta, debido al uso de otra de las granadas, la cual provocó, además, una fuga de gas.

Siguió a la joven por las calles aledañas, la cual huía aterrada de su misterioso asesino.

\- ¡Ayuda, por favor, ayuda, un loco me quiere matar! Pidió ella ayuda a un grupo de militantes del Partido Obrero, quienes trataron de llevarla lejos de allí, pero cuando la escoltaron hacia un coche...

\- ¡Che, ¿quién es ese?! ¡Para, para, baja el arma...! Pidió uno de los militantes, pero aquel grupo fue ultimado a tiros por Francesco, quien se dirigió hacia la mujer, la cual sacó una Pistola que llevaba Pascual.

\- ¡Aléjate o te mato, lo juro! Le advirtió ella, pero el joven se echó a reír.

\- Jajaja, ¡Jajaja! ¡Estúpida! ¡De verdad eres una estúpida! ¡¿Piensas que puedes matarme con una Pistola así?! ¡Jajaja! ¡Observa el verdadero poder de un descendiente de sicarios italianos! Gritó Francesco y apuntó con su arma a la frente de la mujer, a quien la puso más pálida que de costumbre.

\- ¡Alto! Le ordenó desde atrás Joaquín Requena, otro de los que tenía Francesco por matar.

Francesco se hizo que se rendía.

\- Me rindo, me rindo, no dispare. Pidió, haciendo una escena de llanto, pero cuando Requena iba a llamar a la Policía, el ítalo-americano aprovechó la distracción para patearlo en las piernas, causando que el militante cayera al piso, lastimándose la boca al impactar contra el asfalto.

(Música Stardust Crusaders OST, Decisive Battle, JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure)

\- ¿Piensas que puedes conmigo? ¡Patético! ¡Muere! Gritó Francesco, disparándole con su arma al pecho del militante y de ahí, se dirigió hacia su siguiente objetivo.

\- ¡Basta, basta! Pidió Andrea gritando, pero con las balas que tenía reservadas para ella, el ítalo-americano la acribilló en todo el cuerpo, el cual quedó tirado en el asiento de atrás del coche.

Se dio la vuelta, sonriendo victorioso, había matado a varios en apenas un lapso de una hora, pero aún le quedaban los dos peces gordos más importantes: Larroque y Cabandié. Para eso se alejó caminando como si nada, ante la mirada de la gente, pero éstos no llamaron a la Policía ni nada, simplemente le aplaudieron y felicitaron, hasta un hombre con su hijo que atendían un almacén le dio gratis una botella de Coca Cola.

\- De agua, por favor, odio esa bebida gringa. Agradeció y pidió el agua, mientras que las dos personas se la extendían, a pesar de que él quería pagarle, le insistían que era gratis cortesía de la casa.

Luego de ese primer acto, Francesco se sentó para tomar agua en una banca de la Plaza del Parque, en donde le mandó un mensaje a Leopoldo sobre éxito de la misión:

* * *

\- _"Gonzalez y sus compañeros eliminados, voy por Cabandié y Larroque, esta tarde no tendrán que preocuparse por esas ratas"_ Leyó el mensaje Leopoldo, quien estaba con sus amigos atacando la manifestación del Partido Obrero, ya allí habían acribillado a más de diez personas de suma importancia en ese grupo de protesta, mientras que Mokou incendiaba las imprentas donde emitían la propaganda de Izquierda y hasta destruyó la Sede Central con sus poderes.

\- Excelente, ese chico es muy bueno para estas misiones. Añadió Ludovico, el cual estaba ya ansioso para que matara Francesco a los dos últimos objetivos.

* * *

Mientra tanto, volviendo con Francesco, éste se encontraba recorriendo la Ciudad de Buenos Aires, haciéndose pasar como un turista, pero cuando se detuvo frente a un espejo que había en un negocio de la calle Bolívar, se encontró consigo mismo.

\- _"Antes era un don nadie, flaco y débil, ahora soy guerrero: Parezco a los de JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure"_ Se dijo al mirarse en el vidrio por su físico, durante un tiempo había hecho ejercicios físicos y pesas, logrando alcanzar un cierto grado de musculatura para su cuerpo.

Justo cuando pasó cerca de la Plaza de Mayo, allí iba viajando un coche negro, el cual se detenía cerca de la Casa de Gobierno. Se detuvo y observó que allí estaba El Cuervo Larroque, a quien debía eliminar.

Se fue acercando caminando lo más tranquilo y sin que nadie supiera que él tenía un arma, para eso empleó una táctica antigua y era atacar desde los árboles. Actuaba como una verdadera sombra en la oscuridad de la noche, vagamente iluminada por las luces artificiales, su enemigo se dirigía hacia el coche oficial donde lo llevarían hacia su mansión, pero cuando vio que Larroque bajaba las escaleras, inmediatamente apuntó hacia el objetivo.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco disparos fueron lo suficiente para matar a su objetivo, primero sintió Larroque una punzada de dolor en el pecho, pero luego al llevar sus manos hacia su cara, vio que tenía sangre en las manos y antes de caer muerto al suelo, vio, entre todo el pánico desatado, el avance de ese joven que le había disparado.

\- Así era igual lo que ustedes hacían en el pasado cuando eran guerrilleros. -Le apuntó a la cabeza de nuevo- Saludos para el Che Guevara y a los Hermanos Santucho. Le dijo Francesco, quien disparó contra la cabeza de Larroque, matándolo al instante y luego de eso, robó las pruebas que tenía él y Cabandié para enjuiciar a Ludovico y Montana.

Pero aún le faltaba una víctima, lo iba a hacer, ya hace años que había probado la sangre y además de tener en su poder las pruebas judiciales y los dos maletines con dinero que había recibido Gonzalez, sabía que debía una parte iba a ir para él como pago por sus servicios.

Tal vez los medios ya darían a conocer su nombre, tal vez no, pero por otra parte, él iba a alcanzar el reconocimiento como el mejor sicario de todo el Club.

Y pronto ya estaba cayendo la tarde en Buenos Aires, cuando encontró a Cabandié, saliendo en medio de toda una multitud de personas, ya que había dado una conferencia sobre la defensa de la Democracia.

Fue fácil tomar posición, desenfundar su arma y disparar.

\- Hasta la vista, Baby. Dijo el joven con lentes negros, disparando al pecho de Cabandié, el cual cayó muerto al instante, ya que fueron disparos a quemarropa.

El humo del cañón de su arma desapareció y luego la guardó, había cumplido su misión: Liquidar a todos los testigos, ahora nadie iba a molestar al Club, es más, ahora La Cámpora y el gobierno les iban a temer y mucho.

Finalmente, Francesco tomó un taxi para volver a Tres de Febrero.

\- ¿Cuánto es? Preguntó antes de bajarse en la casa de Leopoldo.

\- Para usted, gracias por liberarnos de esos corruptos, este viaje es gratis y lo ha dicho mi jefe. De nuevo le damos las gracias por haber matado a los líderes de La Cámpora. Respondió el taxista, Francesco se mostró tranquilo y le dio un poco del dinero que había robado en la casa de Gonzalez.

\- Para su familia y usted. Le dijo el joven ítalo-americano, agradeciendo y bajando del taxi para luego entrar en el domicilio de su jefe.

Pronto, una vez que el taxi se fue, las calles quedaron en silencio.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30: Lazos de sangre Francesco había terminado su misión; todos los testigos que habían obtenido pruebas contra Ludovico y Montana para enjuiciarlos, terminaron todos muertos, incluyendo Cabandié y Larroque, además de que había robado los maletines con dinero y las carpetas con pruebas incriminatorias del "Caso Esteche". Ahora el sicario volvía a la casa de Leopoldo con la victoria en su sonrisa y en las manos, las pruebas que debían llegar a las manos del joven nieto de Vincenzo y sus allegados.

\- ¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban! Se escuchó una voz en la planta baja y que subía por las escaleras de mármol hasta la planta de arriba.

Sakuya se adelantó a Patchouli y le abrió la puerta a Francesco, el cual al verla, le regaló una sonrisa a la peli plateada.

\- _"Vaya, vaya, parece que Sakuya está bastante interesada en ese muchacho, jeje. Bueno, mejor no intervengo en su camino"_ Pensó la Hechicera de la Familia Scarlet, viendo que Sakuya le abría la puerta a Francesco, quien ingresó con el botín.

\- ¡Lotería, lotería, mis amigos! Exclamó, mientras que le pasaba las carpetas con evidencias que tenían La Cámpora sobre los dos acusados que iban a ir a juicio pero ahora no se podría hacer, ya que todos los testigos estaban muertos.

\- Excelente, Francesco, veo que sos muy hábil y experto para estas misiones. Le felicitó Leopoldo.

\- Así es y miren -Pone sobre la mesa los maletines con dinero- Esto lo tenía una de las que asesiné, una parte me la quedo yo como pago a mis servicios, la otra es para ustedes. Comunicó sobre el reparto del dinero.

Por un momento pensaron en detenerse, pero sabían que iban a necesitar pagarle a Francesco, aún no habían muchos ingresos de dinero por el tráfico de armas, es más, hasta se había hecho un pequeño detenimiento para así evitar levantar sospechas, ellos tenían varios hangares y aeródromos en el Noreste, Sudeste y Sur de la Provincia de Buenos Aires junto con la mitad del Partido de Tres de Febrero y el de General San Martín, pero aún no habían terminado la expansión y para colmo, "Kantaris" todavía no había enviado todavía la señal para la llegada de nuevas armas, todo esto era un caldo de cultivos para el fracaso, pero tenían Fe de que llegaría el momento, toda organización criminal mafiosa tenía sus momentos difíciles.

\- Hagamos esto: Francesco, quedate con la oferta que nos diste, te la mereces. Le dijo Leopoldo, evitando una confrontación.

\- Genial, y otra cosa, ¿dónde hay un sitio para hospedarme? No me gustaría estar en una pensión con varios chiflados, en la otra pensión tuve que matar a una pareja de idiotas que eran de la PETA, defensores de los animales extremistas, me tenían harto. Un día me harté de ellos y les rocié el inmueble con gasolina y murieron carbonizados. Pidió el joven, fue en ese momento, que Leopoldo recordó que había un pequeño hotel en el barrio donde podía hospedarse su sicario.

\- Ten, esta es la dirección -Le extendió Remilla el papel con la dirección del inmueble donde se hospedaría- Sakuya. Llamó ella a la Jefa de las Maids.

\- ¿Sí, Señorita Remilla? Preguntó la chica, quien llegó rápida como un rayo.

\- Por favor, acompaña al joven Nitto hacia el hotel de la zona, por favor. Pidió ella y la Maid respondió a la orden, haciendo una reverencia y luego, sin que Francesco se diera cuenta, tomó de las manos del joven.

\- Acompáñeme, por favor. Dijo ella con un tono educado en su voz.

* * *

A su vez, ya era tarde en Tres de Febrero, eran cerca de las 23:00 PM cuando llegó Francesco al hotel que le habían dado las Hermanas Scarlet para que pudiera alojarse allí, Sakuya decidió quedarse en el lugar para hacerle compañía al ítalo-americano. Por su parte, Leopoldo se había ido a acostar, no habían podido matar a los de Amnistía Internacional pero sabía que mañana sería otro gran día.

Sabía que otra vez esos sueños suyos lo atormentaría, reconocía que su familia misma lo despreciaba e incluso habían tratado de abandonarlo en algún lugar para que muriera o se suicidara, era lo peor, todo un Infierno, incluso el despertarse para encontrarse que todos los días eran igual: Mal tratos, golpes y hasta amenazas; pero encontró el día ideal para matarlos a todos ellos, no tenía duda, el haber hecho ese coche-bomba y haber provocado el "Bombardeo de Avellaneda" fue estupendo, no solo se vengó de todas las malas pasadas, sino que también vengó a su abuelo Vincenzo, traicionado por sus propia hija y vendida a los clanes rivales de Italia. Ahora era el que lo sucedía en el "trono" de la Mafia y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

\- _"Siempre has sido un anormal, un bicho raro, no me extraña por qué te dejó tu novia"_ Recordó el insulto de sus padres hacia él, Leopoldo siempre se caracterizó por ser un chico normal, inteligente, cultural y hasta caballero, no era un fanfarrón o payaso como los que habían en su escuela; pero sus padres eran el verdadero dolor de cabeza que él tenía que soportar todos los benditos días.

\- _"Jaja, es una lástima que no te mataste antes, porque sin vos, la familia estaría mucho mejor"_ Escuchó la voz de sus dos hermanos del medio, quienes lo despreciaban.

\- _"¡Tu abuelo era un maldito que merecía morirse!_ Y esa maldita voz del padre de Cacho, la bomba que Leopoldo había armado estaba diseñada para matar a toda su familia, pero en especial a los padres de su rival.

Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

\- _"Bicho raro, ¿por qué no sos como Jonathan?"_ Cuando su novia lo había dejado, esa fue la última vez que le tomaban el pelo.

En medio de esas pesadillas o malos sueños que él tenía siempre de los maltratos, no vio ni escuchó que un Portal se abría y aparecía Yukari Yakumo de nuevo, ya esto era casi una rutina para ella con ir a visitarlo en las noches y acostarse a su lado, tal vez Leopoldo sentiría que alguien lo observaba y protegía, porque durante el día se sentía bastante enérgico y fuerte para distintas operaciones.

Yukari sonrió, mientras que pasaba su mano por los cabellos de Leopoldo, con eso comenzó a calmarse, dejaron de caerle lágrimas de los ojos e inmediatamente cayó en un profundo sueño, alejado de los males que le afectaba.

\- _Quiero que sepas, que siempre voy a estar contigo, no te pasará nada, tus temores, miedos y angustias desaparecerán. Eres lindo, muy lindo, por eso siempre que estés teniendo malos sueños o tristeza, yo estaré a tu lado._ Dijo Yukari, mientras que tomaba el cuerpo dormido de Leopoldo y lo llevaba hasta sus enormes pechos, acurrucándolo y volvía a pasar sus manos por el rostro del chico.

Luego de calmar los miedos y temores interiores de Leopoldo, ella volvió a colocarlo en su cama, para luego acostarse a su lado y abrazarlo hasta que llegara el Amanecer, tal vez, tal vez por oportunidad y decisión suya, se quedaría para ver la cara del joven nieto de Vincenzo al descubrir que era ella quien se acostaba a su lado todas las noches.

Pronto iba a llegar el Amanecer, pero hasta que éste llegara, Yukari aprovecharía para dormir al lado de aquella persona que amaba y se lo diría, no ahora, sino más adelante, por ahora, disfrutaría todas las noches de tenerlo cerca y poder besarlo y abrazarlo, sin que se despertara. Luego pasaría al siguiente nivel.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí veremos de ahora en adelante la evolución del romance entre Yukari y Leopoldo. El capítulo que viene será un homenaje a la película de "El Padrino", así que comenten y dejen reviews. Saludos para Mailmon, AARA941 y Tommiboy. Nos estamos viendo en la próxima, así que hasta luego a todos :D.**


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31: La caída de la Familia Medina \- _"Mmm, interesante, con que su apellido es Medina, pero lo cambió a De Rosas cuando murió Vincenzo. Pobre muchacho, lo que debió haber sufrido"_ Pensó Saul al ver los archivos de Leopoldo, en especial el cambio de apellido, dejando el de su familia por el de la de su abuelo.

Justo en ese momento, en la casa de abajo donde Saul se estaba hospedando, se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, el abogado miró el reloj suyo y éste marcó las 2:45 AM, ¿quién podría ser a esas horas? Para eso fue a ver quién sería el misterioso invitado.

Abrió la puerta corrediza y de ahí, la reja de la entrada, allí estaba su invitado de la madrugada: El ex-Policía de Filadelfia, Mike Ehrmantraut, quien había llegado con un mensaje para el abogado.

\- Ah, Mike, ¿qué pasa? Preguntó el rubio, mientras que se refregaba los ojos por el sueño, ya que había estado trabajando desde hace horas.

\- He conseguido información de los familiares de Leopoldo y en especial de su ex-novia, estos nos pueden causar verdaderos inconvenientes si no los hacemos desaparecer. Mostró una carpeta con los datos y las fotografías de las personas que debían eliminar.

Saul lo tomó y se quedó asombrado.

\- Pasa, pasa, ven. Le invitó a ingresar en la casa de la planta baja.

Al entrar, Mike cerró la puerta.

\- Me dirás qué es lo que está pasando. Pidió saber el ex-Policía y Saul le mostró los datos que tenía sobre Leopoldo.

\- Hay que avisarle que sus parientes, unos pocos, están con vida. Anunció el abogado.

\- Mierda, hay veces que ni el Diablo quiere a esas escorias. Alegó Mike frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Qué se puede esperar? Los atacaremos a todos esos malditos a la mañana. Por ahora me voy a dormir. Dijo Saul, mientras que se despedían y se dirigían a dormir un buen rato.

* * *

A su vez, el tiempo fue pasando rápidamente, hasta que llegó el Amanecer y con él una nueva misión operativa para ampliar más la influencia de la nueva Organización Criminal de "Los Caballeros Mafiosos", pero mientras que el día nuevo llegaba, en la habitación de Leopoldo, el muchacho seguía dormido profundamente, sin sentir que la Youkai de los Portales estaba allí, dormida a su lado y sin soltarlo, las pesadillas que él tuvo habían empezado a desaparecer, pero la relación que tanto ansiaba Yukari ver y sentir no había aparecido todavía.

Con el Sol metiéndose dentro de la casa, el despertador de Leopoldo se escuchó pero cuando iba a despertarse, alguien lo detuvo, haciéndolo parar y dejando que por unos minutos más durmiera.

(Música Necrofantasia del OST de Yukari Yakumo, Touhou 7 Perfect Cheryy Blossom)

\- ¿Quién? ¿Quién fue el que me apagó el despertador? Se preguntó el joven y tras abrir sus ojos, lo que primero que observó fueron largos cabellos rubios sobre la cama y que alguien lo tenía bastante aferrado al cuerpo.

\- Buenos días, Leopoldo-kun. Escuchó una voz y se sorprendió, ya que al girar la vista contempló que la responsable de todo era la mismísima Yukari Yakumo, la Youkai de los Portados, provocando en acto seguido que el muchacho se sobresaltara y se cayera de la cama.

* * *

\- ¿Qué fue? Se preguntó Montana, quien dormía con Yuuka y Elly en la cama de los padres de Leopoldo, las dos chicas no escucharon nada ya que estaban profundamente dormidos, en la sala de la televisión, dormían Ran y Chen, mientras que en el altillo estaban Mokou y Eddy con Keine.

No supo si salir de la cama por el sueño, así que se volvió a dormir.

* * *

\- ¿Estás bien, Leo? Preguntó Yukari, apoyada al borde del lado izquierdo de la cama, mirándolo con las manos apoyadas en el mentón y vestida con poca ropa, en especial que llevaba un sostén que revelaba sus enormes pechos.

\- _"Leo, ¿Leo? Hacía años que no me llamaban por mi apodo"_ -Pensó, mientras que trataba de levantarse, pero todavía los nervios que se habían levantado con mucha fuerza, mantenían inmovilizado a su cuerpo- Primero...Primero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta mi habitación? Preguntó, mientras que ella lanzaba una risa picarona.

\- Jejeje, ¿acaso no te hacen recordar estas palabras de por qué siempre he estado durmiendo a tu lado y tú ni siquiera te dabas cuenta? -Inquirió ella, mientras que el muchacho trataba de entender lo que le estaba diciendo- _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¡NO OFENDAN MÁS A MI ABUELO! ¡VOY A MATARTE, HIJO DE PUTA, TE JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR!"_ -Relató todas las veces que Leopoldo dormía y tenía esas visiones de su triste pasado- ¿Ahora lo comprendes?. Finalizó ella, tras ayudarlo a levantarse, mientras que iba comprendiendo.

\- ¿Ese era yo? -Trató de disimular Leopoldo, pero sabía que no podría ocultar esos sentimientos por mucho tiempo- _"¡ERES UN TARADO, LEOPOLDO! ¡MIRA A ESA CHICA, ES UNA BELLA DAMA Y TÚ ESTÁS AHÍ QUIETO COMO UNA ESTATUA"!_ -Gritó para sus adentros las emociones del joven. Él no pudo aguantar más y finalmente cedió- Sí, ese era yo...Tantos años de dolor, tantos años de tristeza y de intentos de suicidio...Y cuando tuve la oportunidad de estar con alguien que tal vez tendría los mismos sentimientos que yo...Ella me abandonó. Dijo, mientras que unas lágrimas humedecían su rostro y como acto de magia, Yukari lo abrazó con fuerza, sin soltarlo por ningún momento.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo, Leo -Le dijo, tratando de calmarlo- _No llores, ya pasó. Entiendo lo que hiciste, pero no debes sentirte mal. Yo siempre voy a estar contigo._ Dijo ella y sus palabras fueron alejando los miedos y angustias de Leopoldo.

\- Gracias, tengo que admitirlo, fuiste, entre todos, la mejor en venir personalmente y ayudarme a espantar mis miedos y angustias. Gracias. Le agradeció Leopoldo y acto seguido, después de secarse las lágrimas, abrazó a la Youkai de cabellos rubios por la cintura, acercándola a sus labios, los cuales hicieron contacto, ya que el mismo procedimiento repitió Yukari.

Entre los besos y caricias, el nieto de Vincenzo no quería despegarse de aquel momento romántico, mientras que podía también sentir los pechos de Yukari contra su cuerpo, esa electricidad que se iba formando y sintiendo, ante también la sorpresa de la Youkai.

Y justo en ese momento, se escucharon pasos que venían de afuera:

\- Señorita Yakumo, vayamos yendo al encuentro, nos están esperando... Pero la voz de Ran se congeló al ver aquella escena.

\- Oye, Ran, ¿qué ocurre? Déjame ver que...Pidió Chen y entonces...

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡SEÑORITA YAKUMO! Gritaron ambas sorprendidas, mientras que Leopoldo y la rubia no paraban de besarse.

\- ¿Qué pasó eso ahora? ¡Dios! Gritó Montana, quien salió disparado de la cama, entrándose con Ran y Chen desmayadas y a una nueva pareja recién formada.

* * *

Después de ese pequeño incidente, además de que se recuperaran Ran y Chen, finalmente se reunieron en la sala de la planta alta, donde allí iban a discutir sobre las nuevas operaciones.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32: La Caída de la Familia Medina (Parte II) \- Ohh Ohh Jejeje, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? Preguntó un divertido Saul Goodman, viendo que el show había terminado.

\- Por fin la Señorita Yakumo consiguió un nuevo. Dijo Ran, tras recobrarse del desmayo y el posterior grito.

\- ¿En serio? Preguntó Tuco, quien se abrió paso para lo que había sucedido.

\- Sí, es verdad. Ran y yo vimos besar a la Señorita Yakumo con Leopoldo-kun. Respondió a la pregunta del mexicano, Chen, la cual había quedado arriba de la cabeza de la rubia de varias colas.

\- ¡Wow! Esto no se ve todos los días. Alegó Don Héctor, quien entró con su sobrino a la habitación de Leopoldo, en donde vieron a la recién formada pareja.

En medio del silencio incómodo, la rubia se vistió rápidamente, mientras que Leopoldo iba por su bata de dormir, luego de eso se fue a vestir y salió para dirigirse a la reunión que tendrían en esa mañana con Saul y compañía.

\- Bueno, para empezar, buenos días a todos, veo que hoy nos hemos llevado una gran sorpresa al ver a Leopoldo y Yukari declarar su amor, pero no tenemos tiempo para felicitaciones ni aplausos, chicos. Estamos con un grave problema en nuestras manos, de nuevo. Informó Saul y todos lo escucharon al abogado.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Quiso saber la Youkai de los Portales.

\- Al parecer, varios de los parientes de Leopoldo, integrantes que no fueron a esa "fiesta de despedida" para él y que no murieron, están en el velorio de los que sí murieron en el "Bombardeo de Avellaneda". Les contó Saul.

Un gran silencio sepulcral se sintió en toda la sala, la cara de Leopoldo mostraba furia y rabia, sus ojos estaban totalmente apagados y lo único que podía pensar era en hacer algún plan para liquidar a los culpables que le arruinaron la vida entera.

\- ¿Quiénes son los que sobrevivieron? Preguntó, mientras que se sentaba en una de las sillas.

\- Son dos de tus primos lejanos, además de tu ex-novia y su familia y un par de parientes más, que en total suman 15 personas indeseables y que pueden estropear todas las operaciones sobre el terreno. Contó Mike, quien tenía las carpetas.

Otra vez ese silencio incómodo, otra vez la duda y sobre cómo sería el plan.

\- Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan? Deseó saber Mokou, quien tenía en sus manos un cigarrillo que iba a encender.

\- Deberemos ir todos juntos, pero necesitaremos bombas, ya que algunos amigos de la Familia Medina también estarán presentes y asistirán al Cementerio de Lomas de Zamora, ya que han hecho los cambios de última hora, debido a que el Cementerio de General San Martín está bajo nuestro control, como casi todo el GBA Oeste. Alegó Mike, mientras que mostraba las ubicaciones enemigas.

\- ¿Y las armas? ¿Tenemos suficiente munición para enfrentarnos a ellos? ¿Y las bombas? Alegó Eddy, quien estaba bastante pensativo sobre cómo deberían actuar.

\- De eso no nos tenemos que preocupar, eso sí, no tenemos muchas reservas de pólvora y TNT para armar explosivos y coches-bomba, necesitamos urgente contratar expertos, ingenieros y químicos para la fabricación de pólvora y de lugares para la producción. Se mostró muy preocupado Tuco sobre la carestía de explosivos y bombas.

\- También eso, Dios, estamos con buenas reservas de municiones y armas pero no tenemos pólvora, ¡Qué desgracia! Encima he logrado armar apenas siete cargas bastante potentes como hacer volar medio distrito, pero he tenido que reducir su fuerza a la mitad. Dijo Nitori, quien estuvo trabajando con los Costa toda la noche en la fabricación de esos artefactos.

\- Ok -Leopoldo se aclaró la garganta para volver a hablar- Esta es la situación y el plan a la vez: Como verán, tenemos siete cargas explosivas, pero vamos a necesitar cuatro, una irá al Cementerio de Lomas de Zamora, porque allí también descubrí que van a ir unos amigos de "Cacho", ese infeliz de mierda, los matas y siguen viniendo, Dios, por favor. Yukari, Saul, Ran, Chen, Montana, Yuuka, Mike, Eddy, Mokou y Keine, conmigo. Kaguya, Israel, Gustavo, los Salamanca, los Costa, Víctor, Meiling y Ludovico vayan hacia Lanús. A Francesco y los demás los vamos a reservar para más tarde. Dijo Leopoldo, mostrando los planes hacia dónde tenían que ir cada uno de los equipos, mientras que por su parte, Francesco descansaría, ya que había cumplido una importante misión el día anterior con esos asesinatos llevados a cabo contra el gobierno nacional.

\- Bueno, entonces estás son las órdenes. Ya está todo, vámonos. Dijo Mike con un tono parecido al de JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure y se dirigieron, vestidos con diversas prendas parecidas a las del anime y manga, se encaminaron hacia los coches para iniciar el operativo.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33: La Caída de la Familia Medina (Parte III) Movilizados en sus coches negros, se dirigieron hacia el funeral que se estaba llevando a cabo en Lomas de Zamora, donde tenían tres de los siete explosivos que harían estallar en medio de aquel sitio, esperaban poderlos colocar dos de ellos en las cercanías de donde estaban los parientes y amigos traidores que trataron mal a Leopoldo.

\- Muy bien, muy bien, estamos llegando, estén atentos. Pidió Leopoldo, mientras que se detenían en las cercanías al Cementerio de Lomas de Zamora, allí vieron que estaban cerradas las entradas y que todavía no había comenzado la ceremonia de despedida.

\- Siempre quise hacer esto. Dijo Yuuka, quien tenía en su poder el explosivo con el que iban a atentar.

Fueron cavado en el sitio donde se iba a enterrar a la familia de Leopoldo, cuando en ese momento, encontró el chico el ataúd de Cacho, quien iba a ser enterrado junto a sus padres y hermanos.

\- Tanto dolor me causaste, tantas heridas y tanto daño, pero ahora es mi turno, hijo de puta, rezaba de que te murieras de algún cáncer maligno pero se nota que no pasó, en cambio, mi abuelo Vincenzo murió asesinado por culpa del hijo de puta, malnacido y conchudo de tu padre, pero ahora voy a poder vengarme, porque de acá vas a salir volando en pedazos hasta llegar al Río de La Plata.

\- Tranquilo, no te calientes todavía, que pronto habrá venganza para todos. Le calmó Montana, mientras que iban terminando de preparar el primer explosivo.

\- ¿Tienen bombas molotov? Preguntó Eddy, quien terminó de encender los dispositivos receptores de la bomba.

\- Un par en el coche mío. Dijo Montana.

\- Perfecto, es hora de encender la hoguera. Mencionó Eddy con Mokou, a su vez, ellos dejaron el lugar para que entraran los parientes de Leopoldo, a quienes él llamaba con el calificativo de "Traidores".

* * *

Una vez afuera, esperaron la orden de Mike de sacar las armas que tenían guardadas en el baúl del auto.

* * *

\- ¿Cuánto más? Preguntó Mokou, impaciente por atacar.

\- Esperen, hasta que entren los últimos al velorio. Pidió tiempo Mike con Leopoldo para lanzar el asalto.

Una vez que vieron que el enemigo ingresó al Cementerio, dieron por iniciado el operativo.

* * *

\- No solo siento dolor, sino también rabia, Cachito era no solo el mejor sobrino de todo el Mundo, sino que también era un buen compañero, un amigo en el que podías confiar. Y mira cómo me lo dejaron a mi querido sobrino, sobrevive a la explosión de una bomba pero alguien lo envenena en el hospital. ¡Qué clase de castigo es este contra nosotros! A mi hermano me lo mataron, a mi cuñada, a todos me los mataron en esa explosión y el culpable está libre. Comentó el tío de Cacho, ya que la ceremonia la estaban haciendo los familiares, ya que no eran Católicos, aunque había un Sacerdote que estaba dándole consejos a la hermana y al padrino de la familia del enemigo de Leopoldo.

\- Cuando encontraron el cuerpo de Jorge, ¡Dios! Estaba semi-calcinado, ¡Pero quién haría algo así! Se preguntaba otro de los parientes de Cacho, mientras que estaban con el ataúd dentro de la sala del sepelio.

Y en ese momento, en medio de toda la despedida, entre lágrimas y furia, una persona se acercó a ellos, se llamaba Joaquín y era compañero de la escuela a la que iba Cacho y sus amigos.

\- No solo mataron a mi mejor amigo, sino que me sacaron una parte de mi vida. Pero conozco al culpable y es ese hijo de puta de Leopoldo Vladimir de Rosas, el nieto de Vincenzo, ese mismo maldito fue el que mató a todos ellos. Reveló el nombre del culpable.

\- ¿Leopoldo? Ese pendejo ya debe estar más muerto, escuché que se suicidó de una sobredosis de pastillas. Jajaja, terminó igual que su abuelo, ese italiano de mierda, menos mal que están muertos. Festejó otro de los parientes de Cacho, hasta que en ese momento.

* * *

\- Ahora. Ordenó Mike, mientras que daba la señal para que estallara la primera carga explosiva.

\- ¿Cómo es que dicen los terroristas al inmolarse como bombarderos? Preguntó Eddy aquella frase.

\- ¡ALLAHU AKBAR! Gritó Mokou y accionó el detonador de la primera bomba que estaba enterrada en el ataúd que se habían llevado para la funeraria, justo donde estaba metido Cacho y que tras hacer una pequeña explosión, volaron restos del cuerpo del fallecido por todas partes del salón.

Inmediatamente, empezaron los gritos y llantos de los heridos, mientras que Eddy y Mokou saltaban por las paredes e ingresaban a la funeraria a los tiros, matando a los supervivientes.

\- ¡Ahora! Ordenó el novio de la Princesa del Fuego de que activara la segunda carga, la cual explotó en la zona de los nichos funerarios, volando por los aires los ataúdes con los miembros de la Familia Medina muertos.

\- ¡Asesinos! Gritó una de las amigas de la familia, pero en ese momento, apareció Leopoldo con los refuerzos.

\- ¡Mueran, hijos de puta! Gritó a su vez el muchacho disparando a quemarropa y luego lanzó una molotov contra el ataúd de Cacho, la cual comenzó a incendiarse por dentro.

La masacre continuó dentro del edificio, donde quedó todo reducido a fuego y sangre, la primera sección estaba toda limpia y sin presencia enemiga, pero una de las supervivientes se acercó a Leopoldo, arrastrándose ensangrentada.

\- Déjame vivir, Leopoldo, por favor, lamento lo que te hice, no quería hacerte daño. Fui una estúpida al dejarte, por favor, vuelve conmigo. Le pidió su ex-novia, pero el joven la pateó en la cara.

\- Me dejaste por un burro, un bruto que no sabía ni una mierda, me arrancaste el corazón y demás, pero ¿sabes qué? Ahora tengo una relación nueva y ella es mi alma gemela. Le respondió, mientras que aparecía Yukari Yakumo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién es esa?! Preguntó ella rabiosa al ver a la bella Youkai.

\- Alguien que nunca conociste y que nunca tendrás el gusto de conocer. Le respondió a su pregunta la rubia.

\- Ella es todo un amor, no como vos, puta. Sentenció Leopoldo y se fue del lugar con los demás, no sin antes arrojar una molotov y escuchar por dentro cómo se calcinaban los supervivientes y otros saltaban por las ventanas envueltos en llamas.

\- ¿Alguna vez vieron la película "El Pianista" cuando incendian los alemanes el gueto de Varsovia y saltaban los judíos envueltos en llamas y los otros que estaban en las cornisas eran abatidos por los francotiradores? Preguntó Mokou, quien tomó uno de esos rifles de caza y empezó a dispararles a las personas que intentaban salvarse.

\- Jajaja, hoy está para pasarla bomba. Añadió Yukari y lanzó otro ataque con bomba contra la funeraria, la cual quedó complemente en llamas, solo liberaron al Sacerdote que había asistido allí y a los empleados como al guardia de Seguridad.

Después de ver como el sitio ardía, se fueron de allí, aún tenían municiones para cometer más ataques, pero el objetivo principal se había cumplido: La eliminación de la Familia Medina se había completado, todos estaban ya eliminados, los De Rosas habían triunfado y ahora faltaba un nuevo paso en la operación: Unir a todas las familias mafiosas de Italia.

Leopoldo observó como ardía todo el Cementerio de Lomas de Zamora, tomó sus lentes negros y se encendió un cigarrillo junto con Mokou y Eddy. Se sentía libre, aunque en una parte, de que por fin se había liberado de toda esa gente. Todas esas noches que rezaba poder escapar de las garras de los Medina, finalmente se hizo realidad su pedido, se vengó, los había matado a todos.

(Música El Pibe Tigre de Almafuerte)

\- Bueno, ¿adónde vamos ahora? Preguntó Mokou, quien estaba satisfecha después de haber participado en la masacre.

\- ¿Aún estamos con hambre de tiroteos? Alegó Montana, quien sostenía la Ametralladora Thompson.

\- Creo que tengo ganas de anexar este territorio, pero para más tarde, primero debemos terminar por capturar el Oeste del GBA, en especial el baluarte de los K en La Matanza, allí vamos a necesitar entrar con el Ejército. Dijo Leopoldo, mientras que volvían a los coches.

* * *

Una vez en los coches, se detuvieron en una zona donde antiguamente residía la familia de la novia de Leopoldo, sabía que allí estaba el actual novio de ella, quien lo había golpeado cuando el joven intentó de entrar a la casa para festejar las Pascuas con ellos.

\- Montana. Le llamó el joven.

\- Decime. Respondió al llamado de su futuro Don.

\- Carga tu Thompson y agarra un bidón de nafta del baúl. Le ordenó Leopoldo y el chico se bajó del auto.

\- A sus ordenes, Señor. Respondió al estilo militar y se bajó para cumplir las ordenes del chico.

Montana y Leopoldo bajaron con Yukari y Yuuka, quienes ayudaban a bajar los bidones, primero se cercioraron de que no hubiera nadie allí en el domicilio.

\- Esperen, hay un gato y un canario dentro, los voy a sacar. Dijo Montana y se metió en un Portal que permitió sacar a aquellos animales de la casa, mientras que después de eso, incendiaron el inmueble.

Las llamas se alzaron por todo el inmueble, pero no vieron que José, el novio de la ex-de Leopoldo apareciera, hasta que vieron un coche familiar detenerse en la entrada.

\- ¡Mi casa! ¡¿Qué hicieron, hijos de puta?! Gritó el joven, mientras que reconocía a su rival, a quien deseó golpear, pero Leopoldo se le adelantó, golpeándolo en la cabeza y de ahí, le apuntó a la cabeza.

\- ¿Te acordas de mí? Le preguntó, mientras que lo encañonaba.

\- Obvio que me acuerdo de vos: Leopoldo, el rarito nieto de Vincenzo. ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Romina?! ¡¿Dónde está mi novia?! Preguntó alterado, pero le el muchacho de cabellos negros un golpe en la cara.

\- Tu novia se está asando en la masacre que hicimos en el Cementerio de Lomas de Zamora y vos la vas a seguir con todos los Medina que estallaron por los aires. Le dijo Leopoldo burlándose de su enemigo, mientras que ansiaba disparar, pero Yukari apareció detrás de él.

\- Hazlo. Le ordenó la Youkai rubia y el muchacho accedió.

\- ¿Quién es esa puta? Preguntó burlándose ahora José.

\- Con mi novia ni con mi abuelo jamás te metas, hijo de puta. Finalizó Leopoldo y jaló el gatillo, matando de un tiro en la cabeza a su enemigo, el cual cayó muerto al suelo, donde detrás de él se estaba incendiando su casa.

Todo quedó prácticamente reducido al silencio en aquel barrio de Lomas de Zamora.

\- Por fin...La venganza se ha cumplido. Ya podes descansar en paz, abuelo. Dijo Leopoldo, libre de esa carga pesada que había tenido por mucho tiempo en sus espaldas. Ahora era libre.


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34: La Jueza Shikieki Yamaxanadu. Tiempos de Cobro La caída de la Familia Medina llevó a una crisis en los últimos remanentes que trataban de seguir controlando con el corrupto gobierno nacional los territorios, los cuales ya les eran muy pocos, en el Oeste del GBA y ante el temor de que las fuerzas militares se unieran al Club, ellos debían estar muy a la defensiva.

Pero a su vez, reunidos en la terraza de la casa de Leopoldo, se hallaban Yukari, Leopoldo, Saul, Mike, Montana, Yuuka con Mokou, Eddy, Kaguya, Israel, Reisen, Tewi y Eirin.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿A quién estamos esperando? Preguntó el muchacho.

\- Tranquilo, con una sola mano judicial no podemos trabajar en todo, necesitamos una nueva mano, o mejor dos. Dijo Saul, quien tenía contactos por doquier, incluso en el Más Allá.

\- ¿De quién hablan? Preguntó Leopoldo, quien no sabía de quien estaban hablando.

\- ¿Alguna vez has conocido a una Jueza? Preguntó ahora Saul.

\- No, me refiero, mi abuelo tenía a todos los Jueces sobornados. Respondió Leopoldo ante la pregunta.

\- Bueno, ¿qué te ocurriría si te digo que tengo un contacto con una Jueza pero no de este Mundo? Sino del Mundo de los Muertos. Volvió a preguntarle Saul al joven, quien seguía confundido.

\- Eso es bastante extraño. Alegó el joven, fue en ese momento cuando vieron aparecer en medio de los Cielos un pequeño torbellino color verde, el cual aterrizó y desapareció en medio de la terraza, de éste se vio a una muchacha de ojos azules, pelo verde, vestía un vestido azul oscuro, negro y blanco con decoraciones de oro y un sombrero azul y blanco con un emblema de oro en el frente. Además de que llevaba una identificación que llevan los Jueces de la Muerte.

\- Buenos días, Caballeros, ¡Saul, no te lo puedo creer! ¡Tanto tiempo! Saludó la peli verde, mientras que saltaba hacia los brazos del abogado rubio.

\- ¿Se conocen ustedes? Preguntó Leopoldo.

\- Por supuesto: Su Señoría Shikieki, le presento al futuro Don de la Mafia, Leopoldo Vladimir de Rosas, Leopoldo, Shikieki. Presentó Saul a la Magistrada, quien besó la mano del joven.

\- Un placer en conocerlo, su abuelo era todo un Caballero en el pasado. Mostró sus respetos hacia el nieto.

\- Igualmente, ¿ustedes ya se conocían? Dijo en forma de pregunta Leopoldo, queriendo saber sobre si ya Saul y Shikieki se conocían de antes.

\- Por supuesto, desde el 2002. Respondió la Jueza, haciendo recordar al abogado sobre sus años en los primeros estudios de derecho.

\- Ella es la Jueza de los Muertos, decide quién va al Cielo y quién va al Infierno, es la autoridad judicial de Gensokyo. Agregó Saul, mientras que hacía sonrojar a la chica, cosa que a pesar de ser una máxima responsable en materia de leyes y castigos, no era escuchada y muchas Youkais le pasaban por encima sus discursos interminables y sus listas con los pecados cometidos.

\- Oh, Saul, basta, jeje, me haces sonrojar -Le pidió ella con las mejillas en un tono carmesí, mientras que cambiaban de un tema casi romántico a volver a los negocios- Bueno, ¿en qué estábamos? Preguntó ella.

\- En lo siguiente... Dijo Leopoldo, mientras que bajaban hacia la sala de la planta alta.

* * *

\- Bueno, vaya, vaya, cuánta información tenemos aquí. Dijo Shikieki, mientras que abría la caja fuerte que tenía en la habitación de los padres de Leopoldo, esa caja era propiedad del abuelo Vincenzo, quien se la había cedido y no debía ser abierta para nada, ya que contenía no solo libros de contaduría, sino también direcciones, teléfonos, mapas y hasta sitios importantes por donde armar un Imperio.

\- ¿Qué hay? Preguntó interesado Leopoldo.

\- Tenías un tesoro guardado aquí, mira todo esto. Le mostró la Jueza con Saul todos los papeles y documentos guardados, muchos tenían fecha los años 1900 hasta 1979.

\- En 1900 llegaron los primeros De Rosas acá, mi tarara abuelo Aureliano había sido el primero en llegar con su esposa e hijos acá a la Argentina, instalándose en el barrio de La Boca, al Sur de la Capital Federal. Le mostró Leopoldo.

\- Y en 1945 nació tu abuelo Vincenzo. ¿No? Le preguntó Saul, mostrándole una foto de un hombre joven y de bigotes finos.

\- Sí, ese era él, le encantaba ir de vacaciones a Córdoba y a La Rioja, tenía un gran amor por el Interior, en especial por estas dos Provincias y por Jujuy y Salta. Contó sobre los gustos de su abuelo.

\- Interesante, oigan, necesitaré ver estos documentos con Komachi, ella no va a tardar en venir, pero mientras tanto, los llamaré para que tengamos una plática al respecto sobre lo que deberíamos hacer. Les pidió Shikieki de reunirse en una hora en la sala de la televisión, en donde allí se instaló con su escritorio y pertenencias.

* * *

Unas horas después, la Jueza los volvió a llamar a ellos, en especial a Leopoldo, quienes se reunieron alrededor del estudio que tenía improvisado ella.

\- Bueno -Dijo la peli verde, mientras que todos esperaban la respuesta- Acá tenemos un problema, un gran problema. Dio la sentencia.

\- ¿Cuál? Preguntó Mike.

\- Para empezar, esta organización necesita no solo dedicarse al tráfico de armas, sino también necesita otras actividades por hacer para ganar mucho dinero. Opciones, ya. Pidió ella.

\- Tráfico de drogas hacia EEUU, apuestas, préstamos, lavado de dinero, asesinatos por encargo y hasta contrabando. Dijeron Montana, Leopoldo, Ludovico, Víctor Dominico, Filemón Uriburu y Francesco Nitto II junto con Yuuka y un par de chicas más.

Shikieki tomó nota y Komachi las repasó.

\- Bueno, para empezar, aquí tengo una lista que encontré, en la que tu abuelo se anotó los nombres y direcciones de cada uno de estas personas... ¡Epa! Son famosos de la televisión y el cine, jaja, mira que loco. Dijo ella sorprendida, pasándole la lista y se comprobaba que era verdad.

\- ¿Y a quién le haremos la visita? Deseó saber Komachi.

\- Jajaja, primero con este gil de mierda de Jorge Porcel (Hijo), jaja, ese vago que nunca trabajó en su vida, mira que infeliz, desde el año 2014 que le debe a mi abuelo más de $50.000 y no se los pagó. Este, pido este. Dijo Leopoldo, mientras que formaba al primero "Grupo de Cobros", el cual estaba conformado por Montana, Yuuka, Ludovico, Francesco, Mike, él y Yukari Yakumo.

\- Genial, entonces, vamos a hacerlo, para crear Imperio Mafioso, primero se necesita ganarse el respeto y la comida en las calles. Les dijo Shikieki, quien los acompañó hacia su primer objetivo.


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35: Tiempos de Cobro El primero grupo que participaba el propio Leopoldo había ido hacia la zona de Vicente López para buscar al hijo del capo-cómico, ya que éste le debía dinero al abuelo Vincenzo y era deber de su nieto que el honor y la figura de liderazgo de aquel Don de la Mafia, sea respetada, por lo cual, siempre era bueno contar con amigos que están con uno en las buenas y en las malas.

\- ¿Algo? Preguntó Leopoldo al ver que Montana estaba al volante de su coche.

\- Nada, por ahora. Pero, che, Leo, ¿puedo sugerir algo? Propuso Montana.

\- Sí, decime. Pidió saber su idea.

\- Que Francesco y Ludovico se queden conmigo, vos y los demás regresen a Santos Lugares, nosotros te avisaremos si encontramos a ese boludo. Mostró su plan, cosa que dejó a Leopoldo pensativo un rato, pero era una buena idea tener a sus primeros hombres y matones rondar por las calles en busca de los deudores.

\- Está bien, si lo llegan a ver, háganle saber que los De Rosas vamos a volver al poder y que nadie se sentirá a salvo ante nuestra presencia. Le pidió que el mensaje suya fuera escuchado.

\- Te lo prometo que así será. Dio su palabra Montana.

\- Espera, yo me quedo acá. Pidió Yuuka, quien para nada en el Mundo, dejaba solo a su novio.

Leopoldo se bajó del coche y fue con Yukari hacia el auto de Mike y con los demás regresaron al barrio.

* * *

A su vez, en Santos Lugares, Reimu se encontraba en el pasillo que daba a la puerta de entrada, ya que había enviado a Marisa con Suika a buscar un paquete que ella necesitaba.

\- ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Se quejó la Miko.

\- Tranquila, con este clima lluvioso y encima a la paranoia del gobierno, es obvio que tardaran para no ser detectadas. Le calmó Saul, quien estaba allí también, ya que Reimu necesitaba su ayuda.

\- Temo bastante que a mis pequeñas mascotas les haya pasado algo. Temía lo peor.

\- Debí haber mandado a más de dos personas para el Correo de Capital, Marisa y Suika, recemos que lleguen rápido. Pidió el abogado, cuando en ese momento.

\- ¡Aquí estamos! Se escuchó la voz de felicidad de la Bruja rubia.

Marisa extendió la caja, mientras que la Miko de cabellos negros la abría para ver si todo estaba bien.

\- Aww, mis Yukkuris, mis preciados bebes están a salvo. Dijo Reimu, mientras que los veía a sus 20 criaturas a salvo y luego las llevaba hasta la habitación de los Medina.

* * *

A su vez, de vuelta en el límite entre Vicente López y Olivos, en el coche de Montana, éste junto con Ludovico, Yuuka y Francesco estaban en busca del hijo del actor de comedia argentina, habían estando dando la manzana donde vivía con su madre, la cual salía a mendigar, ya que su hijo era un inepto para conseguir trabajo, porque reclamaba que el sueldo para él fuera de $20.000 (Pesos), así que eso lo llevó a decir un montón de locuras en los medios.

\- Es increíble, yo desde pequeño que laburo con mi familia y nunca nos han regalado el dinero. Dijo Ludovico, quien estaba con los binoculares.

\- Es un Porcel, ¿qué podemos esperar de ese gordo imbécil? Alegó Montana.

\- Yo recuerdo a ese infeliz, una vez, vino al bar de mi abuelo José, mis abuelos viven en Palermo Viejo, vino ese tarado, se pidió unos tragos y nos pagó, cuando mi abuelo le reclamó, éste le dijo _"soy el hijo de Jorge Porcel y no pago nada"_ , de ahí lo sacaron a las piñas y nunca más volvió, tiene prohibida la entrada. Les contó Ludovico esa anécdota.

\- Hizo bien tu abuelo en no dejarlo entrar, ¿por el nombre se piensa que todo es de él? No, no. Respondió Yuuka, defendiendo al Segundo Lugarteniente de Leopoldo.

\- Es cierto, yo he trabajado toda mi vida, todos los días, desde que salía del colegio ayudaba a mi viejo con el almacén, mientras que mis compañeros de la escuela se la pasaban drogándose y tomando alcohol, nosotros progresamos. Tres de ellos, de esas ratas que tenía en mi grado, me enteré que Leopoldo los mató a tiros cuando Saul le pidió que para ser miembro del Club debía matar a varios chorros y robarles las armas y el DNI. Dijo Ludovico, mientras que en ese momento, el auto frenó de golpe.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Francesco.

\- Ahí está. Señaló Montana al hijo del comediante, quien estaba por cruzar la calle, se lo veía bajar del colectivo que iba desde Olivos hasta Palermo para ir a programas de entrevistas.

\- ¿Ese es? Preguntó Yuuka.

\- Alisten las armas, que vamos a tener que hacerle hablar a esa ballena. Ordenó Montana y aceleró el coche, dirigiéndose hacia Jorge Porcel Jr, quien cuando vio que el vehículo casi lo chocaba, éste se arrojó al piso.

\- ¡¿Pero qué carajos les pasa?! ¡¿No saben que casi me matan?! Preguntó molesto, pero del vehículo bajaron sus ocupantes, Montana le apuntó con su ametralladora Thompson, mientras Ludovico y Yuuka le apuntaba con sus armas, el primero con el rifle de francotirador y la Youkai de cabellos verdes con su sombrilla.

\- Venimos en nombre del nieto de Vincenzo De Rosas, Leopoldo, quiere que le pagues una deuda de más de $50.000 que le debes a su abuelo desde el 2014. Le informó en un tono de seriedad Yuuka Kazami.

\- Jajaja, ¿así que vienen a hacerse los mafiosos? ¿Y vos quién sos, tetona? ¿Eh? Preguntó burlonamente el hombre, pero eso causó que Montana le diera una paliza en el pecho, sacándole todo el aire.

\- A mi novia tenes prohibido hablarle mal, ¿escuchaste? La próxima te reviento la cabeza a balazos. Le advirtió con la Thompson apuntándole a la cabeza.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Pidió alterado Porcel (Hijo).

\- Muchachos, este gordo fracasado no sabe nada de cómo pagar una deuda o de conseguir un trabajo, déjenme a mí, yo le sacaré el jugo. Pidió Francesco, quien solicitó las llaves del baúl del coche de Montana, éste se las dio y de ahí sacó un bate de baseball enrollado con alambres de púas.

Se acercó al hijo del capo-cómico y bajó el arma hasta su cabeza.

\- ¡Para, para! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?! Preguntó alterado.

\- Te presento a "Lucille" **(No confundirlo con el bate de Negan en The Walking Dead :P)** , mi querida arma más letal. Te crees que no puedes pagarnos, lo reconozco, eres un idiota, un payaso sin futuro, incluso si te matáramos ahora, de seguro necesitarían hacer un agujero bien grande en el cementerio para ti, pero, ahora, debes pagar. Monty, ¿cuánto tiempo? Le preguntó el ítalo-americano a Montana.

\- Dos semanas, ¿entendiste? Dos semanas para juntar la guita, vamos a volver, ya sabemos donde vivís y no te vas a salvar la próxima. Nos vamos. Le ordenó el chico y de ahí se retiraron, pero Francesco se dirigió de vuelta hacia el hijo del capo-cómico.

\- ¡¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?! Le preguntó gritando el gordo.

\- Esto se lo hacemos a los que no pagan las deudas que tienen con la Mafia de Nueva York. Respondió con una sonrisa aterradora el ítalo-americano y con el bate de baseball comenzó a partir las dos piernas del hombre, quien gritaba de dolor.

\- ¡HIJO DE PUTA, ASESINO! Le gritó Jorge Porcel Jr.

\- Lucille es una vampiresa que ama la sangre y necesitaba saciar su sed. -Le respondió, mientras que volvía a apuntarle a la cabeza- Dos semanas, ahora sí podrás trabajar, pero pidiendo monedas todos los días y pensar que tu pobre madre tenía que mendigar, mientras tú te ibas de fiesta en las noches. Ahora todo vuelve a ti, el karma, recuerda. Le advirtió Francesco y se retiraron del sitio.

Dejaron al herido hijo del actor de comedia en la calle y con una advertencia, si en dos semanas no tenía el dinero que le debía a los De Rosas, iba a ser el primero en ser asesinado por los sicarios de Leopoldo, en los llamados "Ajuste de cuentas".

* * *

 **La historia seguirá un modelo mezclado de El Padrino con Los Soprano y Narcos. Así que se irá poniendo más seria el crossover. :D Saludos para Mailmon, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y que tengan mañana un buen día.**

 **Además de que seguiré con las demás historias, entre ellas las de Wattpad con "De vacaciones por Gensokyo" y "After Death comes to you". Por ahí saque un crossover mixto de Five Nights at Freddy´s con Left 4 Dead, pero colocando como protagonista al Hombre Morado y diversos personajes de anime y de series americanas.**


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36: Calles Sangrientas La primera regla para crear un Impero y que te dure para toda la vida, la cual es la más importante o como la llaman los intelectuales, las "reglas de oro", se debe eliminar eliminar a toda la basura que se interponga en tu camino, no importa cómo ni cuánto tiempo te lleve, sino que la respuesta es clara: Debes borrar a esas escorias de tu camino, ya que ellos te lo dificultarán si no lo limpias primero.

Y eso pensaba todo el tiempo Leopoldo, ya tenían bajo su control casi todo el Oeste del GBA, pero necesitaban más territorios, incluyendo la Capital y el Interior del país, así como el dominio de los mares, el Oeste del país, el Noreste, el Norte y el Sur, donde cada grupo enemigo y familias poderosas dominaban con mano de hierro esas Provincias.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Leopoldo? ¿Acaso no te sientes contento de que mataste a la puta de tu ex-novia y a su pareja? Preguntó Yukari, quien le estaba haciendo un masaje en la espalda en esos momentos, pero el joven reconocía que aún faltaba una última pieza para afianzar su control en el Gran Buenos Aires y era provocar un verdadero caos en las calles, apoderarse de ellas con atentados, asesinatos, explosiones, secuestros, enfrentamientos con bandas de las villas y hasta atacar con armas prohibidas a los enemigos de ellos, su Imperio debía nacer de los ataques que ellos hicieran, además de que el Gobierno Nacional estaba envuelto en una crisis por los reiterados asesinatos provocados por la Organización, pero ésta no contaba todavía con los hombres y mujeres suficientes, así como tampoco tenía Personal ni Seguridad, al igual que bancos, empresas y hasta campos, ni siquiera eran reconocidos en el Mundo, algo que también se deseaba hacer, pero muy pronto llegaría el momento ideal.

Leopoldo se reclinó en el sillón y se rascó la cabeza, necesitaba un plan, algo que causara tanto terror en los corazones de sus enemigos, en especial de los enviados por Amnistía Internacional, los cuales estaban imposibilitando el ingreso de armas por la "Organización Kantaris" en el Puerto de Buenos Aires.

* * *

\- Me preocupa Leopoldo, hace días que no hacemos estallar nuevas bombas y ya estamos con muchas cajas con armas recién llegadas que no han podido ser enviadas a los Militares ni a la Policía. ¿Qué haremos? Quiso saber Montana, el cual se encontraba jugando a las cartas con Mokou, Eddy, Meiling y Ludovico.

\- Ya sabes que el Jefe necesita pensar en un plan, dice Yukari que él quiere causar una verdadera "Oleada de Terrorismo" en esta región, para así ganar a todos los hombres y mujeres que quieran unirse, todos deben ser descendientes de italianos o ser de ese país, permite hasta descendientes de italianos del Paraguay, Bolivia, Perú y Venezuela y Brasil. Remarcó el pensamiento de Leopoldo, Francesco Nitto II, quien se estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo. Desde que él había llegado, todos habían adquirido un gran poder y respeto en el barrio.

\- ¿Siempre ha sido de bipolar? Preguntó Mokou, quien lanzó la primera carta y un silencio sepulcral se sintió en todo el lugar.

Nadie respondió en esos momentos, hasta que alguien intervino...

\- Leopoldo siempre lo fue, pobre muchacho, lo que debió de haber sufrido con los Medina, le hicieron cosas tan horribles que le trajeron cientos de problemas psicológicos. Contó Víctor Dominico, el cual se sentó en la silla de al lado donde estaba Francesco con Sakuya.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? Preguntó Montana interesado.

\- Desde que los Medina fueron su familia lo desprestigiaron, dicen que sus verdaderos padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito y que lo adoptaron los otros, pero nunca lo aceptaron como un hijo, es más, hasta lo golpeaban y eso le causó la bipolaridad, la cual trata bastante, pero con los atentados se siente satisfecho. Contó Víctor, quien se sirvió una copa de Whisky.

\- A mí me contaron que a su abuelo Vincenzo lo asesinaron los miembros de una familia rival de Italia y con la complicidad de los Medina, luego de eso, trataron de quedarse con la casa de Santos Lugares, pero Leopoldo la ganó en un juicio justo. Relató Mike.

\- Pobre chico, lo que debe de haber sufrido, ahora entiendo el por qué de ese odio hacia los villeros y hacia los Medina, él quiere saciar su hambre y sed de abandono y bronca, asesinando a los que le hicieron daño. Dijo Eddy y lanzó otra carta para continuar el juego.

\- El peor de todos era el hijo de un amigo y vecino de la familia: Los Álvarez, en especial su hijo "Cacho", se nota que en los atentados en Lomas de Zamora, incinerar el cuerpo de su enemigo fue muy placentero para él, yo también quería hacerlo, pero con incendiar a su ex-novia pero me contuve. Alegó Mokou, mientras que se encendía un cigarrillo.

\- La gente está loca en este país. Sentenció Francesco, dándole un trago a su copa de Whisky.

\- Y que lo digas. Agregó Montana, cuando en ese momento, vieron que Leopoldo estaba bajando hacia el parque de la casa de abajo, en donde estaban los presentes.

Se dirigió hacia los presentes y de ahí, comenzó a hablar.

\- Muy bien: Atención. Es hora de imponer el dominio y el respeto nuestro por las calles. Así que vayan preparando todo, armas, municiones, cuchillos, espadas, bombas y hasta hechizo, porque hoy vamos a hacer temblar a esta Ciudad con todo el terror nuestro y a eliminar los últimos rastros de la Familia Medina, a partir de ahora, ellos son nuestros "Enemigos Privados" junto con el gobierno nacional y los delincuentes. Hoy vamos a hacer historia. Ordenó Leopoldo, eso dejó a todos sorprendidos de semejante noticia y se fueron a preparar.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Adónde? Quiso saber Rumia.

\- A estas zonas: La Matanza, Merlo, Lanús, Quilmes, Avellaneda y hasta en las afueras del GBA, allí vamos a causar una verdadera oleada de terror y nos ganaremos a muchas personas que se unirán a las filas, la Policía se va a poner contenta de que mueran unos cuantos jueces pro-delincuencia y lo mismo para los Militares. Solo necesitamos llamar a la puerta y allí es donde entramos nosotros. Dijo Leopoldo mostrando el plan y las direcciones a dónde atacar.

* * *

No tardaron nada en preparar las armas, ponerse chalecos anti-balas, equipar los coches con la nafta necesaria, armar bombas molotov, bombas y hasta maletines con explosivos en su interior, era un juego para ellos y esta vez iban en mayoría: Leopoldo, Yukari, Chen, Ran, Hina, Cirno, Daiyousei, Wriggle, Mystia, Rumia, Francesco, Sakuya, Remilla, Flandre, Ludovico, Montana, Yuuka, Meiling, Koakuma, Saul, Mike, los Salamanca, los Costa y hasta los dos Víctor con Gustavo Fring.

\- Andando. Ordenó Mike, quien se subió a su coche y de ahí se dividieron en dos grupos bien armados y listos: El primero iba a ir a La Matanza, Merlo, Quilmes, Avellaneda y el segundo se dirigiría a Benavidez, Virrey Del Pino, Berazategui, Lanús y La Plata, Capital de la Provincia de Buenos Aires.

Una vez en los vehículos, pusieron rumbo, primero, el grupo de Leopoldo se dirigió hacia La Matanza, el último bastión del gobierno nacional en la Zona Oeste del GBA.

\- Miren, allí. Señaló Leopoldo a un grupo de sus ex-compañeros de la escuela, quienes estaban en un bar, burlándose del nieto de Vincenzo.

\- ¿Los atropelló o lanzamos un maletín-bomba? Propuso Montana.

\- Escucha a tu corazón. Le dijo en forma filosófica el nieto de Vincenzo y de ahí, se bajaron, empuñando las armas.

* * *

\- Sí, Leopoldo, escuché que ese infeliz tiene una banda de cobardes, los cuales asesinaron a Cacho y a muchos de los nuestros, pero no le tengo miedo a ese cobarde, que venga acá y de pelea. Se burló uno de los ex-compañeros del joven, cuando iba a darle un trago a la jarra de cerveza, se escuchó un disparo de una Luger, la cual fue efectuada por Leopoldo mismo, causando la muerte de aquel burlón, quien cayó sobre la mesa, empapándola de sangre.

\- ¡Johnny, Johnny, no! ¡Asesino! Le gritaron varios que estaban allí, también del colegio, pero en ese momento, se dirigió corriendo Mokou hacia el interior del bar, mostrando un detonador en sus manos.

\- ¡Allahu Akbar! ¡Fujiyama Volcano! Atacó ella, haciendo estallar el cinturón-bomba que llevaba ella y con el cual provocó un verdadero Infierno dentro del local, ya que al explotar, murieron muchos de los ex-compañeros de Leopoldo, mientras que ella salía intacta.

(Música Batman Begins Ending Song)

En medio de la confusión, salió Mokou del bar, llevándose consigo a tres sobrevivientes, los cuales eran enemigos de Leopoldo y los lanzó hacia él para que los ajusticiara.

\- ¿Unas últimas palabras antes de morir? Preguntó el joven pero ante lo ocurrido, ninguno de los tres dijo nada.

\- Mátalos, Mi Amor. Le pidió Yukari, mientras que el chico les disparaba en la cabeza y de ahí se retiraron.

* * *

 **P.O.V. de Leopoldo:** (Música Village of The Damned Theme, John Carpenter, de la película del mismo nombre, pero del año 1995)

\- _"Lo admito, fue un placer jalar el gatillo y matarlos a todos esos malditos. Ellos y su sociedad nos tildan de que nosotros estamos malditos, jajaja, lo seremos, podremos serlo o simplemente somos así y sin decir nada. Nosotros no nos drogamos ni salimos a robar, nosotros vamos a imponer el orden que este libertinaje nos ha traído con el gobierno. Aunque en el fondo de mi alma me sienta medio mal por haber matado a mi ex, mi Naturaleza me dice que estuvo bien, con el derramamiento de sangre en el Atentado de Lomas de Zamora y con el Bombardeo de Avellaneda, pudo calmar a mis pasiones que estaban como locas. Ahora es nuestro turno de vengarnos"_ Pensé, mientras que veía a Montana abrir la puerta del asiento del conductor de su coche, tomó su Ametralladora Thompson y lanzó ráfagas de ametralladora contra los que estaban drogándose en una vereda y luego la puerta de unos boliches bailables.

\- ¡ODIO LA CUMBIA, MUERAN, MIERDAS! Gritó el joven, quien no paraba de disparar, mientras que Yuuka disparaba su letal sombrilla contra las villas cercanas, provocando explosiones por doquier y matando a docenas de enemigos.

* * *

A su vez, el grupo comandado por los Salamanca y los Costa junto con las demás Youkais, atacaban Avellaneda y el Sur de la Capital Federal, en especial en el Barrio de Flores, donde destruían los puestos de los manteros y a muchos les rompían los huesos.

Hina provocaba verdaderas tempestades con sus poderes sobre la zona de Avellaneda, en donde incendiaron varios locales del gobierno, incluyendo un par de estatuas inauguradas al ex-Presidente y a Chávez.

\- ¡La Mafia de los Mantero pronto caerá y terminarán lustrando los zapatos a nuestros chicos traídos de Italia! ¡De nuestra Mafia nadie se va a salvar! Gritó Tuco Salamanca, mientras que terminaban de dejar todo un panorama de destrucción en Flores y de ahí se movilizaron hacia Avellaneda.

* * *

 **Capítulo que viene tendrá segunda parte :D. Saludos para Mailmon.**


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37: Calles Sangrientas II Leopoldo se encontraba con la cabeza recostada en los pechos de Yukari, con los ojos cerrados y la mente en aquellos recuerdos tan dolorosos que le habían arruinado su infancia y toda su vida. Recordaba el día en el que los Medina habían ido a la fiesta de la hija del matrimonio de los García, los cuales eran amigos íntimos de ellos, pero además de eso, también estaban los Álvarez, los cuales habían estado discutiendo sobre Vincenzo y hundiendo la moral del joven Leopoldo, en especial, ya que los invitados infantiles, lo trataban mal por ser "adoptado" según le decían.

 **Flashbacks:** El joven Leopoldo estaba deambulando por las salas de la casa de Tigre, donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta, cuando entró para ver todos los regalos, supo que él en sus cumpleaños, nunca le habían dado nada, ni siquiera un saludo, solo gritos e insultos. Pero sabía que con Vincenzo podía contar y que él nunca lo dejaría solo.

\- ¡No los toques, no son tuyos! Le gritó Camila García, la cual le sacó uno de los regalos, poniéndolo en su sitio.

\- Se estaba cayendo. Le explicó pero ella no se lo iba a creer.

\- ¡Te lo ibas a robar! Como son todos ustedes los De Rosas, son todos unos ladrones. Insultó ella a su familia, Leopoldo deseaba poder darle un golpe, pero si lo hacía, iba a tener problemas, por lo cual tuvo que callarse la boca y no decir nada.

\- Lo siento. Pidió disculpas.

\- Sos un raro, ahora entiendo por qué nadie te quiere. Ese fue el último insulto de Camila, quien se iba con sus amigas.

\- ¿Quién era ese? Preguntó Dahiana, una de las amigas de ella.

\- Ni le presten atención, es un raro, por eso hasta su propia familia lo odia. Les dijo Camila, dejando al joven solo de nuevo.

El nieto de Vincenzo se quedó callado, mientras que las veía irse, hasta que se acercó para ir hacia el show de magia que se estaba haciendo afuera en los parques, pero cuando iba a ir afuera, Camila le agarró del cuello de su camisa negra.

\- ¡No podes ir! Le negó el paso.

\- ¿Por qué? Preguntó.

\- Porque los infelices como vos no entran, solo lo arruinan todo. Respondió, mientras que le cerraban la puerta en la cara.

Así era cómo se sentía al ser rechazado por todos, en especial por la gente que una vez dijo que estarían con él.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Así fue cómo me volví bipolar, Yukari, una vida de mierda he tenido. Le contó Leopoldo, quien seguía acurrucado en los pechos de la Youkai rubia.

\- Oww, mi pobre Mafioso, lo que te han causado, no deberías temer ahora por las acciones que tomes, ellos no te conocen, has cambiado. Ahora es el momento de que retomes el control. Le dijo ella, mientras que lo abrazaba.

\- Sí, tenes razón. Reconoció la idea de ella.

* * *

Afuera del auto, se encontraba Montana con Yuuka, acribillando a varios drogadictos y miembros de bandas, tenían de refuerzos a Mokou, Eddy, Reisen, Tewi, Kaguya, Israel, Meiling, Ludovico, Mike y Gustavo.

\- ¡Vamos, putos, vamos! ¡Vengan a pelear, hijos de puta! Les desafió Montana, quien se guardó su ametralladora Thompson y preparó los puños.

\- ¡Son todos unos cagones, no saben cómo pelear, si va uno solo, se va corriendo y trae a sus putitas! ¡Así se pelea en Gensokyo! Añadió Yuuka, quien de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a un villero, le termino por destrozar las costillas.

(Música G.C.P.D. del OST Batman: Arkham Origins)

\- ¡Eso es lo que son, unos cagones, unos verdaderos cagones! Finalizó Mokou, quien hizo estallar por los aires varios coches que tenía los delincuentes abatidos y éstos cayeron a las calles, envueltos en llamas.

Inmediatamente salieron varias patotas de delincuentes, los cuales les empezaron a tirar piedras, pero ellos respondieron a los tiros y con hechizos.

\- ¡Venga, putos, vengan! Ordenó que vinieran a pelear, Yuuka, mientras que lanzaba contra las hordas enemigas sus hechizos letales, los cuales provocaron verdaderas explosiones, Mokou se metió con Eddy en el centro de las filas enemigas y ambos accionaron sus cinturones-bomba.

\- ¡Fuyima Volcano! Invocaron ambos sus ataques y provocaron otra gran explosión, la cual mandó a volar por los aires a una gran cantidad de enemigos, mientras que Reisen acribillaba con sus dos Pistolas 48 MM a los atacantes junto con Tewi.

Israel con su sable militar atravesó el pecho a varios enemigos, mientras que Kaguya provocaba un verdadero vendaval con sus ataques de la Luna.

\- ¡Son todos putos, muy pronto vamos a dominar Tigre y General Pacheco! Se escuchó el grito de Mike, quien disparó un par de tiros más hacia los enemigos en retirada.

Tigre, El Tigre, Leopoldo recordó el sitio donde vivía Camila y su familia, a los cuales quería darles una "cordial visita", por lo cual pidió de que se pusieran en marcha hacia la calle Lisandro de la Torre al 1250, donde allí residía la chica que una vez lo insultó.

\- ¿Tienen molotovs o algún maletín-bomba? Preguntó el nieto de Vincenzo.

\- De las dos cosas en el baúl de mi coche. Respondió Montana.

\- Perfecto, ni más bien salgan, mátenlos a tiros. Ordenó el chico y su Segundo Lugarteniente asintió con la cabeza.

\- Afirmativo. Respondió Ludovico, quien cargó su rifle de francotirador y Montana su Thompson.

Una verdadera masacre, la cual marcaría el comienzo de la popularidad de aquella pequeña Mafia, la cual muy pronto iba a crecer y a dominar gran parte del país, incluyendo varias naciones extranjeros, en un verdadero Imperio del Crimen.

\- _"Van a pagármelas todas, incluyendo ese insulto que la mocosa de Camila me dio en su fiesta de cumpleaños"_ Se dijo Leopoldo para sus adentros, cuando en ese momento, localizó a aquella chica.

\- ¿Es ella? Preguntó Montana.

Pero Leopoldo no respondió, el tomó su Pistola Luger y empezó a disparar contra la chica y sus amigos, los cuales empezaron a huir espantados.

\- ¡Montana, seguila, seguila! Le pidió el joven, quien seguía atinando, uno de los balazos inmovilizó a Camila, la cual cayó al suelo, mientras que se bajaban de los coches y Mokou con Kaguya, por primera vez en su historia, no se atacaron e inmovilizaron a los amigos de la chica atacada.

\- Alguien te quiere hablar. Le dijo Eddy, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica.

\- ¡Asesinos, mis padres los van a mandar a la cárcel! Juró ella vengarse, pero Mokou le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara.

\- Claro, en tus sueños, tarada. Dijo ella, quien se retiró y en ese momento, los ojos de Camila se abrieron como platos al ver que delante de ella se encontraba aquel joven que en el pasado insultó y participó en aquel plan, por así decirlo, le destruyeron su vida, lo humillaron y trataron mal, ahora, era el momento de pagar esa deuda.

\- ¿Te acordas de mí, puta? Le preguntó serio Leopoldo y ella no respondió, hasta que el chico disparó al aire.

\- ¡Ahh! Gritó ella.

\- La próxima va para uno de tus amigos. Le advirtió Kaguya.

\- ¡Leopoldo, no puede, no puede ser, vos te habías suicidado! Respondió Camila, pero el chico le puso su dedo índice en los labios y le pidió que se callara.

\- Aún no viste lo mejor, no estoy muerto, simplemente me "tomé unas vacaciones" y ahora vengo con todo: Vengo a cobrar venganza, ¿quién te va a defender? Pobre pelotuda, ahora vas a sufrir más cuando sientas que el Reloj va a marcar tu hora de que partas al Otro Mundo. Le dijo Leopoldo, quien le tomó de la mano a Yukari Yakumo, quien se bajó del coche de Montana, de vuelta los ojos de Camila se abrieron como platos al ver a esa chica.

\- ¿Quién es ella? Preguntó.

\- Me llamo Yakumo Yukari y soy la novia de De Rosas Vladimir, Leopoldo. Y tú, pequeña maldita, no estás dentro de este Imperio de la Mafia, este sitio será nuestro territorio y los que no obedezcan al Don Leopoldo, pagarán con su vida. Dijo Yukari, mientras que se burlaba, mostrando su gran belleza sobre la chica.

\- Es una pena que no me hayas visto cuando mate a los Medina y luego con mis amigos eliminamos a los últimos remanentes. Pero tenes que saber esto: 12 AM, salen los coches, 1:00 AM se cargan las armas, 2 AM, se encienden las bombas, 3 AM, ¡Vamos por vos!, 4 AM, no podrás creerlo y 5 AM, ya conoces las reglas: ¡Es hora de morir! Gritó al final Leopoldo, quien disparó al aire, asustando a la chica.

\- ¡Estas loco! Gritó ella.

\- ¿Qué podes? El poder lo tenemos nosotros, tú tiempo ha llegado, rinde obediencia a nosotros o muere en el fuego.

(Música It´s time to die, FNAF 3)

Leopoldo iba a jalar el gatillo, mientras que Yukari le tomaba de la mano.

\- ¿Qué decís ahora, puta? Le preguntó el joven, la cual ahora temía por su vida y por la de sus amigos.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien, lo siento, lo siento mucho si te ofendí, pero no me mates! Le rogó, pidiendo misericordia.

Leopoldo bajó el arma.

\- Si llegas a insultar a un italiano o a algún pariente mio de allá, juro que la próxima no cuentas el cuento. Advirtió el chico.

\- Lo juro, no lo haré. Prometió Camila.

\- Bien, andando. Ordenó Leopoldo y se retiraron de Tigre, volviendo al GBA Oeste: La primera fase del plan, el cual era causar terror en las calles había funcionado, ahora esperarían para que llegaran personas para sumarse a la Mafia y de ahí incrementar las filas, por su parte, ellos iba a continuar diseñando operaciones contra las bandas de criminales en las villas, como también contra el gobierno y a proseguir con sus actividades en la organización, en especial, que habían puesto en marcha, de vuelta después de mucho tiempo de detenimiento, el tráfico de armas y municiones.


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38: La llegada de Go SPORK \- No tenemos más personal para cubrir todos estos quilombos que nos pusieron estos Mafiosos, el atentado contra la SIDE aún repercute en cada uno de nosotros, en especial por las bajas sufridas en nuestras filas. Dijo uno de los agentes, mientras que trataban de recuperar el ritmo tras los recientes ataques de los "Caballeros Mafiosos" contra barrios controlados por el gobierno oficial y la captura de la mitad del GBA Oeste.

\- Si estos siguen avanzando, vamos a tener un verdadero lío en nuestras manos, Tres de Febrero está muy pegado a la Capital y muchas personas han empezado a unirse, en especial los vecinos del Sur de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires, hartos de los manteros y los delincuentes. Reconoció su compañero.

\- Escuché que van a traer apoyo de afuera, un tal grupo llamado "SPORK". Reconoció un tercer agente.

\- ¿Y qué van a hacer? Estos del gobierno también se hacen los "Progresistas anti-EEUU" pero les piden ayuda a ellos, Dios. Se quejó el Lugarteniente Ramírez de ver que estaba arrodillándose ante la bandera gringa.

En ese momento, tal vez no hubiera sido un mejor tiempo para decir eso de arrodillarse ante EEUU, los agentes guardaron silencio, ya que detrás de ellos, vieron que aparecía un poderoso grupo de agentes especializados en combate contra organizaciones criminales.

\- _¿Quiénes son estos?_ Preguntó uno de los agentes a su amigo.

\- _Qué sé yo._ Respondió su amigo, quien no le daba importancia hasta que...

\- ¡Somos "Go SPORK"! Se presentaron los agentes.

\- ¡Cod Commando! Dio su entrada el agente especial y líder del grupo.

\- ¡Ensing Slaughter! Se presentó el traductor y experto en sistemas.

\- ¡Kablamity Jane! Añadió su presentación la mujer experta en artes marciales.

\- ¡Y Cabo Simmons! Y dijo por último el Ingeniero a cargo.

Después de esa presentación, para los agentes parecía que les habían enviado a un grupo de chiflados, pero no fue hasta que el Jefe Carrasco, el nuevo líder de la SIDE, ya que el anterior había renunciado por las presiones del gobierno y los atentados que sufrieron los mismos.

\- ¿Así que ustedes son el grupo que lucha contra las Mafias? Preguntó Carrasco.

\- Así es y contra organizaciones que buscan dominar al Mundo. -Le dijo el Comando Cod, mientras que le daba su tarjeta de presentación- Solo díganos a quiénes debemos eliminar. Pidió, mientras que su equipo tomaba asiento.

Inmediatamente pasaron a las fotos y diapositivas sobre cada uno de los integrantes del "Club de los Caballeros Mafiosos".

\- Se hacen llamar el "Club de los Caballeros Mafiosos", una organización que comenzó a hablarse de ellos después de que conquistaran el Partido de Tres de Febrero y luego tomaron la mitad del Partido de General San Martín, ahora dominan casi toda esta zona, donde solo al gobierno le queda La Matanza. Este grupo es muy peligroso, ya que ha empleado atentados terroristas, lo más curioso es que esta chica de cabellos blancos -Pasaron la diapositiva de una conocida peli blanca- Es una Princesa del Fuego llamada Fujiwara no Mokou y este es su novio, Eddy Cobberplot, volviendo a ella, se inmoló en un bar de Lanús, donde hace poco en esa localidad y en otras más del Sur y Oeste del GBA, causaron una multitud de muertos y heridos, no murió en las explosiones, simplemente salía caminando, se hacen llamar "Youkais", no sé qué o quiénes son, pero veo que nos amenazan todo el tiempo. Esta es otra, se llama Hong Meiling, una experta en artes marciales, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y hasta ataques de magia, invocando un Dragón gigante. Ahora vamos con la Cúpula, apenas estructurada:

Este es el principal objetivo: Leopoldo Vladimir de Rosas, nieto del Don de la Mafia Cosa Nostra de Sicilia, Italia, su abuelo fue asesinado por matones pagados por la Familia Medina, a la cual pertenecía este chico hasta que se emancipó. Es un joven muy inteligente pero es bipolar y tiene tendencias a actos de ira y violencia, experto en armas de fuego y combate a cuerpo a cuerpo, Mokou lo considera como su "hermano", este chico puede llegar a convertirse en un peligro si asumo la jefatura de Don de la Mafia. Además de eso, cuenta con cuatro Lugartenientes que responden a él y son Montana Nanin, mucho cuidado, este muchacho anda con una Ametralladora Thompson y siempre lo vigila su novia, otra Youkai, llamada Yuuka Kazami, el otro es Ludovico Falcón, un letal francotirador descendiente del Jefe de la Policía, Coronel Ramón Lorenzo Falcón, el tercero es Filemón Uriburu, un argentino-español nacido en Galicia, España, se hace cargo de las finanzas del grupo y también de las rutas comerciales, el otro es un hombre de la Derecha llamado Víctor Dominico, anteriormente fue la mano derecha del Intendente de Tres de Febrero durante los años 90 pero por sus ideas contra el Kirchnerismo, tuvo que renunciar y ahora busca recuperar su puesto; junto con su familia y los Uriburu trabajan para las alianzas en el tráfico de armas, drogas y hasta municiones de guerra. También hay muchos extranjeros que vienen de Europa, en especial de Italia, España, Rusia, Hungría, Ucrania, Bielorrusia, Polonia, Austria, Alemania, Escocia e Irlanda para unirse a este grupo, casi todos son jóvenes con sus familias, pero también viene mucha gente de las fronteras, sobre todo del Paraguay, Bolivia, Brasil, Chile y Perú. Les contó Carrasco todo lo que sabían del "Club".

\- ¿Son una amenaza más terrible? Preguntó Cod.

\- Se están estructurando demasiado, han tomado mucho territorio en el Oeste del GBA, si continúan con este avance, nos veremos obligados a tomar medidas serias, en especial se teme que los Militares se unan a los Mafiosos, ya la Policía de Tres de Febrero y los otros Distritos se han unido con los vecinos y hasta se hablan de Milicias Vecinales que protegen los territorios, llegando sus puestos de control y retenes hacia la General Paz, si cruzan, ahí si estamos jodidos. Ustedes deben eliminar a este grupo urgentemente. Les dio sus objetivos a los agentes.

\- Descuiden, con la llegada de los nuestros, acabaremos con estos "Mafiosos" en pocos días, no tendrán de qué preocuparse, La Matanza estará a salvo y lo mismo la Capital. Les aseguró Cod, mientras que se iban retirando.

Al salir, uno de los agentes se acercó a Carrasco.

\- ¿Confía en ellos, Señor? Preguntó el joven.

\- No, pero son la última opción, si los Militares se rebelan, ahí estamos jodidos, muchos ya saben de la corrupción de este gobierno y lo peor es que los Intendentes ahora le han jurado lealtad a Leopoldo. Respondió Carrasco y dio sus temores más profundos: Un surgimiento político-militar, de las mismas entrañas del "Club", llevaría a la caída del gobierno nacional.

* * *

Ya afuera del edificio de la SIDE, el grupo de agentes se dirigió a su hotel para esperar la llegada de sus fuerzas, sabían que habían tenido antecedentes con otros grupos más peligrosos, pero no les temían a nada.

\- ¿No cree que Carrasco nos ocultó más información? Preguntó Ensing.

\- Sí, ese sujeto es bastante tonto para venir a confiar en nosotros, ya que harían estos "Progresistas" en darnos el terreno para tener bases militares en el Sur y fomentar el Separatismo Mapuche con Inglaterra, así que no teman, de esto sacaremos muy buenas ganancias. Les aseguró Cod, mientras que su vehículo llegaba al hotel donde se alojarían, en el barrio de la Recoleta.

* * *

 **Bueno, si se preguntan quiénes son estos personajes antagonistas, les diré la respuesta: ¿Recuerdan "Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy"?, bien, había también un show ahí que pasaban a mitad del programa llamado "Malo con Carne", que trataba de un supervillano que trataba de dominar al Mundo y siempre fracasaba por diversos problemas, bien, había una organización llamada "SPORK" la cual les destruía los planes de dominación mundial. Así que aquí los tienen :D. Un buen recuerdo de la infancia.**

 **No olviden de comentar, dejar reviews, ya que esta historia la iré terminando, habrán capítulos más largos y cerca de Junio-Julio-Agosto la iré terminando.**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas, un saludo para Mailmon y que tengan un buen Jueves :D.**


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39: Tratos con las Fuerzas Armadas  \- Entonces, ¿qué opinan? Preguntó Leopoldo, tomando asiento tras mostrar un proyecto de vender armas a las Fuerzas Armadas y de reactivar las fábricas militares cerradas, lo mismo los Cuarteles, los cuales habían caído en desgracia tras el gobierno de Alfonsin en el pasado.

\- No está nada mal, amigo, la verdad es muy bueno tener también a los militares de nuestra parte. Aprobó Eddy su idea.

\- Sí, además, miren que... Les iba a continuar contando, pero en ese momento, entró Aya con Nitori a la planta alta.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Aya? Preguntó Mokou, mientras que la chica depositaba fotografías y vídeos tomados en la Capital.

\- Ha llegado un grupo de americanos, se hacen llamar "SPORK" y fueron contratados por la SIDE, siguiendo las órdenes del Gobierno Nacional, ante el temor de que sigamos avanzando, además, estos están hablando de apoyar a los Separatistas Mapuches en la Patagonia. Les contó todo lo filmado, poniendo el vídeo en la televisión y reproduciéndolo.

\- No me gusta para nada esto. Temió en su interior Ludovico.

\- Tranquilos, esos infelices morirán en cuanto nos vean, por ahora haremos los tratos con los Militares y de ahí, asaltaremos La Matanza, el último bastión del gobierno. Dijo Leopoldo, poniendo en orden la situación.

\- Esperemos que sea así, Leo, estos grupos suelen meterse en las filas de las Mafias y de los gobiernos de Medio Oriente para desestabilizarlos. Le pidió extremo cuidado Meiling, ya que temía de que esta gente llegara a causar problemas.

\- No hay de qué asustarse, simplemente les daremos combate -Tranquilizó Leopoldo a todos- Por cierto, han llegado los contratos para la producción de los coches que se usará en la Mafia. Mostró el joven los papeles, en los cuales podían apreciarse los siguientes nombres de vehículos, tanto viejos como nuevos.

 _Lista de coches para los "Soldados" del Club:_

1) Phantom Rolls Royce.

2) Mafia Sentinel Negros y Grises.

3) Lincoln Navigator.

4) Hummer.

5) 1929 Rolls Royce Phantom I Ascot Sport Phaeton.

6) 1929 Stutz Model M Vertical Eight Town Car.

7) Memphis Mafia.

Entre otros coches, esos eran los más importantes, además de los que también utilizaban los integrantes y vecinos del barrio, en especial en la futura Milicia que se iba a crear, contando con el apoyo de la Policía, la Defensa Civil y los Médicos de todos los distritos.

\- ¿Habrán alianzas? Preguntó Víctor Dominico.

\- Sí, pero voy a necesitar de contactos, tal vez podrán establecer alianzas entre familias mafiosas con Nueva York, Los Ángeles, San Francisco, el Noreste, el Noroeste y llegarías con Chicago, Colombia, México y hasta Medio Oriente, menos Arabia Saudita, pero agreguen a la futura alianza a las Triadas de China, Europa y Japón. Mencionó en otro listado los nombres de países con los que podrían expandirse por todo el Mundo.

\- Genial, bueno, en cuanto llegue más gente a las filas, más seremos, apenas llegamos a los 30. Señaló Saul en las estadísticas recientes.

\- Sí, habría que aumentar más el prestigio nuestro para que nos tengan respeto. Añadió Ludovico.

\- Cuando tomemos La Matanza y limpiemos el GBA de delincuentes y corruptos, ahí llegará gente de a montones, desde la Triple Frontera hasta Europa, Siria y Japón. Por cierto, ¿cómo van los primeros aprietes a los famosos? Ya han pasado dos semanas y ese gordo de Porcel Junior no ha pagado lo que debe. Señaló Leopoldo, tras ver que su primera deuda no había sido saldada por el hijo del capo-cómico.

\- Montana y Yuuka junto con Francesco y unos chicos que vinieron desde Córdoba, los Hermanos Rosario, se dirigen hacia allí. Le contó Mike sobre las operaciones.

\- Esos chicos me dijeron que son expertos en misiones de Inteligencia, por ahí los ponga cuando creemos el "Cuerpo de Inteligencia" que dirigirán a los "Fixers" y "Agentes" para estas misiones de suma importancia: Aya. Le llamó Leopoldo y la periodista respondió.

\- Sí. Dijo.

\- Vos estarás al mando junto con los Hermanos Rosario de este futuro Cuerpo de Inteligencia. Tenes muy buena vista y conocimiento del enemigo, Mystia y sus amigas también formarán parte de este grupo. Empezó a repartir los roles para sus amigos en esas áreas de suma importancia.

\- No lo defraudaré, Mi Don. Dio su juramento la periodista.

* * *

A su vez, por las calles de Vincent López, llegando al límite con Olivos, el grupo de Montana se encontraba persiguiendo a Jorge Porcel (Hijo) quien todavía no había juntado el dinero que le había ordenado Leopoldo que pagara y con un tiempo de dos semanas, cosa que no lo hizo, prácticamente, al ver a los muchachos del joven, se largó a correr como pudo.

\- ¡Ahí, ahí, tirale! Le señaló Montana a Francesco, quien tomó una de las AK-47 que había sido enviada por "Kantaris" y disparó una ráfaga de balas, las cuales impactaron en el cuerpo del actor. De allí se bajaron, el ítalo-americano guardó el arma y se dirigió hacia el baúl, donde ante la mirada de los vecinos, quienes guardaron silencio, decidieron no ayudar al caído.

\- ¡Por favor, llamen a la Policía, estos locos me dispararon! Pedía éste a los gritos, pero Montana le tapó la boca.

\- ¡La plata, ¿dónde está?! Ordenó respuestas.

\- No la tengo, por favor, dame más tiempo, a penas llegué a los $1800. -Les dijo, pero ahí vino Francesco con Lucille en sus brazos- No, ¡no, por favor, no! Pidió a los gritos.

\- No cumpliste tu promesa, ahora te toca pagar. Le dijo Montana, mientras que dejaban al joven de negro dirigirse hacia su víctima.

\- ¿Te acuerdas que te "rompí" las piernas? Eso fue un golpe suave, aquí viene el verdadero dolor. Señaló Francesco y comenzó a partir las piernas del actor con una gran fuerza, haciendo quebrar sus huesos y a su vez, sus amigos le sacaban el dinero que llevaba en un sobre.

La operación duro bastante, ya que luego de que Francesco cometiera ese acto contra el actor, se lo llevaron secuestrado hasta su casa, en donde la desvalijaron, no sin antes darle, por parte de los Hermanos Rosario, una golpiza a Porcel Junior.

\- La pobre de tu madre, quien te trajo a esta Mundo, casada con el peor ejemplo para la comedia de este bello país, hijo de puta, vos la mandabas a mendigar. Aprende a laburar como todos nosotros. Le dijo Joaquín Rosario al actor, a quien dejaron tirado en la casa, para luego partir con el botín.

* * *

A su vez, en el Puerto de Buenos Aires, habían llegado los primeros cargamentos de armas y municiones y los coches que habían pedido para enfrentar a los enemigos en La Matanza, uno de los planes era asaltar el distrito con el apoyo de los Militares, ya que en muchos barrios habían villas peligrosas, el objetivo era evitar bajas civiles y de ahí, tomar el control de todo el GBA Oeste, para luego expandirse hacia el Norte, el Este y el Sur, luego a nivel nacional e internacional, para eso se ocupaban los Lugartenientes de Leopoldo, quienes negociaban con las partes Militares de la zona.

\- ¿Acepta la idea de que armemos a las Fuerzas Armadas y Seguridad, General Ramírez? Preguntó Víctor Dominico, quien estaba con Filemón y Ludovico.

\- En Campo de Mayo no estamos contando con las municiones necesarias, las armas son defectuosas y lo mismo el material que nos envían, comprado a Inglaterra, una vergüenza. Se lamentó el militar a cargo de esa base militar.

\- Nosotros nos haremos cargo de armarlos bien. Juró en su palabra Víctor, quien firmó con los otros Lugartenientes, los papeles para transferir apoyo logístico a ellos.

\- Después de conquistar el GBA, reactivaremos todas las fábricas militares cerradas en el país. Mencionó Ludovico, el cual partió para una misión de reconocimiento con Meiling en La Matanza.

* * *

Pronto iban a comenzar los operativos contra La Matanza, el objetivo principal era conquistar ese último bastión y así avanzar para La Plata, Capital de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, pero el plan de asalto iba a esperar un rato, ya que necesitaban los blindados listos para el combate, como también a las tropas y los milicianos, quienes estaban entrenando en las bases militares de la zona, para ir preparándose para el ataque.

\- Esperemos que SPORK no vaya a meterse en nuestro operativo. Pidió Mokou.

\- Tranquila, esos inútiles no pueden con nosotros. Le tranquilizó Eddy a su novia, mientras que a su vez, en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Ezeiza, llegaban militares y agentes de los EEUU, listos para detener los planes de Leopoldo.


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40: Primer encuentro Las operaciones de espionaje habían comenzado cuando Ludovico y Meiling habían viajado hacia el Partido de La Matanza, en la cual tomarían fotos y vídeos sobre los lugares a tomar, la zona del complejo de gobierno, las Comisarías, los hospitales, escuelas, bancos y las plazas con parques, ya que era una de los distritos más extensos del GBA Oeste, sabiendo que también habían villas peligrosas y no querrían bajas civiles, por lo cual, deberían ingresar con tanques y vehículos blindados, si quería luego conquistar La Plata, una vez conquistada la Capital de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, dominaban todo el GBA, solo les quedaría los demás sitios por tomar. Tenían en reconocimiento que SPORK estaba armando a los Separatistas Mapuches, quienes también contaban con la ayuda de Inglaterra y la OTAN, por lo cual, luego de tomar La Plata, irían por el Sur Argentino, hacia la Patagonia, tierras de mitos, leyendas y de las famosas tribus indígenas como los Tehuelches, Onas y los de Tierra del Fuego.

\- Estas cuatro zonas son de las más arriesgadas, hay una gran cantidad de villas por la parte de la autopista, pero se puede tomar el acceso imponiendo retenes y barricadas, el distrito de Laferrere va a necesitar ser asaltado por tanques. Mostró Ludovico a Meiling las fotos que se habían tomado para el futuro operativo.

\- Tenes razón, además de que si cortamos la autopista que va hacia el Sur del GBA, en especial a la zona del Aeropuerto Internacional de Ezeiza, ahí podríamos establecer una fuerte presencia para esa dirección. Añadió la china pelirroja sobre ese punto estratégico.

Meiling, desde aquella vez que había visto por primera vez a Ludovico, en las peleas contra los delincuentes de las villas de San Martín, se había enamorado de aquel chico, era apuesto, inteligente, sabio y hasta táctico, sabía matar a cualquier enemigo desde una torre lejana o a puño limpio, no era un cobarde y ella lo amaba desde que había sido salvada por el chico descendiente del Coronel Falcón de un ataque sorpresa por parte de un delincuente que tenía una escopeta de doble cañón.

\- _"Es tan guapo, Dios, espero que Remilla-Sama lo acepte a él y a su familia en la nuestra"_ Pidió Meiling pensativa, mientras que Ludovico le mostraba las zonas para ocupar.

\- Bueno, ¿comprendiste esto? Preguntó amablemente a ella.

\- ¿Cómo? Jaja, sí, por supuesto. Respondió ella, mientras que sonreía y el chico, en ese momento, tal vez por obra del destino, unió sus labios con los de su amada china, a quien también amaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

* * *

Pero lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo observados por dos camionetas negras, las cuales estaban camufladas y tenía el emblema de SPORK, los agentes de esas mismas camionetas tenían equipos de vigilancia y escuchas, donde ya los habían identificado.

\- Avísale al Comandante Cod. Le dijo un agente a otro de cabellos negros.

\- Enseguida. Respondió el compañero y llamó por teléfono al líder del grupo.

* * *

Los miembros de SPORK estaban reunidos en uno de los hoteles del Centro de la Ciudad, protegidos por los agentes de la CIA y el FBI, esperaban el arribo de los Servicios Secretos y de Inteligencia de Inglaterra, Israel y de otras naciones, en especial de Francia y los Países Árabes ricos del Golfo Pérsico, como Arabia Saudita, Bahrein y Qatar.

Justo en ese momento, sonó el teléfono de la sala.

\- ¿Diga? Habla el Comando Cod. Respondió el líder del grupo.

\- _"Grupo 4, hemos encontrado a uno de los Lugartenientes de Leopoldo, Ludovico Falcón y su novia, una chica oriental llamada Hong Meiling, vengan para aquí para su captura"_ Les confirmaron los objetivos.

\- Allí vamos. -Respondió Cod y colgó- Kablamity, andando. Le ordenó a la chica afro-americana de que lo acompañara.

\- Sí, Señor. Respondieron la chica y se dirigieron hacia la posición que les marcaron los agentes de ellos en el GPS.

* * *

Volviendo con Ludovico y Meiling, él estaba con la china en una plaza del centro de Ramos Mejía, pasándola tranquilos y divirtiéndose en las hamacas que habían allí, tenían la información lista para ser transmitida para dar por iniciada la operación de conquista. No temían a nada, a pesar de que no sabían de que dos camionetas negras estaban vigilándolos a ambos y sus agentes irían a por ellos.

\- ¿Sabes? Es muy agradable estar contigo aquí. Le dijo Meiling, quien seguía sorprendida de ese beso que le dio el descendiente del Coronel Falcón.

\- Jeje, gracias, ¿te quedaste sorprendida por el beso? Le preguntó divertido Ludovico.

\- Jajaja, por supuesto, no me lo esperaba, fue algo...lindo. Agradeció ella, poniéndose colorada, mientras que el chico la abrazaba por la cintura y la volvía a besar.

En ese momento, los agentes de las camionetas recibieron la llamada de Cod.

\- _"Procedan, si se ponen a la defensiva, disparen a matar"_ Les ordenó el líder militar y éstos respondieron, preparando las armas.

\- Andando. Ordenó el jefe de esa patrulla y corrieron, mostrando sus placas hacia ellos.

\- ¡Alto, manos arriba! ¡S.P.O.R.K.! Gritó un segundo agente, pero en ese momento, sin que pudieran reaccionar, Ludovico disparó contra el cuello del enemigo, quien cayó al suelo muerto y en un charco de sangre, mientras que del rifle de francotirador del joven, humeaba bastante.

\- ¡Tenemos una baja, repito una baja! Alertó el jefe de aquel grupo, mientras que se desencadenaba un tiroteo feroz.

Esas no eran buenas noticias para Cod y Kablamity, quienes estaban llegando al lugar de los hechos, vía aérea.

\- _¡Habla Cod, ¿qué carajos ha pasado?!_ Preguntó el líder.

\- _Aquí James, han matado a uno de los nuestros, Phillips ha caído. ¡Repito, repito, hemos perdido al agente Phillips!_ Alertó uno de los agentes.

\- _¡Procedan con la orden de detención!_ Ordenó Kablamity, quien dio la señal de que tirar a matar.

\- _¡Por favor, lleguen rápido, tenemos un caído y nos tiene en la mira, es un letal francotirador!_ Pidió de que se apresurara el agente James.

* * *

Ludovico y Meiling estaban combatiendo a aquellos enemigos, los cuales trataban de capturarlos, ya uno de los agentes había muerto, el muchacho era un letal francotirador, eso lo reconocía todo el Mundo, cuando alguien caía en la mira telescópica de su rifle, no había forma de salvarse, la única manera era correr hasta que donde llegara la fuerza de las piernas.

\- ¡Ríndanse, ahora! Ordenó James, pero en ese momento, al creer que había cesado el tiroteo, se aproximó unos pocos metros hacia donde estaban los dos personajes, para que luego.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Escuchó el grito de Meiling, quien apareció sorpresa y lo traspasó con su fuerza en la zona del pecho, dejándolo muerto en el piso.

\- ¡Jajaja, ¿quién más quiere ser voluntario?! Se burló Ludovico, mientras que los agentes empezaban a temer por sus vidas y disparaban contra todo lo que se moviera.

\- Si esos chiflados siguen haciendo eso, matarán a alguien. Alertó Meiling.

\- Tranquila, esto lo llamo "4 Tiros del Desierto". Tranquilizó Ludovico a su chica y disparó cuatro veces seguidas hacia los agentes, quienes cayeron todos muertos en el piso y en las calles.

Todo quedó en calma, aún los motores de las camionetas seguían encendidos, parecía que nadie se asomaría por las calles, ya que el tiroteo había dejado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la zona completamente vacía.

\- Parece que los ahuyentamos. Señaló Meiling.

\- Sí, pero la pregunta que queda es: ¿Quiénes son los de S.P.O.R.K? Preguntó Ludovico, colgándose el rifle de francotirador en la espalda.

\- Eso lo sabe Aya y Leopoldo, habrá que alertarles de esto. Pidió Meiling.

\- Sí, vayamos a mi coche. Ordenó el chico pero cuando estaban por dirigirse hacia el vehículo del joven, vieron que un helicóptero aterrizó en el centro de la plaza.

De éste bajaron el Comandante Cod y Kablamity.

\- ¿Ustedes saben quiénes somos? Preguntó el pez parlante.

Ninguno respondió.

\- ¡¿Lo saben?! Volvió a preguntarles Cod, pero no hubo respuesta, hasta que Ludovico intervino.

\- Imagino que ustedes son los imbéciles de S.P.O.R.K. Respondió el chico, burlándose de los agentes.

\- Así es, muchachito, estos seis agentes que han matado, estaban en su primer día, pero ustedes los mataron como si fueran perros, ahora me pregunto, ¿a quién deberé encerrar primero en la cárcel? Les dijo Cod, caminando de aquí a allá, mostrando su enojo por las pérdidas sufridas.

\- Acá no queremos gringos, este será territorio de la Mafia. ¡Fuera de aquí! Les ordenó Meiling.

\- Veo que no nos estamos entiendo bien, Señorita Hong Meiling, parece que habrá que castigarla a usted y a su novio por esto. Dijo Kablamity y tomó posición de combate.

Pero Ludovico se interpuso, no iba a permitir que ella le hiciera daño a su novia.

\- Los tengo a los dos en el punto de mira. De mí nadie se salva. Tienen tres segundos para irse o disparo. Les advirtió el joven, quien puso el dedo en el gatillo, listo para disparar, pero Cod se escapó y atrapó a Meiling, quien forcejeaba contra él.

\- ¡Suéltame, agente de mierda! Gritó la china pelirroja, quien golpeó al rival en la cara.

\- ¡Aguante, Meiling, aguanta! Le pidió Ludovico, quien cargó el rifle y disparó contra Cod, pero este solo recibió el rozamiento de la bala en la cara.

\- ¡Auch! ¡¿Qué clase de municiones son esas?! Se preguntó alarmado y Ludovico volvió a cargar.

\- Ya sos mío, pescado hijo de puta. Alegó el muchacho, quien iba a disparar de nuevo, pero de golpe, Kablamity lo sorprendió por detrás y ambos forcejearon por el arma.

\- ¡Suela el rifle y tu novia no saldrá lastimada! Le ordenó la morena, pero Ludovico no se rendiría para nada.

\- ¡Cuando mate al pescado, te descuartizaré en vida! Advirtió el chico, quien trató de recuperar el control del rifle.

Pero en aquel momento, cuando parecía que las cosas no podrían ponerse peor, Kablamity agarró con fuerza el arma de Ludovico y envuelta en furia, apretó el gatillo, el eco retumbó en todo el lugar y la pelea terminó.

\- Agh, Agh. Gimió Ludovico, quien puso su mano en el pecho y de ésta salió sangre por la herida de bala.

\- ¡NO, NO, NO, LUDOVICO, NO! Gritó Meiling, quien se sacó de encima a Cod y corrió, envuelta en lágrimas, hacia su chico, quien estaba tendido en el suelo.

\- Meiling, Meiling. Le llamó, mientras que de su boca salía sangre.

\- Acá estoy, acá estoy, Mi Amor, tranquilo, resistí, la ayuda viene en camino. Le pidió la pelirroja al ítalo-argentino, pero éste estaba muy grave.

Kablamity se acercó, temblando de miedo y trataba de analizar la situación, ¿cómo pudo haber ella disparado a alguien que no tenía arma en ese momento? Era algo imposible, pero su furia la llevó a tomar esa terrible acción, en ese momento, Meiling le dirigió una mirada de furia.

\- ¡MALDITA, MALDITA, VEN AQUÍ, PAGARÁS CON SANGRE LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI NOVIO! ¡LO JURO POR DIOS, TE VOY A MATAR, NO DESCANSARÉ HASTA VERTE MUERTA! Le gritó ella, tratando de matar a su rival, pero ésta retrocedió.

\- ¡De prisa, nos vamos, nos vamos! Pidió Cod, llevándosela.

\- _No, no, yo...no...yo no quería...no quería hacerlo._ Dijo por lo bajo Kablamity, quien se subió al helicóptero y escaparon de allí.

Segundos después de que se fuera el helicóptero de S.P.O.R.K., apareció Montana en su coche Emperador negro junto con Yuuka y los Hermanos Rosario, los cuales iban a recoger a Meiling y Ludovico de allí, pero cuando vieron a la aeronave y las camionetas camufladas, pronto supieron que habían sido atacados ellos.

\- No, ¡No! ¡NO! Gritó Yuuka, quien vio y señaló a Meiling llevando en brazos a su novio, herido de gravedad y ensangrentada.

\- ¡Ayuda, por favor, ayuda, le dispararon a Ludovico, le dispararon, no me responde! Pidió ella desesperada, mientras que los Hermanos Rosario se bajaban, haciendo espacio en el coche.

\- ¡Toma, toma, usa mi remera blanca como bandera para que se abran paso los autos! Le dio Joaquín a Meiling su remera blanca y se subieron al coche, partiendo de Ramos Mejía, hacia el hospital de Ciudadela.

* * *

Leopoldo aún no estaba enterado de lo sucedido, se hallaba con Saul, Mike, Gustavo y las Youkais, ocupándose de la llegada de los futuros "Fixers" y Agentes del Cuerpo de Inteligencia del Club, además de que continuaran con el enrolamiento de los extranjeros que llegaban de Europa, la Triple Frontera, África y hasta de Asia, ya que la Mafia crecer, también estaban las alianzas y ya tenían una futura reunión en Chicago con la Organización Kantaris, las Mafias de Nueva York, California, los Carteles de México y Centro-América con Colombia, las Triadas de China, las Familias Mafiosas de Italia y la Mafia Rusa.

Justo en ese momento, vieron que varios hombres y mujeres recién llegados iban corriendo hacia los coches.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Qué pasó?! Preguntó Leopoldo.

\- ¡Le dispararon a Ludovico en Ramos Mejía, dice Meiling que fueron los de S.P.O.R.K.! Respondió uno de los hombres y Leopoldo salió disparado como un rayo hacia su coche.

\- ¡Al Hospital de Ciudadela! Pidió el chico de que fueran para allá inmediatamente.

* * *

\- ¡¿A cuánto estamos?! Preguntó Meiling, quien estaba frenando la pérdida de sangre de Ludovico.

\- Ya casi llegamos, aguanten. Pidió Montana, quien sudaba frío por lo que estaba pasando, pronto vieron las puertas del Hospital _"Dr. Ramón Carrillo"_ de Ciudadela, allí se bajaron, parecía una escena de guerra, donde Meiling y Montana con Yuuka cargaban a Ludovico herido, el joven estaba muy pálido por la pérdida de sangre, la cual empapaba el suelo de la entrada al hospital.

\- ¡Necesitamos ayuda, un médico, un médico! Gritó José Rosario y llegaron los cirujanos, los cuales llevaron al novio de Meiling hacia la Sala de Operaciones para salvarle la vida.

Pronto todo quedó en una tensa calma, Meiling se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, llorando a más no poder, mientras que llegaban los amigos de ellos, para ayudarlos y darle su apoyo.

\- ¿Dónde está Ludovico? ¡¿Dónde está mi sobrino?! Preguntó el tío del chico.

\- ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo, por favor, Señor Falcón! Él está en cirugía, tiene un disparo en el pecho, casi tocando el corazón. Le contó Montana lo ocurrido, mientras que consolaba a Meiling y Eirin estaba ayudando a los médicos en salvarle la vida al Lugarteniente de Leopoldo.

El joven nieto de Vincenzo llegó a toda prisa con los demás, pero no pudo decir nada, le rodeó la furia y abrazó a Meiling con fuerza, hasta que en ese momento, uno de los doctores salió, habiendo transcurrido más de varias horas de operación.

\- ¿Cómo está, Doctor Froilán? Preguntó Meiling al médico rubio, quien estaba a cargo del Hospital "Dr. Ramón Carrillo".

\- Hemos tenido mucha suerte, es un Milagro, Meiling, Ludovico se va a salvar. Le comunicó las buenas noticias a la pelirroja, quien se dirigió con los demás a la sala común, donde el joven estaba esperando el alta.

La enfermera dejó pasar a Meiling y a sus acompañantes.

\- ¡LUDOVICO, LUDOVICO, MI AMOR! Gritó Meiling, saltando a la cama y abrazándolo al chico.

\- ¿Pensaron que dos hijos de puta como esos nos iban a frenar? No, no. Dijo el chico con las fuerzas renovadas.

\- En cuanto te recuperes, daremos luz verde para iniciar el operativo de conquista en La Matanza, pero quedará suspendido hasta dentro de unas semanas. Le dijo Leopoldo, quien le deseó lo mejor a su Lugarteniente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Que suspendido ni ocho cuarto, en cuanto me den el alta, vamos a por La Matanza! Además, tenemos las fotos y vídeos para iniciar el perfecto asalto. Se negó Ludovico a que cancelaran el asalto y mostró el material que habían conseguido.

\- ¡Genial! Gritó Flandre contenta.

\- Pero esto significa la guerra contra S.P.O.R.K., esos hijos de puta atacaron y casi matan a uno de los nuestros, es obvio que debemos matar a todos los agentes de EEUU y otros países que colaboren con esos conchudos. Alegó Víctor Dominico la situación.

\- Tiene razón el Señor Dominico, no podemos dejar esto impune, hay que vengarnos. Pidió Meiling también la venganza.

\- Y lo haremos, te prometo que a Kablamity la podrás matar vos, Meiling, te doy mi palabra. Juró Leopoldo, quien conocía bien a los responsables del ataque, gracias a Aya, Mystia, las Tres Hadas Traviesas, Cirno, Daiyousei y las demás que podían volver, por los trabajos de inteligencia.

Pocas horas después, Ludovico fue dado de alta y volvieron a Tres de Febrero: Ahora venía el gran momento. El asalto a La Matanza.


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41: El último bastión \- _"¿Alguna vez has soñado con ver arder a tus enemigos"_ -Memoria de Leopoldo: Los incendios cometidos en el funeral de Cacho y la Familia Medina- _"¿Alguna vez has soñado con ver morir a los que siempre te han golpeado y aún respiran?"_ -Leopoldo recibiendo golpes de parte de su familia adoptiva y de sus compañeros de la escuela, incluso de Feministas- _"¿No te has preguntado qué pasará cuando exploten esos coches-bomba y los cinturones explosivos que lleva Mokou adosados al cuerpo junto con Eddy"_ Jaja, sí: Un verdadero espectáculo, cuerpos despedazados, desmembrados, gente inútil ametrallada, coches en llamas, ataques con tanques y artillería, disparos de francotiradores, bombas molotovs siendo arrojadas contra las marchas de Femi-Putas, delincuentes ajusticiados y un nuevo y gran territorio por anexar. Río Leopoldo, tras verse así mismo en el reflejo de los vidrios de su habitación, tan pensativo, tan extraño, tal callado. Al escucharse así mismo como "Callado" y "Raro", golpeó con fuerza la ventana, sin romper el cristal, pero sintiendo la presión del mismo material, tratando de incrustarse en su piel y hacerlo sangrar.

\- _"Me desperté esta mañana listo para matar. Y matar es lo que quiero hacer hoy"_ Dijo en voz baja, mientras que sentía las manos de Yukari sobre su espalda.

\- ¿Listo? Preguntó ella, acercándose a los oídos del joven.

\- Por supuesto. Respondió y se dirigió hacia la fuerza de combate, la cual estaba compuesta por unos 500 a 1200 miembros, los extranjeros, milicianos, militares, policías, trabajadores, sus amigos y vecinos de los barrios, tanto de Tres de Febrero como San Martín, tenían armas, explosivos, bombas molotov, sumado al alzamiento que harían las fuerzas del orden y la base militar de Campo de Mayo, lo cual llevaría a más captura de territorio, expandiéndose hacia San Miguel, la cual también querían anexar a sus dominios.

* * *

Ludovico, por su parte, había sido dado de alta y volvió a la noche a su casa, acompañado de su tío Ramiro, su abuelo y sus primos Lucas y Micaela, ellos iban a participar en los combates por la captura de La Matanza, ya tenía su preciado rifle de francotirador cargado y listo, mientras que su abuelo y su tío desarrollaban unas planchas de hierro anti-balas, para así protegerse de los disparos, ya que iban a producirse grandes enfrentamientos y tiroteos para llegar al centro de la localidad.

\- Todo listo, ya me llamó Leopoldo, tienen más de 20 a 50 coches-bombas y cinturones explosivos para llevar a cabo la ofensiva, los militares nos van a apoyar con los tanques y la artillería para llegar hacia el complejo gubernamental. Dijo Ramiro, quien estuvo hablando con el joven.

\- Excelente, es hora de derrumbar y apoderarnos del último bastión Kirchnerista ahora. Sentenció el abuelo Augusto, mientras que iban saliendo para Santos Lugares, lugar de reunión de las fuerzas de asalto.

* * *

\- Caballeros, nos han llegado informes bastante aterradores sobre un posible al asalto de fuerzas del Club con apoyo de vecinos y de los Militares hacia el Partido de La Matanza, sabemos que los grupos de Comisarios y Generales que conspiraban contra el gobierno, han sido detenido, pero nos han cuentan que en Campo de Mayo y en La Tablada han llegado camiones desde la madrugada con armas y municiones para los rebeldes. Deberán asegurar el distrito y evitar que la gente de Leopoldo se apodere del Oeste del GBA, si lo hace, el Sur y la Capital de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, La Plata, estarán en su punto de mira, además de que La Matanza tiene una importante estratégica para ir hacia la Capital, así que, eviten a toda costa que se apoderen del distrito. Les dio sus instrucciones el Jefe de S.P.O.R.K. a sus subordinados, desde Nueva York.

\- ¡Señor, sí, Señor! Respondieron sus agentes, haciendo la venia.

* * *

Ludovico llegó con sus parientes en un coche, allí se bajó con el equipo de transmisiones que Aya le había dado y con la ayuda de su prima Micaela, quien había hackeado las comunicaciones de S.P.O.R.K., Leopoldo le informó a los Militares, en especial al General Conesa, que prepararan tanques y Comandos para asaltar el abandonado Regimiento Mecanizado "General Belgrano" en el barrio de La Tablada y que se activaran tanto el Comando Radioeléctrico de la Policía como de las bases militares, para así mantener bajo vigilancia a los extranjeros.

\- ¡Muy bien, Camaradas, es hora de iniciar el ataque, andando! ¡Ludovico, atacarás por el Norte, desde Lomas de Zamora, ya tenemos refuerzos en la zona, Montana, vos avanzarás con el grupo de Saul, Filemón y Víctor por Ciudadela, será un ataque concentrado, vamos a capturar una enorme porción de territorio, recuerden que los coches-bomba ya han sido colocados, al igual que los maletines explosivos, Mokou y Eddy llevan cinturones-bomba, con los cuales tomaremos el complejo gubernamental de La Matanza y una vez en nuestro poder, no maten al Intendente Martín Insaurralde, vamos a necesitarlos para controlar los distritos y que la Mafia crezca! ¡Y con los de S.P.O.R.K., no tengan piedad, ellos atacaron a uno de los nuestros, fomentan el Separatismo Mapuche y peor, maltratan a los civiles con secuestros indiscriminados, así que no demuestren piedad, mátenlos a todos! Ordenó Leopoldo, dando las instrucciones y de ahí se pusieron en marcha hacia el Partido de La Matanza.

* * *

No sabían lo que se les venía, simplemente iba a ser como una tormenta rápida, la cual descargaría su furia: El Partido de La Matanza sufría desde hacía años inseguridad, robos, asesinatos, narcotráfico y corrupción por parte de los Organismos de DDHH, sumado a S.P.O.R.K, el cual había ordenado a Insaurralde imponer el toque de queda en las calles, lo cual despertó más la furia de los civiles y hasta del Personal Policial.

\- No sea visto a los del "Club" merodear por la zona, tal vez por lo de Ludovico Falcón, ellos decidieron no venir a dar pelea. Sostuvo Ensing.

\- Yo no lo creo, ellos van a venir y me preocupa, ya Falcón mató a varios de los nuestros, junto con su novia Meiling Hong, acabaron con la vida de siete agentes, todos expertos. El Jefe me dijo que debemos fallar, sino tomará medidas más severas. Le dijo serio Cod, quien se dio la vuelta.

\- Pero, Señor, ellos no van a aparecer, además hemos instalado varios puestos de control y retenes en las entradas al Partido. Insistió Ensing en su teoría de que no volverían a ser atacados.

Justo en ese momento, en la radio del experto en computadoras se escuchó una llamada de parte de los militares que estaban en uno de los puestos de vigilancia.

\- _Con el Comandante Cod, de prisa._ Pidió uno de los uniformados.

\- Aquí el Comandante Cod, ¿cuál es su situación? Respondió al llamado.

\- _Señor, tenemos una caravana de vehículos militares que dicen pertenecer al Regimiento Mecanizado "General Belgrano"_ _del barrio de La Tablada, insisten en que los dejemos pasar y..._ Dijo el responsable del puesto, pero en ese momento, se cortó la llamada.

\- Puesto 1, ¿me recibe? ¡Puesto 1! ¡Puesto 2, informe de situación! Pidió Cod, tras ver que a la lejanía se veía humo elevarse desde la zona de aquel reten.

* * *

 **Minutos antes de que desapareciera la llamada:**

 **-** Lo siento, Caballeros, no pueden pasar. Les negó el paso el líder responsable de aquel grupo.

\- Buenos días, Comandante. Soy el Mayor Alfredo Palacios y esta caravana está bajo mi mando. Se presentó el militar ante los extranjeros.

\- La zona está cerrada, Señor, en especial para los Militares, no pueden pasar y...Pero cuando Palacios se retiraba, supuestamente para dar marcha atrás, no vieron que alguien iba corriendo hacia el puesto de vigilancia.

\- ¡OH NO! ¡Es la "Fénix Kamikaze"; abran fuego! Gritó otro de los agentes y trataron de abatirla, pero la chica de cabellos blancos llegó hacia el puesto y accionó el cinturón-bomba que llevaba.

\- ¡ALLAHU AKBAR! Gritó Mokou, haciendo estallar el artefacto adosado al cuerpo y matando a los agentes, mientras que los Militares argentinos se hacían cargo de los norteamericanos.

\- Acá no queremos más a los yanquis que nos quieren quitar nuestra soberanía, lárguense de acá. Les dijo Palacios, mientras que del fuego y el humo en el puesto de control, salió Mokou intacta.

\- Qué fácil que resultó ser una Kamikaze. Dijo ella maravillada y se puso otro cinturón-bomba mágico.

Con los agentes y militares de S.P.O.R.K. abatidos, la zona Norte para ingresar a La Matanza había caído en manos del "Club", de ahí, Leopoldo con sus Lugartenientes y el Mayor Palacios, dieron la señal para ingresar.

* * *

\- ¡Hola! ¡Hola! Qué alguien responda, ¡mierda!. Gritó Cod, al saber que sus predicciones se habían hecho realidad.

\- _¡Comandante Cod, hemos perdido el Sur y el Norte de los accesos al Partido de La Matanza, nos han atacado con una especie de "Kamikaze Inmortal" y ahora están avanzando también desde Lomas de Zamora, la cual ya está bajo el control del Club, mis agentes están siendo barridos como si fueran hojas de Otoño por toda Laferrere y Lavallol, solicito refuerzos...!_ Pero también perdieron la comunicación.

Una gran columna de humo se pudo divisar al Sur, en la zona de la Autopista y en donde las villas estaban ardiendo bajo el fuego de la artillería y los tanques.

\- Dios Santo. Dijo Ensing, mientras que aumentaban las explosiones de coches-bomba y maletines, los cuales estaban desperdigados por todo el distrito.

* * *

\- ¡Ahora, ya, ya! Ordenó un Capitán del Ejército Argentino, mientras que los Soldados de su batallón ocupaban la Central de teléfonos de la zona y el Centro quedaba bajo el poder de los hombres y mujeres del Club, mientras que las Youkais y sus amigos se agarraban a los golpes con los camporistas y delincuentes.

\- ¡¿Dónde están sus DDHH ahora?! ¡¿Dónde?! Preguntó Montana, tras estrellarle la cabeza a un importante líder de La Cámpora contra un auto.

Los francotiradores de la Mafia y de las Milicias del GBA Oeste habían ocupado toda la zona comercial y la Plaza, mientras que estallaban más bombas en las marchas y concentraciones de Feministas y Defensores de los DDHH, los cuales no tenían más alternativa que salir corriendo, antes de que La Matanza quedara bajo el control del "Club".

* * *

En las villas miserias, se dividieron a los que tenían trabajo y los que eran delincuentes, esa tarea se la encomendó, de parte de Leopoldo, a Shikieki, Komachi, Saul y los Costa.

\- ¡Todos los que tengan un laburo, levanten la mano! Pidió el Intendente Manuel Costa y la gente alzó la mano, muchos querían dejar la villa eran mantenidos allí porque el gobierno los necesitaba a la hora de elecciones, la otra parte eran todos adictos a las drogas, delincuentes, ex-presos, violadores y hasta narcos, con esta gama de personajes nefastos, se los llevaron a todos hacia las cárceles de las Comisarías del distrito, donde los agentes y Comisarios se habían alzado contra el gobierno nacional y también se tomaba, de parte del Ejército Argentino, la base militar abandonada de La Tablada.

* * *

A las 12:00 PM se iniciaron violentos combates contra los agentes y militares de EEUU, en especial contra S.P.O.R.K, donde finalmente, el Partido de La Matanza cayó en manos del "Club" y de sus Aliados, los cuales expulsaron a los delincuentes del lugar y aseguraron más territorios al Sur y Este del GBA, llegando casi a los límites con la Capital Federal, mirando a la General Paz, donde el barrio del Sur de la Capital Federal era Mataderos, pero Leopoldo ordenó detenerse allí, ya que debía ahora concentrarse en asegurar las zonas bajo su control.

\- ¡A mis brazos, Mi Camarada, a mis brazos! Pidió Saul, feliz del éxito de la operación, quien tuvo un abrazo de camaradería con Leopoldo y luego de eso, recorrieron con sus amigos los nuevos territorios bajo su control.

\- Con la caída de La Matanza, los K se han quedado sin territorios, ya casi todo el GBA es nuestro, solo nos queda el Norte y finalmente la Capital Provincial, La Plata, pero por ahora nos vamos a detener un poco, amigos, muchas gracias, pero tenemos que lidiar con un problema muy grande: El Separatismo Mapuche, apoyado por la OTAN, Inglaterra y EEUU; incluyendo a S.P.O.R.K., esos malditos quieren sacarnos nuestras tierras y también están invadiendo a Chile, yo digo que armemos a esa gente, ya que ahora nos llegan extranjeros hasta de Afganistán, Pakistán y Japón inclusive.

* * *

Por su parte, S.P.O.R.K., había quedado en una mala posición con la pérdida de todo el GBA Oeste, Sur, Este y ahora con los Mafiosos y sus Aliados llegando hacia los límites con la Capital Provincial, el GBA Norte y la Capital de la Nación, ellos debían responder a las órdenes de sus Comandantes y reconocer los errores que habían recibido.

\- 50 agentes y militares de EEUU y de nuestra organización muertos, enormes territorios del GBA en manos de la Mafia y mientras tanto, ¡Ustedes se escapaban sin plantar batalla! ¡¿Acaso este es el entrenamiento que se les dio?! Preguntó el Jefe, mientras que les reprochaba el fracaso del plan de defensa.

\- Señor, fue nuestra culpa, pensamos que el "Club" no iba a avanzar hacia La Matanza, no teníamos conocimiento hasta ahora sobre estás tácticas militares-terroristas en utilizar coches-bomba y gente protegida con placas de hierro y cascos de acero, no lo teníamos en cuenta y... Pero Kablamity tuvo que callarse, ya que el Jefe le pidió silencio.

\- Basta, quiero que detengan a estos Mafiosos ahora. ¡Para empeorar las cosas, hoy se ha fundado el "Cuerpo de Inteligencia del Club", compuesta por "Agentes" y "Fixers! ¡Y encima están llegando cargamentos de armas y municiones hacia Neuquén y la Patagonia, donde se están armando Milicias y a las bases militares de allí! Si cae el Separatismo Mapuche, avanzarán hacia las Malvinas. Les advirtió el hombre de cabellos negros, quien se retiró hacia un helicóptero, en donde partió hacia Nueva York de nuevo.

El grupo de S.P.O.R.K. quedó a cargo de sus agentes y militares, mientras que el "Blackwater"* llegaría para auxiliarlos en su lucha contra esta "Insurgencia Mafiosa".

\- Debemos movilizar a los nuestros y que entren en contacto con los ingleses y los norteamericanos en la Patagonia, urgente, ya están informando de ataques por parte de las "Milicias del Sur" con la Policía las Fuerzas Militares que están allí, acabando con los Separatistas y fusilando a los responsables, si caen más de los Mapuches, estamos fritos. Pidió Cod.

\- ¡Sí, Señor! Respondieron sus compañeros.

\- ¿Qué sería que podrían causarnos? Preguntó el Cabo Simmons, quien no tenía interés de ir a un sitio frío y austral.

\- Si perdemos la Patagonia, avanzarán hacia las Malvinas y además, lo que más temo es que muy pronto irán a la compra de armas químicas, biológicas y hasta nucleares, esta Mafia ya está extendiendo sus influencias por todo el Mundo, hasta los Militares de EEUU les están vendiendo armamento nuevo, incluso Drones y aviones F-16 y Bombarderos B-20, esto va a seguir, es mil veces que el terrorismo de Al Qaeda, porque llegará incluso hasta la propia Al Qaeda, donde traficarán armas y drogas con los Talibanes, después de que el ISIS desapareció por completo, muchas armas y bombas están yendo a parar tanto al Ejército de Siria como el de Irak y el Kurdistan. Pero lo peor es cuando esta Mafia llegue a tener a Leopoldo como su Don, él va a lo más alto, ya se está acercando al IRA y la ETA, luego llegará a Francia, Italia principalmente, ese será el bastión fuerte o la "Capital" del Imperio Mafioso, para luego ir hacia la Europa del Este: las Mafias de Rusia, Bielorrusia y Ucrania. El Caucaso Norte, la Mafia de Chechenia y luego irá por todo Medio Oriente, desde Siria hasta El Líbano, es obvio que no tratarán con Arabia Saudita, Bahrein y Qatar porque los sirios, libaneses, palestinos, iraquies e iraníes que están con el "Club", odian a esos países, lo mismo a Turquía porque fueron los apoyaron al ISIS. Cuando lleguen a La India, e incluso hacia toda África, obtendrán armamento pesado y hasta misiles que sean capaces de derribar aviones y helicópteros, pero lo más aterrador serán La India, China, Japón y las Coreas del Norte y Sur por su "Programa Nuclear" junto con Irán. Ahí estaremos fritos. Les dijo Cod, quien dio sus verdaderas preocupaciones.

\- Y va a llegar, Simmons, va a llegar el momento en el que deberemos actuar. Pero debemos detener al principal matón de Leopoldo: Francesco Nitto II. Dijo Kablamity, quien no iba a salir, sabía que Meiling estaba tras ella y que con Ludovico se vengaría de lo que le hizo a él la vez pasada.

\- Evitaría enviar agentes para capturarlo, él es el considerado como el "Ángel de la Muerte", en Manhattan asesinó a muchos miembros de la CIA y el FBI con sus familias, es totalmente despiadado, un gran tirador, no duda en tirar del gatillo y abrir fuego, cuando lo hace, no te puedes mover de donde estás. Negó Cod en mandar a su gente a detener al ítalo-americano.

\- ¿Entonces qué haremos? Preguntó Ensing.

\- Evitaremos que el Separatismo Mapuche caiga, pero estamos en guerra con el "Club", proseguiremos con la misión y sin detenernos. Dijo el líder de aquel grupo, mientras que iba entrando a la habitación del hotel.

* * *

Ya con La Matanza bajo el control del "Club" y con el inicio del "Operativo Coronel Héctor Benigno Varela" en la Patagonia contra el Separatismo Mapuche, nada podía hacer más feliz a Leopoldo, quien se hallaba brindando con los suyos en el bar _"Aldomobar"_ de Caseros.

\- ¡Jajaja, hace años que no jugaba al pool! Gritó Israel, mientras que jugaba una partida junto con Kaguya, Mokou y Eddy.

\- ¡Este será nuestro sitio de descanso y reunión para nosotros y todos los muchachos! Alegó Montana, quien estaba totalmente recostado junto con Yuuka en unos sillones muy cómodos y esponjosos.

\- Tiene razón Montana, este sitio es perfecto para el descanso. Alegó Mike, quien estaba bebiendo cerveza junto con Fring, Víctor y la Familia Salamanca.

Y justo en ese momento, llegó Leopoldo con las buenas noticias.

\- La "Operación Coronel Héctor Benigno Varela" ha empezado, Camaradas, a los Mapuches y a sus aliados anglo-sajones los estamos cercando por Mendoza, ya tenemos el control de casi toda la Patagonia, pero a no dormirse, Aya dice que la OTAN enviará desde Malvinas una fuerza militar contra los nuestros, así que es hora de ir tomando cartas en el asunto. Les informó al respecto.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Preguntó curioso Rinnosuke.

\- Las Familias Mafiosas de Italia han convocado a una reunión en Sicilia, allí irá el hijo de puta que ordenó la muerte de mi abuelo, creo que ya es hora de reclamar el trono para el heredero legítimo. Dijo el joven, mientras que daba a entender que era hora de terminar con la injusta usurpación llevada a cabo por mediación de los Medina, quienes pusieron al inútil de Lucas Giobaldi, cuyo nombre verdadero es Lucas Mengino Medina, sobrino del padre de Cacho, el verdadero Lucas Giobaldi era mi padrino, quien nunca más vi junto con otros parientes míos, a los que los Medina encarcelaron pero voy a recuperarlos a todos. Dijo, contando toda la historia sobre lo ocurrido en el pasado.

\- Haces muy bien en ir allí, es hora de recuperar lo que es tuyo y poner a Italia a tus pies, así que, ¿cuándo nos vamos? Le dijo Yukari, mientras que preguntaba por el viaje.

\- Pasado mañana nos vamos a Sicilia. Anunció Leopoldo la fecha del viaje hacia aquella isla de la Europa del Sur.

* * *

 *** Blackwater: Conocido como "Academi", es una empresa militar privada de los EEUU que ofrece servicios de Seguridad, pero es acusada de fomenta la desestabilización en países como Medio Oriente.**

 **Saludos para Mailmon y Guest, en el capítulo que viene, será un digno homenaje a la serie "Breaking Bad". :D**


	42. Chapter 42

Capítulo 42: La llegada del legítimo Príncipe de la Mafia Sabía bien a quién tenía que enfrentarse, ese repugnante "Don" llamado Lucas Giobaldi, el maldito que era miembro de la Familia Medina y el que operó en la muerte del auténtico Don de la Mafia, Vicente, Leopoldo sabía que para recuperar el dominio de las Familias Italianas, era importante que se presentara en aquella reunión y eliminar a todos los culpables, empezando por el farsante de Giobaldi, quien estaba dirigiendo muy mal a la Mafia y las distintas Familias estaban separadas y en pie de guerra. Para eso contó con la ayuda de Nitori y Eileen, con la cual le ayudaron a crear un veneno especial para matar a los Medina presentes y así tener el control de toda Italia y de ahí empezar la expansión Mundial de su Imperio.

\- Muy bien, ya tenemos todo listo para el viaje. Anunció Eileen.

\- Aún me falta la gente que vendrá conmigo. Dijo Leopoldo.

\- Oh, eso, cierto, ¿y quiénes escogiste? Preguntó Nitori, quien tenía un anotador.

\- Los que vendrán conmigo, darán un paso adelante: Saul, Mike, Víctor, Gustavo, Eddy, Mokou, Reisen, Montana, Dominico, Filemón, Ludovico, Meiling, Yuuka, Yukari, Ran y Chen. El resto permanecerá acá y ayudará en la lucha contra los Separatistas en el Sur. Dio los nombres de sus acompañantes, éstos dieron un paso adelante y de ahí iniciaron los preparativos para el ataque.

\- Mejor que el resto vaya al Sur Patagonico, ya se están dando combates no solo contra los Separatistas, sino también contra las fuerzas de la OTAN que han desembarcado en Tierra del Fuego y Río Gallegos. Sugirió Kaguya, quien se quedaría allí con los demás.

\- Sí, es la mejor opción. Dijo Israel, mientras que se repartían los planes.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Patagonia se estaban dando intensos combates, donde las Milicias del Sur, apoyadas por el Ejército Argentino, la Armada y la Fuerza Aérea, a pesar de estar capacitados tanto logística como numéricamente, causaban enormes bajas a lo Separatistas Mapuches y a la OTAN, la cual había invadido ilegalmente al país y esto fue catalogado como una violación a la soberanía.

\- No dejen a ninguno vivo, cuando Leopoldo se encargue en Italia de los responsables de esta desgracia, ahí podremos entrar en acción con la Izquierda. Pidió Manuel Costa, quien había viajado con su familia y los Salamanca para ver las operaciones militares contra el enemigo extranjero.

\- Él lo va a lograr, papa, no los va a perdonar, ya tiene identificado al responsable de la muerte de su abuelo. Le dijo Horacio a su padre.

\- Me parece perfecto, los Medina han sido el cáncer para este país, es hora de borrarlos para siempre de la faz de la Tierra. Respondió Manuel, mientras que la Artillería atacaba con intensidad al enemigo en Bariloche.

* * *

Sicilia, Italia, la antigua isla llena de misterios y leyendas de la Mitología griega, donde tuvo una gran cantidad de hechos y civilizaciones que dejaron su huella, ahora era territorio de la Mafia, su cuna y donde se daba a conocer la reunión a la que habían sido convocados todos los miembros de las Familias Italianas para evitar una "guerra civil" entre ellos.

\- Es acá. Dijo Mike, quien detuvo el coche y se bajaron en medio de un gran ofrecimiento, allí estaba un chico de cabellos castaños, el cual se acercó para extender su mano hacia Leopoldo.

\- Leopoldo, ¿cómo te va, mi amigo? Sé que tuvimos malas relaciones en el pasado, pero tú siempre has dicho: _"Olvida el pasado, vive el presente"_ ¿no? Preguntó Lucas, mostrando una falsa simpatía que solo el nieto de Vicente podía sentir.

\- Sí, tenes razón, Lucas, olvidemos del pasado, creo que sería lindo que todas las familias se unieran y dejaran la guerra que están armando, no querríamos bañar de sangre las calles de esta bella Patria. Dijo el chico, mientras que bajaba Yukari del coche y él le extendía su mano.

\- Bienvenida, Dolcezza (Señorita) a Italia. Le dio la bienvenida Lucas a Yukari.

\- Muchas gracias, los Italianos se notan que tienen modales. Le agradeció el recibimiento la Youkai de los Portales.

\- Y dígame, Señorita Yakumo, ¿quién es el Caballero que está con usted? Preguntó Lucas, tratando de coquetear con ella.

\- Soy la novia y futura esposa de Leopoldo Vladimir de Rosas. Respondió ella a su pregunta, lo cual causó un aura de tensión invisible.

\- Veo que le tocó a alguien muy especial para usted. Dijo el falso Don e ingresaron los presentes a la casa, la cual estaba situada en las zonas de montañas de Sicilia, al mejor estilo de las de "El Padrino".

* * *

Allí estaban las "Cinco Familias", compuesta por los Bonanno, los Colombo, los Gambino, los Genovese, los Lucchese, los Soprano, los Gualtieri y los Moltisanti, desde Italia hasta EEUU, todos pertenecientes a la Cosa Nostra, a la cual respondían a Vincenzo De Rosas y la Familia Calabria. Allí entraron Leopoldo y sus acompañantes, quienes se sentaron con los demás integrantes de las Familias al aire libre.

\- Caballeros, les presento al último de la Familia De Rosas; Leopoldo Vladimir de Rosas, nieto de Vincenzo de Rosas. Presentó Lucas al mencionado personaje.

\- Bienvenido, Bambino, Anthony Soprano, un placer en conocerte. Conocí a tu abuelo en el pasado, que Dios lo tenga en Su Gloria. Se presentó el Jefe de la Familia Soprano a Leopoldo, con quien estrechó su mano.

\- Un placer, Señor Soprano, lo mismo a usted, Señorita Soprano, un placer en conocerlos, mi abuelo siempre me contó de ustedes en sus viajes por Nueva York. -Les agradeció Leopoldo y de ahí presentó a su novia- Ella es mi novia, Yukari Yakumo y mi futura esposa. Presentó él a la rubia, quien se quedó ruborizada y se cubrió con el abanico el rostro sonrojado.

\- Bienvenida a Sicilia, Señorita Yakumo y mis felicitaciones por estar con Leopoldo, él sufrió bastante por la muerte de su abuelo. Estrechó su mano Carmela Soprano y Tony hizo lo mismo.

\- Igualmente, veo que mi novio ya tiene planes para el futuro, jejeje, gracias por sus palabras, él ha estado mejorando y nuestra organización se está expandiendo por el país, ya dentro de poco estrecharemos lazos con otras Naciones. Agradeció Yukari, cuando en ese momento, Lucas llamó para sentarse y dialogar, mientras que llegaría el vino, algunos se quedaron a hablar, los otros como los Gambino y los Soprano con los Moltisanti prefirieron darse el lujo de hablar con los recién llegados.

\- _¿Te parece si hablamos adentro?_ Propuso Anthony Soprano a Leopoldo y éste respondió.

\- _Sí, vamos._ Dijo, aceptando la oferta e ingresó con Yukari.

* * *

Dentro de la casa se vivía un clima de máxima tensión, la cual estallaría con respecto a las propuestas que daba el joven Lucas Giobaldi sobre expandir el mercado de los autos robados hacia el Sudeste de Asia, por lo cual, los Soprano querían hablar con Leopoldo.

\- ¿Lo oyes a ese hijo de puta? ¿Lo oyes? Es un cáncer terminal soportarlo. Dijo Tony molesto, mientras que caminaba de un lado al otro, furioso por escuchar las irritantes palabras de Lucas.

\- Lo sé, es el hijo de puta que usurpó la sucesión, no sé qué hizo con mi familia de verdad: Los De Rosas, pero juro que hoy será su último día en la Tierra. Juró Leopoldo, quien estaba colocando el veneno que había hecho con Nitori y Eileen para matar al usurpador.

\- Ese maldito también mató a tu abuelo y te arruinó la vida, menos mal que mataste a todos los Medina. Dijo Carmela, la cual estaba con Yukari, conversando.

\- Aún quedan todavía varios de esos hijos de puta dando vueltas por Buenos Aires, lo peor es que tenemos a S.P.O.R.K., hinchando las pelotas con el FBI, la Mossad, el MI-6, la CIA y la SIDE, tratando de destruir nuestras operaciones, pero nosotros somos cautelosos, ya tenemos bajo dominio nuestro el GBA Oeste, Sur y Este, solo nos queda el GBA Norte con La Plata y de ahí avanzaremos por todo el país y el Mundo. Mostró sus intenciones mundiales Leopoldo de expandir su Imperio.

\- Podríamos hacer buenos negocios con ustedes, solo debemos sacarnos de encima a ese asqueroso de Giobaldi de una buena vez. Prometió Tony hacer la alianza de las Familias Mafiosas de Nueva York, Chicago, el Oeste, el Sur y el Noroeste de los EEUU, a cambio de que el rival muriera.

\- Y hoy será ese día. Se aseguró Leopoldo, poniendo las gotas del veneno en las copas de Lucas y su familia.

\- Con esto se pondrá fin a los malditos Medina, son todas unas ratas, nos vendieron a los Servicios de Inteligencia, en especial a tu familia, Leopoldo, a tu familia biológica. Dijo Carmela.

\- ¿Saben dónde están ellos? Quiso saber ante la sorpresa.

\- Por desgracia tus padres murieron en un misterioso accidente de tránsito, pero tu abuela Emilia, tus hermanas gemelas Allegria y Camelia, tu tío Aurelio, tu primo Silvio y tu padrino Cornelio están vivos, con Silvio no lo confundas con mi amigo Silvio Dante. Ellos tuvieron que ocultarse en Japón, para evitar ser capturados por esos malditos de la CIA y el FBI. Dijo Tony, dando a saber que estaban vivos esos parientes de la Familia De Rosa.

\- Los encontraré, lo juro por Dios que los encontraré. Juró hallarlos Leopoldo.

\- Tranquilo, hijo, primero es hora de que tú recuperes el trono del Imperio de la Mafia, debes eliminar al maldito de Giobaldi y a su gente. Luego de eso, podrás hallarlos. Prometió Tony con su familia darle ayuda en encontrar a sus parientes perdidos.

\- Perfecto, gracias, amigos. Les agradeció Leopoldo.

En ese momento, se vio que apareció el hermano de Lucas, quien les llamó para que vinieran a brindar por el comienzo de la nueva alianza entre las Familias de la Mafia de toda la Península Itálica.

\- Vengan, que va a empezar el brindis. Pidió.

\- Sí, ahí vamos. Respondió Anthony y se dirigieron afuera, donde estaba Lucas, sentado con su novia, a la espera de que llegaran las copas para dar por comenzado su proyecto.

* * *

\- Caballeros, por favor, unamos nuestras copas, por el futuro que tendrá esta organización, por los amigos y por los que ya no están más. Dijo Lucas, mostrando esa falsa caridad sobre las personas que habían muerto o que había entregado a los EEUU, Leopoldo recordó que entre esas personas que estaba su abuelo Vincenzo, asesinado a sangre fría por ese usurpador de Giobaldi, esperaba a que ese maldito tomara de su copa, pero espero temía de que hubieran cambiado y así matar a todas las Familias allí presentes.

\- Brindo por eso, salud. Dijo Leopoldo y entonces brindaron para luego beber el vino que había allí.

Las vaciaron todas las copas allí presentes, no sabía cuánto tiempo le llevaría a Lucas y a su gente hacerle efecto el veneno, por lo cual solo era tiempo de espera, nada más que eso.

\- Permiso, debo ir al baño. Pidió Leopoldo.

\- Al fondo a la derecha. Dijo uno de los hermanos de Lucas, dándole la ubicación del baño y entonces el joven se levantó e ingresó al sitio, donde se arrodilló frente al inodoro y vomitó, sabiendo que había tomado una pequeña dosis del veneno, aunque Nitori le había dejado un pequeño antídoto para él y los demás si llegaban a consumirlo por el choque de copas.

* * *

Afuera reinaba la tranquilidad, pero no sabían lo que iba a pasar a continuación, todos tenían esos pensamientos de odio hacia Lucas, a quien deseaban ver muerto de cualquier forma, solamente el tiempo lo podía decir, ya que ese día se cumplirían los deseos de más de una persona.

\- Disculpen la demora. Se disculpó Leopoldo, quien venía con Yukari desde adentro de la casa.

\- No pasa, Leo, por favor, sentate, están entre amigos, no enemigos. Pidió Lucas, mientras que el joven se sentaba con su novia cerca de él.

\- Veo que has cuidado muy bien de esta belleza arquitectónica, ¿no es así? Quiso saber Yukari.

\- Me parece que a alguien le gusta mucho el arte, a mí siempre me llamó la atención el trazado de la figura humana en la pintura, en especial con Picasso, ¿alguna vez se ha visto en el espejo, usted Señorita? Es dignamente hermosa para estar con alguien que será el futuro Don de la Mafia, pero eso será tal vez muy pronto, si es que yo voy preso o muero. Pero, ¿por qué no viene conmigo y le muestro más de esta villa tan hermosa? Sugirió Lucas, mostrando una conducta inapropiada con Yukari, la cual le rechazó el pedido.

\- Me gustaría, pero no, ya tengo pensado salir a dar una vuelta con mi novia, gracias. Rechazó cortesmente el pedido de Lucas, Yukari, cosa que hizo enojar al Don.

\- Jeje, veo que tenes una novia muy rebelde, Leo, ¿no debería sugerirte que la cambiaras? Preguntó burlonamente el joven, Leopoldo en ese momento se levantó furioso.

\- Escúchame bien, rata hija de puta, vos no le vas a dar órdenes a mi novia, ella no es tuya, te queda claro, respetala, como también respeta a las Familias acá presentes, pero yo te tengo una pregunta: ¿Qué le hiciste a los míos? ¿Dónde están los De Rosas? ¡Eh! ¡Mis hermanas gemelas, mi padrino, mi tío, mi abuela, mi primo! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿DÓNDE?! ¡Responde! ¡¿A cuántos entregaste a los EEUU?! ¡¿A cuántos has matado?! ¡Recuerdas a mi abuelo, pero vos sos un falso, porque a él lo mataste cuando yo era un niño, maldito hijo de puta! ¡ESTE NO ES UN DON DE LA MAFIA, ES UN MEDINA, LA FAMILIA MALDITA QUE MATÓ A MI ABUELO VINCENZO Y YO SOY EL SUCESOR DE ÉL EN EL TRONO DE LA MAFIA! ¡ESTE TRAICIONÓ A CADA UNA DE LAS FAMILIAS, VENDIÉNDOLOS A LOS SERVICIOS DE INTELIGENCIA DE EEUU Y LA UE! ¡MIREN, MIREN! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Leopoldo, los invitados se levantaron y miraron severamente a Lucas, el cual sudaba por los nervios.

\- _¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? ¡Habla el que mató a toda su familia adoptiva con un coche-bomba en Avellaneda! ¡Cerra la boca y obedecé!_ Le ordenó de que se callara, pero en ese momento, uno de los Jefes de la Familia Bonanno se acercó a él.

\- ¿Por qué tiene que callarse, Lucas? ¡EH, ¿por qué?! Él está diciendo, ¿a cuántos has entregado a EEUU?! ¡Dilo, adelante, traidor de mierda! Interrogó Vincent Badalamenti.

\- Tienes las manos manchadas de la sangre de muchas personas, incluyendo la de Vincenzo, él dijo que Leopoldo sería su sucesor y tú se lo has robado, eres un ladrón, un maldito usurpados y jamás vamos a negociar con los Americanos. Se rebeló también Carmine "Junior" Persico, de la Familia Colombo.

Lucas vio que todos los Jefes y Capos de las Familias se estaban rebelando, lo cual llevaría a que sus planes de tener una "guerra civil entre Familias" fracasaran y que para colmo él terminara muerto, en ese momento, agarró a Leopoldo del cuello de su camisa.

\- ¡¿Ya viste lo que hiciste, hijo de puta?! ¡Por culpa de la puta de tu novia y de vos, yo voy a perder y...! Pero no pudo seguir, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a fallarle y que su cuerpo iba decayendo por efecto de una sustancia que había sido ingerida en el vino.

\- ¿Qué decías? Preguntó Leopoldo, viéndolo a su enemigo número 1 yacer en el suelo, tratando de respirar, lo mismo le pasó a sus familiares, los cuales no podían moverse y caían muertos al piso.

\- ¿Qué me hiciste, hijo de puta? ¡¿Qué me hiciste?! Preguntó a los gritos, mientras que comenzaba a morir lentamente.

\- Haciéndote sufrir hasta la muerte el mismo dolor que tuvo que sufrir mi abuelo, emboscado por tu familia, ahora con tu muerte, pasaré a ser yo quien dirija a las Familias de Italia y EEUU, comenzaré con la expansión de este Imperio y Sicilia será la "Capital" de nuestra organización, iremos desde Argentina hasta Japón, todos uniéndose bajo nuestra bandera, mientras que los Medina que queden serán cazados y exterminados, no les tendremos piedad, nosotros los destruiremos del mismo modo que le hicieron a las demás Familia, las cuales se irán reconstruyendo, los liberaremos de las cárceles de EEUU, haciendo asaltos y masacres. A partir de ahora comienza mi reinado, esta es la llegada del "Príncipe de la Mafia", así que, arrivederci, Lucas Giobaldi, mejor dicho, Lucas Fernando Medina. Dijo Leopoldo, mientras que su eterno némesis moría finalmente a consecuencia del veneno.

Y lo mismo le ocurría a su familia, la cual dejó de respirar para siempre.

Inmediatamente, los antiguos guardaespaldas, personal de Seguridad, matones y demás personajes que estaban allí, vieron que por fin había muerto ese impostor y todas las miradas ahora eran dirigidas hacia Leopoldo.

\- ¡DON GIOBALDI HA MUERTO, SUS FALSOS CAPOS HAN MUERTO Y LA ESTIRPE DE LA FAMILIA MEDINA ESTÁ POR SER DESTRUIDA, TODOS USTEDES TIENEN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE UNIRSE A LA CAUSA Y TRIUNFAR SOBRE ENEMIGOS. ELLOS SOLO TIENEN UNA OPCIÓN: O SE VAN DE NUESTRAS TIERRAS O MUEREN! Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que ahora era él quien iba a ser el Don de la Mafia, responsable de todas las Familias y las acciones que llevarían a cabo.

Todos lo miraron a Leopoldo, desde los Soprano hasta los Lucchese, había esperanza, se podían volver a aumentar las filas de Soldados, Capos y "Commendatori*", ahora las Familias tenían a su Don, un joven de 18 años, el cual era el legítimo heredero de la Familia De Rosas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todos se arrodillan y besan mi mano? Preguntó el joven.

\- Ahora tú eres el Don de la Mafia, aunque no esté construida y estructurada, la organización crecerá a nivel mundial. Estamos listos, Don Leopoldo. Respondió Antonio "Tonino" Lorandini, Jefe de la Familia Lucchese.

Leopoldo se quedó sorprendido, pero ahora con la muerte de Lucas Giobaldi y la proclamación de la "Capital" del Imperio de la Mafia en Sicilia y toda Italia, la expansión había comenzado.

\- Nos ajustaremos a los planes, cada Familia se dedicará a sus actividades para así llenar las arcas: Tráfico de armas, contrabando, en especial de autos de alta gama, narcotráfico, terrorismo, lavado de dinero, ciber-crímenes, deudas, protección, asesinatos y alianzas, vamos a aumentar las filas con Soldados y Capos, lo mismo los Commendatori, haremos alianzas con otros grupos, en América Latina, Medio Oriente, Japón, China, Europa del Este, Irlanda, África y hasta del Sudeste de Asia. -Comenzó a dar a conocer los planes que tenía Leopoldo para la Gran Familia Mafiosa.- Y a partir de ahora, para todas Familias deberán cuidarse de los Servicios de Inteligencia, sean de EEUU o de Europa, inclusive los de S.P.O.R.K., si ven que esos hijos de puta les están causando problemas o tienen labores de espionaje, mátenlos a todos, si hay infiltrados, no los maten, que nos digan dónde están sus Jefes espías y de ahí los liquidaremos, en cuanto a los soplones, los "re-educaremos" para que aprendan que si se pasan de listos, terminarán flotando en algún río o en la playa. En estos momentos yo, Leopoldo Vladimir de Rosas, nieto de Vincenzo de Rosas, asumo con todas mis facultades físicas y mentales la jefatura, no solo de la Cosa Nostra y de las Familias aquí presentes, sino que también asumo el mando como Don de la Mafia que va a volver a expandirse en todo el Mundo.

(Música Main Theme, Vladimir Simunek, OST del Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven, 2002)

\- ¿Conocen la historia de "El Soldadito de Plomo"? El que fue hecho sin una pierna, bueno, nosotros somos ese Soldadito de Plomo, fuimos arrojados al fuego con la Bailarina y ellos pudieron estar juntos para toda la vida, nosotros morimos en las llamas de la traición pero renacimos, como el Ave Fénix y ahora es tiempo de cobrar venganza, no solo contra los Medina y los traidores, en especial de los Servicios de Inteligencia, sino que también es hora de sembrar la Guerra Total contra el invasor anglo-sajón: ¡Hablo de los EEUU y la UE! ¡Es tiempo de que Europa vuelva a ser para nosotros y para las persona que huyen de la guerra, el hambre y la miseria. ¡Terminemos con el multiculturalismo y la porquería de los EEUU de llenarnos de inútiles, es tiempo de acabar con la idiotez del Pacifismo y de armar nuestro Continente y cada Nación del Medio Oriente, África, América Latina, Oceanía y Asia, para protegernos, no solo del terrorismo de los EEUU y los Separatistas, sino también de los políticos corruptos y anti-Patria que nos han entregado a Washington! ¡El día de hoy, la Argentina ha dado un gran salto contra el enemigo, protegiendo la Patagonia del Separatismo Mapuche y de sus aliados EEUU-Inglaterra, hoy los gringos y sus amigos han sufrido una derrota pero esta será el comienzo del final de la presencia de ellos en nuestras tierras natales! ¡A partir de ahora, cada agente que vean, sea de EEUU, Israel o de Inglaterra, Francia e incluso de Turquía y Arabia Saudita, los mandaremos de regreso pero en ataúdes con sus amos, para que lloren y sientan en carne propia nuestro sufrimiento! ¡Hoy comienza una nueva Era para todo el Mundo y es el comienzo del Nacionalismo Católico en cada rincón de este Planeta! Dio su discurso Leopoldo y estallaron los aplausos.

* * *

Mientras que las palabras de Leopoldo llegaban a Argentina, allí, en la Patagonia, las Milicias y las tropas del Ejército con la Fuerza Aérea, la Gendarmería, la Policía, la Armada, la Prefectura y los civiles, festejaban su victoria total sobre los Separatistas Mapuches, los cuales huyeron finalmente y de ahí, avanzaron las tropas nacionales las Malvinas, en donde allí tomaron la Casa del Gobernador y su familia, como también se apoderaron de los edificios de gobierno, la base militar de la OTAN, la cual había sido evacuada antes de la llegada de éstos, las islas del archipiélago y hasta de la Capital, la cual fue re-bautizada con el nombre de Puerto Argentino y allí fue izada la Bandera Nacional.

* * *

\- ¡Es hora también de iniciar la guerra, no solo contra los Anglo-Sajones y sus Aliados, sino que también es hora de empezar a eliminar a la Izquierda y las guerrillas que aún viven y respiran, las cuales han estado y siguen matando y sembrando el Terrorismo Marxista en nuestro querido Continente Americano! ¡Camaradas, recuerden esta frase para cuando estén enfrentándose a estos monstruos que sembraron destrucción y muerte en cada país del Cono Sur: "Los Rojos también lloran" y "Por cada uno de los nuestros muertos o presos, un Zurdito y un Anglo-Sajón menos en este Mundo"! Continuó hablando Leopoldo.

S.P.O.R.K. había perdido una posición muy importante, los Separatistas estaban siendo cazados y eliminados, el "Cuerpo de Inteligencia" del Club, formado por Agentes, Fixers, Hackers e Ingenieros en Informática y Sistemas, la mayoría venía de Asia y La India, había sido fundado, los autos y las prendas de los Mafiosos llegaban, ahora con la Patagonia tenían rutas de comercio en el tráfico de armas y municiones hacia Chile y el Pacífico, pero les faltaban más territorios, por ahora se concentrarían con La Plata y así dominar tanto el GBA como la Capital Federal, de ahí, se desharían de los enemigos de ellos.

Ahora sí las cosas iban en serio: Leopoldo fue proclamado Don de la Mafia y la expansión de su Imperio empezaba a sentirse, muy pronto, las demás organizaciones, Mafias y bandas se unirían bajo una única bandera: La del Club.


	43. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43: La Familia De Rosas Tras la muerte de Lucas Giobaldi, Leopoldo asumió el cargo de Don de la Mafia, todas las Familias Italianas pasaron a responder bajo sus órdenes y la expansión imperial y de negocios iba a extenderse por todo el Mundo había comenzado, ya la Organización Kantaris recibió en esos días, desde el Sur Argentino y sus conexiones en Chile, Perú, Ecuador, Bolivia hasta llegar a Panamá por el Pacífico, llegaron los primeros cargamentos con el dinero, aumentando en unos primeros números el patrimonio de la Mafia que comenzaba a resurgir. Lo mismo se podía decir de la llegada de pertrechos de guerras, piezas de tanques y hasta artillería, aviones y helicópteros nuevos comprados a Rusia, Japón, Siria, Irak e Irán, ya que hasta allí llegaron las relaciones, pero de ahí seguiría su expansión.

El Separatismo Mapuche había sido eliminado para siempre, los ingleses y norteamericanos debieron irse al perder la Patagonia, pero conservaban parte de las Malvinas, a pesar de que también avanzaban las fuerzas militares y las milicias por el archipiélago. S.P.O.R.K., estaba en la cuerda floja, ya que temía de que ahora comenzaran los tratos con los países con armamento nuclear, biológico y químico, de las armas llegaban también de los destruidos grupos terroristas, en especial del ISIS o Estado Islámico, los cuales perdieron muchísimo armamento, entre ello, una gran cantidad de bombas y minas, las cuales cayeron en manos del "Club", empleándolas para cometer atentados contra S.P.O.R.K, ya estaban también los coches antiguos y nuevos, incluso botes, aviones, helicópteros de carga y drones para enviar cajas y lo mismo para mantener bajo vigilancia a todos.

Día a día, aumentaba el número de personas que llegaban desde Europa, Asia, África, América Latina y hasta de Oceanía, que querían unirse a la Mafia, en su mayoría eran militares de Libia, leales al Mariscal Muamar Al Gadafi*, los cuales les mostraban las vías de tráfico, incluyendo un "Puente Aéreo" que España-Libia e Roma-Trípoli.

\- Cada día llegaban muchos italianos, irlandeses, españoles y hasta rusos, en su mayoría, también tenemos unos contratos que quisiéramos firmara para traer material explosivo y para montar laboratorios de drogas en EEUU, en especial en Nuevo México, el Oeste y el Noroeste será para las armas. ¿Qué les parece? Mostró los mapas de tráfico y contrabando, Ludovico con Meiling y los demás Lugartenientes.

\- Me gusta, además de que el Noroeste está pegado con Canadá y Rusia, a través de Alaska, los norteamericanos saben que le tienen miedo a Vladimir Putin y no podrán cruzar las fronteras, ya tenemos más caminos y rutas para nuestras operaciones. Solo nos quedan las de este país y muy pronto lanzaremos la Ofensiva GBA Norte-La Plata. Dijo Alexander, aprobando la idea de Ludovico y los demás, mientras que ahora como Don de la Mafia, contemplaba la bella vista de su casa hacia las calles, donde se estaban llevando nuevas conquistas y negocios.

\- Los últimos Separatistas han sido liquidados mientras que intentaban cruzar hacia la Patagonia Chilena, por suerte los Carabineros se hicieron cargo de derribarlos a tiros. Ya tenemos toda la Patagonia Argentina bajo nuestro control, Señor y también el número de matones, sicarios, científicos y demás personal están llegando para unirse a nuestras filas. Por cierto, Señor, hay alguien que desea verlo. Le informó Víctor Dominico con Montana y Yuuka, Leopoldo los siguió afuera para ver de qué se trataba el asunto.

* * *

Fuera de los dominios del Club, S.P.O.R.K., trataba de asegurar su posición debido a la pérdida de territorios y la destrucción del Separatismo Mapuche, estaban ahora en una guerra desigual con el Club, el cual seguía recibiendo dinero, armas, municiones y gente. Se enfrentaban también a las amenazas de atentados terroristas sobre ellos y en especial por el Brazo Armado de la Mafia, el cual eran las Milicias del GBA. El cerco a La Plata seguían creciendo y sobre ello, la amenaza de que cayera la Provincia entera bajo el control de la gente del Club.

Los agentes y militares, tanto del Blackwater como de los Servicios Secretos y la OTAN estaban en un alto riesgo de ser eliminados, ya que sobre ellos se cernía una grave amenaza, la cual era la guerra que habían desatado tras el ataque contra Ludovico y Meiling.

\- Alto, alto. Pidió un agente, el cual estaba con sus compañeros en un puesto de control, en la General Paz, justo a pocos metros de los comienzos en el lado izquierdo que llevaba al GBA, a los dominios de la Mafia.

\- Buenos días, agente. Saludó un joven proveniente de Afganistán, el cual iba con su hermano en la moto.

\- Papeles, por favor. Pidió el hombre y el afgano vio que tenía el emblema de S.P.O.R.K.

\- Tenga. Entregó los documentos.

\- ¿Hacia dónde van? Más allá son dominios del Club. Les preguntó de los agentes

\- Vamos de paso, tenemos que ir a buscar unas cosas en Caseros. Respondió a la pregunta, pero lo que los agentes no se daban cuenta era que el compañero del afgano, el cual era uno de Gambia, llevaba una Subametralladora Uzi escondida en el morral suyo.

\- Quedan detenidos. Les detuvo el hombre.

\- Ni en broma. Respondió el africano, el cual disparó una ráfaga de balas, las cuales mataron a los agentes, el afgano, cuyo nombre era Nashir y el de Gambia era Ahmed, asesinaron a los agentes del puesto de control, robaron las armas y dejaron un maletín-bomba, el cual estalló al paso de un grupo de coches de la CIA, causando la muerte a otros 15 miembros de Seguridad.

Luego emprendieron la marcha hacia Tres de Febrero, bastión de la Mafia, en donde los recibieron como héroes.

* * *

\- Atentaron contra otro puesto de control. Le dijo Ensing, quien traía el reporte sobre el atentado en la General Paz.

\- No es el primero, ya vendrán más. Cada día perdemos agentes y militares, mientras que el Club sigue recibiendo a mucha gente, hasta ya se está hablando de alianzas con los Carteles de Colombia, México y las pandillas de Centro-América. Dijo Cod, mirando hacia la ventana.

* * *

Leopoldo salió afuera de su casa, allí iba a estar presente esa gente a la que tanto estuvo buscando tanto tiempo, allí estaban, bajándose de un coche, el cual era traído por Montana y Filemón, quienes habían ido al Aeropuerto de Ezeiza.

\- ¡Patrón, vea lo que le trajimos! Gritó Filemón, al ver la cara de felicidad de su jefe.

\- Esto...esto, tiene que ser un sueño. Dijo Leopoldo, conteniendo las lágrimas al verse cara a cara con sus parientes perdidos, los cuales estaban allí.

(Música Reunión, OST de la película "The Truman Show")

\- ¡Mi nieto! ¡Mi nieto! Gritó de felicidad Emilia, la abuela de Leopoldo, la cual corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras que lloraba de la emoción.

\- Abuela. Dijo el joven, emocionado y al verse rodeado por fin de la gente que tanto había estado buscando.

\- Años perdidos por culpa de los Medina, la muerte de tu abuelo y la separación que nos hicieron, pero no te preocupes, todo se va a arreglar. Te lo prometo. Le juró Emilia, mientras que llegaban los demás integrantes.

\- No puedo creer que hayan vuelto, pensé que habían muerto todos ustedes. Dijo Leopoldo, al verlos allí presente.

\- Te separaron de nosotros por medio de falsas acusaciones, pero cuando nos enteramos que te emancipaste y mataste a esos infelices, supimos que era hora de volver. Todo gracias a tus amigos, ellos se esforzaron mucho en contactarnos y asegurarnos la vía legal para volver. Dijo Allegria, la hermana gemela de Leopoldo, la cual se unió al encuentro familiar, abrazando a su hermano junto con Camelia.

\- Es cierto, todo lo que te hicieron, antes eras un chico feliz, pero mira como te dejaron, pero ya pasó todo, además, mira todo el Imperio que han empezado a levantar. Felicitaciones, hermano, las cosas están yendo de maravilla. Le felicitó Camelia.

\- No solo eso, también has empezado con los ataques contra los EEUU, los responsables de que perdiéramos todo nuestro poder. Agregó Silvio.

\- Es un gusto volver a verlos, pasen a mi casa, sean bienvenidos, que acá estarán seguros. Les dijo, dándoles la bienvenida para que entraran a su hogar.

* * *

Pero no todas las noticias eran buenas, ya que al ingresar a la planta alta, Saul apareció en el descanso de la escalera, su rostro mostraba preocupación y Leopoldo al verlo, supo que no iba bien un asunto.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Saul? Preguntó Montana.

\- Amigos, tenemos un problema gravísimo. Les informó y lo siguieron hacia el salón donde estaba la televisión plasma, donde estaban los demás reunidos.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Ahmed, quien cuando vio con Nashir la tv, se quedaron la boca abierta.

En la televisión de plasma estaban con el canal de noticias "TN" el cual estaba dando una nota urgente, allí se podía ver al Presidente de la Suprema Corte de Justicia, Eugenio Zaffaroni, el cual estaba reunido con los miembros de S.P.O.R.K., y de la Embajada de los EEUU, allí un enjambre de periodistas, los cuales lanzaban cientos de preguntas a aquel hombre.

\- _"Por el poder que me ha conferido el Gobierno Nacional, le otorgo facultades a los miembros de S.P.O.R.K., y de las fuerzas de la OTAN para que puedan proceder a la detención, interrogatorio y extradición a los EEUU, para todo aquel que pertenezca al Club de los Caballeros Mafiosos. No vamos a permitir más que estos magnicidios como los que ocurrieron meses atrás, la captura de territorios y asesinatos por parte de estos Mafiosos siga su escalada. No seremos una nueva Colombia. Están advertidos, todos ustedes"_ Dio su discurso ante todos los medios aquel hombre, lo cual hizo enojar a Leopoldo.

\- Que no nos tenes miedo, ¡Hijo de puta, corrupto, habla el que tiene cientos de prostíbulos en sus departamentos! ¡Rata! ¡RATA! ¡ESTAS MUERTO! ¡EL GOBIERNO NOS ACABA DE DECLARAR LA GUERRA! ¡ES HORA DE QUE ELLOS PAGUEN! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Leopoldo, mientras que se calmaba luego.

\- Tranquilo, hermanito, tranquilo, nosotras nos haremos cargo de la vendetta. Le tranquilizó Camelia, prometiendo acabar con ese grupo enemigo.

Después de que Leopoldo se tranquilizara, decidieron pasar a la acción.

\- El Gobierno con sus Aliados nos han declarado la guerra, sepan que esto ahora es matar o ser extraditados a los EEUU, no podemos permitir que esos malditos se queden con nuestro Imperio. No hemos acabado con los Medina, tenemos peleas con los delincuentes de las villas que están lindantes entre el GBA-Capital Federal Sur, tampoco hemos capturado el GBA Norte y La Plata y ahora nos acechan estos desgraciados anglo-sajones. Sepan que a partir de este momento, todo acto de terrorismo está permitido, pero se evitarán bajas civiles y lo mismo en lo que es Policía, Médicos, etc. Pondremos en marcha al "Cuerpo de Inteligencia" del Club, quienes contarán con la ayuda de Aya, Mystia, Cirno, Daiyousei y todas las que sepan volar, se dedicarán a estas misiones de espionaje. También participarán en los atentados y vendettas. Todo objetivo que sea de S.P.O.R.K como puestos de control, retenes, edificios, concentraciones de fuerzas, cuarteles, vehículos, almacenes, helicópteros, aviones, comunicaciones y posiciones serán atacados con vehículos-bomba, maletines explosivos, francotiradores. Vamos a causar la primera ola de terrorismo. Los infelices tienen el poder y lo van a perder. -Leopoldo se puso serio- Nadie se mete con nosotros, nosotros les damos trabajo a los pobres y estos Comunistas que hacen los buenos con el pueblo mientras que éste se caga de hambre y ellos viajan a EEUU y tienen mansiones costosas, no nos van a amenazar con la extradición. Hoy vivirán en carne propia las consecuencias de enfrentarse con nosotros. Sentenció el chico.

Acto seguido, comenzaron los preparativos para el primer atentado político: El asesinato del Presidente de la Suprema Corte de Justicia y el primer atentado contra la Embajada de los EEUU.


	44. Chapter 44

Capítulo 44: Se intensifica la guerra El máximo deseo de alguien es crear su Imperio y dirigirlo con mano de hierro, la Mafia y en especial el Club de los Caballeros Mafiosos estaban con problemas en diversos frentes, los cuales iban desde peleas barriales entre sus dominios con los de la Capital Federal, S.P.O.R.K., los arrestos y extradiciones que iba a llevar a cabo el gobierno, sumado a la presencia de las agencias de Servicios de Inteligencia extranjeros en el país, que buscaban desestabilizar el orden y llevar todo al caos, Leopoldo, ya Don de la futura Mafia, se hallaba terminando los preparativos para la primera oleada de terrorismo contra el enemigo, el cual iba a significar mucho, ya que no les dejarían lugar para resguardarse.

La situación era tensa ya que el Don de la Mafia había ordenado iniciar el primer gran atentado contra sus enemigos: La Corte Suprema de Justicia y la Embajada de los EEUU, sabía que causaba pánico en aquellas dos partes, sus enemigos no podrían seguir metiéndose en los asuntos de la Mafia.

* * *

\- ¡Che, este es nuestro territorio, váyanse ahora mismo! Gritó uno de los matones del Club, quien estaba con varios de sus amigos y vecinos en las lindes entre La Matanza y Mataderos, Sur de la Capital Federal, en donde tenían serios combates barriales contra los que eran de la zona de las villas del lado porteño.

\- ¡Venimos a capturarlo al gato ese! Gritó uno de los delincuentes.

\- ¡Ni en pedo! Respondió el joven que querían llevarse y disparó contra la turba de enemigos, causando su desbande.

* * *

\- La situación es cada vez más complicada, el gobierno aprobó la extradición, eso significa que cualquiera puede ir a parar a EEUU o a Inglaterra, por otro lado, ya tenemos los coches listos para cometer nuestros golpes y además de lanzar la Ofensiva hacia La Plata. Dijo Saul a Leopoldo, quien estaba al tanto de la situación.

\- Perfecto, en cuanto tengamos los explosivos, iniciaremos los asaltos coordinados. Los objetivos son la Suprema Corte de Justicia, La Plata y el Sur de la Capital Federal, sumado a la Embajada de los EEUU en Palermo, cerca del Planetario, allí aprenderán a no meterse con nosotros. Dijo el chico, mientras que se reunía con el grupo que lanzaría el ataque.

* * *

\- A cada momento crece la idea de una futura invasión por parte del Club hacia La Plata, Capital de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, Comandante. También los disturbios entre miembros de la Mafia y la gente de las villas en el límite entre la Capital y el GBA Oeste van en aumento cada minuto que pasa. Le dijo Ensing a su líder, quien no podía ya hacerse cargo, ellos habían desatado una guerra en muchos frentes.

Tenían tres grupos, el primero estaba dirigido por Mokou y Eddy, quienes tenían de compañeros a Keine, Kaguya, Israel, Reisen, Tewi y Eirin. El segundo estaba compuesto por Mike, los Salamanca, los Costa, Gustavo y Víctor y estaban bajo el mando de Montana y Yuuka, mientras que el último se encontraba formado por Meiling, Remilla, Flandre, Koakuma, Patchouli y Ludovico con Meiling eran los líderes. Además de que iban a ir acompañados por matones y fuerzas de la Mafia.

\- Muy bien, ¡atención! El operativo será distraer y eliminar a la mayor cantidad de enemigos, además de dominar La Plata y sus distritos que la rodean. También están en la mira todos los miembros de la Suprema Corte de Justicia y la Embajada de los EEUU en Palermo, hoy vamos a desencadenar un verdadero vendaval Nacionalista en toda Buenos Aires. Si vienen los de S.P.O.R.K., ya saben qué hacer: Mátenlos a todos. Dio sus instrucciones Leopoldo y todos asintieron, para luego partir hacia las distintas zonas de guerra, mientras que la Mafia con los Militares iniciaban los operativos para conquistar La Plata y el Sur de la Capital Federal.

* * *

Partieron de allí a los pocos minutos, los grupos que llevaban los explosivos que iban a hacer estallar sumado a las armas que portaban, pero algunos también preferían el uso de escudos fuertes, placas de acero y cascos de hierro. Ya se habían formado también los llamados "Pistoleros" y "Enforcers" y ese día tenían su "Bautismo de Fuego", además de que ya contaban con francotiradores, aviones y helicópteros para lanzar la ofensiva. El máximo temor de sus enemigos era la Embajada de los EEUU por un posible atentado.

 **P.O.V. de Leopoldo:** \- _"Mi abuelo siempre tuvo a los Jueces de la Suprema Corte bajo su control, pero con estos defensores de delincuentes, éstos ahora vienen a ponernos la extradición, se arrodillan a la basura anglo-sajona. Es tiempo de hacer temblar los cimientos de ese edificio lleno de corruptos. Hoy se las verán con nosotros. No pienso tener piedad sobre ninguno de los Jueces. Hoy terminaremos la primera fase del operativo: Conquistar La Plata. Más tarde tomaremos la Capital y de ahí avanzaremos por el resto del país. Tienen detenidos a varios de los nuestros en las cárceles de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, pero vamos a liberarlos a todos. Que se acuerdan de la frase "Por cada Mafioso preso, un anglosajón y Zurdo menos en este Mundo"._ Recordé, mientras que los veía dirigirse hacia sus misiones, ésta era la principal: La Conquista de la Provincia y su Capital.

 **Fin del P.O.V. de Leopoldo:** \- Ya no tenemos por qué preocuparnos, a todos estos Mafiosos los vamos a arrinconar en sus dominios, una vez que tomemos el control de la situación, nos los sacamos de encima. No hay ningún problema. Dijo uno de los Magistrados, mientras que se encontraban en un bar pegado a la Corte Suprema de Justicia, entre ellos estaban varios Presidentes y el Juez Zaffaroni viajaba con escolta, debido a las amenazas terroristas.

\- Ya estamos llegando, Su Señoría. Respondió el chófer.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, joven. Tómese su tiempo. Dijo el Magistrado, pero no sabía que una moto venía a toda velocidad y siguiéndoles el paso, ésta estaba manejada por las hermanas gemelas de Leopoldo, Camelia y Allegria, una al volante y la otra portando un Subfusil Uzi, con el cual apuntó y disparó contra el coche del Juez Zaffaroni, matándolo al instante.

\- ¡Por cada Mafioso preso, un traidor a la Patria menos! Gritaron ambas gemelas y aprovecharon el caos vehicular desatado, se escaparon de allí, sin que la escolta pudiera perseguirlas.

* * *

Sin saber que a pocos metros había asesinado el máximo Juez de la Justicia, los otros integrantes, protegidos por agentes de la CIA y el FBI se encontraban a resguardo, pero con el temor de que los atacantes aparecieran de la nada.

Pero en ese momento, no vieron que un coche antiguo, un Chrysler Imperial del año 1930 apareció y de ahí bajaron cuatro hombres vestidos con trajes negros, blancos y marrones, llevaban sombreros y boinas y portaban ametralladoras Thompson y escopetas.

\- ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! Gritó uno de los hombres.

\- ¡Ahora, Antonio! Gritó un segundo y su amigo destruyó el vidrio del bar, donde acto seguido, abrieron fuego contra los jueces y sus agentes de protección, los cuales cayeron todos muertos, para luego escapar de allí.

* * *

\- ¿Listo? Preguntó Mokou a Eddy y a su grupo, quienes se hicieron pasar por policías para llevar allí una caja y ponerla en medio de una reunión que tenían Jueces y Defensores de los DDHH en una sala del tercer piso.

\- Afirmativo. Respondió el novio de la peli blanca, mientras que se retiraban de allí, tras colocar otras dos bombas escondidas en maletines.

Pero en medio de la salida, un guardia de Seguridad los detuvo.

\- Oigan, ¿tienen autorización? Preguntó el hombre.

No hubo respuesta.

\- ¡Oigan! Les volvió a llamar.

\- Yo si fuera usted, me largaría ahora mismo. Dijo Mokou, mientras que en ese momento, se llevaban a toda la gente inocente y al guardia de Seguridad de aquel sitio, llevándolos a las calles, para que luego estallaran las bombas puestas en el edificio de la Justicia, provocando un verdadero caos y las llamas se alzaron por todo el lugar.

* * *

\- _Tenemos a los francotiradores, milicianos y mafiosos en posición para atacar a los camporistas._ Dijo Ludovico, quien estaba con Meiling y su grupo para atacar al enemigo que marchaba por las calles del Centro.

\- _Que les llegue el mensaje nuestro._ Ordenó Nitori, mientras que los estaba siguiendo y estallaban combates contra La Cámpora, donde finalmente lograron apoderarse los del Club del Sur de la Capital Federal, aprovechando el caos que se había desatado, tanto en el Centro como en las zonas limítrofes con el GBA, donde a su vez se estaba dando la Ofensiva contra La Plata.

Ya tenían dominado los edificios de gobierno y toda la zona, incluyendo los barrios y distritos aledaños. El operativo estaba funcionando a la perfección.

\- ¡El Club ya domina todo el GBA, ahora vamos por la Capital! Gritaban los mafiosos, milicianos y extranjeros con los Agentes y Fixers por haber capturado, junto con el apoyo militar, la Capital Provincial.

* * *

El último objetivo por atacar era la Embajada de los EEUU en Palermo, cerca del Planetario.

\- Es allí. ¿Todo listo, amigos? Preguntó Furio, quien era el enviado de la Familia Soprano, quien estaba con Christopher Moltisanti, Montana, Yuuka y Víctor Dominico con Filemón Uriburu.

\- ¿Dónde colocamos el coche? Preguntó Yuuka, quien iba en el coche y disfrazados de agentes de la CIA y el Servicio Secreto.

\- Justo en la entrada, hay otro más puesto en el lado Oeste, así que tenemos unos dos minutos antes de que exploten. Dijo Montana, mientras que Furio entraba con el coche y de ahí lo dejaba estacionado.

Pocos minutos después, dos fuertes explosiones seguidas se hicieron sentir en la Embajada, cubriéndola de fuego y humo, mientras que el caos se vivía en la zona del Planetario.

* * *

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Preguntó Cod, al ver que sus agentes habían traído a muchos heridos y muertos en los diversos puntos en los que fueron atacados.

\- Asesinaron al Juez Zaffaroni, conquistaron La Plata y el Sur de la Capital Federal, asesinaron a todos los Magistrados de la Justicia, atentaron contra el edificio de la Corte Suprema y también contra la Embajada de los EEUU, tenemos a más de 148 muertos en todos atentados. Le dijo Kablamity, mientras que el líder veía todo el caso desatado en sus filas.

\- Si el Club quiere una guerra, entonces la tendrá, comunícame con el Agente Jacques Pierrot, que me traiga al Blackwater a este país. Dijo decidido Cod, tras ver que sus propios agentes y militares no podían hacerle frente a los Mafiosos.

\- Señor. Le llamó Ensing.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Estoy en medio de una llamada. Quiso saber el militar.

\- Vea. Le señaló el pelirrojo, quien mostró en todos los televisores del hotel y de las pantallas de afuera, en donde podía verse en vivo y en directo a un joven de cabellos negros largos y ojos marrones, portando el uniforme militar argentino, modelo alemán-prusiano de los años 40-50 y sentado en una silla importante, donde detrás estaba una bandera argentina.

\- _Yo se los avisé, pero no me escucharon, ¿pensaron que iba en joda? No, estaban muy equivocados. Lo que vieron hoy es el comienzo de esta guerra que ustedes con el gobierno nacional desataron contra nosotros. ¿Por qué los gringos tienen que meterse en nuestros territorios? Ellos viven para torturar, matar y destruir, además de saquear países inocentes y desestabilizarlos para luego hacerse los héroes. Es hora de que todos nosotros nos unamos, no solo contra esta escoria Progresista-Comunista, sino también contra los Anglo-Sajones y sus Aliados de una buena vez. Dios, Patria o Muerte, como diría el Coronel Mohammed Ali Seineldin._ Dio su advertencia Leopoldo, para luego desaparecer y volver a la transmisión normal.

 _-_ Ahora sí, si quiere guerra, entonces la tendrá. Dijo firme Cod y llamó al Blackwater, listos para iniciar una cruenta guerra por las calles de Buenos Aires.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** **_"La Conexión París"._ También con invitados especiales :D.**

 **No se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Que tengan un buen Viernes.**

 **MontanaHatsune92 Peace and Out.**


	45. Chapter 45

Capítulo 45: La Conexión París Francesco, por su parte, se hallaba recorriendo las calles de San Telmo, buscando a un nuevo objetivo, su nombre era Sebastian Ramírez, antiguo amigo de la Familia Medina y los Álvarez, quien siempre participó en los golpes y palizas que le proporcionaron a Leopoldo repetidas veces durante su niñez, ahora el sicario número 1 del Don de la Mafia se encontraba con un pelotón de Mafiosos, todos vestidos con elegantes trajes, corbata, zapatos, boinas y sombreros de diversos colores, portando ametralladoras Thompson, escopetas de asalto y fusiles AK-47. También tenían de refuerzos a Montana y Yuuka, quienes no iban a perderse de la masacre en la boda.

\- ¿Es aquí, Señor? Preguntó uno de los matones, de nombre Marcelino.

\- Así es, muchachos, preparen las armas y recen un "Padre Nuestro", por acá va a correr sangre. Pidió Francesco, quien desenfundó su arma.

Llegaron finalmente a la Iglesia de San Francisco en San Telmo, lugar que muy pronto dominarían con el Club, el ítalo-americano ordenó de que prepararan las armas y que encendieran las bombas molotov, las granadas para el monto de mayor confusión.

Justo en ese momento, vieron salir a la pareja, cubierta por las personas y sus familiares, las cuales arrojaban arroz y los felicitaban, sin saber que en un solo minuto estallaría un nuevo atentado.

\- Ahora. Ordenó Montana y los matones arrojaron granadas al coche de _"Recién Casados"_ , la cual llevaría a la pareja en su viaje de Luna de Miel.

Una fuerte explosión se sintió en las escaleras de la Iglesia, causando un poco de pánico, pero en ese momento, Francesco se encaminó hacia Sebastian, el cual no se separaba de la mano de su esposa.

\- ¿Eres Sebastian Ramírez? Preguntó el joven ítalo-americano.

\- Sí, ¿quiénes son ustedes? Respondió y dio su pregunta el joven.

\- Sebastian Ramírez, una rata de mierda, una basura que estuvo con los Medina y los Álvarez, los cuales hicieron la vida imposible a mi Patrón, hemos venido hasta aquí para darles las felicitaciones y los mejores deseos para ustedes. -Dijo, para luego darles el "Beso de la Muerte"- y a la vez darles nuestro pésame. Finalizó y se retiró de allí, para volver con sus matones, Montana y Yuuka, los cuales abrieron fuego contra la pareja recién casada y sus familias, matándolos a todos e incendiando los coches que tenían.

\- Otra rata más de los Medina que cae bajo nuestras balas. Dijo Yuuka, tras haber hecho estallar el último vehículo de la zona.

* * *

\- _"Cada día aumentan los atentados, tiroteos, asesinatos por encargo, tráfico de armas y municiones, además de conquistas territoriales. Las llamadas "guerras de territorios" van en aumento también, con la caída de La Plata a manos de la Mafia, el gobierno tiene mucha presión en todos los frentes, esta mañana fue asesinado el Diputado para el Partido Obrero, Nicolás del Caño cuando salía de su casa para dirigirse a su trabajo, dos personas en moto lo estaban esperando y abrieron fuego contra él, matándolo al instante, mismo destino tuvo su novia, los atacantes saquearon la vivienda y la incendiaron. Por otra parte, la Justicia está en un estado de anarquía total, tras las muertas de Zaffaroni y varios miembros importantes, el edificio se encuentra cerrado y en re-construcción tras los bombazos que recibieron el día de ayer. Hemos intentado conversar con S.P.O.R.K, pero no quieren hablar, se habla también del envío de fuerzas militares norteamericanas al país para proteger a los ciudadanos de EEUU, tras el atentado con coches-bomba contra la Embajada de aquel país en Palermo. Los objetivos más marcados por el Club, además del gobierno, son también las villas y los llamados "Anglo-Sajones". Justamente esta mañana, fueron hallados en Virrey Del Pino siete agentes de S.P.O.R.K., asesinados a tiros por los llamados "Escuadrones de la Patria". Seguiremos informando en cuanto nos llegue más información"_ Cod apagó la televisión tras escuchar las noticias.

\- ¿Lo escucharon? Ya lo vengo oyendo desde hace ya un mes, todos los días tenemos bajas, atentados con coches-bomba, tiroteos en los retenes y puestos de control, asesinatos, secuestros y hasta ataques con petardos de elevado poder. ¿Cuánto más voy a necesitar que ustedes me ayuden? Les preguntó, indignado por la falta de profesionalización y el miedo en las filas.

\- Nos haremos cargo de estos Mafiosos, Señor Comandante, no se preocupe, puede contar con nuestra ayuda. Le prometió el Agente Jaques Pierrot sobre el tema de Seguridad.

\- No solo me importa la Seguridad, sino que quiero acabar con esos malditos, ¿cuántos agentes han sido asesinados a manos de pistoleros, asesinos, terroristas, coches-bomba, francotiradores y hasta tanques de guerra? ¿Cuántas personas han muerto en el Atentado a la Embajada de los EEUU? Estoy harto de recibir los cadáveres de los agentes y militares nuestros asesinados por culpa de esos desgraciados, quiero sus cabezas, a todos. Pidió Cod a Pierrot.

\- Quédese tranquilo, como le dije, nosotros los liquidaremos. Le prometió el francés, antes de salir de la habitación del hotel.

\- Elimina a estos desgraciados de una buena vez. Dijo el militar, antes de que su invitado se fuera.

* * *

Afuera del hotel, Pierrot tomó su celular, mientras que avisaba al Blackwater de que era el momento de entrar en acción.

\- Tienen luz verde. Dijo el francés, antes de colgar.

* * *

A su vez Leopoldo había iniciado un viaje para París, Francia, donde tenía un encuentro con varios militares de Siria, Irak e Irán, como también vendedores de armas, ya que allí tenía pensado adquirir un nuevo material para el armado de las Fuerzas Armadas, de la Mafia y la Policía. Pero tampoco viajaba solo, ya que iban con él 20 mafiosos, incluyendo a Ludovico, Montana, Yuuka, Francesco y Yukari, la cual ansiaba ir a París, pero siempre escoltada por Ran y Chen.

\- ¿Cuál es el objetivo de esta reunión, Patrón? Preguntó Montana.

\- Es para adquirir armas químicas, biológicas y nucleares, pero también necesito expertos, científicos e ingenieros para las Centrales Nucleares de San Pedro. Mostró los demás detalles del operativo.

\- Deberemos tener cuidado, Patrón, he estado viendo con Nitori que S.P.O.R.K., ha pedido que apoyo al Blackwater y un tal Agente Jacques Pierrot, éste hijo de puta ha pedido que se alerte a los Servicios de Inteligencia de que nosotros estamos en París. Dijo, por su parte, Víctor Dominico, quien fue con su familia.

\- Yo no me preocuparía por esos malditos. Alegó Ludovico, mientras que terminaba de cargar su rifle de francotirador.

\- ¿De qué estas hablando, Ludo? Preguntó Leopoldo.

\- Mire, Patrón, acá en París se habla de dos héroes que combaten contra un villano llamado Hawk Moth. Les contó el chico.

\- ¿Y quiénes son esos héroes? Deseó saber Yuuka.

\- Son dos: LadyBug y Chat Noir. Respondió Ludovico a la pregunta de la novia de Montana.

\- ¿Y se meterán con nosotros? Interrogó Manuel Costa.

\- No lo sé, pero estemos en alerta, ese Hawk Moth envía _"akumas"_ en mariposas que convierten a los civiles en súper villanos. Finalizó Ludovico el relato.

\- Si vemos a ese infeliz de Hawk o como se llame, lo derribaremos a bombazos, nadie se mete con el Club y más que ahora han llegado mis Camaradas de Colombia, en especial del antiguo Cartel de Medellin, le doy mi palabra, Patrón, que acabaremos con cualquiera que se interponga en nuestro camino. Le prometió Camilo Velásquez Vásquez, hijo del famoso Lugarteniente de Pablo Escobar*, Jhon Jairo Velásquez Váquez*.

\- Que se arme un módulo de Seguridad en torno al hotel y que vengan Montana y Yuuka como mis Guardaespaldas para la reunión en el restaurante "La Casa Nostra". Pidió Leopoldo.

\- Muy bien, ya tenemos un grupo de cinco francotiradores con Ludovico y Meiling, los demás montarán guardia dentro y fuera del hotel, usted vaya tranquilo a la reunión, Patrón. Por cierto, ¿qué opina de triplicar los atentados en las villas? Le dijo Víctor Dominico, quien le ofreció luego esa opción de seguir con los ataques para diezmar a La Cámpora, las Organizaciones de los DDHH y los delincuentes.

\- Me parece genial, mientras más bombas exploten, menos escorias que no nos tendremos que preocupar. Aprobó la idea de su Tercer Lugarteniente.

\- No solo eso, las familias de los delincuentes que hemos asesinado, se la pasan yendo con la Justicia, pero ahora que toda la Corte Suprema está sin personal, bueno, es mejor cerrarles la boca a nuestra manera. Agregó Víctor, mientras que Leopoldo le aprobaba su idea y de ahí ingresaban al hotel, a las 12:00 PM era la reunión en "La Casa Nostra" y cerrarían el trato con los enviados de aquellos países del Medio Oriente.

* * *

Mientras que se disponían a repartirse los roles en la Seguridad del edificio y sus alrededores, Leopoldo se dirigió a su habitación, en donde dormiría, pero lo que no sabía era que alguien había cambiado los planes, una pequeña modificación en las reservas.

\- Señorita Yakumo, ¿está segura? ¿Dormirá con Leopoldo? Preguntó Ran, al ver que su Ama iba a estar sola.

\- Chicas, chicas, aunque tenga 1200 años, no significa que sea una anciana, primero. Segundo, él es todo un amor y yo soy dueña de su corazón, así que iré a verlo y dormiré con él, ustedes también pueden quedarse. Les dijo Yukari, quien no iba a darse por vencida.

Justo en ese momento, ella tocó a la puerta y Leopoldo le abrió, quedando sorprendido de verla allí.

\- S...Señorita Yakumo. Dijo, tartamudeando un poco, pero ella presionó con su dedo cubierto por los guantes sobre sus labios.

\- No me trates de usted, jeje, no soy una anciana. Pidió la rubia, haciéndolo sonrojar.

\- P...Perdón...S...Yukari, discúlpeme. No sabía que usted iba a hospedarse en la misma habitación que tengo. Alegó el joven, tras que ella ya se había instalado.

\- No hay por qué, además Ran y Chen recibieron la mía, se las cedí. Quería pasarla contigo en este viaje, veo que tienes una forma muy buena de ver el Mundo, por cierto, ¿por qué no te das una ducha? Me gustaría probar el agua de este hotel, dicen que es muy buena. Comentó ella, acostándose en la cama donde dormiría el chico, poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza y observando a su futuro novio.

Leopoldo no dijo nada, se dirigió hacia la ducha, donde se desvistió allí y abrió el agua, la cual comenzó a llevar toda la bañera (o tina) grande, mientras que cerraba las ventanas y de ahí fue hundiendo su cuerpo en el agua cálida y el ambiente se empezó a llenar de vapor.

\- _Awwww, siento como si todo el peso de las desgracias que sufrí en el pasado se fueran destruyendo mientras permanezco aquí._ Detalló el joven, cerrando los ojos y sin darse cuenta de que también allí había otra invitada que lo estaba esperando para unirse a aquella pequeña "fiesta" en la bañera.

\- _Jejeje, aquí vengo yo, Mi Amor._ Dijo la chica, ingresando en la bañera, estaba completamente desnuda, ella se hundió en el agua y se acercó a su novio, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados.

 **[Empieza el Lemon]**

Yukari sabía aprovecharse de las situaciones en las que los varones se quedaban dormidos o estaban desprevenidos, por lo cual ella se lanzaba como una cazadora sobre su presa, buscando su saciar su hambre y sed de placer.

La rubia se acercó más a su novio, mientras que le acariciaba su pecho y se recostaba sobre él, causando que el chico se despertara de su pequeña siesta tras haberse dormido un rato pequeño.

\- Eh, che, ¿qué pasó? Preguntó, abriendo los ojos y se encontraba con la sorpresa de verse cara a cara con la Youkai rubia, mirándolo y jugando con sus manos, las cuales tenía ella sobre sus enormes pechos.

\- Por fin despiertas, Amor, ya me he estado aguantando mucho y estamos en París, la Ciudad del Amor. ¿No te parece romántico este momento? Preguntó con ese tono juguetón y divertido, mientras que se acurrucaba más en Leopoldo y eso causaba que sus mejillas se ruborizaran.

Pero cuando estaban por dar el siguiente paso, tal vez por efecto del vapor de agua y la música relajante que había puesto Leopoldo, alguien tocó la puerta, lo que llevó a que la chica rubia desapareciera en el acto, abriendo un Portal y llevándose sus prendas.

\- _Patrón, ya está todo listo._ Le informó Víctor Dominico.

\- Bien, ya salgó. Respondió al llamado, terminó de bañarse y de ahí se secó los cabellos negros con la secadora, se vistió elegante y fue a buscar a Yukari, la cual estaba en la cama, haciéndose la dormida.

Se encaminó hacia ella y la movió.

\- _Nos están esperando._ Llamó él a la rubia.

\- Oh, sí, vamos. Respondió ella, poniéndose de pie y cambiándose sus prendas normales para ponerse otras más elegantes.

* * *

Una vez fuera, fueron escoltados por Montana y Yuuka, los cuales los guiaron hacia "La Casa Nostra", mientras que Ludovico y los demás permanecerían allí, montando guardia y evitar que no apareciera algún villano creado por los "akumas" de Hawk Moth.

\- Los ojos bien abiertos, muchachos, no sabemos cuándo puede aparecer algún infeliz por estas zonas. Alertó Ludovico, quien estaba con Meiling.

\- He escuchado que estos dos héroes, LadyBug y Chat Noir, son los mejores en el combate, pero nunca se sabe su identidad. Creo que deberemos estar más atentos. Sugirió la China pelirroja, la cual mantenía una férrea Vigilancia sobre las calles, ya que estaban en el Centro de París.

Por su parte, Ludovico, como Leopoldo y otros tanto jamás habían estado en Francia, una buena oportunidad para descansar un rato, pero el Don de la Mafia estaba pensando en llevar a sus familiares a Europa para que estuvieran a salvo del a extradición, ya que los agentes de S.P.O.R.K., estaban bastante molestos por el Atentado contra la Embajada de los EEUU la semana pasada y ahora quería a toda costa hacerse cargo de sus enemigos.

Justo en ese momento, no vieron que alguien desde los Cielos les estaba apuntando para eliminarlos, ya que estaban cerca de un gran cartel que anunciaba a la ganadora de un concurso para ser la nueva chica del clima de París.

\- ¡Muere! Gritó aquella villana, lanzando su ataque, el cual dio contra el gran cartel y cayó a las calles.

\- ¡Nos atacan, repito, nos atacan! Gritó Víctor Dominico.

\- ¡Ya la tengo! Quédate quieta, que esto solo te va a atravesar el cráneo. Dijo Ludovico, apuntando con su rifle de francotirador a la rival, pero ésta les lanzó un feroz ataque de rayos.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? Preguntó Camilo, mientras que le disparaban a la atacante, pero ésta evadía los disparos.

\- Saquen las armas y todo lo necesario, hoy habrá una ejecución. Dio la orden Ludovico y se pusieron en persecución contra la villana.

\- ¿Y Leopoldo? Preguntó Meiling.

\- Montana y Yuuka están con él, no hay de qué preocuparse. Respondió Ludovico, mientras que iban saliendo.

(Música La última bala, Yuri Buenaventura, de la serie "Pablo Escobar: El Patrón del Mal)

Salieron a las calles, portando sus armas y municiones, mientras que una pequeña guarnición permanecía en el hotel para asegurar el sitio, el resto se puso en persecución contra la villana llamada "Clima Tempestuoso", la cual seguía sembrando el caos en las calles de París.

Vamos caminando, vamos avanzando

El sol de un día nuevo nos va iluminando.

Se fueron dirigiendo hacia más el Centro de París, donde la villana también era perseguida por aquellos héroes que habían hablado los hombres de Leopoldo anteriormente.

\- Miren, allí. Señaló Meiling, al ver a los famosos LadyBug y Chat Noir, los cuales iban saltando por los edificios para detener a la enemiga.

\- ¡La tengo en la mira, disparo, fuego! Gritó Ludovico y disparó contra Clima Tempestuoso, la cual evadía sus disparos.

Rostros desconocidos, un dolor no merecido

Llevamos una luz que apagar, nadie ha podido.

\- ¿Nos perseguirán a nosotros también? Preguntó Marcelino, uno de los Mafiosos.

\- No creo, ni siquiera nos conocen. Pero estén atentos. Pidió extremo cuidado Meiling.

Rostros de mi gente, rostros sencillos

Y juntos decimos ante nadie me humillo.

\- ¡En posición, objetivo ubicado al Norte-Noreste, fuego! Disparó de nuevo Ludovico contra Clima Tempestuoso, pero ella congeló las balas, antes de que éstas la alcanzaran.

\- Ahora es mi turno. Dijo Camilo y disparó junto con El Chilli y Caín sus Subfusiles Uzi contra la villana.

\- ¡Tontos, aunque su Patrón esté aquí, que apunten bien sus armas, sino quieren que les toque la última bala! Se burló la chica enemiga.

Nada nos detiene, ninguna presión

A nada le teme esta gran nación.

\- ¡Al Patrón no se le burla nadie, puta! Gritó Marcelino, disparando su escopeta contra la villana, pero ésta seguía evadiendo todos los golpes.

Vendrán terremotos, corruptos y mafiosos

Hombres o mujeres ya no hay miedosos.

Inmediatamente, al verse cercada por LadyBug y Chat Noir, Clima Tempestuoso escapó de allí e ingresó en un estudio de televisión, mientras que los Mafiosos iban tras ella, desde las calles.

\- Entró ahí, vamos. Les pidió Ludovico que lo siguieran con Meiling, Víctor Dominico y Filemón.

Se mata la gente, pero no las almas

Mi patria no cae, tropieza o resbala

Se pone de pie, se limpia la cara.

Camilo con El Chilli y Caín tiraron abajo la puerta y fueron todos ellos tras la villana, la cual dejó al edificio a oscuras.

Frente a la oscuridad inclemente

De criminales mentes

Se levantó mi gente

Y se limpió la cara.

\- ¿Dónde estará? Preguntó Meiling, al ver que no habían señales enemigas.

\- Mucho cuidado, nos pueden estar tendiendo una trampa. Pidió cuidado Víctor, cuando de golpe escucharon ruidos que venían de la azotea.

\- Ya la tenemos, andando. Ordenó Ludovico y se pusieron en marcha, ahora hacia aquella zona del edificio.

Aunque mi rostro es de barrio, de techo y de lata

Mi alma y mi esencia no la compras con plata

Una nación completamente maniatada

Entre narcotráfico y corrupción

Mi bandera secuestrada.

Una patria como la mía, tropieza o resbala

Pero se pone de pie y se limpia la cara

Aunque tú seas el patrón, apunta bien tus armas

No sea que por justicia te toque la última bala.

Cuando llegaron hacia la azotea del edificio, vieron que todo estaba en calma, allí estaban LadyBug y Chat Noir, los cuales habían logrado derrotar a Clima Tempestuoso, pero no iban a quedarse con las manos vacías.

\- ¡Alto, nadie se mueva! ¡Aseguren el perímetro! Ordenó Meiling, mientras que los dos héroes se dieron la vuelta para ver qué estaba pasando.

\- ¿Necesitan ayuda? Preguntó el rubio, mientras que los Mafiosos no respondían.

\- Tranquilos, ya la tenemos bajo control, ya no volverá a sembrar el caos en París. Les dijo LadyBug.

\- Pero, ¿cómo? Quiso saber Ludovico, mientras que tenía en la mira a la villana.

\- Solo vean, no tienen por qué agradecerlo, Caballeros. Alegó Chat Noir, mientras que lograban sacarle de encima el "akuma" y volvía la chica a normalidad.

\- ¿Qué es eso? Preguntó Marcelino.

\- Esto es lo que hace Hawk Moth, el "akuma" con el cual le da poderes a la gente para volverlos villanos, ahora ya está libre esta mariposa de corrupción. Dijo LadyBug, mientras que la mariposa blanca volvía a los Cielos, ya sin aquellos poderes.

\- Casi ataca a nuestro Patrón, pero por suerte ya pasó, ustedes se lo merecen el crédito. Muchachos, retirada. Ordenó Ludovico, mientras que dejaban la azotea.

Inmediatamente, tras haber dejado el edificio, vieron a LadyBug y Chat Noir alejarse de allí, para volver a sus vidas normales, mientras que Leopoldo iba cerrando el trato con los enviados de Medio Oriente.

Mucha plata repartiste por los barrios

Convertiste a mis hermanos en sicarios.

Se mata la gente, pero no las almas

Mi patria no cae, tropieza o resbala

Se pone de pie, se limpia la cara.

\- Es un trato. Dijo Leopoldo.

\- Pronto irán llegando las armas químicas que usted ha pedido, Don Leopoldo, nuestro país estará feliz de hacer tratos con ustedes y los miembros del futuro gobierno. Formaremos un bastión poderoso. Le aseguró el enviado de Siria con el de Irak, El Líbano e Irak, cerrando así el trato con ellos, para luego retirarse, cada uno hacia sus respectivos lugares.

Que esta historia no se borre de tu mente

En honor a nuestros muertos que cayeron vilmente.

\- Bueno, regresemos al hotel. Dijo Yukari, la cual le había interesado bastante la reunión y por haber estado probando con su novio la deliciosa comida italiana.

\- ¿Y Ran y Chen? Preguntó Leopoldo a la chica.

\- Tranquilo, tienen el día libre. Mencionó ella, mientras que ambas chicas estaban descansando y haciendo turismo por las calles de París.

Inmediatamente, el chico de cabellos negros le tomó de la mano a la Youkai rubia, llevándola a sonreír y cuando estaban llegando al hotel, donde todos los miembros que estaban vigilando, habían regresado tras ir de cacería contra Clima Tempestuoso.

\- _"Ahora pondré en marcha mi plan"_ Dijo Yukari, sabiendo que Leopoldo se daría un nuevo baño y de ahí entraría en acción.

* * *

 *** Pablo Escobar: Líder del famoso Cartel de Medellín, Colombia.**

 *** Jhon Jairo Velásquez Vásquez: También conocido con el alias de _"Popeye"_ o _"El Marino"_ , formó parte de la estructura criminal del Cartel de Medellín hasta su entrega en 1992 a la Justicia Colombiana.**

 **He empezado a ver la nueva serie de Disney "Prodigiosa: Las aventuras de LadyBug" y me empezó a gustar, bastante interesante la misma y los personajes, en especial LadyBug y Chat Noir, forman una linda pareja.**

 **No olviden de dejar reviews, nos estamos viendo :) y ya que en el próximo capítulo habrá Lemon.**

 **Saludos para Mailmon :).**

 **Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene y que tengan un buen Martes.**


	46. Chapter 46

Capítulo 46: Collateral  En el Sur de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, en la localidad de Carmen de Patagones, mientras que las fuerzas del Club ganaban más terreno ahora en el Norte de la misma Provincia y avanzaban hacia el Interior, en especial hacia el NEA* y NOA*, se estaba llevando a cabo una fiesta en una finca que pertenecía a la familia Soprano, ya que allí se habían reunido también las otras ramas familiares de la Mafia, celebrando el ascenso de Leopoldo como el nuevo Don de la Mafia, además de que los Medina iban a caer muy pronto.

Pero lo que no sabían, era que Cod tenía un agente infiltrado, el cual envío la posición de los mafiosos y se produjo un asalto, que tuvo como consecuencia un feroz tiroteo, donde murieron 50 años de S.P.O.R.K., pero lograron capturar a varios Jefes y familias de Italia, entre ellos a Hesh Rabkin, pero éste fue salvado por Silvio Dante y Paulie Gualtieri, quienes mataron a los dos agentes que se lo llevaban detenido.

\- ¡Vamos, Silvio, vamos! Pidió el hombre de orígenes judíos, mientras que su amigo encendía el coche.

\- ¡¿Dónde están Tony y Carmela?! Preguntó Silvio, al ver que el Jefe no aparecía.

\- ¡Se los llevaron, sus hijos lograron escapar, los sacaron Richie y Janice, pero a Tony y su mujer se los llevaron detenidos! Respondió Hesh molesto y deseando la venganza.

\- ¡¿Y Furio?! Preguntó Paulie por su parte.

\- No sé, fue todo un caos, se dispararon hasta RPG y granadas, fue todo una masacre. Respondió Silvio, quien estaba manejando por los oscuros caminos de tierra y con las únicas luces de los coches y la Luna que alumbraban el camino.

\- A Leopoldo no le va a encantar esto. Se lamentó Hesh.

\- Se va a enojar hasta que estalle. Hay que ir a París e informarle, vi también a agentes de la CIA y el FBI presentes, se estaban riendo y golpeando a uno de nuestros chicos, heridos, a Sal también se lo llevaron detenido. Agregó Paulie, mientras que golpeaba con fuerza la puerta del asiento de adelante.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en París, Francia, tras el éxito de la compra de armas químicas, nucleares y biológicas, además de conseguir personal para las Centrales Nucleares de San Pedro, Leopoldo estaba en la cumbre de su éxito, por fin habían conseguido el punto más elevado de la montaña y ahora vendría eliminar a todos los enemigos que quedaban en Buenos Aires. Además de que tenía a la chica más hermosa de toda la historia, Yukari Yakumo, la Youkai de los Portales, la cual tenía un plan en marcha para pasar al siguiente nivel.

Y a su vez, Silvio con Furio, Paulie y Hesh partieron hacia Francia para informarle a Leopoldo sobre lo ocurrido en Carmen de Patagones, esperaban también no encontrarse con LadyBug y Chat Noir, ya que temían de que se abrieran dos frentes de guerra a la vez.

\- Muchachos, tengamos cuidado cuando lleguemos a París, dicen que hay dos héroes que salvan el día. Pidió extremo cuidado Paulie, quien estaba al mando de la avioneta.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Paul? Preguntó Silvio, mientras que jugaba a las cartas con Hesh y Furio dormía.

\- Hablan de dos personajes que salvan el día, son LadyBug y Chat Noir, no creo que sepan de la conexión nuestra con el Club, pero por las dudas estemos atentos. Respondió Christopher por Paulie, ya que el amigo de Tony Soprano debía mantener la vista en el camino aéreo.

\- Lo que nos faltaba, ahora tenemos que lidiar con superhéroes, Dios, esto es peor que agarrarse las bolas con la puerta. Mostró su enojo Silvio y se sirvió una copa de Whisky para calmar la ira.

* * *

Volviendo a París, Leopoldo se dirigió a darse un baño y puso música relajante para así despejar toda la tensión que tenía en su interior, mientras que se desvestía en el baño, no vio que Yukari le seguía el paso y de ahí ella también ingresó en silencio, utilizando sus Portales.

(Música Oxygene 1-13, Jean-Michel Jarre)

Aprovechando el momento, la rubia se desvistió también e ingresó en la bañera, donde Leopoldo estaba relajándose y haciendo gimnasia espiritual, sin notar que tenía una invitada más en aquella parte del hotel.

\- _Vaya, vaya, jeje, aquí es donde todo comienza, Leo, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas ese beso que tuvimos en tu habitación? Yo aún lo recuerdo y he ansiado este momento, solos tú y yo._ Le dijo la rubia, metiéndose en la bañera y aprovechando el momento para entrar en acción.

* * *

Por su parte, Montana se encontraba afuera del hotel, en un enorme parque que daba al Centro de París, cubierto de árboles y un día de sol, había decidido irse a dar una vuelta, pero también a poner cartas en el asunto: Las agencias de Inteligencia tenía a un agente infiltrado y que gracias a Nitori se había descubierto el nombre del espía, el cual era Francisco Medina.

\- La puta que lo parió. Dijo el chico, cerrando el puño y golpeando con fuerza el banco donde estaba sentado, provocando el eco en aquella zona, en donde se estaba llevando a cabo una sesión de fotografías, en donde era protagonista un chico de cabellos rubios, tez clara y ojos verdes.

Inmediatamente se levantó y tomó su celular, llamando a Buenos Aires.

\- _Buenos días, ¿Qué país desea hablar?_ Preguntó la operadora de llamadas internacionales.

\- Buenos Aires, Argentina. Pidió Montana.

\- _Enseguida le transferimos la llamada._ Respondió la chica e inmediatamente le pusieron en contacto con su país natal.

\- Francesco, ¿me escuchas? Preguntó Montana, saludando al sicario número 1 de Leopoldo.

\- _Te escucho fuerte y claro, Monty, ¿qué pasa?_ Respondió Francesco.

\- Escucha, de lo que pasó en la finca de los Sopranos en Carmen de Patagones, ya debes estar informado que Nitori tiene la identificación del maldito espía, es un Medina, también están los nombres de los agentes que participaron en la operación. Decime, ¿podrás aniquilarlos en una noche? Le ofreció esa misión, desde el hotel donde Francesco estaba hospedado, tomó su arma y suficiente munición.

\- _Claro que sí, por el Patrón. ¿Dónde están todos?_ Aceptó la misión.

\- En Capital, anda a encontrarte con Nitori y Aya en la confitería _"Dante",_ cercana a la Iglesia de Lourdes y allá te darán la información que necesitas. Recuerda, solo una noches tenes. Le dijo Montana, Francesco tomó nota y partió para allá.

\- _En una hora vuelvo a llamar._ Finalizó la llamada el ítalo-americano y colgaron.

Montana estiró los brazos y respiró hondo, volvió a golpear el banco de piedra, llamando la atención del fotógrafo y del joven de cabellos rubios.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que los Medina sigan estando vivos? Hay que conseguir la ubicación de sus territorios. Dios, ¡Dios! En la última parte, Montana lanzó un grito que volvió a llamar la atención del fotógrafo.

\- Señor, ¿podría guardar silencio? Está arruinando la sesión de fotografías. Le pidió aquel hombre.

\- Primero se dirige a mí como _"Mi Teniente Primero",_ porque tengo rango militar, segundo, pídamelo usted con amabilidad y tercero hable con el Patrón. Le respondió Montana, envuelto en furia.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve a decir algo así? Tenga más respeto que está ante un importante personaje de toda París. Dijo el fotógrafo.

\- No sé a quién se refiere, así que cierre la boca y continúe con su labor, ¿sí? Porque no estoy de humor. Respondió Montana, encendiendo un cigarrillo y fumando cerca del set.

\- Yo me encargo. Intervino el chico de cabellos rubios.

\- Está bien, confío usted, Adrien. -Se acerca al oído- _Pero tenga cuidado, parece que este chico debe ser de la Mafia que tanto hablan en Argentina._ Le advirtió por lo bajo.

\- _No te preocupes, parece un buen chico, no creo que venga del Club._ Respondió Adrien, mientras que pedía unos minutos para poner en orden las cosas.

Montana no los escuchaba, ya que se encontraba hablando con Saul, quien permanecía en Buenos Aires, siguiendo las operaciones; justo sintió que alguien lo llamaba y se dio la vuelta.

\- Discúlpame, no quería arruinar tu sesión de fotos, es que estoy bajo mucha presión y...Se disculpó Montana, una cosa si era segura, él pedía perdón por su temperamento explosivo.

\- No te preocupes, igualmente era un calentamiento, ven, demos un paseo, eso te relajará. Por cierto, soy Adrien Agreste. Dijo el chico, para luego presentarse.

\- Un placer, yo soy Montana Nanin, Tercer Lugarteniente del Don Leopoldo Vladimir de Rosas. Dio su presentación el joven de uniforme militar argentino, el cual era el modelo Prusiano de 1930-1940.

\- Igualmente, llamativo el uniforme que usas, es de Prusia y...Pero cuando escuchó la palabra "Don", supo que su fotógrafo tenía razón.

\- ¿Qué? Oh, eso, tranquilo, no te voy a asesinar a tiros. Le tranquilizó.

\- ¿Eres del Club? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí en París? Deseó saber Adrien, pero Montana le tapó la boca.

\- Shh, hay muchos enemigos dando vueltas, agentes y ya tuvimos un encuentro con una villana, era Clima Tempestuoso, casi la liquidábamos, encima tenía planeado atacar a mi Patrón pero por suerte aparecieron LadyBug y Chat Noir y salvaron el día. Dios los bendiga a ellos. El Club siempre les honrará. Dijo Montana, agradeciendo a aquellos héroes, sin saber que su amigo tenía una conexión con aquellos.

\- Para eso están los héroes, para salvar el día y proteger a la gente que aman. Le dijo Adrien, pero sin que los dos se dieran cuenta, alguien los estaba observando.

\- _"Tenemos en la mira al Tercer Lugarteniente, está cerca del Consulado de los EEUU"_ Advirtió un agente de S.P.O.R.K.

\- _"Las unidades ya están en camino, esperen"_ Pidió la Central, mientras que se ponían en marcha los enemigos.

* * *

A su vez, mientras que Adrien y Montana caminaban por las calles de París, el rubio notaba que su nuevo amigo no era una amenaza ni tampoco la representaba para París.

\- Oye, por cierto, no me has respondido a mi pregunta. Le volvió a decir el rubio.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Preguntó Montana.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes? Deseó saber Adrien, cuando en ese momento, vieron que un auto negro frenaba de golpe.

\- Ahí tenes tu respuesta. Respondió Montana.

\- ¡Quieto! ¡Montana Nanin, Tercer Lugarteniente de Leopoldo Vladimir de Rosas, está bajo arresto por participación en la compra de armas prohibidas, no ponga resistencia, de lo contrario se procederá a abrir fuego! Le ordenó un agente.

\- S.P.O.R.K., ya me lo estaba temiendo. Pero no pienso rendirme. Dijo Montana, mientras que un acto de rapidez, sacó su ametralladora Thompson.

\- ¡FUEGO! Ordenó el agente a sus compañeros.

\- ¡SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND! El joven de cabellos negros abrió fuego y mató a todos los agentes en pocos segundos.

Adrien se había quedado sorprendido.

\- Ahí tenes tu respuesta, ahora, vámonos de acá, que de seguro ya deben venir más. Pidió Montana, mientras que salían corriendo.

\- ¡S.P.O.R.K y la CIA, Dios! Exclamó el rubio.

\- ¡Y que lo digas! ¡No le digas a nadie de esto, bah, ya lo deberán saber todos, Dios, malditos gringos, no me atraparán con vida! ¡Vos corre, yo te cubro! ¡Voy a matar a todos giles, me quiero bañar con sangre de agentes de S.P.O.R.K.! Exclamó Montana, disparando su ametralladora y matando a varios agentes demás que habían por las calles.

\- _"¡Central, suspendan la búsqueda, tenemos bajas por doquier"!_ Pidió un agente que había sobrevivido y pronto dieron de baja la búsqueda.

* * *

Después del tiroteo, Montana y Adrien siguieron caminando por las calles.

\- ¿Viste? ¿Atacar por la espalda a un Lugarteniente del Don? Dios, manga de cobardes. Dijo Montana.

\- Los tienen en la mira, pero tranquilo, ellos ya no te siguen por ahora. Agregó el rubio.

\- Tenes razón, pero bueno, veni, te llevo de regreso al parque. Deben estar preocupados. El chico llevó a Adrien al parque para que continuara con su sesión de fotos.

Una vez vueltos al sitio mencionado, ambos amigos se despidieron.

\- Che, gracias, ya se me fue la furia, discúlpame, pero cuando tenes trabajo, el stress te golpea. Dijo Montana, agradeciéndole por aquel paseo que lo ayudó a mejorar y bajar la tensión interna.

\- No fue nada, es bueno también que seamos amigos. Por cierto, ten, este es mi número de teléfono. Y suerte, amigo. Nos estamos viendo. Dijo cortesmente Adrien, ambos amigos se dieron un abrazo y justo cuando se despidieron, Montana vio a una chica de cabellos negros con reflejos azules y ojos azul claro, la cual corrió hacia el chico de cabellos rubios.

\- _"Creo que a esa chica se me hace familiar haberla visto, ¿será...?_ _Puede ser, puede ser"_ Pensó Montana al ver a ambos a la pareja abrazarse y besarse.

Acto seguido, se despidió de ellos, saludándolos con la mano y sonriendo.

Al irse del parque y ver a Adrien y su novia estar juntos, supo que él también tenía a su hermosa Youkai de cabellos verdes, la cual le estaba esperando.

\- _¿Diga?_ Escuchó la voz de Yuuka del otro lado de la línea.

\- Soy yo, Montana, Mi Amor, te extrañe mucho, Mi Cielo, che, ¿queres que nos demos un paseo por los Campos Elíseos? Le propuso su novio a la chica.

\- _¡Por supuesto! Espérame que ahí voy, estamos planeando un atentado contra el Consultado de los EEUU en París, me enteré de lo que pasó. Ya tenemos los explosivos, solo serán unos petardos para asustarlos. Pero espérame allí que ya voy._ Aceptó la Youkai la idea de su novio y luego de terminar los preparativos para el atentado, se dirigió hacia un café donde esperaba Montana y de ahí al llegar Yuuka, él la abrazó con fuerza y la besó.

\- ¿Recuerdas la canción que te dediqué una vez? Le preguntó Montana a su chica.

\- Como olvidarla, _"Tuyo"_ de Rodrigo Amarante, me encanta, es mi favorita además. Dijo la Youkai, cuando en ese momento, su novio la besó en los labios.

* * *

Volviendo con Leopoldo y Yukari, la Youkai finalmente había llegado a su cometido, tener a su amado Don de la Mafia en sus garras, lo tenía totalmente bajo su control, no tenía pensado soltarlo para soltarlo, simplemente se divertiría con su novio y no lo soltaría para nada.

 **[Comienza el Lemon]**

\- ¡Ahhh, sí, sí! Gritó llena de placer la Youkai, finalmente había conseguido, no solo que Leopoldo se convirtiera en su novio oficial, sino que también había alcanzado el máximo placer al tener relaciones sexuales con el joven.

\- ¿Te gusta, Mi Amada Youkai de los Portales? Le preguntó dulcemente el chico, mientras que acababa en el interior de la rubia, dejándola totalmente satisfecha.

 **[Termina el Lemon. Si ya sé, no soy bueno en esto, tengo que mejorarlo más seguido XD]**

\- Fue el mejor sexo que he tenido, Dios, es lo mejor. Eres el mejor, Leo, no puedo creer que seas increíble. Le dijo sorprendida la rubia.

\- Vos también, Dios, tenes unas tetas increíble. Dijo fascinado por la belleza de la Youkai.

\- Jejeje, es cierto, pero tú también eres lindo, no solo física, sino también de persona. Agradeció la chica.

Ambos se besaron dulcemente, pero en ese momento, escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

\- _¡Patrón! Soy yo, Ludovico. Vinieron Silvio Dante y compañía._ Le llamó su Segundo Lugarteniente.

\- ¿Silvio y los demás? ¿Qué pasó? Se preguntó Yukari, al ver la interrupción, ambos se vistieron y salieron hacia la otra sala, donde estaban los invitados.

Ya allí recibieron la noticia.

\- S.P.O.R.K. asaltó la finca _"Gaucho Rivero"_ en Carmen de Patagones, al Sur de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, hubo un tiroteo donde se mataron a 50 agentes de esa agencia junto con la CIA, secuestraron a muchos de los miembros de las Familias Italianas, entre ellos a Tony, Carmela y Salvatore Bonpaspiero junto con su esposa y sus hijos. Se sabe que tenían un agente infiltrado, es de los Medina, Leo. Le contó todo Silvio, quien había llegado con Paulie, Christopher, Furio y Hesh.

Leopoldo se sentó en un sillón.

\- Ya Montana le ordenó a Francesco que se haga cargo de los agentes y testigos, incluyendo de ese maldito Medina. Le dijo, por su parte, Christopher.

Silvio Dante se le acercó a su amigo.

\- Leo, esto es una declaración de guerra total, hay que devolverles la apuñalada de una vez, ¿sí? Le dijo él, mientras que Leopoldo no respondía.

\- Habrá que enviar a todos los demás que se escaparon al exilio por un tiempo, hasta que acabemos con S.P.O.R.K., y sus aliados. Añadió Hesh.

Finalmente el chico respondió.

\- Si esto es una declaración de guerra, operaremos en la oscuridad, mandaré a mi familia a Sicilia hasta que acabemos con estos hijos de puta, duplicaremos, no quintuplicaremos los atentados contra objetivos del gobierno, de la SIDE, el FBI, la CIA, el MI-6, la Mossad, S.P.O.R.K., sus domicilios y negocios en el extranjero, seguiremos con la expansión hacia el Interior, ya dominamos Santa Fe, Entre Ríos, Corrientes, Misiones, Chaco y Formosa, todo el Noreste Argentino y el Litoral son nuestros, ahora vendrá el Noroeste y Córdoba junto con el Norte Argentino. También aumentarán los asesinatos y el tráfico de armas y municiones con todos nuestros nuevos territorios, asaltaremos las zonas de Capital como Recoleta, Constitución y Palermo junto con el Sur de la CABA, se dará por comenzada las operaciones de narcotráfico en el Suroeste de EEUU y el establecimiento de más alianzas con otras bandas, Carteles y Mafias de todo el Mundo. Dio a conocer su proyecto de expansión y poder.

Acto seguido, estallaron los aplausos para Leopoldo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Buenos Aires, iba llegando la noche y Francesco partió con un maletín donde tenían su computadora y los archivos, además de su arma favorita y suficiente munición.

\- Esta es la noche que todos estos corruptos van a recordar: "La Noche más Larga". Dio a conocer el ítalo-americano, mientras que iba llegando a la Chacarita.

Se bajó del tren y caminó hacia la cuadra de la pizzería _"El Imperio"_ y llamó un taxi.

\- ¡Taxi! Gritó Francesco, mientras que uno de esos vehículos frenaba y él se subía.

\- Buenas noches, ¿adónde lo llevo? Preguntó el conductor, el cual era un hombre joven, de cabellos y bigote negro.

\- Buenas noches, voy para Ángel Justiniano Carranza y Soler primero. Tengo que atender unos asuntos. Le dio la primera dirección.

\- Enseguida. Respondió el taxista y puso en marcha su coche, dejando la zona del barrio de La Chacarita y se preparaba para ingresar en el de Palermo.

La Noche más larga que había mencionado Francesco, había empezado.

* * *

 *** NEA: Noreste Argentino.**

 *** NOA: Noroeste Argentino.**


	47. Chapter 47

Capítulo 47: Ataque contra el Consulado y la Embajada de EEUU La detención de las diversas familias y el exilio que debieron afrontar los que lograron escapar a las garras de las fuerzas federales de EEUU, despertaron la furia de Leopoldo, el cual había convocado en el salón principal del Hotel _"El Gran París"_ , donde se decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto.

\- A partir de este momento, vamos a quintuplicar los atentados en Buenos Aires y en el extranjero contra EEUU, no les vamos a dejar salir ni siquiera para sacar al perro a la calle, nos van a temer, se los digo bien seguro, Señores, nos van a tener tanto miedo que no van a poder ni siquiera ir al supermercado, ellos nos declararon la guerra, ahora nosotros les vamos a responder este vil y cobarde acto de detención. Saul, por favor, contanos que ni hubo orden de allanamiento en la finca de Carmen de Patagones. Dio su discurso Leopoldo, para que luego su abogado hablara del asunto.

\- Efectivamente, he hablado con varios Jueces de Albuquerque y me dijeron que ni el gobierno nacional y S.P.O.R.K., firmaron una orden de detención, esto es un claro y abusivo atropello contra los derechos humanos nuestros. Pero como son de las agencias federales, tienen siempre las ganas de estropear todo lo que encuentran en su camino. Dijo el rubio, tras mostrar los documentos que mostraban la verdad.

\- Pregunta: ¿Se puede iniciar un juicio? Porque como dijo Saul, esto es un atropello contra los derechos y es privación ilegítima de la libertad. Pidió la palabra Montana.

\- Totalmente, estoy de acuerdo en lo dicho por el Primer Lugarteniente. Agregó Víctor Dominico su apoyo a la causa.

En medio de las discusiones, Leopoldo alzó la mano, pidiendo el silencio para continuar.

\- No podemos darnos vuelta atrás, muchachos, en este momento, los dos objetivos en París son primordiales: El Consulado de los EEUU y la Embajada del mismo país, al primero lo vamos a "sacudir" con unos potentes petardos que nos consiguieron nuestros amigos de China, Wu Yang y Mao Tang, los vamos a dejar allí, para eso, Wu y Mao junto con Mokou y Eddy se harán pasar por Diplomáticos. El segundo objetivo es la Embajada, ya hicimos saltar por los aires a la de Buenos Aires, ahora vamos a bombardear la de ellos en París, para que nos teman y de allí no debe quedar nadie vivo, ¿queda claro? Vamos a necesitar algo bien grande, un bus, repleto de explosivos -Dio a conocer los planes, para luego dirigirse a otro de sus hombres- Candonga, ¿contamos con suficiente material? Quiso saber el muchacho.

\- Afirmativo, Patrón, tenemos suficientes explosivos como para volar a la mitad de la Capital Federal. Respondió el hombre de barba castaña.

\- Jajaja, me gusta, pero no quiero volar la Capital, solo esa porquería de Embajada, ahí nos van a temer. Sentenció Leopoldo, tras reírse de la broma del experto en bombas.

\- Patrón, acabo de escuchar de parte de Nitori que el Presidente Obama se reunirá en Buenos Aires dentro de dos semanas con la Presidenta, ¿llevaremos acciones allí también? Quiso saber Filemón.

\- Obvio que sí, les haremos sufrir bastante, pero ahí será el estilo de la película _"London has fallen"_ que vi hace poco con Yukari en los cines, será todo un ataque coordinado masivo, porque vamos a atentar contra el Cuartel General de S.P.O.R.K. Dijo el chico, sentenciando los últimos preparativos contra sus enemigos.

\- ¡Sí! Gritaron todos los presentes.

\- ¡Así me gusta, carajo! Exclamó Luís, el hijo de Víctor.

\- ¡Sí! ¿Y qué estamos esperando? Sugirió Tuco de seguir con el operativo.

\- ¡Basta! Solo tenemos 24 horas para llevar a cabo los atentados acá, luego volveremos la semana que viene a Buenos Aires, ya las rutas hacia el Oeste, el Noroeste, el Norte y el Noreste ya deben estar totalmente bajo nuestro control. La prioridad aquí que si ven a agentes, sean de las agencias que sean de Inteligencia Anglo-Sajona, los deberán abatir. En casa le pondremos precio a todos los agentes y militares de EEUU, los del Blackwater, en especial, ya Francesco se está haciendo cargo de liquidar a todos los enemigos. Dijo Leopoldo, tras haber recuperado el orden.

\- ¡Sí, Señor! Respondieron todos ellos, mientras que se preparaban todos artefactos para hacer estallar los blancos marcados.

* * *

A su vez, en Buenos Aires, Francesco se encontraba viajando en el taxi que había conseguido para dirigirse primero hacia Palermo, sin saber el conductor de que llevaba al sicario número 1 de Leopoldo.

\- Es acá, escuche. -Le pidió su atención al conductor, quien se giró para ver que el muchacho le extendía una enorme suma de dinero- Espéreme aquí, solo tengo que ir a atender un asunto con un viejo amigo. Extendió el dinero y el hombre lo tomó.

\- No sé, che, mira, el viaje te va a costar más. Dijo el taxista, quien no sabía si aceptar o no el dinero que le dio.

\- Es solo un segundo, nada más, esos $5000 son para cubrir todos los viajes. Explicó el muchacho.

\- Mmm, ¿seguro? Preguntó el taxista y Francesco le mostró otro fajo de billetes.

\- Tendrá otros $5000 como recompensa, el Patrón sabe lo que hace, ¿no está harto de tener que llevar a delincuentes que le roban la recaudación? Dijo el ítalo-americano, logrando captar la atención del hombre de bigotes.

\- Bueno, acepto. Pero si su Patrón vuelve, quiero que a los taxistas se los proteja. Pidió el taxista.

\- El Patrón cumple y nunca falla. Juró en decirle Francesco a Leopoldo sobre la protección a los taxistas.

Llegaron pronto a las calles de Ángel Justiniano Carranza y Soler, donde Francesco se bajó del taxi, para dirigirse hacia un edificio de departamentos, donde se encontraba un agente de la CIA, quien no sabía que poco a poco se toparía con el propio Ángel de la Muerte.

\- Espere aquí. Pidió Francesco, quien se dirigió hacia el piso donde se encontraba el supuesto "amigo" con el que tenía que hablar.

\- Definitivamente, éste no es de acá. Respondió el taxista,

El hombre que llevó a Francesco hacia ese departamento, sacó la comida que tenía en unos taper sellados, manteniendolos caliente junto con el café, todo eso había sido preparado por su esposa, quien le dejó una nota de que tuviera un buen día en el trabajo, pero cuando empezó a cenar, un fuerte estrépito, como si fuera una bomba cayendo, golpeó contra el suelo, empapando de sangre los vidrios de adelante del taxi y llevando al consecuente susto del taxista.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Che! ¡¿Estás bien?! Preguntó, pero aquel hombre estaba muerto y vio impactos de balas en el pecho la cabeza, justo bajó Francesco por las escaleras del interior.

\- Te lo merecías, rata de mierda. Dijo, mientras que le sacaba la tarjeta de identificación y el celular, robando sus datos.

\- ¿Usted lo mato? Preguntó el taxista aterrado.

\- No, fueron las balas y la caída. Se que está asustado, pero esto es un trabajo que me mandó mi Patrón, yo le prometo que nadie se hará cargo de enjuiciarlo por cómplice, tiene mi palabra. Le juró el joven, mientras que limpiaban de sangre el parabrisas y volvían a subirse al vehículo, partiendo al próximo objetivo: La Avenida Santa Fe, en el predio de La Rural.

Eran las 20:50 PM, mientras que las calles de Buenos Aires se iban llenando de la vida para el ámbito nocturno, no sabían que se estaba por desatar una feroz tormenta de balas y sangre.

El taxi llegó al predio de La Rural, en donde Francesco se bajó, no sin antes pedirle que se estacionara en la parte de atrás del complejo.

\- Espere aquí, ya regreso. Le pidió el muchacho.

Francesco se bajó del taxi con su arma guardada en su traje negro, allí se encontraba un importante Comandante del Blackwater, llamado Jackson, quien, según Inteligencia, tenía solo tres guardaespaldas, ese iba a ser el momento perfecto para matarlos.

\- ¿Comandante Andrew Jackson? Preguntó Francesco.

\- ¿Sí? Quiso saber el militar, para recibir una descarga de balas, las cuales mataron a él y a sus tres hombres.

* * *

A lo lejos, el taxista había escuchado los disparos, pero en ese momento, dos delincuentes se le acercaron.

\- ¡Danos la plata, danos la plata! Ordenó uno de ellos, el hombre se las tuvo que dar y también tomaron el maletín de Francesco.

\- Decís algo y si sos boleta. Le advirtió el segundo, pero no vieron que el ítalo-americano estaba regresando.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Ese es mi maletín? Preguntó molesto.

\- Sí, ¿y qué vas a hacer, gato? Le amenazó con el arma el primer delincuente, pero Francesco sacó su arma y tiró a matar, asesinando a los dos delincuentes, uno de ellos quedó con vida, tumbado en el piso con un impacto de bala cercana al pecho y de ahí lo remató.

\- Buen viaje al Infierno, lacras. Les deseó el ítalo-americano, mientras que volvía al taxi.

* * *

Volviendo a Francia, todo estaba listo para los dos atentados que se iban a llevar a cabo en las próximas horas, Candonga había terminado junto con Utsuho los últimos preparativos para el bus-bomba que harían estallar frente a la Embajada de los EEUU.

\- Todo listo, el detonador estaba puesto en la radio, desde este control se activará la bomba. Dijo el hombre de barba castaña, mientras que Utsuho recibía el detonador.

\- Tengo información de que habrá gente muy importante en la Embajada. Agregó la chica.

\- Los civiles no deben morir, pediremos que permanezcan en sus casas, alejados de las ventanas. Finalizó El Chili, el cual estaba terminando los últimos toques del vehículo.

\- Hagamos la llamada. Ordenó Víctor, quien encendió el bus, para llevarlo hacia la posición marcada en el mapa, con él fueron Mokou, Eddy, Wu y Mao, los cuales fueron en auto hacia el Consulado, haciéndose pasar por Diplomáticos.

* * *

\- En posición, ya estamos dentro. Informó Mokou, mientras que iban colocando los petardos en la zona de los baños y la de los archivos.

Acto seguido, salieron del Consulado, para que acto seguido, activaran los explosivos, los cuales provocaron una enorme destrucción en su interior y llamando la atención de los civiles que estaban saliendo a las calles para ver lo ocurrido.

* * *

\- Hora de los fuegos artificiales. Dijo, por su parte Silvio, mientras que hacían estallar el bus-bomba frente a la Embajada de los EEUU.

* * *

En Buenos Aires, por su parte, los asesinatos de Francesco sembraron el terror en la noche porteña, donde asesinó a todos los testigos, agentes, militares del Blackwater y al espía de S.P.O.R.K., el cual era miembro de la Familia Medina.

\- Ahora las cosas están inclinadas a nuestro favor. Respondió Francesco, para volver al taxi y de ahí regresó para Santos Lugares para descansar.


	48. Chapter 48

Capítulo 48: Operación Buenos Aires has Fallen Habían pasado ya tres días desde el atentado contra el Consulado y la Embajada de los EEUU en París, ahora proclamada territorio de la Mafia, las agencias de Inteligencia debieron optar por retirarse de allí y no sufrir las consecuencias, ya que corrían rumores de chantaje y amenazas contra los familiares de los agentes norteamericanos en Europa. Sumado a eso, ya era hora de volver a Buenos Aires e iniciar la nueva ofensiva contra S.P.O.R.K., sabían, gracias a los "Fixers" y "Agentes" que los enemigos se estaban reuniendo en el edificio central de la SIDE, donde discutían sobre implementar la extradición de mafiosos a EEUU para ser juzgados, aún teniendo presos a sus Camaradas, ahora venía el momento de la verdad: Desterrar a S.P.O.R.K., para siempre de sus tierras.

A pesar de las detenciones y encarcelamiento en las cárceles, tanto de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires, como de la Provincia, nada pudo detener el enorme flujo de personas extranjeras y nativas que se unían a la Mafia, las rutas de abastecimiento, el tráfico de armas, municiones y material de guerra, los lazos que se estrechaban en los niveles políticos, policiales, empresariales y hasta militares, la adquisición de armas químicas, biológicas y hasta nucleares junto con la contratación de científicos, ingenieros y hasta expertos en ese campo para las Centrales Nucleares del Norte de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, el contrabando, el narcotráfico, el terrorismo, el chantaje, la industria del secuestro, sicarios y hasta los magnicidios cometidos en los atentados junto con la conquista de territorios, llevaba al crecimiento del Club, el cual ya tenía alianzas con otras bandas, grupos y Mafias de todo el Mundo.

Literalmente los enemigos del Club habían sido derrotados y fracasaron en su plan de destruirlos.

Solo faltaban unos pocos cabos sueltos y el plan que tenía Leopoldo con dar el golpe final contra EEUU.

\- ¿Está todo listo? Preguntó Leopoldo, quien estaba revisando junto con sus Lugartenientes, Mike y Saul los últimos preparativos del operativo que se iba a realizar en la Capital Federal.

\- Todo listo, Patrón. ya está todo preparado para iniciar el gran ataque, hasta con un avión militar atacaremos a esos infelices. Dijo Montana, tras mostrarle los informes sobre cómo sería el ataque contra la Plaza de Mayo.

\- El plan consistirá en atacar con un avión militar desde el aire, el cual barrerá con todo el Sistema de Seguridad dentro de la Plaza, acto seguido, responderemos con un feroz ataque terrestre y nos apoderaremos de Constitución, San Telmo, Congreso, Retiro, Palermo, La Chacarita y Recoleta, recuerden: No deben haber supervivientes en toda esta masacre que haremos, serán ataques coordinados y ya todos tienen sus objetivos, haremos que S.P.O.R.K. salga a las calles y de ahí, bombardearemos su Central. Dio a conocer los movimientos, Leopoldo, para que luego se dirigieran hacia donde estaban todos los que combatirían en la zona de la Capital.

\- ¿Es seguro trasladar un avión militar desde París a Buenos Aires? Preguntó Víctor Dominico.

\- Calma, no pasará nada, ni siquiera sabe el gobierno de nuestros movimientos. Le tranquilizó el Don a su Cuarto Lugarteniente.

\- Entonces esto será muy divertido. Señaló Flandre.

\- Así será, Flandre, así será. Prometió Leopoldo, mientras que iban terminando de empacar y llevar los arsenales nuevos hacia el avión que les llevaría de regreso a casa.

\- ¿Y Montana? Preguntó Ludovico por el Primer Lugarteniente.

\- Fue a despedirse de su amigo Adrien Agreste. Respondió Yuuka, la cual se encontraba tomando el Sol en el hotel, antes de volver a operaciones.

* * *

El Primer Lugarteniente se encontraba caminando por los Campos Elíseos junto a su amigo, ya que era su último día en París, tras ese breve período de descanso, Montana debía regresar a Buenos Aires con los demás.

\- Que bueno que aceptaste en dar este paseo conmigo, Montana, me enteré de lo que pasó en el Consulado y la Embajada de EEUU. Dijo el chico.

\- No te preocupes que solo fueron petardos, solo terminaron un par en el hospital. Le tranquilizó el Primer Lugarteniente.

\- Oye, por cierto, ¿es verdad que ya te irás? Preguntó el rubio.

Montana se detuvo.

\- Lamentablemente sí, estas mini-vacaciones en París fueron grandiosas, pero tengo que volver con mis amigos, Buenos Aires es la cuna de la Mafia y no podemos permitir que esos desgraciados de S.P.O.R.K. y sus Aliados nos causen problemas. Respondió a la pregunta del chico.

\- ¿Volverás algún día aquí? Lanzó otra pregunta.

\- Si terminamos todo temprano, por ahí el Patrón nos dará permiso de venir en el Invierno, para finales de Enero, a él no le gusta el verano allá. Dijo, causando una risa en el joven.

\- Es gracioso, tengo que admitirlo, pero espero que regresen pronto, ha sido un gusto conocerte, amigo, cuídate mucho. Agradeció Adrien, mientras que ambos estrechaban sus manos y se daban un fuerte abrazo de amigos, ya que Montana debía volver al hotel, ya dentro de poco irían para el Aeropuerto General Charles DeGaulle.

\- Igualmente, che, ya sabes por dónde contactarme. Dijo, tras anotarse en su celular el número de Adrien.

\- Así será, cuídate y suerte en la operación. Dio su suerte al chico y éste partió hacia el hotel de vuelta.

(Música Miraculous LadyBug PV, Noam Kaniel)

Justo cuando se alejó, tras despedirse de Adrien, vio otra vez a la misma chica de cabellos negros y reflejos azules, la cual había llegado a los Campos Elíseos, el rubio la abrazó dulcemente y la besó en los labios.

\- Suerte, amigo, mucha suerte. Le deseó Montana y se subió al coche para ir al hotel de nuevo y de ahí, volver a Buenos Aires.

Muy pronto volverían a París para disfrutar de sus maravillas y paseos.

* * *

Una vez ya en Buenos Aires, aterrizaron en una pista clandestina de las afueras del Aeroparque, donde sabían bien que el operativo iba a dar comenzado a las 8:20 AM, hora escogida por la enorme acumulación de militantes y de grupos de Izquierda que estarían en las calles, para eso, llevarían cabo todo un feroz ataque aéreo con el avión, piloteado tanto por militares como por miembros del Club, además de que tenían un helicóptero de asalto, con el cual asaltarían la zona de Constitución y de ahí se abrirían paso hasta llegar a los demás territorios: Palermo, Retiro, La Recoleta, La Chacarita, Villa Devoto, San Telmo, La Boca, Villa Lugano, Flores, el Bajo Flores, Barracas, el Once, Balvanera y Floresta, el objetivo principal era dominar esas zonas y de ahí asaltar los últimos bastiones de la Ciudad y así asegurarse el premio mayor: El dominio de toda la Ciudad de Buenos Aires.

\- ¿Listos? Preguntó Leopoldo.

\- Todo listo, Patrón. Respondió Montana con los demás Lugartenientes.

\- Perfecto, andando. Ordenó y de ahí dieron por comenzado el asalto.


	49. Chapter 49

Capítulo 49: Borrando a S.P.O.R.K. \- Bien, todo listo. Informó Montana, mientras que se terminaban los trabajos para iniciar el ataque contra los enemigos de aquel Imperio de la Mafia que estaba por naciendo poco a poco.

\- Perfecto, ¿cómo va el operativo en la Plaza de Mayo? Quiso saber Leopoldo.

\- Los nuestros ya están allá y se están reuniendo muchos militares de EEUU y agentes de ese país, sumen a los de Francia, Inglaterra y hasta Israel, también están los de S.P.O.R.K., se nota que será una reunión muy importante. Detalló Mike Ehrmantraut, marcando en el mapa las posiciones enemigas a atacar.

\- Víctor y Víctor Dominico ya están posicionados con Ludovico y los suyos para atacar con los francotiradores, también tenemos varios coches e incluso dos camiones-bomba para hacerlos estallar en medio del palco donde se reunirán los dos presidentes. Agregó Gustavo Fring, quien tenía a sus contactos informándole todo desde Santiago de Chile.

\- Hoy vamos a hacer historia, amigos. Hoy seremos conocidos como los Mafiosos que mataron y destrozaron a dos gobiernos súper corruptos, asesinos y traidores. Dijo Leopoldo, quien tomó su sobre-todo negro y fue a prepararse para el asalto, ya que estaría en uno de los helicópteros para atacar al enemigo por el aire.

\- Mucho cuidado. Pidió Yukari y el joven puso sus manos en el rostro de la Youkai.

\- Con vos siempre me siento a salvo. Dijo y la besó apasionadamente, despertando los sentimientos que él tenía dormidos y encerrados en aquel cuarto mental, para que luego, provocaran el sonrojado de la chica de cabellos rubios, quien se aferró fuertemente de él, sin soltarlo para nada al joven.

* * *

A su vez, fuera de la casa de Leopoldo, Montana se hallaba conversando con varios miembros de la Mafia en Yemen, en especial con el Jefe y antiguo terrorista Aamir Barkawi, quien había llegado con su familia y diseñando junto a varios de sus Camaradas, las bombas para cometer atentados en la Capital.

\- ¿Es verdad lo de Yemen? Preguntó uno de los guardaespaldas de Leopoldo a Barkawi.

\- Por desgracia, sí, la Dinastía Saud es la responsable de la guerra y financió a los terroristas que arrasaron mi país, pero creo que hoy el tablero se dará la vuelta. Dijo Barkawi, mientras que iba subiendo al coche blindado junto a sus hijos y mafiosos, listos para el combate.

\- Ya les tengo una sorpresa a esos malditos. Dijo Eddy, quien tenía bajo su mando una poderosa bomba de lapa, lista para hacerla estallar al paso de la comitiva Saudí.

\- Excelente. Le felicitó el hijo de Barkawi.

* * *

Mientras tanto, S.P.O.R.K., estaba terminando los preparativos de seguridad para la llegada de los mandatarios de la OTAN, sabían muy bien de que corrían mensajes en las redes sociales sobre la posibilidad de atentados por parte del Club, no sabían bien qué hacer en el caso de que se produjeran, habían mucho temor y encima el Presidente de EEUU iría también a la ceremonia, lo cual lo convertía en un blanco para matar.

\- Todo listo. Anunció Ensing a su Jefe.

\- Perfecto. Dijo Cod, mientras que tomaba aire y esperaban a que terminara pronto el acto, ya por la Plaza de Mayo, cientos de militantes ocupaban la zona, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta de que ya el Club había enviado a sus fuerzas para iniciar el mayor ataque de la historia.

Desde los edificios aledaños, no notaron la presencia de un grupo de francotiradores, quienes tenían además a granaderos con lanza-granadas, los cuales venían de Somalía y Nigeria, mientras que Kamram, el hijo mayor de Barkawi, se encontraba con la flota de vehículos-bomba, listos para ser explotados en diversos puntos de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires.

\- Tengo toda la Red de Sistemas de la Ciudad bajo mi control. Informó Mohammad, uno de los hackers más famosos de Yemen, quien se hallaba con Nitori y sus Sistemas de Reles y Nudos ad hoc.

\- ¿Cuánto más? Preguntó Ludovico.

\- Esperen, cuando empiece la fiesta, ahí podremos tener esta ciudad bajo fuego. Pidió el tiempo suficiente para lanzar el ataque cibernético.

\- Che, Kamram, ¿vos tenes alguna venganza por ejecutar? Quiso saber Ludovico, quien se sentó con Meiling al lado del yemení y tomaron café.

\- Hace un año atrás, los drones de la "Democracia" de EEUU bombardearon mi hogar, allí estábamos nosotros, lejos del terrorismo, ya que mi padre lo había dejado, pero los norteamericanos decidieron por atacarnos. Nos arrojaron tres misiles, volando por los aires la mitad de la cuadra donde vivíamos: Mi madre, mi hermano menor, mis abuelos y mi prometida, todos muertos. Solo mi padre, mi hermana y yo sobrevivimos, cuando salimos de los escombros, podía escuchar los gritos de niños pequeños atrapados en lo que una vez fueron casas, mis vecinos, mis amigos que conocía allí mismo, muertos o heridos, mi barrio ardía y cuando vi a los periodistas, éstos hablaban desde EEUU, contando que la operación para matar a los terroristas fue un éxito y sin bajas civiles, fue una mentira, mataron a 40 personas, entre ellos a varios miembros de mi familia, pero, ¿nosotros les importamos? No, somos sus enemigos. Juramos ese día vengar a los nuestros y cuando supe que esta Mafia estaba surgiendo y que el principal culpable estaría aquí, nos unimos bajo su bandera y ahora llegó el día, por fin voy a vengar a mis caídos. Les contó toda su historia Kamram, dio un sorbo al café y volvió a depositarlo.

\- Hoy será un gran día, tenelo por seguro. Dijo Meiling, mientras que recibían la señal.

\- Luz verde, amigos. Dijo Ludovico y fueron preparándose para iniciar el ataque.

\- Que Alá los bendiga. Dio su bendición Kamram.

\- Que Dios te ilumine para siempre. Agregó Ludovico y los tres compartieron un fuerte abrazo.

\- Y que la Sacerdotisa Hakurei Reimu te proteja. Agregó también la pelirroja.

* * *

Pronto fueron llenando la Plaza de Mayo y la del Congreso con un gran número de militantes, Cod no sabía que su enemigo estaba usando una táctica que nunca había visto y era la de infiltrarse, hacerse pasar por civiles o agentes de Seguridad para así desatar el caos, solo necesitaban también la señal y ésta venía desde los Cielos.

\- En posición. Dijo el Coronel Ramiro Goycochea, quien estaba con el Capitán Ernesto López, ambos piloteaban el avión de guerra, que había sido equipado con potentes ametralladoras, listas para abrir fuego sobre el enemigo.

\- ¡Ahora! Ordenó Saul, quien viajaba junto a los Salamanca y la Familia Costa, observando el futuro espectáculo, por su parte, Leopoldo ya estaba en camino, también desde el aire.

(Música London has fallen, OST 1 de la película del mismo nombre)

Mientras que los dos mandatarios llegaban y daban un discurso, los Mafiosos, Militares, Policías y Milicianos metidos en las filas de cientos de manifestantes, se preparaban para lanzar su asalto.

\- _"El Águila Alfa llegó al Nido"_ Informó Montana a su grupo armado.

Éstos, ocultos tras los edificios, comenzaron a preparar sus armas.

\- Monty. Le señaló Francesco a un grupo de hombres del FBI, los cuales los tenían apuntados con sus armas, hasta que...

\- No jodan. Dijo Montana y con su amigo ítalo-americano, asesinaron a tiros a los agentes, sin que la gente se percatara, para luego esconder el coche y los cuerpos de los que fueron asesinados.

\- Ahora, andando. Pidió Marcelino y avanzaron junto con El Chili, El Topo, Candonga, El Marino, Camilo, Kiko y Caían y los demás miembros.

Por su parte, justo cuando estaba por iniciarse el discurso del Presidente de los EEUU, un ruido bastante familiar y cercano, como si se tratara de un tren en marcha y a toda velocidad, se dirigiera hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? Preguntó uno de los militantes, cuando en ese momento, comenzaron a lloverles cientos de disparos provenientes del avión militar.

\- ¡Nos atacan, estamos bajo fuego! ¡Derriben ese avión! Ordenó Cod, pero sus agentes apostados en los edificios fueron abatidos por el avión.

\- ¡Maldición, ¿dónde está la artillería anti-aérea?! Preguntó furiosa Simmons.

Uno de los agentes trajo consigo la bazuca, la cual estaba equipada con misiles Stinger, pero, en medio del caos desatado, surgieron más problemas.

(Música White House: Air Attack, del OST de la película "Olympus has fallen")

\- ¡HEY, HEY! Les llamó la atención un agente, el cual vio que Mokou se hallaba con un potente cinturón-bomba, éste les disparó pero no puedo matarla a ella ni a su novio Eddy, quienes hicieron estallar los explosivos adosados, matando al agente y a muchos militantes y norteamericanos, para que a su vez causaran la caída de las vallas metálicas de la zona. Acto seguido, la pareja se dirigió hacia donde estaba el grupo de Montana y Francesco.

\- ¡Ahora, ya! Ordenó Montana, al ver que había llegado el momento de iniciar la masacre en la zona.

El caos se había desatado por todas partes, el avión seguía disparando contra los agentes y militares norteamericanos apostados en los edificios, mientras que era el momento de iniciar la segunda fase de la ofensiva: La conquista de territorios y el magnicidio.

\- ¡Es nuestra señal, amigos, vamos! Dijo Kamram, quien se dirigió con Ludovico, Meiling, los yemeníes, sirios, palestinos, iraníes, libaneses, libios e iraquies para atacar a sus enemigos mortales.

(Música White House: Ground Attack, Trevor Morris, OST de la película nombrada más arriba)

\- ¡¿Qué esperan para derribar a ese avión?! ¡Disparen! ¡DISPAREN, MALDITOS! Exclamó Cod, quien protegía con su gente a los presidentes.

\- ¡Sí, Señor! Respondió el agente que llevaba el arma, pero en ese momento, un potente disparo dio contra el pecho de él, matándolo al instante y otro tiro dio contra los misiles.

\- ¡Van a explotar, corran! Ordenó Kablamity, mientras que se escapaban de allí, disparando contra los enemigos, pero no les llegaban a atinar ni a abatirlos.

\- ¡Yanquis de mierda! Gritó Filemón, quien les tiró una granada a la fila de autos negros estacionados, provocando una explosión.

* * *

A su vez, navegando por el Río de La Plata, se encontraba el yate de la Familia Real Saud, quienes no sabían nada del ataque ni que Barkawi y su familia estaban vivos y lanzando una ofensiva contra ellos.

\- Acaban de atentar contra la Plaza de Mayo. Le comunicó uno de los hombres a la Familia Real.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! Preguntó el Monarca, quien encendió la televisión, mientras que mostraban los enfrentamientos en las calles de Buenos Aires.

\- Deberíamos salir de aquí. Pidió uno de los Príncipes.

\- Su Majestad, mire. Le señaló uno de los Sirvientes de la Familia, quien le mostró por la computadora que tenían allí, que en Twitter había un mensaje en yemení contra la Dinastía.

\- _"سيتم انتقم دم سقطت لدينا. سيتم انتقم اليمن وسقوط الأوغاد."_ [ _"La sangre de nuestros caídos será vengada. Yemen será vengada y los bastardos caerán"]_ Decía aquel mensaje de amenaza contra la Familia Real.

\- Que Alá nos proteja. Pidió la Reina, cuando en ese momento, sin que los tripulantes pudieran escapar del destino, una lancha cargada de explosivos colisionó contra el yate, matando a todos los integrantes dentro del mismo.

* * *

\- ¡Estamos en vivo y en directo, donde un grupo de golpistas han atacado este evento nacional y popular, matando a gente inocente y...! Decía el periodista Víctor Hugo Morales, hasta que en ese momento, a su equipo los ametrallaron los muchachos de Montana.

\- ¡Morales, hijo de puta, por tu culpa perdí mi trabajo en la Municipalidad de Tres de Febrero, zurdo de mierda! Le gritó Víctor Dominico, quien mató a tiros al periodista y quemaron el móvil de las noticias.

\- Odio a los periodistas traidores. Dijo Montana, mientras que continuaba la batalla.

* * *

Los de S.P.O.R.K. no se presentaron a la pelea, prefirieron esconderse en el Cuartel General, pero cuando estaban llevando a los presidentes y otros mandatarios, los hombres de Barkawi y Leopoldo pusieron una bomba de lapa al paso de los coches, la cual terminó estallando y matando a la Presidenta Kirchner junto a su familia y varios agentes de su escolta.

\- ¡Salgan, cabrones, salgan! Gritó Filemón, quien disparó contra la entrada del Cuartel General de S.P.O.R.K.

\- _¡"VIVA ESPAÑA, ALZAD LOS BRAZOS HIJOS DEL PUEBLO ESPAÑOL, QUE VUELVE A RESURGIR, VIVA ESPAÑA, ALZAD LOS BRAZOS HIJOS DEL PUEBLO ESPAÑOL, QUE VUELVE A RESURGIR. VIVA ESPAÑA, ALZAD LOS BRAZOS HIJOS DEL PUEBLO ESPAÑOL, QUE VUELVE A RESURGIR. GLORIA A LA PATRIA QUE SUPO SEGUIR SOBRE EL AZUL DEL MAR, EL CAMINAR DEL SOL. GLORIA A LA PATRIA QUE SUPO SEGUIR SOBRE EL AZUL DEL MAR, EL CAMINAR DEL SOL"!_ Cantaban los militares españoles, agitaban las bandera su país e incendiaban las Sedes de los Partidos de Izquierda y quemaban las imágenes del Che Guevara y otros personajes de aquel pasado.

\- ¡Arriba España, hijos de puta, nadie nos quitará nuestra herencia y libertad, ni los K ni los extranjeros! Gritó Montana, quien era mitad español, de padre español y madre italiana.

\- ¡Muerte a los Anglo-Sionistas! Gritó, por su parte, Ludovico, quien venía con Meiling, Kamram y su gente.

(Música Himno Nacional de España)

* * *

\- Nos tienen rodeados. Dijo Ensing.

\- Si salimos, nos van a masacrar, encima tenemos muy pocos agentes aquí, la mayoría murió en los atentados con coches-bombas. Dijo Ensing, cuando en ese momento, se escucharon dos fuertes explosiones provenientes en el Puente La Noria, donde estallaron los dos camiones bomba de Kamram, al paso de la caravana que llevaba al Primer Ministro de Israel hacia el aeropuerto y matando a todos los presentes, menos a los conductores de los camiones-bomba, los cuales escaparon a tiempo.

\- ¡Mataron al Primer Ministro Netanyahu! Gritó uno de los agentes que había logrado salvarse de la masacre.

\- Dios, ¿y la Familia Saud? Preguntó Cod.

\- Murieron también, en el Río de La Plata, hicieron colisionar una lancha cargada de explosivos.

\- ¿Y el Presidente Hollande y su familia? Preguntó Kablamity.

\- Un grupo de policías a fines al Club los asesinaron en las cercanías del Congreso, cuando visitaban la Sede Central de "Madres de Plaza de Mayo", donde la bombardearon con lanza-granadas. Respondió otro de los agentes.

\- Lo mismo la Familia Cameron de Inglaterra, los mataron los francotiradores de Ludovico Falcón. Añadió un tercer agente.

* * *

\- No van a salir, Patrón, ¿qué hacemos? Preguntó uno de los Mafiosos.

\- Jajaja, tranquilos, traigan el Gas Sentox VX. Pidió el joven y comenzaron a llenar los conductos de ventilación con aquella letal arma, la cual arrasó con los que no llevaban máscaras anti-gas, los enemigos del Club salieron espantados pero en medio del escape, una lluvia de balas acabó con la vida del Presidente de los EEUU, esto provino de parte de Ludovico y su gente.

\- Ahora está saldada la deuda. Dijo el joven, dejando a los rivales en un estado de total desesperación y dolor.

La batalla terminó con la gran victoria del Club, quedándose con los barrios de La Recoleta, La Chacarita, los restos del Sur de la Capital Federal, Palermo y sus divisiones, Retiro, San Telmo, el Centro, el Microcentro, el Macrocentro y Constitución, ya nada podía frenarlos, solo quedaba deshacerse de sus rivales, liberar a sus Camaradas cautivos y así ganarían la guerra.


	50. Chapter 50

Capítulo 50: La Batalla de Avellaneda S.P.O.R.K., había perdido la guerra, literalmente, la "Operación Buenos Aires has fallen" fue una masacre, en el sentido literal de la palabra, más de la mitad de los agentes que contaban, junto con el apoyo militar y del gobierno nacional y de EEUU, habían muerto en los combates, explosiones, ataques, disparos de francotiradores y atentados con bombas liderados por el Club, nada podía frenar el avance y ahora con la nueva incorporación de más territorios, rodeando al gobierno acéfalo, sin presidente, debían mantener en pie el último bastión, antes de que sus enemigos llevaran a cabo su próxima jugada.

\- Estamos escasos de personal, ya no podemos hacer nada para detenerlos, en este momento, el gobierno está en nuestras manos. Dijo Cod.

\- Pero, Señor Comandante, esto, literalmente, es un golpe de estado. Le dijo Ensing.

\- Mientras que estemos a cargo del poder, nosotros vamos a mantener el orden y la seguridad en este país, seguirán las detenciones y torturas, si estos mafiosos nos quieren derribar, adelante, los estoy esperando. Dijo, confiado y serio, el líder del equipo.

\- Si Leopoldo toma Avellaneda, literalmente estaremos rodeados, cercados, sin apoyo, los Militares están con ellos, él va enserio por el territorio de los Medina y sus aliados, los harán caer, ya tomaron Palermo y sus divisiones, La Recoleta, La Chacarita, Villa Urquiza, todo el Sur de la Capital y hasta Constitución y Retiro, ahora van a por las últimas zonas, si cae ese partido, estamos muertos. Dijo Kablamity, mientras que temía que Meiling apareciera y combatiera contra ella por el daño que le había hecho a su novio Ludovico.

\- Movilicen al Blackwater y a todos los agentes que nos quedan, el resto permanecerá aquí, voy a pedir ayuda a la Central. Ordenó Cod y se retiró de la sala de la Casa Rosada.

* * *

El viento movía los cabellos de Leopoldo, quien había llegado con sus fuerzas, tanto mafiosos, milicianos, policías y militares, estaban listos para tomar el último territorio que les faltaba en el GBA, el corazón de la Familia Medina y sus Aliados: Avellaneda y sus distritos, barrios y caminos, ese partido y sus divisiones era bastión de la familia que le arruinó su vida, mató a su abuelo y a sus padres biológicos, rodeada de malditos, traidores y delincuentes, él había llegado para acabar con todo de una buena vez.

\- ¡Viene un mensajero! Alertó Ludovico Falcón y la barricada que había en el Puente de Avellaneda se abrió.

De un auto negro, bajó un hombre joven, quien venía en nombre de la Familia Medina y llevaba consigo un importante mensaje.

\- ¿Quién es el Don de este grupo? Preguntó.

\- Yo soy. Respondió Leopoldo, serio.

\- Don Leopoldo Vladimir de Rosas, estás son las ordenes de la Familia Medina: Retirarse de los límites de Avellaneda, indemnizar a las familias de las víctimas por sus atentados y asesinatos y por último, ceder todos los territorios ocupados, empezando por Tres de Febrero. Tienen un plazo de 24 horas para decidir. Dijo el joven, quien era el primo de Cacho, Leopoldo al reconocerlo, inmediatamente sacó su Pistola Luger y le apuntó a la cabeza.

\- ¿Sabes qué? El conchudo, forro, puto y maldito de tu primo me hizo la vida imposible, su viejo también, pero sabes qué, la bomba con la que les puse a todos ellos, me sirvió de algo, fue una buena terapia: Pero en el Imperio que dirigiré, vos no me lo vas a sacar, nadie, hoy todos los Medina que quedan, se rinden o los mato a todos, mataré a cada uno de ellos, a sus familias, no tendré piedad ni sobre los niños. Llévale ese mensaje. Le ordenó Leopoldo.

\- ¿Y qué harás? ¿Dónde está tu Ejército? Preguntó burlonamente el primo de Cacho.

\- Acá lo traigo. Dijo Leopoldo y disparó al aire, para mostrar a todo su equipo, armado hasta los dientes, contaban con tanques Tiger y Panzers, unidades móviles, jeeps, autos antiguos y nuevos, todos blindados, francotiradores, artillería, todo disponible para el ataque final.

Aquel joven, presa del pánico, se subió al auto y partió de allí.

\- ¡Lo vas a lamentar, Leopoldo, lo lamentarás! Juró el joven, pero antes de que pudiera alertar a los Medina.

\- Que empiece el baile. Ordenó el chico y Nitori, quien comandaba al grupo de tanques de guerra, ordenó a los que estaban en su interior, que apuntaran el cañón hacia el coche y dispararon. Hubo una fuerte explosión, la cual fue seguida de una intensa bola de fuego que cayó al suelo, mostrando lo que una vez fue un coche, ahora ardía junto con sus ocupantes muertos.

Inmediatamente, con una topadora, tiraron abajo la barricada que cubría la zona y de ahí empezó el avance hacia la localidad.

* * *

\- Leopoldo no creo que cuente con tanta gente, no es de ser social y...Decía Brian Medina, quien estaba a cargo de la resistencia contra Leopoldo y su banda, pero en ese momento, vieron que el coche en el que iba el primo de Cacho llegó, envuelto en llamas y con sus ocupantes muertos, supieron que esa batalla iba en serio.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? Los de las villas solos no podrán, encima los de S.P.O.R.K. nos han dado agentes y militares, pero no contamos con armas pesadas como las de él. Dijo uno de sus compañeros.

\- Vamos a resistir hasta el final. Pidió Brian, cuando en ese momento se escuchó un potente silbido, el cual resultó ser un proyectil del a Artillería, la cual había empezado a bombardear las posiciones enemigas.

La explosión mató a Brian y a todos los presentes, mientras que por las calles se desataba un feroz campo de batalla entre el Club y la gente de la zona, literalmente, el bando que perdía todo era el de los Medina, quienes no contaban con todo el apoyo necesario, además de que Leopoldo iba enserio, mataría a todos los Medina o abandonarían las zonas bajo su control.

* * *

Literalmente, los agentes y fuerzas militares de EEUU, al ver a los Panzers y Tiger avanzar por las zonas, decidieron emprender la retirada, aterrados y víctimas del miedo que les causaba ver a aquellas máquinas de guerra destruir las barricadas y muros levantados, no había más opción para defenderse.

\- ¡Disparen, disparen que podemos! Animaba el Comandante Cod, pero en ese momento, desde las trincheras que habían cavado, se escuchó el temible avance de un tanque "Tiger" que traspasó la posición enemiga.

\- ¡No, huyan, huyan, rápido! Gritó un agente, mientras que escapaban, los mafiosos mataban a los agentes heridos, mientras que Leopoldo aniquilaba a los últimos integrantes de los Medina y los Álvarez, incluyendo con la hermana de Cacho, quien fue encerrada junto a sus parientes en una casa y la prendieron fuego, para luego ametrallar el interior, asesinando a todos los integrantes de las familias y poniendo punto final a su existencia.

* * *

\- ¡Nos retiramos de aquí! Gritó Cod, mientras que empezaba la retirada de los enemigos hacia el Cuartel General de ellos.

\- ¡Ayuden a los heridos! Pidió uno de los agentes, pero los que estaban heridos eran asesinados por los milicianos de Leopoldo y sus Lugartenientes.

\- ¡Nos atacan! Gritó otro de los norteamericanos, disparando como podían contra las fuerzas enemigas.

Nitori, quien se hallaba en un tanque "Tiger" ordenó de que aumentara más la ofensiva.

\- ¡Vamos que ya los tenemos expulsados! Pidió ella.

En medio de disparos y explosiones, en un bar cercano, allí se hallaba un hombre de estatura pequeña, ojos café oscuros, sus cabellos eran grises y tenía una pequeña barba en punta. Vestía una camisa roja con motivo de flores blancas, pantalones capri beige y zapatos café oscuros. Junto a él se hallaba un pequeño ser verde, con escleróticas amarillas, ojos verdes y una antena en su cabeza. También llevaba un caparazón verde un poco más oscuro de tortuga en su espalda y una cola.

\- Señor, por favor, entre, los combates se han tornado muy severos por toda la zona, es por su bien. Le pidió un joven mozo al hombre oriental.

Pero éste lo miró fijo y de ahí habló.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, hijo, soy una persona que no le teme a la Muerte, tú eres joven y tienes una vida por delante, será mejor que tú te pongas a salvo. Le dijo él, mientras que el chico quedaba sorprendido.

\- Sí..sí, lo haré, pero tenga cuidado. Pidió el mozo, quien entraba al bar, tras recibir el pago del café que había tomado el chino.

\- Tienes un futuro por delante, es mejor que te escondas y protejas tu vida, hazlo, vamos. Dijo el hombre, antes de dejar el bar.

\- Lo haré, Señor, pero...cuídese, esto no termina aún. Pidió como consejo aquel joven.

\- No te preocupes, yo estaré bien, no le temo a la muerte. Además, esto terminará pronto esta batalla. Respondió el anciano, mientras que se retiraba y el mozo se ponía a cubierto dentro del bar.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Avellaneda, donde había muerte y destrucción en la zona, el anciano observó como un grupo de coches antiguos y nuevos, blindados, se detenían y bajaban muchos mafiosos, vistiendo las prendas de los años 20 y 30, disparando sus armas y granadas contra sus enemigos.

\- Maestro Fu, debería tomar ese consejo del chico de ese bar y que se refugie, esta guerra aún no termina. Le pidió el kwami que salió del amuleto suyo.

\- No te preocupes, Wayzz, solo quisiera ver esta aberración, matarse entre ellos por un territorio, Dios, una vergüenza. Dijo el anciano a la criatura, mientras que observaba el avance de las fuerzas de Leopoldo.

\- Tiene razón, es una desgracia, se matan por un montón de territorios, además, sé que son Mafiosos pero piensan en los civiles, pero esta no es la forma de solucionar una disputa así. Dijo Wayzz, en ese momento, observaron como dos agentes de la CIA y el FBI se arrastraban, gritando de dolor tras haber sido alcanzados por los disparos de la Artillería Pesada de las fuerzas del Club, de golpe, un grupo de Soldados argentinos, quienes portaban una poderosa Panzerschreck, ejecutaron a tiros a los agentes heridos, para luego disparar contra un grupo de delincuentes que huían, éstos fueron alcanzados y terminaron muriendo por la explosión.

\- ¡Nos retiramos, todos al otro lado del Puente Avellaneda! Ordenó el Comandante Cod, mientras que era alcanzado por los disparos de francotiradores apostados en las terrazas de los edificios.

* * *

Unas calles más al fondo, en medio de autos incendiados y cadáveres por doquier, avanzaba la Columna Norte de las fuerzas del Club, allí, un tanque "Tiger", bajo el mando de Nitori, se detuvo, ya que Montana y los demás Lugartenientes con sus fuerzas fueron a darle el nuevo informe.

\- ¡Ya tenemos la plaza y los edificios de gobierno cercados totalmente! Le anunció.

\- ¡Perfecto, movilicen a sus fuerzas y que se combinen con las Columnas Sur, Oeste y Este, acabaremos con los Medina y sus Aliados hoy mismo! Ordenó Nitori, quien impartió las órdenes de Leopoldo hacia ellos.

\- ¡Bien, bien, vamos, muchachos! Gritó Montana y se dirigieron hacia el frente.

\- Vamos, ¡Vamos, síguelos, síguelos! Pidió Nitori a los pilotos de tanques, los cuales pusieron en marcha el tanque.

* * *

\- ¿A esto llegan? ¿A matarse entre ellos? Son una lamentación. Dijo el Maestro Fu, mientras que se retiraba del sitio, pero en ese momento, en medio de la retirada fugaz de S.P.O.R.K., y sus Aliados, a su vez los perseguían los grupos del Club.

\- ¡Ya los tenemos cercados, ataquen con todo! Ordenó Montana, mientras que disparaban las fuerzas de Infantería y las Unidades Móviles Mecanizadas contra los agentes, los cuales caían como moscas.

En ese momento, los pensamientos de Fu fueron detenidos cuando escucharon como el avance del tanque "Tiger" derribaba los muros levantados, al igual que las barricadas, mientras que las fuerzas enemigas escapaban de una muerte segura.

\- ¡Sigan, vamos, que ya están totalmente fuera de Avellaneda! Ordenó Nitori con Leopoldo, los disparos de las ametralladoras en los vehículos de Unidades Móviles causaron bajas a las filas de EEUU, pero cuando estaban por llegar hacia el Puente de dicha localidad, fueron emboscados por los francotiradores de Ludovico Falcón y su familia y las tropas de Infantería, las cuales abatieron a una gran cantidad de agentes y muchos quedaron heridos de gravedad, uno de ellos recibió un tiro en la garganta.

Cod tomó una basuka, listo para disparar, pero Kablamity lo detuvo.

\- ¡Ustedes escapen, yo detendré al tanque de Nitori Kawashiro! Pidió la morena.

\- ¡No te quedes atrás y cúbranse, hay francotiradores por doquier! Ordenó Cod.

\- ¡En cuanto terminemos! Finalizó la chica y disparó el arma, pero al disparar el misil, el tanque no estalló, solo causó humo, mientras que Nitori abría la escotilla y señalaba a las fuerzas de ellos donde estaban atacando los de S.P.O.R.K.

\- ¡Retrocedan, al otro lado del Puente! Pidió el Cabo Simmons, mientras que evadía los disparos enemigos.

\- ¡Mierda, ese mono me tiene harto! Gritó Meiling, quien le lanzaba "Danmakus".

\- Lo sé, pero... -Ludovico localizó a Kablamity- ¡Meiling, mira! Le señaló el chico y la pelirroja frunció el ceño con fuerza, invadida por una ira asesina al ver a la que casi mataba a su novio.

\- De esta hija de puta me encargó yo. Juró la chica e invocó su "Dragón de Fuego", el cual lanzó una lluvia de "Danmakus" contra los enemigos, en especial dando sobre Kablamity, a quien logró darle un tiro en el ojo.

La morena cayó al suelo, herida y sangrando, tratando de buscar algún sitio donde resguardarse de los disparos.

\- ¡Así fue como le disparaste a mi novio, ahora pagas con la misma moneda, maldita! Le gritó Meiling, mientras que la enemiga se escapaba.

* * *

A su vez, Fu y Wayzz estaban caminando por las calles, aún se oían disparos y los vehículos de la Mafia avanzaban a toda velocidad; enseguida hubo más disparos.

\- ¡CORRAN, HIJOS DE PUTA, MUY PRONTO LOS ESTAREMOS AHORCANDO EN LA PLAZA! Exclamó Montana, disparando su ametralladora Thompson al aire y seguido de sus fuerzas junto con los demás Lugartenientes.

Viendo como tomaban la plaza y los edificios de gobierno, el Maestro Fu se dirigió para ver la victoria final de las fuerzas del Club, ya habían terminado los combates, los disparos y las explosiones, ahora se podían escuchar los gritos de la victoria en todo el lugar.

\- ¡Ganamos, Camaradas, hemos ganado, el país es todo nuestro! Exclamó Leopoldo, mientras que festejaban a lo grande.

\- _"Este no será el sitio para que el próximo héroe porte un Miraculous, no, no lo será, pero veo que en esta gente, a pesar de ser Mafiosos, ellos se preocupan por los civiles, así que veo que tal vez haya paz"_ Dijo el Maestro Fu y se retiró hacia el Aeropuerto junto con Wayzz.

Ahora iba a venir la última ofensiva contra S.P.O.R.K. y era la liberación de las Familias Italianas presas en las cárceles de Buenos Aires y la caída final del gobierno instaurado por los EEUU y que era regido desde Washington.

\- Hoy Avellaneda, ¡Mañana la Capital Federal, dentro de poco comenzará la "Operación Libertadora"! Exclamó el joven, mientras que estallaban los aplausos y festejos en la localidad.


	51. Chapter 51

Capítulo 51: La Noche Youkai Había llegado el momento, ya era hora de acabar con los enemigos del Club y la Mafia, todo el trabajo había sido un éxito y ahora se preparaban para liberar a sus Camaradas prisioneros, derribar al gobierno impuesto por EEUU y restaurar el dominio en todos los territorios. Ya estaban reunidos todos los grupos y además las armas habían sido repartidas.

\- Cada día llegan reportes de que el Club está preparando una revolución y que liberará a sus Camaradas prisioneros, Washington está tardando en la extradición. ¿Qué hacemos si llega a pasar? Preguntó el Cabo Simmons, sabiendo que el peligro crecía día a día.

\- Nosotros tenemos a toda la Capital bajo vigilancia, no llegaran a moverse ese grupo de inútiles. Le prometió Cod, pero sus propios compañeros temían que fuera cierto que se estaba gestando desde las sombras, una "Revolución Nacionalista", los atentados y asesinatos se multiplicaban día a día, los secuestros masivos y fusilamientos de agentes de S.P.O.R.K., y del Blackwater eran llevados hacia el Sur de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, los cuales eran ejecutados y dejaban en claro un mensaje para sus líderes.

\- No deberíamos desconfiar, el Club está recibiendo más apoyo, los Militares están con ellos, la Policía también, los civiles se están sumando en masa hacia las Milicias y las Brigadas, la gente nos odia, nos quieren fuera de su país. Dijo Ensing a su Jefe.

\- En eso es cierto, pero nada podemos hacer. Se lamentó Cod, mientras que en ese momento llegaba Kablamity, la cual había perdido la visión de su ojo derecho y usaba un parche negro para cubrir su herida, tras ser alcanzada por las balas mágicas de Meiling, en venganza por lo que le había hecho la morena a su novio Ludovico, cuando casi lo dejaban al borde de la muerte.

\- _No digas nada, Ensing._ Le pidió Simmons, pero la chica morena los escuchó.

\- Ya los escuché -Se sienta en una silla- Quiero a esa puta muerta, la quiero muerta, ¡MUERTA! Gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Ya te vengarás, por ahora debemos estar atentos, si estalla una revolución, debemos desarticularla de inmediato. Les hizo recordar Cod sobre su papel que les había enviado el gobierno de EEUU, el cual era destruir los planes de expansión del "Club de los Caballeros Mafiosos".

\- Kat, lamento mucho lo que te sucedió, no debí haberte dejado allí con Simmons, fue mi culpa y...Trató de disculparse el Comandante Cod, pero la morena le hizo una seña de que se detuviera, no quería oír ni una palabra de disculpa, él no la tenía.

\- Yo misma voy a matar a esa china hija de puta y a su novio, los destruiré, lo juro. Prometió la chica.

Una vez calmados en la tensión que reinaba, prosiguieron con su reunión.

\- Los del Club han estado bastante tranquilos, no hay explosiones, no hay más atentados, dicen que hasta están planeando entregarse. Dijo Ensing, el cual había recibido los informes desde la Central en Nueva York.

\- Mejor, pero aún así no vamos a irnos de este país. Dijo Cod, el cual brindó con sus Camaradas la decisión tomada.

* * *

Sin saber que estaban siendo escuchados por un Jefe de la SIDE, el cual era Ramiro, quien se había hartado de estar subordinado a las órdenes de Washington, éste tomó el teléfono, con una decisión fresca en la mente, iba a dar su aviso.

\- Por favor, hagan ya la revolución. Ya. Pidió el Jefe Ramiro, quien dio luz verde al Club para que iniciaran los preparativos de ataque y conquista.

* * *

En su casa, Leopoldo colgó el teléfono y se dirigió con una sonrisa de victoria hacia sus Camaradas, los cuales sabían lo que se venía.

\- Vamos a incendiar esta noche a todo yanqui, inglés, árabe saudí y hasta israelí, lo sacaremos a patadas de nuestras tierras de una buena vez. Sentenció el Don de la Mafia.

\- ¡SÍ! Festejaron todos.

\- Que se preparen, vamos a derribar todo el edificio de esos malditos, mataremos a todos los agentes de la CIA, FBI, NSA, Mossad, MI-6 y hasta de otros países, incluyendo a S.P.O.R.K., conquistaremos los últimos barrios que aún están en poder de esos maricas, masacraremos a todos los villeros, delincuentes y hasta sus abogados, jueces, fiscales, periodistas, pondremos bombas en todos lados, incendiaremos las villas con las familias de los chorros adentro. Hoy comienza la "Operación Libertadora", la "Noche Youkai" y justo en el día que Pablo Escobar fundó su Imperio en toda Colombia. Dijo Leopoldo, dejando atrás sus miedos, ahora venía con todo, parecía un huracán reforzado en las aguas cálidas del Golfo de México, como un toro que se detendría hasta dar con su objetivo. Él iba enserio, mataría a todos sus enemigos en una sola noche.

\- ¿De verdad, Patrón? ¿Vamos a anunciar nuestro Imperio Mafioso en este día? Preguntó Camilo, el hijo de "Popeye".

\- Claro que sí, pibe, vamos a anunciarlo hoy. Ya somos un Imperio. Dijo oficialmente Leopoldo.

\- Díganos sus órdenes, Patrón. Pidió Mike, quien le dirigió un guiño al joven.

\- Estas son sus órdenes: Capturar la Casa Rosada, los edificios de gobierno, la Embajada de los EEUU en Palermo, los Consulados, los Centros de Detención de la Dictadura e incendiarlos con todos los zurdos adentro, quiero que todas las tropas, las milicias, las "Autodefensas del GBA" que dirigen los Hermanos Gonzalez, todos nuestros Mafiosos, Pistoleros, Francotiradores, Enforcers, Sicarios, Policías y hasta civiles, se vayan preparando para esta noche. Hoy vamos a derribar a este gobierno, ya tenemos todo bajo nuestro control, hoy tómense el día libre hasta las 19:00 PM, a esa hora los quiero a todos reunidos en el Partido de General San Martín para dirigir la invasión hacia la Capital Federal. Impartió Leopoldo las órdenes, todos las acataron, parecía ahora un auténtico General, un digno líder de la Mafia que se hacía respetar.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos con los Medina, los Álvarez y demás Familias que han sobrevivido? Preguntó Francesco.

El joven giró su silla y los miró a todos.

\- Que ardan vivos. Sentenció él a sus antiguos enemigos.

\- Dicen que han traído a los antiguos "Pepes"*, Patrón, por fin vamos a vengarnos de esos hijo e putas, malparidos. Juró venganza El Chilli.

\- Los vamos a masacrar a todos, en especial a esos putitos del "Blackwater", cuando vean nuestros uniformes germanos de los años 30-40, ahí nos van a temer esos maricas. Dijo Leopoldo, el cual ansiaba toda una dulce venganza.

\- Vamos a masacrar a todos esos hijos de puta, en especial con los "Pepes", les vamos a hacer vivir el Infierno en persona. Dijo El Topo, mientras que afuera se iban preparando las fuerzas para el combate contra los enemigos en las calles de la Capital de la Nación.

\- Hoy vamos a hacer historia. Finalizó Leopoldo y después de que se fueron Saul y los demás, Yukari aprovechó para sentarse en las piernas de su amado Don y se besaron por un largo tiempo.

* * *

Ese día era un momento puro para divertirse y estar preparados, a la noche estallaría la "Revolución Nacionalista Católica", aplastarían al invasor y lo expulsarían de sus tierras, pero para eso también se habían enviado mensajes a todos los países de América Latina para que también iniciaran movimientos de liberación contra los enemigos del Norte.

Por su parte, la gente de Leopoldo aprovechaba muy bien ese día, ya que era para descansar, algunos jugaban al fútbol, otros a las cartas, muchos se iban al cine o hacer deportes, mientras que algunos se quedaron entrenando para la noche, el resto aprovechó para dormir, ir por Capital como espías y hasta para marcar puntos importantes en los bombardeos que realizarían.

\- _Lo siento mucho, pero el Señor Adrien Agreste está ocupado en estos momentos, ¿desea que le deje algún mensaje?_ Preguntó Nathalie, la Secretaria del padre de su amigo en París.

\- Sí, dígale que esta noche encienda la televisión y que nos vea: Hoy se viene la "Revolución Nacionalista", Adrien, me voy al frente de guerra, amigo. Te estaré saludo por televisión. Dejó su mensaje Montana a su amigo de Francia, el cual no se hallaba en esos momentos, Nathalie, por su parte, tomaba nota sobre el mensaje que le dejaba el argentino al rubio.

\- _Bien, ya está anotado, le avisaré en cuanto llegue. No se preocupe._ Prometió la chica seria.

\- Gracias, que tenga buen día. Se despidió Montana y colgaron.

* * *

Las horas iban pasando y con ello, la paz que se había extendido sobre la Capital, parecía que la Mafia ya no haría más ataques, hasta incluso recibieron que se iban a rendir, para eso, S.P.O.R.K envío a sus mejores emisarios para tratar de dialogar con los del Club, cosa que esperaban que sería fácil.

\- Todo listo, Patrón. Informó Montana a Leopoldo.

\- Perfecto, hora de enviar la señal. Dijo el joven y con ello empezaron a transmitir el mensaje del Don hacia sus rivales, los cuales no esperarían una invitación.

* * *

En los noticieros de las 17:00 PM recibieron una llamada un tanto llamativa, la cual fue atendida por el personal asignado, éstos respondieron a la misma, mientras que escuchaban la grabación que se ponía al corriente.

\- _"Este es un mensaje para mis buenos amigos de S.P.O.R.K., EEUU, el gobierno Pro-Anglo-Sajón impuesto y para todos los "Enemigos de Dios y de la Patria", les habla Don Leopoldo Vladimir de Rosas, Jefe del Club "Los Caballeros Mafiosos" y de la Mafia, ya han golpeado demasiado a esta bella Nación y es nuestro momento de despertar, lo que vieron en Plaza de Mayo hace ya tres semanas fue una primera parte de nuestros operativos, pero esta noche hago un llamado a todo el pueblo argentino, a sus Fuerzas Armadas, Seguridad y Penitenciara: Como Nación soberana, el gobierno anterior nos vendió a los extranjeros, ellos han venido con el fin de destruir nuestra tradición, cultura, religión e historia; es tiempo de tomar las armas y expulsar a estos infelices de nuestras tierras, ellos la han rechazado por las buenas, bien, entonces será por las malas en que los expulsemos de esta bella Patria. Así que, ¿Qué dicen?. Esta noche comenzará la llamada "Noche Youkai", cualquier argentino patriota puede participar y luchar en nuestra causa: Decreto que todo Norteamericano que permanezca en este suelo y sera de los Servicios de Inteligencia, que sea fusilado en este mismo instante"_ Mostró Leopoldo su mensaje a todo el pueblo de la Nación.

* * *

Al escuchar eso, ya a las 17:50 PM, S.P.O.R.K. entró en pánico y en caos.

\- ¡Nicholson, retírense de ahí, los embajadores de Leopoldo son una trampa! Pidió Cod, pero en ese momento, desde el otro lado de la línea, atendía uno de los nombrados.

\- _Muy pero muy malas noticias, Comandante Cod, parece ser que el Agente Nicholson y sus compañeros no han podido salir de este edificio, ¿por qué no mira por sus computadoras lo que les ha pasado? Jajajaja._ Río uno de los hombres de Leopoldo, el cual era vecino del mismo y se llamaba Gavrilo.

\- ¡¿Dónde está el Agente Ni...?! Pidió Cod a los gritos, pero en ese momento, se reprodujeron imágenes de la masacre cometida por los mensajeros y embajadores de Leopoldo, los cuales degollaron y ejecutaron a tiros a los agentes que habían sido enviados para solucionar la guerra entre ellos.

\- _Soy el Comandante de las Brigadas del GBA Oeste y de la "Compañía San Ignacio de Loyola" y el "Batallón Capitán Humberto Viola", Gavrilo Petrov, y vengo anunciarle que las negociaciones han quedado congeladas. Adiós, S.P.O.R.K._ Colgó el mencionado joven y tras ello, entró corriendo un agente hacia la sala.

\- ¡Hay columnas de coches, tanques, artillería y demás vehículos militares y civiles avanzando hacia la Capital! Le alertó el agente y pronto se escuchó una fuerte explosión que provino del Este, hacia el Puente Avellaneda, que aún estaba controlado por S.P.O.R.K.

* * *

\- _"Pueblo Argentino, esta noche vamos a expulsar al invasor anglo-sionista de nuestras tierras y a los traidores. Únanse a la causa y como decía el General San Martín: "Seamos libres y lo demás no importa nada"_ Dijo Leopoldo a las masas y fue entonces que comenzó la "Marcha hacia Buenos Aires".

* * *

Ya el enemigo estaba rodeado: El Puente Avellaneda había sido tomado por los Militares y los Civiles, ahora venía lo peor, tenían que tomar una decisión. ¿Qué hacer? Debían evacuar a todos, pero no, iban a luchar hasta la muerte, de lo contrario serían criticados y hasta juzgados por abandonar el campo de batalla.

\- Que todos los agentes y nuestros aliados protejan la Plaza de Mayo y sus alrededores. Ordenó Cod.

\- ¡Sí, Señor! Respondieron los suyos y comenzaron a prepararse para la Batalla de Plaza de Mayo.

* * *

Antes de que empezara el operativo, Leopoldo se hallaba en su casa de Santos Lugares, tenía el teléfono en mano y llamaba a cada uno de sus enemigos para darles a conocer lo que pasaría cuando ellos ganarán.

\- _Casa Blanca._ Habló la Secretaria del Presidente de los EEUU.

\- _Escúcheme muy bien, gringa hija de puta, me van a sacar a sus agentes y prostitutas de mi país, de lo contrario, mataré a cada estadounidense en estas tierras y les enviaré sus cadáveres en ataúdes negros. ¿Le queda claro? Dígale a su mugroso Presidente negro y al borracho que tuvieron anteriormente, que se sometan a juicio por todo lo que han hecho en el Mundo Entero. ¿Se piensan que esto les saldrá barato o gratis? No, voy a matar a cada yanqui hijo de puta en mis tierras, llenaré toda EEUU de bombas, ¿le queda claro? Haré que derriben a cada avión gringo que llegue y mandaré a destruir la ONU, esa mierda de Corte Internacional de Justicia, las ONG y hasta sus putitos de la LGBT. Tienen 48 horas para pensarlo._ Dio su primera amenaza a Washington.

\- _Soy el Secretario Ban Ki Moon de la ONU._ Respondió a una llamada en medio de una conferencia, el Secretario de las Naciones Unidas.

\- _Ni se les ocurra extraditar a mis Camaradas presos acá, si lo llegan a hacer, mandaré a matar a todas las familias que voten por el proyecto del Presidente Obama, ¿escuchó bien? Voy a bombardear la ONU, a Amnistía Internacional, esa mierda de Observatorio Sirio para los Derechos Humanos, la Casa Blanca y a todas las Embajadas con coches-bomba y a usted le tocará ver como mueren sus parientes._ Amenazó Leopoldo a la ONU y a sus líderes.

\- _Habla Gabriela Medina._ Respondió quien solía ser una de las hermanastras de Leopoldo.

\- _Hola, Gabriela, ¿cómo andan mama y papa? ¿Y Cacho?_ Le saludó amenazante el Don de la Mafia y a la chica le dio un ataque de pánico.

\- _¡LEOPOLDO, HIJO DE PUTA, VOS ME LOS MATASTE, TE VOY A...!_ Gritó la chica, pero en ese momento, sus gritos fueron ahogados en sangre, ya que allí había entrado Francesco con Sakuya y degollaron a la mencionada, para luego incendiar la casa.

Y las amenazas seguían a todos sus enemigos, Leopoldo no paraba para nada.

\- _Espero que protejan bien a la Familia Real, porque a esos maricones les voy a mandar bombazo tras bombazo, hasta en el desayuno de esa vieja arrugada de Elizabeth II, me abandonan las Malvinas o, como le dije a su par de EEUU, voy a matar a todo inglés putito en estas tierras, empezando con ese infeliz que tiene comprada la mitad de la Patagonia y ya que la hemos recuperado. Están avisados._ Esta amenaza fue para Inglaterra, los cuales estaban en alerta, ya que el IRA había jurado fidelidad a la Mafia.

En ese momento, Leopoldo llamó a uno de sus tantos contactos en la cárcel, al Director Wenceslao Ferrer, el cual había ingresado, haciéndose pasar por agente de S.P.O.R.K. y así esperar sus indicaciones.

\- _¿Diga?_ Preguntó el hombre.

\- _Soy Leopoldo, ya quedan pocas horas para inicio del operativo: A las 20:00 PM llegarán los muchachos, liberen a nuestros Camaradas presos y maten a todos los que están allí, sean chorros, violadores, asesinos y agentes de EEUU, me los matan a todos._ Dijo el joven.

- _Afirmativo, Señor._ Respondió Ferrer y colgaron.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y de ahí comenzó el avance hacia la Capital, donde enormes columnas de vehículos se movían hacia la zona de batalla, en donde liberarían al país de la tiranía de EEUU.

\- Muy bien, muchachos, andando, nuestro objetivo es atacar la Cárcel de Devoto. Dijo Kaguya, la cual iba con Israel, Reisen, Tewi, Eirin y muchos Mafiosos venidos de Japón y del Paraguay, los cuales se subieron a los coches y se detuvieron en las cercanías al barrio, el cual estaba aún bajo control gubernamental.

\- ¡Alto, retírense o los mataremos! Ordenó un militar de EEUU, pero en ese momento, bajaron la Princesa de cabellos negros y sus acompañantes, los cuales comenzaron a tirotearse con los enemigos.

\- Nos está disparando una puta de cabellos negros, vamos, muchachos, que luego nos turnamos para violarla. Se burló otro de los militares, pero Israel lo mató a tiros.

\- A mí nadie me dice puta, asqueroso gringo de mierda, ahora vayan al Infierno para que el Diablo se los viole. Dijo Kaguya, la cual asesinaba a todos sin piedad junto con sus amigos.

\- ¡Acá estamos nosotros, los descendientes del Mariscal Francisco Solano López para defender nuestras tierras de los anglo-sajones! Exclamó uno de los amigos de Israel, los cuales venían desde Paraguay para combatir.

(Música Dragula, Rod Zombie)

\- ¡Avancen, que avancen los tanques! Ordenó Mokou, la cual disparaba con su AK-47 contra los agentes apostados en las cercanías al Congreso de la Nación, mientras que la Artillería atacaba la Sede Central de las Madres de Plaza de Mayo.

\- ¡El Patrón ordenó que todos estos edificios llenos de Zurdos y Traidores sean incendiados, vamos! Pidió Eddy, el cual lanzó una bomba molotov contra un Centro de Detención de la Dictadura.

* * *

Por las calles que daban hacia la Casa Rosada, los combates se habían enardecido aún más, los del Club iban ganando terreno y en las cárceles donde estaban presos los demás Mafiosos y sus familias, habían estallado disturbios, ya la Cárcel de Devoto había caído y una masacre se había producido contra los que eran delincuentes del país y sus familias, mientras que en en el Penal de Ezeiza, los Soprano dirigían toda una revuelta con sus demás Aliados contra EEUU.

\- ¡O NOS DEJAN SALIR O NOS ABRIMOS PASO A GOLPES! Gritó Tony Soprano, el cual logró quitarle la llave de su celda a un agente de la CIA y de ahí fueron liberando a los demás Mafiosos.

\- ¡HABER, HIJOS DE PUTA, VENGAN SI TIENEN HUEVOS, YA LES BAJAMOS A TODOS LOS "PEPES" Y AHORA SIGUEN USTEDES! Gritó El Chilli, el cual ejecutó con sus compañeros a todos los supervivientes de aquel grupo que buscaba matar a Pablo Escobar en el pasado.

Por las calles, literalmente los enemigos del Club eran barridos, no quedaba ningún superviviente que pudiera relatar lo que pasaba, sobre el Centro, varios vehículos artillados, en los cuales iban los granaderos y francotiradores de Ludovico y su familia con Meiling, vieron en el Cielo un helicóptero, el cual se llevaba a los enviados de Amnistía Internacional.

\- ¡Alto, por acá, vamos! Pidió la pelirroja y de ahí apuntaron con una RPG hacia el aparato aéreo.

\- ¡Hostiles con lanza-misiles, cuidado! Advirtió uno de los enviados, pero fueron alcanzados por los cohetes, los cuales derribaron el helicóptero, el cayó a tierra y murieron todos sus ocupantes.

* * *

(Música X Gon´give It to ya, DMX)

Por las calles, los matones de Leopoldo iban con bates de baseball, matando a los que eran delincuentes de la destruida Villa 31 y a defensores de los DDHH.

\- Bitch, please Cantó Francesco y atacaron a golpes y a batazos a los que intentaban escapar, hasta dejarlos muertos en el piso.

A su vez, Cod decidió que los agentes, militares y sus familias debían escaparse de allí, ya que era un peligro mortal estar en las calles, ya el Club había ganado la Batalla de Plaza de Mayo, dominaban ya la Capital Federal y nada podían hacer.

\- Por favor, vengan conmigo, calma. Yo los llevaré hasta el Aeropuerto. -Se hizo pasar Mokou, la cual portaba un cinturón-bomba, cuando los agentes y sus familias la siguieron, ella alzó las manos- ¡LARGA VIDA A LA MIKO HAKUREI! Gritó ella, haciendo estallar los explosivos y matando a todos los que había reunido, sobreviviendo solamente ella.

\- Oiga, ¿adónde nos está llevando? Preguntó un militar de EEUU junto con sus amigos y familiares, pero se toparon con un retén de los Militares Argentinos, quienes hicieron bajar a los yanquis, el conductor era nada más ni nada menos que Mike Ehrmantraut, el cual participó en la matanza.

\- No más gringos en esta tierra. Dijo el ex-agente de la Policía de Filadelfia, escupiendo en los cadáveres de los recién asesinados.

* * *

Los Salamanca habían traído a sus parientes de Sinaloa y secuestraron a más de 700 delincuentes, la mayoría sacados de las cárceles de Buenos Aires y de ahí los llevaron hacia la localidad de Lobos, subidos en las camionetas blindadas.

\- Bajen, ¡BAJEN! Les ordenó Tuco y cuando se bajaron los prisioneros, los obligaron a tirarse al piso y de ahí los fusilaron a todos.

\- ¡Ahora quién los va a proteger! Les gritó Montana, el cual estaba con Yuuka, mientras que Rumia y Yoshika se alimentaban de los cadáveres de los chorros recién asesinados con sus familias.

* * *

A los pies del Congreso, la retirada de los EEUU, la caída del gobierno impuesto, la liberación de los Mafiosos presos y de las Familias Italianas y por último, ver a Leopoldo en las escaleras de aquel emblemático edificio, el joven Don de la Mafia se dirigió al pueblo argentino y a sus amigos.

\- ¡Hemos triunfado! ¡LA "REVOLUCIÓN NACIONALISTA" HA SIDO UN ÉXITO TOTAL! Gritó y estallaron los festejos en todo el país, celebrando la victoria, a pesar de que los máximos agentes de S.P.O.R.K escaparon, el joven les daría caza hasta que los expulsaran del país, pero lo bueno era que ya había terminado la larga guerra y el Imperio Mafioso había sido proclamado oficialmente.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, solo dos capítulos más y lista esta historia. Espero que la disfruten :3 pero aún me faltan muchos proyectos por terminar, así que cuídense y que tengan un buen Miércoles.**

 *** Los "Pepes": Conocidos como los "Perseguidos por Pablo Escobar", fue una organización criminal, conformada por antiguo miembros y Soldados del Cartel de Medellín, los cuales se dedicaron a perseguir y matar a los socios importantes de Pablo Escobar, también engrosaron sus filas las llamadas "Autodefensas Unidas de Colombia", grupos paramilitares de Derecha y dirigidos por los Hermanos Castaño, ya que era para vengarse del Jefe del Cartel de Medellín por haber apoyado con armas y logística a la guerrilla M-19 durante el "Asalto al Palacio de Justicia" de Bogotá en 1985, ya que Fidel y Carlos habían jurado destruir a todas las guerrillas comunistas de Colombia, después del secuestro y asesinato de su padre, el cual era un rico terrateniente. Igualmente, los "Pepes", tras la muerte de Escobar fueron también destruidos, muchos dicen que los sobrevivientes del destruido Cartel de Medellín sembraron una oleada de terrorismo sobre estos "Justicieros", secuestrándolos y ejecutándolos a tiros.**


	52. Chapter 52

Capítulo 52: El Gran Golpe I (Presentación y preparativos) Sobre las ruinas del destruido Cuartel General de S.P.O.R.K., donde aún se escuchaban los combates, en especial por Palermo y los alrededores del Parque Tres de Febrero, en aquel edificio los Mafiosos izaron la bandera del Club y la Bandera Nacional, tras haber quemado la de EEUU y sus Aliados, la Batalla de Plaza de Mayo había terminado, el Club era el vencedor, los Medina y sus aliados habían muerto en todos los rincones del país, su Imperio había caído finalmente, tras la derrota en Avellaneda, éstos emprendieron la retirada, una huida cobarde y sin presentarse ante Leopoldo, pero él se hizo cargo de matarlos a todos antes de que llegaran al Aeropuerto.

Las calles de Buenos Aires estaban repletas de cadáveres de agentes de diversas agencias de Inteligencia de EEUU, lo mismo sus fuerzas militares y mercenarios, ésta había sido la peor derrota desde la Guerra del Vietnam, ahora no podían detener el avance del Club de ninguna forma.

Las Familias Italianas que habían quedado detenidas en las distintas cárceles de la Provincia, fueron liberadas y los Jueces junto con los abogados Pro-EEUU fueron masacrados, a su vez, S.P.O.R.K. había desaparecido por completo, ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni gente, todas las rutas estaban controladas por sus enemigos y éstos a su vez ejecutaban a todo que viniera de EEUU y fuera de los Servicios de Inteligencia: Literalmente Leopoldo había ganado, tanto la batalla como la guerra, sus enemigos habían sido aplastados, tanto internos como externos, ahora solo quedaba una última cosa más por hacer antes de que el Imperio Mafioso fuera reconocido y eso se iba a ver a continuación en esta historia.

Las Cinco Familias de Italia, en especial las de Sicilia, Nápoles, Roma y Venecia junto con las demás habían sido liberadas, lo mismo los Bonanno, los Colombo, los Gambino, los Genovese y los Lucchese. Seguido de éstos, siguieron las que eran de Nueva Jersey y Nueva York: Los Soprano, los Baccalieri, los Gualtieri, los Moltisanti, los Aprile, los Cestone, los Cifaretto, los Spatafore y los Gervasi, todos ellos habían sido liberados y ahora se habían reunido para celebrar la libertad y ver cuáles serían los proyectos de Leopoldo, ahora reconocido como Don de toda la Mafia.

\- Amigos, Camaradas, hoy hemos hecho Historia: Hemos expulsado al enemigo de nuestras tierras, nuestro Imperio finalmente ha surgido, la Batalla de Plaza de Mayo simbolizó no solo la victoria sobre los anglo-sionistas, sino también el éxito de que este país vuelva a ser una Potencia en América del Sur, ya no vamos a necesitar más las quejas de los ingleses porque fabricamos armas, ahora nosotros controlamos todo, incluyendo los mares. Llegó el momento de revelar el plan más perfecto de toda la historia. Dijo Leopoldo ante todos los invitados en una fiesta organizada en Tandil, en el Sur de la Provincia de Buenos Aires.

\- ¿Y cuál es? Preguntó Tony Soprano.

\- ¡La mejor de todas las maquinaciones, el plan que muchos hemos soñado! ¡El "Gran Golpe"! Dio a conocerlo y todos estallaron.

\- ¡SÍ! Gritaron todos y hubo ovaciones.

\- ¡¿Y qué sitio vamos a atacar?! Preguntó Saul Goodman.

\- ¡El "Wall Street", los Bancos de Manhattan y en especial, la Reserva Federal! Mostró los sitios que atacarían en coordinación.


	53. Chapter 53

Capítulo 53: El Gran Golpe Se tomaron unos cuantos meses de planificación, mientras que las noticias de la "Revolución Nacionalista" permanecía aún fresca en los medios de comunicación, Adrien se había enterado dos días después del estallido y la posterior victoria de los revolucionarios que habían derrumbado y causado la caída del gobierno Pro-EEUU.

\- _Las calles de la Capital Federal permanecen aún con los recuerdos de la revolución acontecida hace pocos días, en donde los llamados "Nacionalistas" derrotaron al gobierno Pro-EEUU y llevaron a la destrucción de las relaciones internacionales con Washington. Podemos ver la celebración de los militares y civiles, mientras que la vida vuelve a la normalidad. Justo estamos pasando por lo que es la zona del Congreso, zona que ahora está bajo el control del Partido Nacionalista y con la prohibición de los Partidos de Izquierda, Progresista y Comunista, los nuevos candidatos para hacerse cargo de la Nación ya han sido presentados. Pero a la vez nos andamos preguntando qué pasará luego, eso muy pronto lo vamos a descubrir._ Dijo una periodista enviada desde París con su equipo, noticias que fueron vistas por el amigo de Montana.

\- _"¿Me viste, amigo?"_ Preguntó Montana a Adrien, quien andaba sorprendido del éxito de la revolución.

\- _"¡Te he visto! Ha sido increíble, Montana, felicitaciones y les deseo lo mejor para todos ustedes"_ Respondió el rubio.

\- _"Gracias, Camarada, si Dios quiere y el Patrón nos lo permite, visitaremos París dentro de poco"_ Le contó Montana sobre los posibles planes de descanso para toda la Mafia luego del tan importante y cercano golpe que harían en Nueva York.

\- _"No es nada, la verdad me alegra mucho de que volverán aquí, te estaré esperando, aún hay mucho de París para que veas. Cuídate, Montana"_ Le prometió Adrien.

\- _"Así será, amigo, así será"_ Respondió el joven y colgaron los teléfonos, para que luego el Segundo Lugarteniente de Leopoldo se dirigiera con los planos de la Reserva Federal de Nueva York y los Almacenes de Oro, ya que Nitori le había encargado esa orden.

* * *

Los cadáveres de los Medina y los Álvarez quedaron regados por todas partes de los barrios que dominaron en la Capital Federal, la mayoría de ellos, parientes de Leopoldo fueron totalmente destruidos hasta que no quedaran rastro alguno, hasta se habían incendiado todos los documentos que llevaban. Pero para los padres de Cacho, los cuales habían muerto en el "Bombardeo de Avellaneda" junto con toda la familia del Don, el joven decidió aplicarles el peor castigo, al cadáver de Cacho lo despellejaron y colgaron en una gigantesca "X" de hierro y la incendiaron, todo para que los últimos vestigios de aquellas familiares contemplaran con horror lo que sería su inminente caída y con los otros, les dieron los cadáveres a Rumia, Yoshika y Yamame para que se los devoraran a gusto, un buen premio para las Youkais, todo siendo visto por aquellas personas mencionadas más arriba.

\- Que los maten, a todos. Ordenó Leopoldo.

\- ¡Ya escucharon, mátenlos! Impartió la orden del Don, Manuel Costa y sus hombres masacraron a los últimos Medina, incluyendo a los hermanos de Cacho y los más jóvenes.

\- El cadáver de ese hijo de puta debería ser emblema de nuestra Casa, seríamos como la "Casa Bolton". Sugirió Ludovico Falcón.

\- Jajaja, sí, no es mala idea, por cierto, Ludo, anda a matarme a este pajero de Henry, es el de "Taringa", no quiero más a estos virgos dando vueltas por los territorios. Le pidió Leopoldo, mientras que les encargaba esa misión a Francesco, Ludovico, Víctor Dominico, Meiling y Montana.

\- ¡Señor, Sí, Señor! Respondieron ellos y partieron a la dirección dada.

* * *

A su vez, los preparativos para dar el gran golpe ya estaban más que listos: Tenían las armas, los explosivos y los medios de escape, solo necesitaban hacer una gran distracción, todo con medio de atentados masivos por toda la Ciudad de Manhattan, para que así la Policía y las Fuerzas de S.P.O.R.K. estuvieran entretenidas y alejadas de las zonas a las que estarían asaltando.

\- ¿Qué pasará con Manhattan? ¿Será nuestro nuevo territorio? Quiso saber Kaguya.

\- Obvio que sí, ya tenemos a casi todo el Mundo postrado ante nuestro Imperio, somos más poderosos que Al Qaeda, les hemos quitado todo el poder, ahora nosotros somos los máximos dirigentes y líderes del terrorismo mundial. Respondió Leopoldo, dando esos aires de grandeza y elegancia en sus palabras.

Justo en ese momento llegó Montana con Nitori y Yuuka, quienes le entregaron los documentos y mapas al joven Don de la Mafia para que viera que todo yendo de acuerdo al plan.

\- Patrón, usted que sabe de tácticas, ¿cómo atacaremos los Bancos de Manhattan y la Reserva Federal? Quiso saber Nitori.

\- Bueno, para empezar, en los bancos, los Soprano y las demás Familias de Nueva York han estado planeando esta idea: Se han hecho túneles por debajo de las bóvedas, pondremos unas cuatro a nueve camionetas para que se llenen y de ahí iremos hacia la Reserva Federal, es obvio que al ingresar tendremos que hacerlo por debajo, ya que gracias a los Guardias de Seguridad que son muy fáciles de comprar, nos dijeron que tienen un importante Sistema de Defensa, los barrotes tendrán que ser derribados por el uso de explosivos y para ir hacia las bóvedas, tendremos que emplear una tuneladora, la cual ya está debajo de la Reserva, lista para ser usada, pero necesitaremos mantener a toda la Policía de Nueva York entretenida, para eso haremos explotar una gran cantidad de coches-bomba en la ONU, Wall-Street, el cual también asaltaremos, el Estadio de los Yankees y otros sitios importantes, necesitamos toda la atención posible mientras robamos esos sitios Sionistas. Les contó parte por parte del plan, Leopoldo a ellos, mientras que todos lo oían.

\- Hay probabilidades de hasta un 50% de que S.P.O.R.K. y sus Aliados traten de tomar venganza, ya que después de la "Noche Youkai", han quedado muy debilitados y su moral está al borde del colapso. Señaló Mike con Gustavo.

\- Para esos infelices les tendemos emboscadas con los francotiradores y la Familia Falcón. Además nuestros "Enforcers" comandados por Francesco también entrarán en acción. Calmó Leopoldo las aguas.

Todos asintieron y se fueron preparando: Era la hora de iniciar el "Gran Golpe", ya todo estaba listo, las herramientas, las armas y los explosivos, al igual que los vehículos reforzados y blindados, ahora venía el gran momento de iniciar el asalto.

* * *

La caída de S.P.O.R.K. en Buenos Aires y en toda la Argentina simbolizó el colapso de todo su prestigio y el odio de hasta sus propios Camaradas, muchos los acusaban de haberse rendido fácilmente y de haber escapado sin disparar un solo tiro ni de haberse enfrentado al Club, el propio Jefe de ellos estaba realmente furioso y ni siquiera la bebida podía calmar esa furia que le hacía arder su cuerpo por completo.

\- De todos los agentes que se han recibido y han luchado contra los villanos, ustedes son la peor vergüenza que le pudo haber pasado a esta Organización contra el Crimen Organizado. ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER QUE NOS HICIERAN PERDER UN BALUARTE SUMAMENTE IMPORTANTE Y LO MISMO LA PATAGONIA Y LAS MALVINAS! Les habló el Jefe, quien terminó por estallar en furia y los empezara a juzgar por su fracaso en los campos de batalla.

\- Señor, nosotros...Iba a decir Cod, pero el hombre lo detuvo, le dio otro trago a su bebida y de ahí volvió a atacarlos.

\- ¡SON LO PEOR DE LO PEOR, ME LLEGO A ENTERAR QUE LEOPOLDO ESTÁ EN NUEVA YORK, USTEDES VAN Y LO MATAN! ¡¿QUEDA CLARO?! ¡¿OYERON BIEN?! ¡ESTA CIUDAD NO SE CONVERTIRÁ EN NINGUNA "PROVINCIA" DEL IMPERIO MAFIOSO! Ordenó con todas sus fuerzas y Cod debió callarse la boca.

\- Sí, Señor, como usted diga, Señor. Respondió el líder del grupo.

\- Bien, ahora pueden retirarse. Dijo, ya un poco más calmado y se fueron de la oficina, pero justo en ese momento, una fuerte explosión se hizo sentir en toda la zona.

Una densa columna de humo negro se elevó por los Cielos.

\- ¡Fue hacia el Norte, hacia el edificio de la ONU! Señaló Ensing.

\- ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Quiso saber el Jefe.

Justo en ese momento, tres grandes explosiones se volvieron a sentir en toda la Ciudad de Nueva York, lo que no sabían era que ya Leopoldo y su gente habían iniciado la "Operación Ave Fénix", la cual significaba el ataque coordinado y simultáneo para distraer a la Policía y a S.P.O.R.K. mientras que ellos iban asaltando los bancos y de ahí irían a la Reserva Federal de los EEUU.

\- ¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA PONER LOS DEDOS EN ESE BOTÓN DE ALERTA! Le advirtió Leopoldo, quien dirigió el asalto hacia los bancos más importantes de la ciudad.

Toda la banda estaba asaltando los bancos que se encontraban en su camino, mientras que la Policía se distraía por las explosiones provocadas en toda la ciudad, el golpe contra la Reserva Federal había sido un gran éxito, se había entrado al lugar y robado la mitad del tesoro, los cual iba a ser un gran resultado millonario, solo faltaba volver a Buenos Aires y ver cuánto podía valer en total pero eso indicaba que todos los grupos iban a ser ricos y famosos, además de que las arcas del Imperio de la Mafia aumentarían a partir de ese día.


	54. Chapter 54

Capítulo Final: La Tercera Vía Volvieron a Buenos Aires, exitosos, llenos de dinero, oro, acciones y bonos muy importantes, habían burlado a EEUU y su Seguridad, habían humillado a S.P.O.R.K. y hasta habían atacado el sitio enfrentarse a tiros contra nadie, ni siquiera el "Blackwater" se había metido en el asunto, simplemente ellos habían decidido no enfrentarse a la Mafia, ahora Nueva York era territorio del Imperio.

\- ¡Lo logramos, somos campeones!. Festejó Leopoldo, mientras que ellos volvían a Buenos Aires y con el gran botín obtenido, se apresuraron a esconderlo en un buen sitio, donde nadie sabría en dónde encontrarlo.

-Será mejor permanecer ocultos hasta que nos dejen de buscar o hasta que tengamos listas las bombas para atentar contra el avión que trae a los enviados de USA, cosa que lo haremos mañana. Así que vayamos a descansar y a divertirnos hasta que nos den las ganas de acabar con nuestros enemigos. Pidió Yukari con Mike.

\- Sí, es mejor hacer eso, andando. Pidió Montana y se fueron cada uno a sus sitios donde se estaban hospedando, a su vez que Leopoldo se quedó en su casa de Santos Lugares y se dispuso a preparar todo para una gran celebración para noche con un buen asado y vino.

* * *

Cuando justo estaba por irse a servir un trago de Whisky, sonó el timbre de abajo y él se dirigió para atenderlo, al ver que el propietario no abría la puerta, volvieron a tocar el timbre.

\- ¡Voy! Respondió Leopoldo y al abrir la puerta se topó con los miembros de S.P.O.R.K., los cuales habían sido expulsados de Argentina tras la "Revolución Nacionalista", allí estaban, parecía que intentarían llevárselo pero no, simplemente se acercaron y entraron en la casa.

\- ¡Hey, Hey, hola, campeón! ¡Linda casa! ¡Felicitaciones!. Le dijo Ensing, tratando de ganarse su afecto.

\- ¿Qué mierda hacen acá? Este es territorio de la Mafia. ¿Quieren que les dispare en la cabeza? Les advirtió Leopoldo.

\- Tranquilo, amigo, tranquilo, tómalo con calma, que no vinimos a llevarte, bueno, en realidad queremos que nos hagas un favor. Le dijo Cod, mientras que se codeaba con él.

\- ¡No!. Reconoció Leopoldo y se negó a cumplir esa orden.

\- Oh sí, si lo harás. Tus amigos y tú nos han causado una gran brecha en nuestras filas, nos odian literalmente, además si matas a los tuyos o nos los entregas, en especial a esas Youkais, seremos capaces de investigar más a fondo sobre su historia y demás. ¿Qué dices? El reloj está corriendo y estás desperdiciando tiempo valioso. Le advirtió Cod.

Leopoldo no respondió, simplemente les abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Fuera de mi casa! Les ordenó.

\- Tú decides, no tienes otra opción. Le alegó Kablamity y salieron del domicilio hacia un importante hotel que tenían en la zona del Centro Porteño.

* * *

Leopoldo cerró la puerta y tomó su celular, ¿cómo era posible que esta gente aún siguiera de pie? Tenían que atar estos cabos sueltos de una buena vez y así proteger a su Imperio.

\- ¡Saul, amigos! ¡Soy yo! ¡Che, tenemos problemas, mierda, no, graves problemas! Habló Leopoldo con ellos.

\- _"Tranquilo, no te preocupes, ven a vernos en el "Almohade", en Caseros, ven aquí y hablamos"_ Le tranquilizó el abogado.

\- De acuerdo, allí estaré. Respondió Leopoldo y colgó la llamada, para dirigirse en su coche hacia aquel bar de Caseros.

* * *

En el camino estaba pensando en lo que tendría tomar como decisión, sabía que S.P.O.R.K. no se iban a rendir hasta que ellos cayeran, uno de los dos iba a desaparecer y el otro sobreviviría, mientras que en las noticias pasaban sobre la muerte de Henry, el cual fue asesinado a balazos por los miembros del "Club", Leopoldo estaba bastante pensativo en lo que iba a suceder de ahora en adelante.

Llegó al bar e ingresó, donde se reunió con todos los presentes.

\- Muy bien, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?. Preguntó el abogado.

\- Son los hijos de re mil puta de S.P.O.R.K., están diciendo que debo traicionarlos y así desecharían todos mis cargos y la todavía persistente orden de extradición, a cambio de eso quieren que los entregue a todos ustedes. Al oír eso, todos se dirigieron con una mirada seria.

\- Eso jamás, Patrón, usted es el Don, nunca permitiría que esto pasara. Le dijo Víctor Dominico.

\- Estamos juntos para siempre, el que venga a dar pelea, se la daremos hasta el final. Dijo, por su parte, Montana.

\- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? Preguntó Mike, al ver que debían organizar un plan de ataque.

\- ¡Ya sé! Lo que podemos hacer es mandarle un mensaje-trampa, ellos vendrán hacia la fundición que hay acá en Ciudadela, pensando que estaremos derritiendo el oro que capturamos, obviamente que ellos buscan eso, nos lo quieren quitar y entonces, ni más bien lleguen, les tenderemos una emboscada. Además, piensen, S.P.O.R.K está con depresión por las muertes de sus compañeros en la "Noche Youkai" y el "Blackwater" está enfrentando una terrible bancarrota y solo quedarse con el oro que robamos de la Reserva Federal les volverá a su puesto. Señaló Nitori, quien mandó aquel mensaje.

\- Bien, entonces es un hecho: Vamos a derrotar a esos infelices. Dijo Leopoldo y todos estuvieron con él, era la hora de iniciar la última batalla contra sus enemigos.

* * *

\- _"Les entregaré el oro, a cambio de que se vayan y dejen en paz a mis amigos. Nos vemos en la fundición de Ciudadela"_ Decía el mensaje de "Leopoldo"; el cual fue enviado por Nitori para atraer la atención de los enemigos.

\- Perfecto, andando. Pidió el Cabo Simmons.

\- Esperen. Les detuvo Cod.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Jefe? Preguntó Kablamity.

\- Puede ser una trampa, enviemos a la CIA, el FBI y la NSA junto con los nuestros y el "Blackwater", de ahí podremos ver si es una emboscada. Respondió a las preguntas el líder y de ahí enviaron a los suyos.

Un enorme grupo se dirigió en camionetas negras con los emblemas de los Servicios de Inteligencia de EEUU y el "Blackwater" iba por otro camino, lo que ellos no sabían era que el Club los tenía esperando con una feroz emboscada en la fundición de Ciudadela.

* * *

Se habían colocado en posiciones de combate, dentro y fuera de la fábrica, donde tenderían la emboscada a los enemigos, mientras que esperaban a que el enemigo llegara, todos mantenían el sitio bajo vigilancia.

Justo en ese momento, llegó el enemigo a las puertas.

\- Montana, ¿ya llegó el comité de bienvenida? Preguntó Leopoldo a su Segundo Lugarteniente.

\- _Afirmativo, Patrón, ya están entrando._ Respondió el joven y colgaron.

\- Bien, andando. Pidió Lautaro Costa y se prepararon para el combate.

Tomaron posiciones de defensa y se prepararon, los agentes y sus fuerzas ingresaron por la entrada principal de la fundición, armados hasta los dientes, Leopoldo sostenía en sus manos un Fusil FAL del Ejército Argentino, mientras que esperaban al primer disparo, el primero en iniciar el ataque fue Israel.

\- ¡Fuego! Gritó el joven y arrojó una granada de fragmentación sobre los enemigos, los cuales recibieron de lleno el golpe, causando varias muertes en sus filas.

\- ¡Nos atacan, respondan al fuego! Ordenó el Jefe de aquel grupo y empezó el enfrentamiento en la fundición.

La Batalla de la Fundición de Ciudadela, mejor conocida como la "Batalla Final del Club", en donde las gente de Leopoldo se enfrentaba a tiros contra los enviados de S.P.O.R.K, a los cuales no les daban ninguna oportunidad de escaparse.

\- ¡MUERAN! ¡"FUJIYAMA VOLCANO"! Atacaron Mokou y Eddy a los agentes, los salieron volando por los aires hasta estrellarse contra todas las partes de la fundición.

\- ¡Jajaja, el "Blackwater" ha venido hasta aquí y se está peleando con S.P.O.R.K., porque no les pagaron a sus prostitutas! Se río Kaguya y con Israel, Reisen, Tewi y Eirin lanzaron toda una lluvia de balas por todas partes, matando a un gran número de enemigos.

\- ¡Cuidado! Le alertó Francesco a Sakuya y de un disparo a la cabeza, mató a una agente que quería atacarla a traición.

\- Gracias y...¡alerta!. Le avisó la Jefa de las Maids, quien lanzó dos dagas contra el pecho de dos enemigos que venían para atacar al sicario de Leopoldo.

\- Muchas gracias, Dolcezza. Le agradeció Francesco y la besó a la chica de la Mansión Scarlet, la cual continuaba junto con su ítalo-americano, matando a los enemigos.

Justo en ese momento, llegó un aviso de Ludovico:

\- _¡Patrón, el enemigo ha recibido refuerzos, solicito apoyo afuera ahora mismo!_ Pidió el Primer Lugarteniente de la Mafia.

\- ¡Montana, Yuuka, Víctor Dominico, Alonso, Gavrilo, vengan! Les llamó a esos cuatro y se presentaron.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Mi Don? Preguntó Alonso.

\- ¡El Primer Lugarteniente necesita apoyo ya, vayan y denles una mano! ¡Nosotros les brindaremos cobertura, ya casi no quedan agentes ni milicianos por aquí dentro!. Les pidió como misión a ellos cuatro y partieron, no sin antes que se les sumaran los Costa, Pedro Olmos Rey, el Doctor Froilán Ponce y su hija "La Nena", los cuales brindaron apoyo contra el enemigo.

* * *

(Música The Third Way, OST del GTA V)

Salieron con sus armas y ataques mágicos contra el enemigo, Froilán cargó su escopeta y disparó contra varios agentes del Mi-6, los cuales cayeron desplomados, como si los hubiera alcanzado un rayo en pleno campo.

\- ¡Para que aprendan, conchudos! Gritó el médico rubio y recargó su arma.

Montana avanzaba con su poderosa Ametralladora Thompson y disparó ráfaga tras ráfaga de balas contra los agentes que se bajaban de sus coches, matándolos al instante, mientras que Yuuka bombardeaba el sitio con su letal sombrilla, justo en ese momento, un helicóptero apareció y trató de atacarlos a ellos, pero Manuel Costa disparó un poderoso misil TOW, el cual dio de lleno y terminó por derribar la aeronave, la cual se estrelló contra un estacionamiento de la fundición.

\- ¡Necesitamos más apoyo, repito, necesitamos más apoyo, tenemos bajas por doquier! Alertó un Jefe de la Milicia "Blackwater", pero recibió un disparo en la cabeza por parte de Ludovico y su familia y amigos francotiradores y con su amada novia Hong Meiling.

Una vez que el interior de la fundición quedó completamente repleta de cuerpos de los fallecidos agentes de diversas ramas de los Servicios de Inteligencia y de miembros y milicianos del "Blackwater", ahora los enfrentamientos y combates se daban en las afueras de las instalaciones, donde el enemigo estaba sufriendo su mayor derrota desde el comienzo del ataque.

Pronto, el enemigo terminó siendo derrotado, todos muertos, hombres y mujeres agentes de aquellas fuerzas, al igual que los milicianos también cayeron y no hubo ningún coche o helicóptero que llevaron los rivales que lograra sobrevivir al feroz ataque.

\- ¡Lo logramos, ya está! Festejaron todos los presentes.

\- Aún no, nos quedan cabos sueltos para atar. Advirtió Leopoldo en el acto.

\- Es cierto, tenemos muchos "amigos" que necesitan aprender a cerrar la boca. Dijo Lautaro Costa.

\- ¡Sí, muchooooooooooos! Añadió Rumia.

\- Es cierto, ¿y cuáles son? Tenemos al francés de mierda de Pierrot Jacques, el que dio luz verde para el "Blackwater". Señaló Yukari Yakumo, quien no dejaba de abrazar al Don de la Mafia.

\- S.P.O.R.K. Agregó Yuuka.

\- A esos los dejaremos para el final. Pidió Leopoldo.

\- ¿Quién más? El Jefe de S.P.O.R.K; Anderson Chester. Dijo Francesco con Sakuya.

\- La Familia Medina, aún quedan vestigios con los demás. Añadió Montana.

\- Son todos los que debemos callar para siempre. Finalizó Leopoldo.

En ese momento, cada uno tomó su camino para cumplir la orden de destruir a todos los enemigos, los cuales estaban por escapar del país.

* * *

El primero fue Montana con Yuuka, los cuales se dirigieron hacia el Hotel Sheraton donde Pierrot estaba preparándose para tomar un taxi que lo llevaría hacia el Aeropuerto Internacional de Ezeiza y alertarle a EEUU de la derrota final.

\- ¿Adónde lo llevo, muchacho? Preguntó el taxista.

\- Al Aeropuerto Internacional de...Dijo el agente de Francia, pero este no pudo completar su oración, ya que el taxista salió del coche y le indicó a Montana y Yuuka, los cuales habían llegado y le dieron una recompensa en dinero.

\- Está ahí esa rata. Les dijo el hombre.

\- Hijos de puta. Fue lo último dijo Pierrot Jacques, quien salió corriendo del taxi y trató de escaparse hacia el Buquebus, pero una lluvia de balas y ataques mágicos terminó por matarlo y su cuerpo cayó a las aguas del Río de La Plata, siendo vista toda la ejecución por todos los presentes.

* * *

\- _El Agente Jacques Pierrot ha sido eliminado._ Anunció Yuuka con Montana.

A su vez, Francesco y Sakuya junto con Remilla, Flandre, Ludovico, Meiling y Koakuma se dirigieron hacia Nueva York, donde esperaron a que saliera Chester Anderson.

\- ¡ANDERSON! Gritó Francesco y le arrojaron una lluvia de ataques y balas, la cual mató al Jefe Chester Anderson en el acto.

* * *

\- _El Jefe Anderson Chester ha tomado el Crucero de Lujo hacia el Infierno._ Informó Remilla.

\- Perfecto, Yukari y los demás vamos hacia el Hotel "Luna" en el Centro de la Capital Federal por S.P.O.R.K., avisen si saben algo de los Medina y los demás traidores. Pidió Leopoldo y en ese momento llegaron hacia su meta.

* * *

Al paso de los vehículos que los llevarían hacia la Seguridad, los Medina sobrevivientes con los aliados de ellos, los cuales eran pocos, no vieron que un grupo de motos los perseguía y éstos arrojaron explosivos adhesivos a los techos de los vehículos, provocando una explosión en cadena que mató a todos los integrantes de las familias y les puso punto final a su historia.

\- _Los Medina y sus Aliados han muerto por completo._ Avisó Mike con Saul, los Salamanca, Víctor y Gustavo Fring.

\- _Por fin mi abuelo Vincenzo ha sido vengado. Nosotros estamos dirigiéndonos hacia el interior del hotel, vamos a liquidar a todos los que nos encontremos en nuestro camino._ Avisó Leopoldo y comenzó una feroz masacre en el hotel, donde murieron los últimos agentes de S.P.O.R.K, los cuales trataban de proteger a sus líderes.

Dentro de la suite del hotel, los miembros de S.P.O.R.K trataron de escapar pero fueron encontrados por sus rivales.

\- ¡¿Qué quieren decir que todos nuestros agentes están muertos?! Preguntó Simmons aterrado y fue entonces que la puerta cedió y entró Leopoldo y su gente.

\- ¡No, esperen, podemos...! Pidió Cod, pero fueron golpeados y dejados inconscientes por los Mafiosos, quienes los subieron al coche que tenía el equipo de EEUU y de ahí se pusieron en contacto con los suyos.

\- _Ya tenemos a los de S.P.O.R.K. nos vemos en las Sierras de la Ventana, en el Suroeste de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, llevamos compañía._ Anunció Yukari a todos los presentes y éstos se dirigieron hacia la zona de reunión.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron hacia las Sierras de la Ventana, llegaron los demás grupos.

\- ¿Todo bien, chicos? Preguntó Saul Goodman.

\- Todo bien piola. Detalló Yukari con Leopoldo.

\- Genial, ¿y cómo han estado los invitados? Quiso saber Tuco Salamanca.

\- ¡Y acá están! Señaló Ran a los secuestrados S.P.O.R.K, los cuales tenían la boca tapada con cinta adhesiva.

\- ¡Ohhh, Qué lastima, pescado boludo! ¡Pero elegí la Opción C, una desgracia para ustedes! Les dijo Leopoldo, burlándose de todos ellos.

\- Esto es por Ludovico. Dijo Meiling y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Kablamity, haciéndole sangrar.

Cod trataba de decir algo pero no podía.

\- ¿Saben qué, chicos? Existen dos malas muy peligrosos, mejor dicho muchos, pero hay uno que es un cáncer en todo el Mundo y es EEUU, por dos motivos: Número 1, viven con una total desigualdad y tratan de que países organizados y con buenos gobiernos terminen cayendo en desgracia y por eso los invaden. Ohh y número 2, el dinero, no hay peor que los yanquis robando el dinero de hasta las alcancías de sus familias, porque necesitan de eso para mantener su estado de viva ignorancia, así que así son las cosas: ¡Hay que mantener lejos a los EEUU de América Latina y conservar nuestra herencia hispano-criolla!. Dio su discurso.

\- ¿Qué dijiste, mono de mierda? Preguntó Montana.

\- Che, Cod, chicos, fue un gusto en conocerlos, cuídense. Se despidió Leopoldo y bajó la puerta del baúl, cerrándola con los capturados y de ahí empujaron el coche hacia el abismo, el cual cayó y terminó por explotar y matar a todos los que tenían secuestrados.

\- Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora? Quiso saber Mike, al ver que ahora ellos volverían a ver a sus familias y seres queridos en sus visitas a Nuevo México.

\- Ya finalmente somos lo que hemos estado buscando, mis amigos: Un grande y poderoso Imperio. Dijo Leopoldo a todos ellos, mientras que estallaban los aplausos y festejos de los grupos.

\- Creo que somos algo más que un poderoso Imperio, Patrón. Detalló Víctor Dominico.

\- Sí, tenes razón: Somos una familia, un familia extraña, loca y mágica, pero eso es lo que somos, una gran familia. Dijo finalmente el Don y con el futuro llegando para su Imperio, todos ellos emprendieron el regreso a casa, hacia su gran Imperio que había florecido finalmente, bajo la llegada del Atardecer en Buenos Aires y en todo el país.

 **Fin.**

(Música This life, Theme de la serie "Sons of Anarchy")

Riding through this world all alone  
God takes your soul, you're on your own  
The crow flies straight, a perfect line  
On the Devil's Bed until you die.

Y así fue como se inició el momento que todo el Mundo estaba esperando: El Comienzo del Imperio de la Mafia, cuyo Don Leopoldo Vladimir de Rosas fue el primero en comandar a la organización más poderosa, fuerte y rica de todo el Planeta, contando con el apoyo de sus amigos y de su futura esposa Yukari Yakumo, la Mafia comenzó a su camino desde un muy humilde inicio hasta convertirse en la más poderosa de todo el Mundo.

Para finalizar, se subieron fotos de los integrantes en su viaje a París, de nuevo y como premio por el éxito, Leopoldo pagó todo el viaje.

This life is short, baby that's a fact  
Better live it right, you ain't comin back  
Gotta raise some hell, 'fore they take you down  
Gotta live this life  
Gotta look this world in the eye  
Gotta live this life until you die.

Allí podían verse a todos los presentes, incluyendo a las Familias Mafiosas, entre ellos Los Soprano y las de Italia, además de los dos amigos que Montana había conocido durante la "Conexión París", Adrien Agreste y Marinette Cheng-Dupain, los cuales también aparecieron en las fotos, lo mismo las Youkais y la Familia de Mike, la cual pudo volver a verlo.

You better have soul, nothing less  
Cause when its business time, it's life or death  
The king is dead, the light goes on  
You'll lose your head when the deal goes down  
Better keep your eyes on the road ahead

Gotta live this life  
Gotta look this world in the eye, gotta live this life until you die.

Lo habían logrado, habían creado un poderoso y vasto Imperio que nunca caería y finalmente Leopoldo había conseguido una gran y verdadera familia que nunca lo abandonaría ni tampoco lo traicionaría.

Su Imperio había florecido y esto era el comienzo...El Comienzo del Imperio.


End file.
